Amante Profissional
by Sion Neblina
Summary: U.A. Shaka estressado esta, e SEUS Amigos resolvem dar LHE Inesperado PRESENTE um. Descubram O Que hum Furacão Japonês PoDE Fazer nd Vida de escritor pacato um ... Romance / comédia leve Bem ...
1. Talvez eu seja a solução

**Amante Profissional**

Romance – Yaoi

**Fanfiction de Sion Neblina**

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ Saint Seiya não me pertecem, todos esses "tarados" de quem escrevo pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Texto sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs._

**Dedicatória:**_ Aos fãs dos meus pombinhos que estavam reclamando de saudade deles. Em especial Amamiya fã e Kojican e Gaby, mesmo sendo U.A. essa fanfiction é pra vocês!_

_**N/A:**__ Alerta: Lemon, lemon e lemon e linguagem altamente imprópria... Sei que tem muita gente que não gosta, mas com o tema da fic fica impossível não ter essas duas coisas. Recomendada apenas para maiores de 18 anos. Aos meus leitores fieis, vocês sabem que eu não sou muito fã de uma palavra chula, mas nesse caso, senti necessidade de fazer dessa forma. Quem quiser ler depois de tantos avisos, boa leitura. Divirtam-se com esse fluffy..._

_**Talvez, eu seja a solução dos seus problemas**_

**I Capítulo**

********************

_Moreno alto bonito e sensual_

_Talvez, eu seja a solução dos seus problemas_

_Carinhoso, bom nível social..._

_Inteligente e a disposição pra um relacionamento íntimo e discreto_

_Realize seu sonho sexual..._

********************

Shaka corria pela rua molhada tentando se proteger da chuva e alcançar a portaria do prédio onde morava no momento. Morava? Melhor seria dizer hospedava-se, já que só teria um mês no Japão até o final da divulgação do seu livro naquele país. Preferiu não ficar em um hotel, odiava-os, odiava o contato constante com as pessoas. Pessoas! Estava farto delas; bajuladores, traidores, interesseiros. Sim, era um homem arredio, às vezes. Porém, sabia reconhecer amigos verdadeiros. Sua lista era seleta e antiga, e não possuía nenhuma vontade de ampliá-la. Preferia assim; muitas pessoas são viciadas em cigarros, álcool e outras drogas, ele era viciado em solidão. A solidão era o ópio que o consolava e quase acariciava nas noites insones; sim, como quase noventa por cento dos escritores, ele tinha insônia. E era nas madrugadas solitárias que mais exercitava seu talento.

Muitas vezes, ficava sentado no terraço de seu apartamento na Grécia, observando o movimento das ruas e casas noturnas com um binóculo. Isso era suficiente para no dia seguinte, aparecer com vários capítulos sobre o comportamento humano. O comportamento animal que mais o fascinava e assustava; era o que escrevia; linhas toscas sobre coisas tão prosaicas e não entendia por que se interessavam tanto por elas. Tanto se interessavam que já ganhara o primeiro milhão antes dos trinta anos; um feito no mundo literário. Alguns o chamavam de _guru da nova era_. Guru, ele? Ria quando via as reportagens e biografias não autorizadas. Eles sempre fazem esse tipo de coisa. A imprensa sempre tenta inventar fatos, quando não sabem nada de fato. E Shaka tentava a todo custo preservar sua misantropia e fugir dos holofotes. Tentava compreender o motivo de tanto interesse, interesse que beirava a perseguição. Mudara-se para a Grécia, fugindo do seu país, exatamente porque não suportava o assédio da imprensa indiana. Mas isso não foi suficiente para se ver livre dos _paparazzis_.

Subiu a pequena escada do prédio de três andares e abriu a porta de casa com a mão livre, pois a outra segurava a sacola cheia de alimentos orgânicos que comprara numa feira. Tinha sorte! Aquele tipo de alimento era muito fácil de ser encontrado no Japão e parecia que ali, ninguém o reconhecia da capa da _Forbes_. Ah, a capa da Forbes! Como sentia vergonha daquilo! Como pode ceder aos apelos do seu excêntrico agente?

Entrou na cozinha pequena, mas bem equipada do apartamento e colocou os legumes sobre a pia. Faria uma sopa. As noites de Tóquio eram frias, ideal para aquele tipo de comida.

Foi para o banheiro e tomou um banho quente, prendendo os longos cabelos. Olhou-se no espelho por um tempo, prestando atenção aos sedosos fios dourados; aquilo era excesso de vaidade, quando retornasse a Grécia iria cortá-los bem baixo.

Vestiu-se num conjunto de moletom bege e voltou para a cozinha começando a preparar a sopa de legumes. Gostava daquele clima, a chuva o reconfortava e acalmava sua alma. Ninguém conseguia imaginar que o _guru da nova era_ também possuía problemas como qualquer ser humano e possuía neuras e complexos.

Colocou a sopa no fogo e foi para a sala. Sentou-se no sofá e pegou um livro para ler; tentaria passar o tempo, já que tinha certeza que aquela seria mais uma longa noite de insônia.

********

Ikki corria na esteira da luxuosa academia, quando o amigo subiu no equipamento ao lado começando a correr na mesma velocidade que ele.

- Oi, Ikki!

- Oi, Seiya... – respondeu mantendo o ritmo das passadas.

- Olha, o Tony deixou um recado para você hoje cedo, parece que é coisa boa!

Ikki olhou de soslaio para o amigo com quem dividia o pequeno apartamento. Na verdade, o apartamento era quase uma república, haja vista a quantidade de estudantes que moravam nele.

- Quando terminar aqui passo na agência... – falou continuando com o rosto fechado, sua expressão característica.

- Ok, como anda o Shun?

- Bem.

- E sua mãe?

Seiya perguntou com receio, vendo que o amigo dirigia um olhar aborrecido para ele.

- Bem também, e ela não é minha mãe, é minha tia.

- Certo...

Ikki continuou ainda por mais alguns minutos. O suor já lhe ensopava o short e a regata preta que vestia. Era preciso, sempre gostara de malhar, era vaidoso, mas agora aquilo era questão de sobrevivência. Mais alguns minutos e despediu-se do amigo, caminhando para o vestiário da academia e tomando um demorado banho. Seu pensamento longe, mas animado. Se Tony ligou, com certeza era porque surgiu algum bom trabalho para ele e estava precisando. Terminou o banho e se lembrou que precisava também, passar na reitoria da faculdade. Ah, saco! Ainda teria uma sessão de massagem às três da tarde.

Vestiu-se com a calça jeans _Versace_ e a justa camisa pólo _Ralph Lauren_ preta e colocou a roupa da malhação na bolsa esportiva. Consultou o relógio _Armani_; Ainda possuía algumas horas. Colocou os óculos escuros _Ray-ban_ e saiu pela academia desfilando seu corpo perfeito e seu estilo despojado, sensual e elegante. E não houve um rosto feminino ou masculino que não se voltasse para olhá-lo.

*******

Shaka caminhava pela praia em frente ao pequeno prédio. Estava irritado porque aquele dia teria duas coletivas de imprensa para ir. Para sua sorte, o agente estaria com ele, assim como outros amigos escritores que também fariam divulgação de seus livros pela Ásia. O pior era saber que, além disso, precisaria participar de um coquetel oferecido por algum excêntrico sem ocupação. Aquilo o irritava profundamente.

Preciso meditar. Chegou à conclusão enquanto olhava as gaivotas sobre o mar revolto. O sol da manhã distribuía seu calor reconfortante, mas como possuía a pele muito clara e já fora vítima de queimaduras por se meter a não usar filtro solar, o escritor exibia um chapéu de pano sobre os cabelos que enrolou no alto da cabeça e seu nariz e bochechas estavam cobertos com protetor solar. Sentou-se na areia, verificando que a mesma estava meio úmida e poderia molhar sua calça de tecido fino, mas não se importou, estava muito perto de casa. Ficou assim por muito tempo, perdido sem pensar em nada, totalmente contemplativo.

Ficou por horas e só percebeu isso porque o sol se tornou mais intenso, agredindo sua pele. Levantou-se e voltou para casa. Sabia que passava das dez da manhã, nunca usava relógio porque não precisava, sabia ler o tempo e o astro rei e, por isso, concluiu que teria pouco tempo para ficar pronto antes da coletiva de imprensa. O agente deveria chegar dali à meia hora para pegá-lo.

Voltou para o apartamento; tomou o banho e se vestiu com o terno caro de marca que ele não sabia qual era; nunca se preocupava com essas coisas e só possuía aquelas roupas incômodas, quentes e apertadas, por causa de eventos como aqueles. Como odiava ter que aparecer em frente a uma câmera! Vestiu-se e prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo, bem a tempo de ouvir a irritante buzina.

Saiu à janela e observou o loiro dentro de um luxuoso carro esporte azul escuro. Balançou a cabeça para ele que sorria e desceu para encontrá-lo.

- Milo, você poderia ser mais discreto! – reclamou entrando no carro.

- Bom dia pra você também, Shaka! E sim, eu estava com saudades! – ironizou o grego, dando partida no possante veículo.

*******

Ikki encontrou o agente num restaurante que ficava a beira mar. Aproveitaria para almoçar, pois uma coisa que não dispunha era de tempo, sua agenda diária estava sempre lotada de compromissos.

- Esse é o telefone... – disse o homem de meia idade.

Ele examinou o sorriso que aparecia no canto dos lábios do belo homem de cabelos grisalhos. Conhecia aquele sorriso, Tony sempre o oferecia quando o trabalho era realmente bom.

- Tony, o que está me escondendo? – perguntou enquanto examinava o cartão com o telefone.

- Não estou escondendo nada... – ele disse estendendo as mãos bronzeadas sobre a mesa, exibindo as unhas bem cuidadas e o relógio caro que levava no pulso – Só acho que é um serviço que você não deveria recusar...

- E por que você acha isso?

- É tudo da forma que você gosta, Ikki, turista, discreto e com a vantagem de ser bem rico...

- Você sabe que isso pouco importa pra mim, o que me importa é quanto vão me pagar!

- Ah, você tem se tornado tão mercenário! – reclamou o mais velho.

- Você sabe que não estou nessa por nenhum outro motivo que não seja pela grana! – falou irritado – Então, se quer ficar de segredinho, enfia esse cartão no rabo e me deixa que tenho outras coisas a tratar, se é que você me entende!

Ele se levantou da mesa, jogando o cartão sobre ela, e o homem balançou a cabeça.

- Ah, Ikki, esse seu temperamento ainda vai acabar com sua carreira... – falou calmamente – Quantas vezes preciso dizer que devemos ser frios nos negócios?

- Tony, para de embromar ou vou embora! – falou o leonino realmente irritado, já pegando a bolsa com o notebook que estava sobre a poltrona do restaurante.

- Dez mil dólares, Ikki, será que isso é pouco pra você?

O moreno pasmou, depois começou a rir voltando a se sentar.

- Você está de brincadeira? Quem pagaria dez mil dólares por uma trepada?

Tony acariciou o cabelo onde o preto e o prateado se fundiam, e deixou escapar um suspiro enfadado.

- Um mês, um mês para fazer companhia a um velho, alegrá-lo, só isso... – falou Tony – Ikki, isso lhe renderia quatro mil dólares sem impostos, será que é algo muito difícil para se fazer?

- Seis mil...

- Quatro mil, Ikki, ou procuro outra pessoa. – falou Tony firme.

- Cinco e não se fala mais nisso! – rebateu o leonino – Você sabe que eu sou o melhor.

- Eu não posso dar cinqüenta por cento do meu lucro, enlouqueceu? Quatro já está bom demais, é pegar ou largar!

- Ok, eu aceito! – disse e o homem jogou o cartão de volta pra ele.

- Esse é o telefone, é só ligar e combinar tudo.

Ikki pegou o luxuoso cartão e ficou analisando. Depois o guardou no bolso. Fizeram os pedidos, naquele momento, ele só queria comer e sair. Ainda teria uma cheia agenda durante dia.

*******

Após a coletiva de empresa, seguiu-se um coquetel com figuras ilustres do Japão e do mundo. Aquilo era a maior das torturas para o escritor; queria voltar para sua casa na Grécia onde poderia ficar em paz, sem imprensa, sem jornalistas e principalmente, sem coquetéis onde só se servia champanhe e comida de origem animal.

Assim que foi possível, fugiu do salão com seu copo de água tônica numa das mãos, e se refugiou na sacada do prédio. Ficou observando a baía de Tóquio coberta pelas nuvens claras naquele final de tarde. Observar a natureza era o que precisava para suportar o final do coquetel.

- Shaka, enfim encontrei você!

- Olá, Mu, estava me procurando?

- Sim, depois daqui iremos esticar a noite por Tóquio, você não quer ir com a gente?

Shaka lançou um olhar irônico para o amigo que riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Ok, sei que você não quer, mas seria bom...

- Não, Mu, obrigado, mas esse país me cansa e preciso terminar um livro que estou escrevendo...

- Você está escrevendo outro livro? – espantou-se o tibetano e Shaka imediatamente corou, percebendo que havia falado demais.

- Sim, quero dizer, é só um conto...

- Tudo bem, eu o Aiolia, o Camus e o Milo vamos aproveitar a noite... Voltaremos para a Grécia no final da semana, você sabe, não é?

- Sim, eu sei. Eu infelizmente terei que passar um mês aqui...

- Pior pro Milo que terá uma maratona de pontes aéreas durante esse mês. Você sabe os ensaios do Camus e do Aiolia serão lançados nos Estados Unidos e eu ainda participarei de uma conferência em Paris, daqui a duas semanas.

- Ah, mas o Milo gosta disso, como ele gosta! – riu o loiro.

- Ah, claro que gosto! – falou Milo que se aproximava e pegava a conversa – Principalmente de suportar escritores talentosos e temperamentais como vocês! Caso se lembrem, esse coquetel é lançamento do seu livro, Shaka, e as pessoas que vieram a ele, querem ver você e não o agente metido a engraçadinho que nesse caso, sou eu!

- Ah, na verdade eu gostaria muito que meu agente literário respeitasse minha forma de vida e nunca mais, nunca mais mesmo, me metesse numa encrenca dessas! – resmungou o loiro.

- Meu querido amigo, se eu não fosse esse agente pé no saco, com certeza seus livros não venderiam como vendem! – defendeu-se o loiro grego – Agora se me dão licença, preciso voltar para o coquetel que você abandonou.

Milo saiu e Shaka bufou:

- Quem foi o louco que fez desse pirralho meu agente literário?

- Você! – riu Mu.

Shaka acabou rindo também. Aqueles eram seus amigos, os poucos que possuía; ainda frutos do único momento da sua vida que a fuga das pessoas se mostrou impossível. Colégio e faculdade. Formaram um grupo literário e após diplomados, Milo o único sem talento para as letras fundou uma pequena agência literária e começou a divulgar os trabalhos dos amigos. Logo se mostrando um negociador brilhante, o que lhe rendeu notoriedade e uma fila sem fim de escritores em busca de sucesso batendo a sua porta.

- Acho que criamos um monstro! – riu também.

- Sim, é melhor que volte para o salão, ainda tem alguns jornalistas querendo falar com você...

- Ok, eu voltarei! – bufou o indiano e voltou para o salão do evento no badalado e luxuoso hotel. Aquilo era tão ridículo que chegava a beira da insanidade. Ele era um escritor espiritualista, não lhe admirava que muitos o considerassem um hipócrita. Milo conseguia transformar cada aparição publica sua num espetáculo circense.

Aproximou-se do agente que era fotografado ao lado de Camus e Aiolia, dois dos seus escritores que também excursionariam divulgando seus livros.

Imediatamente a sua aparição, os flashes se voltaram para Shaka com tanta ânsia que feriram seus olhos.

- Chega senhores, por favor... – pediu, mas a sucessão de fotos continuaram – Senhores, chega... chega senh... chega! CHEEEEEEEGA!

Ele gritou e em fim os flashes pararam. Mirou os jornalistas com o extremo da raiva e Milo e os dois escritores logo se aproximaram temendo o pior.

- Por favor, nosso astro está cansado... – disse o loiro grego e o indiano se virou pra ele.

- _ASTRO? ASTRO? EU NÃO SOU UM ATOR, UM CANTOR OU SEJA LÁ O QUE FOR! EU SOU UM ESCRITOR_! – gritou no limiar da insanidade – E vou embora agora!

- Shaka, espera!

- Cala a boca, Milo, e nem ouse tentar me impedir!

O grego engoliu em seco e achou melhor deixar que ele fosse. Pediu desculpa aos fotógrafos e jornalistas que ainda permaneciam pasmados. O incômodo ainda perdurou durante um tempo no ambiente. Mas logo se dissolveu e a imprensa passou a dar atenção aos demais escritores.

Aiolia se aproximou de Milo que bebia champanhe num canto, pensativo.

- O que deu nele, Aiolia? – perguntou o loiro, meio magoado.

- Eu sei exatamente, o Shaka está assim desde que levou aquele fora, lembra-se?

Milo encarou o amigo.

- Não chegou a ser um fora...!

- Bem, mas desde então, ele não se aproximou mais de ninguém, você sabe como é complicado para ele se aproximar, ou melhor, deixar que alguém se aproxime. Daquela vez, ele abriu a guarda e levou um soco no estômago!

- Estão falando do Shaka? – perguntou Mu que se aproximava junto com Camus.

- Sim, estou explicando ao Milo que o Shaka está precisando de uma coisa...

Camus, Milo e Mu encararam o rosto malicioso de Aiolia que completou:

- Uma boa, longa e gostosa noite de sexo!

- Isso? Será? – espantou-se os amigos.

- Ah, qual é a de vocês? Eu Já tinha percebido que a neurose de loiro é essa e cá pra nós, ele está cada dia mais chato!

- E o que faremos?

- Não se preocupem, eu já dei o primeiro passo... – os três amigos interrogaram o leonino que logo fez questão de explicar tudo.

*******

Ikki ouviu a voz suave do outro lado da linha, parecia à voz de alguém bem jovem.

- Oi, eu sou o Fênix, a agência pediu para que ligasse pra você.

- Ah, sim, claro! - a pessoa do outro lado da linha pareceu nervosa – Me diz como você é, idade, altura, qualquer coisa...

- Eu tenho vinte e um anos, sou moreno, tenho um e oitenta, sarado, gostoso, olhos azuis... o que exatamente quer saber? – perguntou irritado e percebeu o que parecia uma briga pela posse do telefone.

- Alô!

Ikki balançou a cabeça, era outra pessoa que falava agora, a voz era mais grave e levemente rouca.

- Sim, estou aqui ainda...

- Eh, me diz uma coisa, quanto mede seu pau?

- Aiolia! – Ikki riu ouvindo as reclamações da primeira pessoa que acusava o outro de louco, tarado, ninfomaníaco, dentre outras coisas.

- Nunca medi, cara, mas posso garantir que sou acima da média européia, antes que você faça alguma piadinha sobre minha nacionalidade... – respondeu rindo.

Mais uma luta pela posse do telefone e então a primeira voz falou novamente.

- Você poderia vir nos ver? Olha só, será só uma conversa, precisamos verificar se... sabe como é, se você é tudo isso que está dizendo...

- Verificar como, Mu? O que você quer dizer com isso? - A confusão recomeçou do outro lado da linha e o moreno ficou rindo e balançando a cabeça, até que ouviu a primeira voz novamente.

- Você poderia anotar o endereço? – pediu e após anotar as informações que precisava, o jovem oriental desligou o telefone e guardou a caderneta num dos bolsos da bolsa do notebook.

Observou a moça loira que se aproximava sorrindo. Ela o abraçou e o beijou delicadamente nos lábios.

- Demorei? – perguntou.

- Não, meu amor, eu estava ao telefone. E então como foi a aula hoje?

- Foi boa, eu falei com o Shiryu hoje, ele disse que não tem visto você nas aulas, o que está acontecendo, Ikki?

- Ah, é que vou trancar a faculdade por um tempo... – disse e a mocinha parou para olhá-lo antes de entrarem no carro.

- Mas, por quê?

- Ando sem tempo, Esmeralda...

- Mas, isso é o seu futuro, Ikki...

- Eu disse que é só por um tempo! – falou abrindo a porta para ela e depois dando a volta para entrar no carro.

- Isso me preocupa... – falou Esmeralda – Mas, depois conversaremos sobre isso, agora vamos fazer algo mais importante...

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça e deu partida no carro.

*******

No dia seguinte, no meio da tarde, ele estava batendo à porta de uma das suítes de um hotel de Tóquio. A pessoa que o atendeu não parecia ter muito mais que sua idade. Seus cabelos longos possuíam uma cor estranha, um lilás e estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo, ele usava uma camisa de linho branca e calça jeans.

- Fênix?

- Sim...

- Entre...

Ele obedeceu e entrou na suíte com desenvoltura, sabendo que o rapaz que vinha atrás de si, o examinava completamente. Sempre se arrumava mais que o normal e escolhia roupas insinuantes, um jeans justo, uma camiseta _D&G_ de malha fria que se moldava perfeitamente aos músculos definidos do peito e braços e os óculos _Ray-ban_ que realçavam sua aparência de menino mau.

Outro homem apareceu na sala e o olhou também de cima a baixo. Sorriu, demonstrando que era menos tímido que o primeiro.

- Olá, eu sou o Aiolia. Fui eu que perguntei o tamanho do seu pau...

- Aiolia! – repreendeu Mu, corado até a raiz lilás dos cabelos – Ah, me desculpe...

- Relaxem, por favor, isso é normal em minha profissão! – riu Ikki da cara do rapaz de longos cabelos – Então você deve ser o Mu...

- Como sabe meu nome?

- Vocês disseram enquanto brigavam pelo telefone, ontem...

- Ah, claro! – disse o tibetano sentando-se no sofá, Aiolia fez o mesmo e eles ficaram encarando o jovem.

- Você tem experiência nisso? – perguntou o grego.

- Já faço isso há mais de um ano... – respondeu com calma.

- Sim, vamos ao que interessa, então! – falou Mu batendo as mãos nas pernas.

- Vocês querem que eu tire a roupa? – perguntou Ikki com voz sacana.

- Na verdade não seremos nós... – explicou Aiolia retribuindo o sorriso.

- Imaginei, dois homens jovens e bonitos como vocês não precisariam pagar dez mil dólares por uma transa...

- Bem, não será bem uma transa... apesar de que, a pessoa em questão, ainda não sabe disso... – falou Mu – Na verdade, Fênix, precisaremos algo a mais de você, e por isso, estamos pagando tão caro...

Ikki olhou os dois homens, intrigado.

- Olha, se me pedirão pra matar o velho ou coisa parecida, to fora!

- Nada disso! – riu Aiolia – Mas, é que o seu trabalho não será fácil. Você já ouviu falar de Shaka Phalke*?

- Nunca...

Aiolia puxou uma revista sensacionalista de dentro de um cesto e entregou ao rapaz.

- Leia e depois me diga se aceitará o trabalho...

*******

_**Dias depois:**_

Shaka olhava o sol poente pela janela. Perguntava-se como pudera ser convencido por Aiolia e Mu daquela idéia absurda. Ele sabia que não precisava de companhia, nunca precisara, ah! Estava com ódio de si mesmo por cair na armadilha deles.

Admitia que talvez, há alguns meses atrás, até fosse se divertir com a situação, mas naquele momento não, estava no meio de uma crise existencial e emocional e só queria silêncio e chuva. Era disso que precisava. Precisava voltar para a Grécia e escrever... Se bem, que... um pouco de sexo não fosse fazer mal, mas... não! Estava fechado para balanço, certo que o balanço estava demorando meses, mas carente e necessitado a ponto de precisar de um garoto de programa? Isso só na cabeça dos amigos!

Mas, ele na sua infernal caridade e paciência aceitara a oferta e agora estava arrependido. Sim, se arrependia não da possibilidade de sexo que era bom, sexo revitalizava o organismo; o que o incomodava era a invasão ao seu espaço. Não gostava de estranhos dentro de sua casa. Poderia ter marcado num hotel... poderia...

"_Shaka por Buddha! Para com isso, você já aceitou e o rapaz virá. Agora a única coisa que resta a fazer é gozar, pagar e mandá-lo embora!"_

Pensava e olhou para o mar agitado a sua frente.

_Ah, o que os meus amigos têm na cabeça? Ficar se preocupando com minha vida sexual é o cúmulo do excêntrico! E por que eu só tenho amigos excêntricos?_

Mais questionamentos e agora ele já andava de um lado a outro na bela sala de estar.

_Ah, que vontade de morrer, por todos os deuses do Olimpo!_

No meio de suas queixas internas, a campainha tocou e ele foi atender se deparando com um rapaz moreno, mais ou menos de sua altura. Era bonito, muito bonito, exatamente como os amigos falaram. Bastante jovem e com um corpo de dar inveja a Apolo, e lindo olhos... interessante. Porém, naquele momento o escritor não estava interessado em nada.

- Pensei que fosse mais velho! – Ikki disse entrando no apartamento mesmo sem ser convidado – Alguém tão jovem e com essa cara de anjo não precisa de alguém como eu!

Shaka bufou, fechou a porta e se virou para ele com ironia:

- Eis a questão meu rapaz, você está certo, eu não preciso e nem quero mais... desculpe se perdeu seu tempo, mas desisti...

Ikki o examinou; era exatamente como os amigos lhe contara, a aparência calma e serena escondia uma bomba relógio preste a explodir. Sorriu com os próprios pensamentos.

- Mas, eu não posso desistir de você, não por enquanto...

- Não, você não entendeu, eu não quero mais, ok? Pode virar nos calcanhares e...

O escritor se interrompeu por que o jovem se sentou no sofá esticando as pernas sobre a mesa de centro e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Você que não entendeu, Shaka, é esse seu nome, não é? – falou a voz grave, tranquilamente – Seus amigos já me pagaram e eu não vou devolver o dinheiro. Então terá que me agüentar por enquanto...

O indiano pasmou e então caminhou até ele. Passou uma perna por cima da sua e se sentou no colo do moreno, corando um pouco.

- Ok, então vamos ao que interessa, já que insiste, vamos fazer sexo e depois você desaparece, ok?

"_Na verdade conseguimos convencê-lo, não sabemos como, a ter um pouco de diversão, entenda sexo, mas ele acha que é só isso. Quando você chegar ao apartamento, ele já terá mudado de idéia, aí caberá a você se impor, porque se não, ele vai expulsá-lo e se ele conseguir expulsá-lo, isso significa dez mil a menos na conta da sua agência..."_

Ikki se recordava do que o rapaz de cabelos lilases lhe dissera. Realmente, ele conhecia o amigo.

- Bem, loiro... se você quiser, podemos fazer tudo agora, mas advirto que isso não me fará ir embora...

- Não? – Shaka o encarou sem entender.

- Não. – respondeu Ikki calmo – Seus amigos me pagaram por um mês. Um mês de prazer... e eu não quero devolver o dinheiro...

- Mas... eles não me disseram nada disso! – falou o indiano estarrecido, ainda sentado no colo do moreno sem perceber.

- Esse foi o combinado, então se prepare que no que depender de mim, você terá sexo e bom sexo, todas as noites durante um mês...

**Continua...**

**N/A: **_O Shaka vai pagar tudo que ele fez com o coitado do Ikki em "Um toque de anjo" a vingança do Frango flambado será maligna! Rsrsrsrs._

_Bem, vamos para mais um U.A. porque eu estava ouvindo a música que aparece no começo da fic, rindo e pensando em como o Ikki como Garoto de programa poderia infernizar a vida do Shaka. Que presente, hein? Tinha mesmo que ser de um grego XD!_

_Essa fic é um fufly, bem levinha, sem dramas, certo? Espero que não queiram me matar por isso..._

_Ah, o Shaka está meio neurótico nessa fic, aviso logo, mas prometo não deixá-lo OOC, seguirei as suas características, colocando um pouco do lado "neuro" que acho que todo escritor tem (até os de gaveta e fanfiction como eu! XD)._

_Gente a música que me inspirou a escrever a fic se chama "Amante profissional", mas eu não faço idéia a que banda pertença, sorry..._

_Forbes: É uma revista de economia que lista as personalidades mais ricas do mundo._

_**Obs. Por favor, não me cobrem atualizações instantâneas, porque vocês notaram que estou pra lá de enrolada em outras histórias.**_

_Beijos e obrigada de antemão aos reviews deixados._

_Sion Neblina_


	2. Pra qualquer tipo de transação

**Pra qualquer tipo de transação  
Sem compromisso emocional, só financeiro...**

**Capítulo II**

*******

_- Bem, loiro... se você quiser, podemos fazer tudo agora, mas advirto que isso não me fará ir embora..._

_- Não? – Shaka o encarou sem entender._

_- Não. – respondeu Ikki calmo – Seus amigos me pagaram por um mês. Um mês de prazer... e eu não quero ter que devolver o dinheiro..._

_- Mas... eles não me disseram nada disso! – falou o indiano estarrecido, ainda sentado no colo do moreno sem perceber._

_- Esse foi o combinado, então se prepare que no que depender de mim, você terá sexo e bom sexo, todas as noites durante um mês..._

*******

Shaka ficou um tempo olhando o moreno sem nada dizer. Depois saindo do transe, ergueu-se das pernas dele, rindo.

- Isso é uma brincadeira, não é?

- Sou um profissional e meu tempo é dinheiro, loirinho, então com certeza eu não estou brincando...

- Eu vou matá-los! – explodiu Shaka e seguiu para o quarto de onde voltou com um talão de cheques e uma caneta – Me diz quanto eles pagaram a você? Eu dobro pra você ir embora!

Os olhos do garoto escureceram e Shaka podia jurar que ele estava irritado e muito. Um quê de indignação injustificado para alguém que mantinha aquela profissão.

- Você é um desses riquinhos que acham que tudo se resolve com dinheiro? – perguntou sério – Já disse, senhor Shaka, eu sou um profissional e cumpro com meus acordos!

- Meu jovem, eu estou dispensando você, será que isso é tão difícil de acreditar? – falou o loiro já em desespero – Eu vim ao Japão a trabalho e não para catar michê, será que não entende?

Ikki não gostava de ser chamado de michê. Mas o que poderia dizer? Era exatamente o que era.

- E em que você trabalha, Shaka? – perguntou tranquilamente ainda estirado sobre o sofá. Demonstrando claramente que não pretendia sair dali.

"_Buda__ o que eu faço? Se tentar expulsá-lo a força isso será um escândalo e pode atrair a imprensa. Não, o melhor mesmo é tentar convencê-lo a sair..."_

- Sou escritor de contos de terror e sou psicótico também, se fosse você iria embora! – falou, mas logo se sentiu ridículo com a risada que o rapaz soltou.

- Você é engraçado, Shaka! – disse Ikki.

O indiano bufou cansado e se sentou ao lado do rapaz.

- E qual o seu nome, michê?

- Pode me chamar de Fênix...

- Fênix? – Shaka começou a rir o que irritou Ikki.

- Qual o problema?!

- Nada, além de ser um vulgo ridículo! – continuou a rir.

- Pense o que quiser, mas é como você vai me chamar durante um mês, Shaka...

Ele fez questão de dizer o nome bem devagar, o que causou um incômodo arrepio no loiro. Ele então, se levantou do lado do rapaz.

- Certo, se quer ficar, dormir, morar aqui durante um mês, faça! Só não me atrapalhe, ok?

- Ok, só farei o que você quiser... – falou o moreno passando a língua nos lábios sensualmente. Mesmo sem querer o escritor não conseguiu deixar de acompanhar os movimentos daquela língua audaciosa e sentiu o corpo esquentar com isso. Tratou de se afastar indo para frente do seu notebook.

O moreno ficou parado por um tempo no mesmo lugar, observando o loiro colocar grandes óculos de grau sobre os olhos azuis. Não conseguiu evitar o riso e Shaka ergueu a cabeça olhando-o com uma ruga de interrogação no rosto.

- É que você ficou muito engraçado com esses óculos horrorosos!

- Sinto muito, mas não preciso de consultor de moda, obrigado! – falou friamente.

- Precisa sim, suas roupas são meio antiquadas para alguém tão jovem... – continuou Ikki sem se intimidar com o desprezo dele. Shaka por sua vez voltou a prestar atenção à tela do notebook.

Ikki ficou um tempo parado. Não queria irritar o rapaz, mas para alguém como ele, ficar parado era uma tortura. Os amigos do escritor não mentiram quando disseram que era uma pessoa difícil, mas ele já estava preparado para aquilo. Entretanto, sabia da beleza que tinha e sabia que ninguém conseguia ficar indiferente daquela forma, então? Será que ele não gostava de homens?

Levantou-se devagar e o loiro estava tão atento ao que fazia que não percebeu quando Ikki chegou por trás da cadeira em que estava sentado.

- O que você está escrevendo? – perguntou e Shaka quase teve um colapso de susto, virou-se abruptamente e acabou batendo a cabeça na dele.

- Você é louco? Ai! – gemeu passando a mão na testa – Quer me matar de susto?

- Desculpe, mas não precisava me dar uma cabeçada por causa disso! – resmungou Fênix passando a mão na testa.

- Por Buda! Se quiser mesmo ficar aqui, fique quieto! – pediu o loiro – Tenho que lhe informar uma coisa, senhor Fênix, sou uma pessoa que adora solidão, embora meus amigos não acreditem nisso! E também prezo demais minha privacidade. Por tais motivos, acho que deve acreditar que sua presença me é bastante incômoda...

- Puxa... tô comovido! – falou Ikki com ironia – Um mês senhor Shaka, um mês e não mais precisará suportar minha incômoda presença.

- Mereço! – suspirou Shaka e voltou a se sentar de frente ao notebook.

- Só me diz o que você escreve...

- Auto-ajuda...

- Engraçado! Você não consegue se ajudar e escreve livros de auto-ajuda? Isso é o cúmulo da hipocrisia!

Shaka dessa vez fechou o notebook e mirou o rapaz. Os olhos azuis faiscando.

- Quem você pensa que é? Não fale como se me conhecesse!

- Estou utilizando as informações passadas por seus amigos de que você é uma pessoa misantropa, solitária, otaku ou seja lá os nomes que eles queiram lhe dar! Da forma que falaram de você, pensei que teria o dobro da idade que aparenta!

- Eu tenho vinte e oito anos e se quer saber, estou muito bem sendo esquisito! – rosnou o loiro.

- Hum... vinte e oito! – exclamou Ikki e sussurrou no ouvido do loiro – Idade para se viver romances e não escrevê-los...

- Ah, por Buda! Eu não escrevo romances, seu idiota! Escrevo livros de auto-ajuda!

Ikki mirou os olhos azuis irritados dele.

- Eu acho que você escreve sim, mas deve publicá-los com um pseudônimo, porque tem vergonha de escrevê-los...

Shaka empalideceu, mas sorriu e tentou manter o controle da situação.

- Meus amigos lhe disseram isso?

- Seus amigos sabem disso? – devolveu o moreno.

- Claro que não, porque isso não é verdade e pode ir parando com essa psicologia de colegial que comigo não dará certo!

- O pseudônimo que você assina seus romances deve levar um nome americano tipo Robert Esthenwood ou George Campbell, ou talvez até um nome feminino o que é mais adequado a romances, tipo: Sarah Jones ou Jane Scott...

- Cala a boca! – esbravejou Shaka irritadíssimo – Não existem romances a sua psicologia de botequim está totalmente errada!

Ikki se afastou dele.

- Ok, desculpe... – disse calmo – Estou com fome, onde podemos comer?

O loiro ficou olhando-o atônito, aquele rapaz só podia ser louco ou então ele estava ficando louco.

- A cozinha é ali... – ouviu-se dizer.

Ikki caminhou para a cozinha e voltou minutos depois somente com uma garrafa de água mineral, vendo que o loiro continuava desolado, parado no mesmo lugar.

- Na sua geladeira não tem comida, só folha e água...

- Eles não lhe falaram que sou vegan*¹? – a sua voz foi um fio e Ikki ficou curioso; por que será que ele ficou tão triste? Será que passara dos limites com as provocações?

- Ei, loiro...

Ele levantou o rosto e o mais jovem pode ver muita mágoa em seus olhos. Engoliu em seco, esquecera que aquele povo era sensível; escritores; poetas, seja lá o que fosse! Para ele era um bando de frutinhas sensíveis. Ficou sem saber muito bem o que fazer, constrangido...

- Sai daqui! – gritou Shaka marchando para o quarto e batendo a porta, se jogando na cama. Tentando controlar a comoção interna. Quem aquele prostituto pensava que era para falar com ele daquela forma?

Ouviu batidas na porta e logo depois ela se abriu e o moreno apareceu.

- Shaka... – ele chamou seu nome e se sentou na cama ao seu lado – Acho que se passaremos um mês juntos, seria melhor que nos déssemos bem, você não acha?

Shaka continuava o encarando, incrédulo. Achava que a qualquer momento a porta se abriria e os amigos entrariam gritando: Surpresa! Você acaba de cair na nossa pegadinha! Tudo que ele contou até agora é mentira e ele na verdade não é um michê, é um ator que contratamos!

O rapaz moreno segurou-lhe uma mecha de cabelo, carinhosamente.

- Eu acho que pelo menos deveríamos tentar...

- Isso é impossível... – falou Shaka se apoiando nos cotovelos – Você tem certeza que isso não é uma brincadeira?

- Bem, se for, é uma brincadeira bem cara...

- Por que afinal eles acham que o que me falta é sexo?

- Porque é o problema número um da população mundial! – disse Fênix se jogando na cama com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça – As pessoas fazem pouco e fazem mal, se fizessem melhor e mais vezes, teríamos menos guerra, menos estresse, sabe?

Shaka tentou segurar o riso, mas não conseguiu, explodiu numa gargalhada, ficou rindo por minutos, tanto que sua barriga chegou a doer. Ikki o olhava sem entender, mas ao menos ele relaxara.

- Ah, Fênix, você é hilário, já vi que me divertirei durante esse mês com as suas filosofias vãs!

- Então já aceitou?

- E eu tenho escolha? – perguntou Shaka tentando acalmar-se.

- Não, não tem... – ele disse e se inclinou beijando o loiro na boca. Shaka aceitou o beijo por um tempo, mas depois o afastou curioso.

- Não era pra você me beijar! Isso... bem eu ouvi dizer que vocês não beijam na boca...

- Você anda assistindo filmes demais... – falou Ikki voltando a tomar os lábios do loiro que o enlaçou pelo pescoço, aceitando o beijo, o corpo carente logo reagindo à língua cálida que brincava com a sua.

Ikki desceu as mãos por suas costas, correndo para puxar a calça de moletom que ele vestia.

- Espere... espere rapaz... – Shaka se afastou de seus lábios e afastou suas mãos – Não! Ainda não...

- Não? Não era você que estava disposto a terminar tudo de uma vez e me mandar embora?

- Sim, isso era se você fosse embora, mas agora você quer ficar aqui por um mês, eu não poderia encará-lo se... ah, você sabe!

Falou e pulou da cama. Ikki ficou parado no mesmo lugar, olhando para ele.

- Mas, nesse apartamento só tem um quarto, onde vou dormir?

- Não precisa dormir aqui, sai pra faturar! – falou Shaka, saindo do quarto, mas o rapaz foi atrás dele.

- O combinado foi que dormisse aqui e se acha que essas coisas me ofendem o senhor está muito enganado!

O indiano parou e voltou os olhos aos céus.

- Vejo que serão dias de tormentas enquanto você estiver aqui, não é, garoto?

- Ah, se depender de mim, não... – falou o moreno se aproximando dele – Na verdade, minha única função aqui é te dar prazer. É só querer, estou à disposição...

Shaka corou e balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não quero prazer, aliás, sua presença irritante me fez perder qualquer excitação que, porventura, sentisse antes da sua chegada...

- Puxa, assim você me magoa... – falou Fênix, muito sacana – Se quiser, posso excitá-lo novamente...

- Eu não quero nada, garoto, está tarde e quero dormir! – respondeu mal humorado.

- Certo, então, dorme e eu ficarei aqui assistindo TV!

- Essa TV nunca pode ser ligada... – declarou o indiano com calma.

- Nunca? E vou ficar fazendo o quê, já que você não quer transar? – irritou-se o mais jovem e Shaka sorriu. Agora sabia exatamente o que precisava fazer para se ver livre dele.

- Eu não sei se os meus amigos informaram, meu rapaz, mas não sou um simples escritor de auto-ajuda, sou um homem espiritualizado e que não gosta nada dessas modernidades sem sentido. Por essa razão, em minha casa você nunca poderá ligar a TV ou comer carne, dentre outras coisas...

- Então pra quê você tem uma TV desse tamanho no meio da sala?

- Aluguei o apartamento mobiliado se insiste em saber...

- Não tem problema, tem um bar a dez metros daqui que vende cachorro quente e que tem TV se quer saber! – volveu Ikki, aquilo agora era uma batalha pessoal.

- Ah, que bom! – exclamou o indiano – Será um bálsamo algumas horas sem você, então, por que não vai pra lá agora mesmo?

- Preciso de uma cópia da chave do apartamento...

- Quê? Enlouqueceu? Quem me garante que você não vai me roubar quando eu virar as costas?

- Ah, loirinho, você acha que seus amigos me pagariam um valor tão alto se eu não fosse confiável e muito bem recomendado?

Shaka ponderou, os amigos poderiam ser loucos, mas não colocariam um psicopata dentro de sua casa. Não mesmo! Abriu uma gaveta da pequena banca de madeira ao lado do sofá e entregou uma cópia da chave do apartamento ao rapaz. Precisava trabalhar e com ele por perto, sabia que não seria possível.

- Vai, some, desaparece! – disse vendo-o caminhar até a porta.

- Eu vou, mas eu volto! – falou o moreno e saiu.

O loiro imediatamente pegou o telefone e ligou para Mu, até a ligação cair na mensagem:

"_Olá você ligou para Mu Rhenda o escritor, deixe o seu recado após o sinal... Ah, se for o Shaka, só falarei com você daqui a um mês e boa sorte!"_

O loiro grunhiu e discou o número de Aiolia:

"_Olá, você ligou para Aiolia, deixe o seu recado... Ah, se for o Shaka espero que seja para agradecer, mas isso você pode fazer daqui a um mês... Até loooooogo!..."_

O loiro resolveu ligar para o agente, ele não teria como deixar de atendê-lo, precisava pedir para Milo localizar aqueles dois imbecis e exigir que eles tirassem aquele pesadelo japonês de sua vida!

- Alô, Shaka, algum problema? – o grego foi logo falando do outro lado da linha o que deu a certeza de sua cumplicidade a Aiolia e Mu. O indiano gelou.

- Passe o telefone para o Camus... – ordenou e Milo conhecia bem aquele tom de voz, tão bem que achou melhor não questionar nada daquela vez. Não daquela vez não.

- Oui, Shaka... – a voz grave, plácida e fria do francês falou do outro lado da linha.

- Camus, em você eu confio, vocês já deixaram mesmo o Japão? – perguntou temendo.

- Na verdade, estamos fazendo o check-in agora mesmo...

- Camus, por Buda, não deixem esses loucos saírem do Japão, temos assuntos sérios a resolver! – pediu o indiano desesperado.

- Shaka, já estou a par do pretenso problema... – continuou a voz elegante sem transparecer nenhuma opinião – E sinceramente, acho que deve resolver isso sozinho...

- Até tu, Camus... até tu...? – a voz de Shaka foi um sussurro. Se Camus estava de acordo com aquilo. Não havia mais nada a fazer, estava perdido.

- Não seja dramático, Shaka, será só um mês. Tente aproveitar... – disse o francês – Bem, estamos sendo chamados. Até mais.

_Tuntuntuntutun...._ – e um loiro as raias do desespero sem saber o que fazer para resolver seu problema. Respirou fundo umas dez vezes antes de se acalmar e rumar para o banheiro para tomar um banho. Molhou os cabelos longos, pensando que assim, talvez encontrasse uma resposta.

"_Sim, o rapaz é bonito e eu até dormiria com ele em outras circunstâncias, sim, em outras circunstancias eu atenderia ao pedido do corpo, mas não agora, agora estou fechado para balanço."_ Pensava aflito enquanto esfregava a esponja no corpo.

Ouviu a porta de o boxe abrir e olhou pasmado quando o moreno entrou completamente nu.

- O... o que... o que você pensa que está fazendo? – gaguejou nervoso.

- Ah, acabei de chegar, estou suado, esse boxe é enorme, toma seu banho que eu tomo o meu! – falou Ikki despreocupadamente.

A vontade de Shaka era arremessá-lo pela janela, mas sabia que não poderia fazer isso, inclusive o garoto era bem mais forte que ele. Por isso, apenas se enrolou na toalha e saiu tão apressado do boxe que acabou escorregando e caindo no chão, a perna batendo num pequeno armário.

Contorceu-se urrando de dor, segurando o joelho esfolado no contato com a superfície rude de madeira.

Ikki saiu, se enrolando numa toalha, pela cintura e chegou até ele que estava no chão, gemendo.

- Ei, loiro, você está bem? – perguntou preocupado e depois afastou as mãos que seguravam a perna branca e bem torneada – Calma, vem cá...

Shaka corou até a raiz dos cabelos, quando aquele homem o pegou nos braços como se ele fosse uma pluma.

- Você quer me largar... – mal terminou a frase e Ikki o deixou cair de vez no chão novamente.

O rosto do indiano estava vermelho e colérico como de um demônio.

- _POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?!_

- Você pediu. – declarou o moreno calmamente – Consegue andar ou quer ficar aí deitado?

O loiro tremeu de aflição, o orgulho ferido e a vergonha quase o fazendo chorar de ódio.

- Não...

- Não consegue andar ou não quer ficar aí no chão? – provocou o mais jovem.

- Os dois... – sua voz foi um sussurro quase imperceptível. Mas o moreno voltou a se abaixar e pegá-lo facilmente no colo, levando-o para o quarto e o colocando na cama.

Shaka continuava com a perna flexionada, sentindo muita dor e só se deu conta de que estava nu quando sentiu o olhar do moreno passeando por seu corpo. Corou até a raiz dos cabelos e olhou para os lados procurando alguma coisa para se cobrir.

Ikki percebeu o incomodo do outro homem e sorriu:

- Relaxa, em minha profissão vejo isso todo o tempo!

Shaka não respondeu, puxou o lençol se cobrindo até a cintura, vendo, com olhos arregalados, o rapaz engatinhar pela cama até ele e erguer o lençol até o meio de suas coxas.

- O que você está... ah! – soltou uma exclamação de sustos quando ele separou suas pernas e corou ao constatar que ele apenas queria examinar o joelho machucado.

Ikki o olhou da forma mais sacana possível, e isso causou descargas elétricas no corpo do indiano.

- Eu disse pra relaxar... – sussurrou e começou a massagear a perna dolorida dele – Isso vai evitar que fique mancando...

Shaka fechou os olhos e se deixou cair no travesseiro com um gemido, saboreando a gostosa sensação das mãos hábeis em sua perna.

- E onde você aprendeu isso?

- Eu faço parte de um time de futebol... – falou sem querer prolongar o assunto.

- Hum... isso está muito bom... – disse Shaka e logo corou arrependido – Q...quero dizer...

- Eu entendi, loiro, pode deixar que não digo pra ninguém que você não é frígido...

- Ah... o quê?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

- Já disse pra não agir como se me conhecesse, você não me conhece e nem conhece minha vida sexual...!

- Inexistente...

- O... o quê...?

- Você gosta de me ouvir repetindo as coisas, hein? – provocou o moreno – Sua vida sexual é inexistente, seus amigos me contaram e comprovei...

Shaka escondeu o rosto com a mão, o que mais os amigos teriam contado aquele rapaz?

- Estou feliz dessa forma. Tenho outros motivos que fazem de minha vida algo agradável. – falou mais calmo. Era um sábio, não podia deixar que aquele rapaz o fizesse se esquecer disso.

- Então, por que se esconde tanto?

- Não entendi, Fênix...

- Primeiro, você esconde sua beleza atrás dessas roupas antiquadas e desse jeito de velho, depois você esconde sua libido e por último esconde que é romântico...

- Essa é apenas a minha forma de vida, e não há nada de errado com ela. – falou se arrependendo logo em seguida ao constatar que confirmava as suposições absurdas do rapaz.

- Não haveria, se você fosse feliz...

Shaka riu.

- E o que um pirralho igual a você entende de felicidade?

- Bem, acho que entendo muito. – volveu Ikki deixando a perna dele e se deitando ao seu lado, vendo Shaka virar-se de lado e se apoiar no cotovelo para encará-lo.

- Então me diga qual a sua fórmula da felicidade, garoto...

- A felicidade está conosco o tempo todo, nós é que não a enxergamos. – falou o moreno tranquilamente – Só enxergamos quando a perdemos, ela pode estar em forma do amor, da saúde, da alegria de uma partida de futebol, sei lá! Ela pode ter tantas formas...

Agora o indiano estava atônito. Não esperava que aquele rapaz que parecia tão fútil, vestido em suas roupas caras e com seu ar arrogante, visse a vida de forma tão leve e limpa.

- Aonde encontro material de primeiros socorros para limpar esse ferimento? – ele perguntou com um sorriso encantador e o loiro apontou para o banheiro e fechou os olhos. Quem sabe, se fugisse do seu rosto, não conseguisse ficar indiferente?

Ikki voltou minutos depois com algodão e álcool e começou a limpar o joelho esfolado do loiro que gemeu ao primeiro contato com o algodão embebido na substância. O moreno se inclinou e soprou delicadamente o ar sobre o ferimento o que obrigou o indiano a abrir os olhos que se encontraram com o olhar malicioso dele.

- Você não vai me vencer pelo cansaço... – declarou ainda o encarando.

- Eu quero vencê-lo pelo tesão... – sussurrou Ikki o que o fez corar – Cansaço... só depois...

- Ah, mereço! – voltou a fechar os olhos e afundar no travesseiro.

Ikki riu. Terminou de limpar o ferimento e guardou a caixa de primeiros socorros. Depois voltou para o quarto, encontrando o loiro vestindo um pijama de seda azul.

- Nossa! Que coisa pavorosa! – falou Fênix o olhando de cima abaixo.

- Obrigado pela gentileza! – falou Shaka entrando embaixo do lençol.

Ikki parou no meio do quarto e tirou a toalha, ficando totalmente nu diante do rosto corado e pasmado do indiano.

- Você vai mesmo dispensar um presente do meu tamanho, loiro? – perguntou incrédulo.

Shaka continuou parado com os olhos arregalados, sem saber o que dizer. O rapaz era lindo, um corpo de deus grego e sim... era muito grande... – O que é isso, Shaka? Virou tarado agora? – interrompeu os próprios pensamentos. Mas não sabia mais o que fazer para fugir daquela tentação parada no meio do seu quarto.

Ikki foi se aproximando felinamente da cama, incentivado pelo olhar vidrado e o silêncio do indiano. Quando já estava bem perto, se sentou ao seu lado, vendo-o erguer o lençol num convite mudo que ele aceitou, deitando-se e puxando o corpo magro de encontro ao seu.

- Fênix... é que... bem... é que eu não tenho tanta experiência, assim, sabe...? É...

- Shhhhiiii... Não se preocupe, eu lhe darei a melhor noite da sua vida....

**Continua...**

_**N/A:**__ Seria pedir demais para o Shaka resistir ao Ikki pelado no meio do seu quarto e sem ninguém olhando, não é? Rsrsrs... Mas fiquem tranqüilos que a coisa não será tão fácil para o moreno não, eu acho que disse que o Ikki se vingaria do Shaka Por "__**Um toque de anjo**__", eu disse isso? Hiii... Não sei não..._

_Acho que por esse capítulo, vocês perceberam que a "neura" do loiro é falta daquilo mesmo! Acho que foi falta a vida toda, coitado! Mas, o Ikki vai resolver isso rapidinho! Hehehehe._

_Juro que tentarei não fazer uma fic longa, por ela ser bem leve e descontraída, nada neuróticas. Tanto que sinceramente, não me preocupo muito com ela, então me perdoem pelas situações absurdas. Mas, cá pra nós, toda ficção tem um quê enorme de situações sem sentido e não esperem menos dessa fic. _

_Espero que gostem!_

_Agradecimentos especiais para meus leitores reviewzeiros!_

_Vagabond, Shunzinhaah2, kahzinha, Arcueid, liliuapolonio, Keronekoi, Jake Baa-chan, sasulove, Danieru e toda turma do Nyah!_

_Maxy D, Amamiya fã (KKK, é realmente confusão na certa menina!), Kojican, Julyana Apony, Neka, Amaterasu Sonne e toda a turma do FF_

_Querido sem vocês nenhuma dessas loucuras aconteceriam!_

_Beijos!_


	3. Sem compromisso emocional?

**Sem compromisso emocional...?**

**III Capítulo**

Ikki acordou e olhou o loiro que dormia serenamente ao seu lado. Segurou uma mecha dos cabelos macios entre os dedos e riu. Ele era tão bonito, bonito de verdade; não fosse as roupas antiquadas e o jeito de sábio oriental, passaria como um dos seus amigos de faculdade, facilmente. Ficou bastante tempo analisando o loiro, a pele alva... Parecia que o sol nunca havia tocado nele. Depois se pegou pensando que estava analisando demais, aquilo ali era trabalho e não prazer e ele precisava daquele trabalho.

Afastou-se e foi para o banheiro, tomou banho e se vestiu, pegando a sacola esportiva que deixara na sala na noite anterior. Viu o loiro se mover na cama e continuar dormindo. Deveria estar exausto depois de tudo, já que ele mesmo informara que não era tão experiente assim.

Deixou um bilhete para ele e saiu trancando a porta.

Assim que ele deixou o quarto, Shaka se ergueu com energia. Sentia-se revigorado, o que uma boa noite de sexo não era capaz de fazer por um homem! Riu com os próprios pensamentos e pegou o telefone, discando para a portaria do prédio.

- Alô? Olá senhor Nakamura, quem fala é o morador do apartamento cento e seis, eu preciso que o senhor me mande um chaveiro, urgente!

*******

Ikki estava malhando braço, sentado no aparelho quando Seiya se aproximou.

- E aí, estou sabendo que você vai faturar uma grana alta esse mês! – falou o rapaz de olhos castanhos se sentando no aparelho ao lado e começando a se exercitar.

- Qual seu interesse? Está em épocas de vacas magras, é isso?

- Você sabe que não, na verdade, em breve saio dessa vida. Vou me casar, Ikki...

- Casar, você? – riu o leonino – Quem é a louca?

- Ah, conheci uma princesa na balada e estamos apaixonados de verdade... – o mais jovem falou, mas ruborizou um pouco ao dizer isso.

- Meus parabéns... – falou Ikki de má vontade se concentrando no exercício.

- Obrigado, e a faculdade, você vai desistir mesmo dela? – perguntou Seiya e Ikki já estava com vontade de mandá-lo calar a boca e ir para o raio que o partisse. Mas estava de bom humor e resolveu apenas ignorá-lo.

- Sim...

- E o Shun já sabe?

- Deixa o Shun fora dessa história! – pediu. se tinha uma coisa que o incomodava era que envolvessem seu irmão em seus problemas.

- Ah, tá bom, foi mal! Não tá mais aqui quem falou! – disse o rapaz e se calou, concentrando-se no exercício.

Ikki ainda ficou mais algumas horas na academia e depois foi para sua casa, ou melhor, para o seu micro apartamento pegar algumas coisas para levar para a casa do loiro gostoso...

"_Epa, Ikki, o que você pensou? Loiro gostoso? Isso não é pra ser gostosos, não, não, não! Isso são negócios..."_

Afastou os pensamentos e escolheu suas mais belas roupas e sapatos para levar, assim ganharia tempo e não precisaria ficar indo de um lugar a outro com sacolas.

Terminou de arrumar a pequena bagagem e entrou no seu Peugeot preto. Agora era a hora de buscar Esmeralda na faculdade e seguirem para o compromisso de sempre. Pensar na noiva o reconfortava, embora o afligisse também, a possibilidade de ela descobrir sua vida dupla o preocupava muitas vezes.

Afastou os pensamentos e seguiu para seu destino.

*******

Shaka saboreava o seu suco de clorofila enquanto via o chaveiro trabalhar. Se os amigos pensaram que o obrigaria a fazer algo ou ficar com alguém contra sua vontade, eles desperdiçaram dinheiro.

Se bem que não poderia negar que a noite com o rapaz foi bem animada. Quanto tempo não tinha um orgasmo? Nem se lembrava!

Sim, o menino era bom, muito bom no que fazia.

Afastou os pensamentos e foi para frente do notebook, precisava de concentração. Teria que entregar um livro a editora e nem se quer o tinha iniciado ainda, andava meio sem inspiração. Inspiração? Bufou chateado. Da última vez que procurou inspiração, acabou com o coração aos pedaços, fora rejeitado e por quê?

"_Desculpa Shaka, mas não posso fazê-lo sofrer, você é inocente demais e eu não quero enganá-lo, estou machucado desde minha última relação e não quero compromisso sério. E sei que você não é um homem para somente aventura..."_

As palavras dele ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. Não era um homem para somente aventura. Deveria se sentir lisonjeado! E por que se sentia rejeitado e humilhado?

Grunhiu afastando os pensamentos e voltando para o notebook. Era melhor trabalhar que ficar pensando no passado.

*******

Seiya e Shiryu estava saindo da faculdade, conversando alegremente quando uma limusine parou.

- Ah, estou indo! – falou o jovem de cabelos curtos, vendo a janela se abrir e um belo rosto feminino aparecer sorrindo.

- Olá, Shiryu!

- Olá, Saori! – cumprimentou o jovem chinês.

Seiya entrou no carro e partiu e nesse momento, Shiryu viu Ikki e Esmeralda se aproximando abraçados. Agradeceu aos céus pela limusine ter partido antes que o amigo pudesse vê-la.

- Olá, Shiryu! – cumprimentaram o amigo.

- Ikki, o que aconteceu? Eu não o tenho visto nas aulas?!

- Tenho andando ocupado! – respondeu meio embaraçado. Shiryu o olhou de canto de olho. Sabia da profissão do amigo e apesar de não aprová-la e nem compreendê-la, não ficaria regulando seus passos.

- Poderíamos conversar mais tarde? Tenho algo importante para lhe falar.

- Ah, certo! Claro! – falou e puxou Esmeralda em direção ao seu carro. Despediu-se do amigo e deixou a noiva em casa.

- Ikki, amanhã a noite, podemos sair? – a moça perguntou se pendurando na janela do carro, abraçada aos livros da faculdade.

- Posso durante o dia, a noite não posso... – falou meio sem jeito.

- Ikki... – Esmeralda sorriu com doçura – Mas, é sábado, quem sai durante o dia num sábado?

- Amor, desculpa, mas você sabe como meu trabalho é inconstante...

- Eu acho que você deveria deixar essa vida de representante comercial! – falou a moça – Ikki, você sabe que não precisa disso, deveria deixar o orgulho de...

- Esmeralda, já conversamos sobre isso! – esbravejou.

- Ikki, pense no Shun e na Sayaka...

- O Shun também não quer! Que saco! – reclamou – Não quero mais falar nesse assunto!

- Tudo bem... – conformou-se a mocinha se inclinando na janela para dar um beijo no noivo - Te vejo amanhã então!

Ikki retribuiu o beijo e deu partida no carro.

*******

Ele chegou ao edifício e olhou a sacada. Apesar de modesto era belo e confortável e possuía um bom designer. A varanda ampla que se destacava ondulante em direção ao mar e que abrigava uma piscina e um belo jardim; as cores pastéis em contraste com o azul dos ladrilhos da sacada. Tinha que admitir que o loiro, apesar de maluco, possuía bom gosto para escolher um lugar como aquele.

Suspirou, não deveria pensar nele como nada além de uma nota de cem dólares. Subiu as escadas, não gostava do elevador e achava-o mesmo desnecessário num prédio de três andares.

Colocou a chave na fechadura e não conseguiu abrir a porta. Tentou por várias vezes e nada, então bateu por três vezes antes de ouvir:

- Vá embora, Fênix, eu não vou abrir; nem que pra isso, tenha que passar um mês trancado nesse apartamento!

Ikki riu nervoso e irritado.

- Loiro, quer parar de maluquice e abrir essa porta?

- Faça o que quiser, eu não abrirei, sinto muito pelo tempo perdido!

Shaka estava sentado no sofá em posição de lótus e saboreava calmamente seu chá enquanto falava com o rapaz do outro lado da porta.

- Shaka, EU VOU ARROMBAR ESSA PORTA! – gritou Ikki brevíssimo.

- Ela é feita de uma madeira nobre e ainda pedi ao chaveiro para colocar mais seis fechaduras internas só por segurança. – sua voz continuava plácida – Então você só vai se cansar, caso tente.

O leonino já não sabia o que fazer. Estava desesperado, precisava daquele dinheiro e não o perderia por causa daquele loiro maluco. Além disso, seu ego estava ferido; como alguém poderia querer se **ve**r livre dele, depois de uma noite como a que tiveram? Ele era o melhor! O melhor! Não acreditava naquilo.

Deixou a mala na porta do apartamento e desceu as escadas para a rua, passando para o porteiro que olhava tudo, curioso. Chegou embaixo da janela do loiro.

- SHAKA, Shaka PHALKE! SE NÃO ABRIR A PORTA, DAQUI A MINUTOS TODA A imprensa ESTARÁ AQUI!

Shaka gelou, o que aquele maluco achava que estava fazendo? Estava blefando. Continuou parado no mesmo lugar.

- Shaka, Shaka!! – o moreno continuava berrando no meio da rua e seus berros já ecoava por toda a vizinhança.

O indiano ouviu batidas na porta. Não poderia ser Fênix, ele continuava berrando embaixo de sua janela.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, senhor Phalke, o Nakamura da portaria...

- E o que o senhor deseja?

- Por favor, se seu amigo não parar de gritar, os outros moradores ameaçaram chamar a polícia e acho que o senhor não gostaria disso, não é?

Shaka empalideceu, bufou, grunhiu, se lastimou e caminhou até a sacada. Rubro de cólera e com ganas de matar aquele homem.

- Suba... – falou entre dentes e viu o sorriso de satisfação do mais jovem que desapareceu para dentro do prédio.

O loiro caminhou e abriu a porta, vencido e possesso. Não demorou alguns minutos o moreno entrou com uma cara enfezadíssima.

- Não vai adiantar, tá seu maluco! Eu não vou embora! – disse.

Shaka o encarou tremendo de raiva.

- Muito bem, você quer guerra? Você vai... – não terminou a frase, foi puxado pelo pulso e beijado com força e ardor. Ikki o prendeu fortemente pela cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra o puxava pela nuca, para um beijo voraz, tentador e sufocante.

Shaka lutou inicialmente, mas depois relaxou o corpo já vencido pelo desejo, ficando lânguido nos braços de Fênix.

Quando percebeu que ele relaxara, Ikki afastou os lábios, continuando com ele nos braços.

- Por que você é tão encrenqueiro? – sussurrou enquanto deslizava os lábios pela pele branca do escritor – Já disse, não vou embora, não importa o que faça...

- Você não entende... A questão é só dinheiro pra você, um trabalho...

- E o que você perde com isso? – continuou Ikki descendo as mãos por seus braços até acariciar o ossinho do quadril do indiano.

- Minha sanidade... – balbuciou o loiro não gostando de estar gostando tanto daquele carinho.

- Será que você poderia encarar isso como uma terapia? Sexo durante um mês para revigorar sua vida...

- Revigorar? – Shaka riu nervoso – Você deveria dizer,complicar...

- Nada é complicado aqui, loiro, é você que está complicando tudo... – continuou Ikki, afastando os fios dourados do pescoço dele e começando a beijá-lo levemente.

Shaka sentiu-se arrepiar e se afastou dele.

- Tudo bem, eu nada posso fazer a respeito, não é? – falou tranquilamente – Mas, teremos algumas condições, meu rapaz...

Ikki se sentou no sofá, cruzando os braços com um olhar zombeteiro.

- Aqui eu sou seu criado, farei tudo o que quiser...

O loiro tentou ignorar a zombaria na voz dele e os arrepios que a frase maliciosa lhe causou.

- Mas, é exatamente isso, você será meu criado. Acho que já percebeu que eu gosto de privacidade e, por isso, não quero empregados. Então, você vai lavar, passar e cozinhar pra mim.

O loiro sorriu com a cara chocada do rapaz.

- Só tem um problema, loiro, eu não sei fazer nada disso!

- Trate de aprender, porque sou uma pessoa perfeccionista, Fênix, e não admitirei nenhum erro!

- Você é um rapazinho obstinado... – Ikki falou calmo – Mas, eu também sou. Não vou desistir, nem que pra isso tenha que me tornar um escravo do lar.

- Outra coisa... – continuou Shaka, terrível – A faxina também é você quem fará, e eu sou bem exigente com a limpeza.

- Ok, mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, você só vai me tocar se eu pedi...

- Ah, só isso? – Ikki riu com escárnio – Você não é tão gostoso assim, se quer saber!

- Ótimo, então isso não fará diferença. – Shaka caminhou até a cozinha e Ikki levantou e o seguiu.

- Só uma pergunta, loiro... – falou se aproximando dele que abria a geladeira e pegava uma garrafa de água mineral.

Shaka parou e o encarou curioso.

- Como alguém pode estar com um humor tão ruim, depois de gozar como você gozou na noite passada?

O indiano corou e não conseguiu responder nada. Pegou a garrafa e virou tão abruptamente nos lábios que acabou se engasgando.

Ikki tentou ajudá-lo, mas ele o afastou.

- Não... foi... cof...cof...cof... – tentava falar vermelho como um pimentão – Ora, Fênix, não me venha com... cof...cof...cof... essas perguntas imbecis!

- Por quê? Não me diga que isso vai contra sua religião?

Shaka não respondeu. Esperou que a respiração voltasse ao normal e se sentou na mesa da cozinha, arfando, o peito subindo e descendo dentro da camisa de cambraia branca que vestia.

- Por Buda... – ainda tentava tomar ar – Minha religião não tem nada a ver com isso. É tão difícil acreditar que não quero sexo?

Ikki se aproximou dele lentamente, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis do indiano que mais uma vez ficou sem palavras.

- Levando em conta a noite de ontem... – ele segurou as pernas do escritor, cobertas pela calça de tecido fino – Acho difícil sim... você gritava tanto... pedia por mais... mais fundo, mais forte... – Ikki falava com a voz mais sensual possível e o loiro se sentia derreter.

- Mas... – Shaka se interrompeu, porque o atrevido garoto abriu suas pernas, abruptamente se inclinou sobre seu corpo, forçando-o a recuar instintivamente, até que estivesse deitado na mesa de mármore.

- Para com isso, loiro, eu lembro como você pedia, implorava... – sussurrou e lambeu o pescoço branco e exposto, fazendo o escritor gemer baixinho. Shaka fechou os olhos; para quê continuar com aquela resistência? Estava sendo hipócrita depois da noite passada. Ele queria sexo e queria muito.

Enlaçou o pescoço do moreno que sorriu com sua entrega.

- Vamos para o quarto... – balbuciou – Hoje deixo você me tocar... eu quero...

- Vamos ficar aqui mesmo... – murmurou Ikki, começando a desabotoar a camisa dele – Lhe darei algumas aulas gastronômicas...

Shaka observou o sorriso sacana dele, enquanto continuava a desabotoar sua camisa.

*******

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, Ikki olhou o relógio. Estava atrasado! Também, a noite foi cansativa. Correu para o banheiro e rapidamente tomou banho e se vestiu. Encontrou o escritor na sala. Ele estava sentado no chão em posição de lótus com o notebook no colo.

- Bom dia, loiro...

- Bom dia, e por favor, leve a roupa para a lavanderia. – falou sem olhá-lo, continuando a digitação.

- Eu preciso ir para a academia...

- Parece que você não entendeu. Eu preciso que leve a roupa para a lavanderia.

A voz do indiano continuava calma como uma ordem divina. Mas, pelo canto dos olhos ele verificava o corpo malhado do rapaz, coberto pelo short esportivo preto e a regata branca; descendo demoradamente pelas coxas grossas e musculosas até alcançar o tênis. Suspirou, sentindo o corpo já reagindo.

"_Shaka Phalke, desde quando você é um tarado?"_ Perguntava-se corando.

- Tudo bem. – resignou-se Ikki, indo até a área de serviço e vendo que o indiano deixara a roupa já arrumada em uma sacola. Percebeu que realmente ele era neurótico por organização. Nunca encontrara uma área de serviço tão impecável.

Pegou a sacola e voltou para a sala. Ele continuava no mesmo lugar.

- Ok, posso ir pra academia, depois? – perguntou com ironia.

- Quanto mais tempo você ficar longe de mim, melhor. Só se lembre que amanhã é dia de faxina.

- Você é cruel, Shaka! – falou antes de sair. Quando ele bateu a porta o indiano sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

*******

Ikki levou a roupa para a lavanderia e seguiu para a academia, como sempre encontrando Seiya que era meio obsessivo por malhação.

- E então, Ikki, como está sendo com o velho? – perguntou o mais jovem e o moreno soltou um suspiro enfadado.

- Não gosto de falar de trabalho quando não estou trabalhando.

- Tudo bem, hoje vou falar com o Tony, vou pedir demissão...

Ikki que corria na esteira olhou o amigo que fazia o mesmo.

- Já está com a conta cheia a esse ponto?

- Não, é que vou me casar...

- Casar? Então isso é sério? Seiya você tem dezessete anos! – espantou-se Ikki.

- E daí? Eu gosto dela... Inclusive queria conversar contigo a respeito...

- Fala...

- É a Saori...

Ikki desligou a esteira e se aproximou do rapaz que engoliu em seco.

- Eu não acredito em você!

- Ikki, a questão é que gosto dela, puxa! Isso não tem nada a ver...

- Fizemos um acordo, Seiya!

- Não! Você fez um acordo e nos convenceu de que ele seria melhor, mas tudo foi somente por seu orgulho!

- Você é um traidor, Seiya, um traidor infame! – esbravejou Ikki, furioso.

- Eu amo a Saori, sinto muito. – falou o rapaz.

- Então, você vai aceitar fazer aquele maldito acordo?

- Vou sim, e se fosse você...

- Eu não sou você, nem se compare comigo! – reclamou o leonino e saiu para o vestiário. Estava revoltado e decepcionado com o amigo.

Tomou um banho caprichado, vestindo-se em seguida nas roupas caras e descoladas de sempre; uma calça jeans escura Armani e uma camisa pólo branca bem justa no peito. Borrifou o seu Dior homme Sport pelo corpo e completou o visual com os óculos Ray-ban.

Teria que correr, teria algumas aulas antes do final do semestre quando ele interromperia o curso.

*******

Shaka terminou a meditação e se espreguiçou, sentindo o corpo profundamente relaxado. Era hora de procurar alguma coisa para comer, já passava e muito das oito da noite e ele se perguntava onde estaria seu incômodo hóspede.

Estava na cozinha quando ouviu a porta abrir e o barulhento leonino exclamar:

- Cheguei, loiro!

Suspirou, mas acabou sorrindo. Em fim, não estava sendo tão ruim quanto imaginara. Continuou cortando os legumes quando sentiu os braços fortes o envolvendo pela cintura e os lábios se colando em seu pescoço lhe arrepiando. Não era possível, deveria estar amaldiçoado pela luxúria.

- Pode deixar isso aí, eu trouxe algo para a gente comer e pode ficar tranqüilo, não tem carne! – ele disse e depositou na mesa as embalagens com a comida.

- E o que é isso, Fênix?

- Bem, temos salada de konnyaku, tofu, cozido de nabo, bolinhos de arroz... você escolhe o que comer!

Shaka olhou pra comida sobre a mesa e depois olhou para ele, desconfiado.

- Você não pretende me envenenar, pretende?

- Puta vida! Nem se pode ser gentil com você, não é? E depois me acusam de ser o cara difícil! O que diriam meus amigos se conhecessem você? – falou Ikki e o loiro pegou a louça no armário para poder servir a comida.

Arrumou tudo com esmero sobre a mesa e depois saiu pelo corredor.

- Traga. Comeremos na varanda. – disse.

- Certo, patrão! – ironizou Ikki, pegando tudo e colocando numa bandeja, levando para a mesa que ficava na varanda que possuía um jardim ao estilo oriental, com uma bela fonte e muito verde. Mais a frente uma piscina completava a decoração.

Ikki arrumou o jantar sobre a mesa de vidro e ambos se sentaram nas almofadas com as pernas cruzadas.

Shaka foi quem primeiro experimentou a refeição, comendo com vontade.

- Hum... nada mal... – sorriu e o rapaz o encarou por um tempo antes de começar a comer também.

- É a primeira vez que vejo seu sorriso.

- Não, eu ri muito do seu vulgo idiota. – discordou continuando a comer.

- Isso, você zombou do meu nome, e agora não, agora você sorriu sem ironias ou irritação. – falou o moreno e o loiro concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Já estou conformado com isso... – falou o indiano – E a comida está realmente boa. Esse cozido de nabo está ótimo.

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar... – disse o moreno – Todo metido a natureba como você é!

Ele se levantou de onde estava e o loiro ficou curioso e surpreso quando viu que o mais jovem se sentava atrás dele, de modo que Shaka ficou sentado entre suas pernas abertas.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Fênix? – perguntou ao sentir o queixo dele se apoiar em seu ombro.

- Estou com preguiça de comer, quero que você me dê na boca... – falou com malícia enquanto mordiscava-lhe a orelha.

Shaka balançou a cabeça e pegou um bolinho de arroz com os hashis, virando-se um pouco para colocar-lhe na boca.

- Toma, come e fica quieto.

- hum, hum... – concordou Ikki o enlaçando pela cintura o puxando para que se sentasse em seu colo. Shaka se deixou levar, rindo; virou-se um pouco para enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço e beijá-lo.

Ikki se surpreendeu tanto com o ato que instintivamente se afastou o que levou uma risada divertida a garganta do loiro.

- O que foi? Não me diga que agora vai fugir de mim?

- É que eu nunca sei o que esperar de você. – confessou confuso.

- Ah, já que eu não posso tirá-lo de minha vida, ao menos tenho que aproveitar tudo que eu puder de você, estou correto?

Ikki não respondeu, ficou um tempo mirando os olhos azuis maliciosos dele, depois deixou que ele o beijasse. Gostava do beijo dele, da forma suave e sensual que ele movia a língua dentro de sua boca, procurando a sua lentamente, sem nenhuma pressa. Realmente, tudo que aquele indiano não possuía era pressa ou afobação; era sedutor e muito, mas Fênix percebia que ele fazia questão de esconder esse seu lado.

Abandonou-lhe os lábios e ofereceu-lhe um tofu com os hashis. Shaka abriu a boca aceitando, enquanto os olhos continuavam fixos nos dele. Ikki desceu as mãos por suas pernas, sobre a calça fina, vendo-o já totalmente entregue em seus braços, deitado em seu peito.

- Sabe, loiro, quando o vi pela primeira vez, achei que tudo aquilo que aquela revista falava era mentira.

- Que revista?

- Ah, uma revista que dizia que você era um Otaku, esse povo obsessivo, sabe?

- E por que você achou que eu não fosse?

- Por que você é muito bonito pra isso... – sorriu Ikki e Shaka percebeu que ele corou – Eu sempre pensei que essas pessoas fossem feias, aquele tipo de nerd que prefere criar uma obsessão por alguma coisa, porque não tem coragem de sair e encarar as garotas.

- Puxa, você pensou tudo isso? – riu o loiro – Realmente, cabeça de adolescente é fogo!

- Eu não sou um adolescente, acho que você já notou, muito bem...

A voz sensual e provocante causava arrepios no escritor e ele resolveu se levantar do colo dele.

- Bem, acho que é hora de terminarmos o jantar... – falou sem jeito, sentindo o coração acelerado e um repentino e injustificável mal estar.

- Come esse último pedaço de tofu, vi que você gostou... – falou Ikki pegando o queijo com os hashis e colocando na boca do indiano.

- Gostei realmente, tem um sabor diferente...

- É que é feito de ovos.

Shaka parou de mastigar o tofu e o olhou estarrecido.

- O...ovos?

- Sim, é tofu de ovos, você nunca comeu?

- C...carne... – balbuciou o loiro ficando vermelho.

- E desde quando ovo é carne?

- Sim, ovo é carne, peixe é carne e frango é carne por mais que as pessoas achem que carne só quem tem é o boi! – bradou o escritor cada vez mais vermelho.

- Ah, então desculpe, mas o tofu é de ovos, o cozido de nabo tem peixe e pra mim isso não é CARNE!

O indiano se apoiou numa parede e o moreno ficou olhando pra ele sem entender todo aquele drama.

- Shaka, qual o problema? Sua religião o proíbe de comer carne e você vai para o inferno, é isso?

- Não... – balbuciou – O problema é que um dos motivos de eu ser vegan, é que sou alérgico a várias coisas, inclusive... ovos...

Ele disse sentindo a garganta fechar e então, desmaiou.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Desculpe aos que acharam que o Shaka ficaria com mais "não me toque", essa fic foi feita sem pretensões e sem enrolação, como disse, nada de pensamento profundo, ok? Perdoe-me, mas o meu lado de filósofa e psicóloga está meio de lado nessa fic, o que quero é sensualidade e um pouco de humor, "_apenasmente"_.

Glossário:

**Veganismo** é uma filosofia de vida motivada por convicções éticas com base nos direitos animais, um tipo de vegetarianismo radical que não admite o consumo de nada em absoluto que tenha origem animal.

**Otaku:** É um termo japonês muito em voga para designar um fã obsessivo por qualquer assunto.

Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando em especial os que deixaram review.

Shunzinhaah2, Keronekoi, Arcueid, Juliabelas, Vagabond, Jake Baa-chan, Mefram_Maru, Danieru, shermie, Nisa de Touro, Gabby_nanashi e toda a galera do Nyah vocês são demais!

MCristal Black, Julyana Apony, sophie Clarkson, K. Langley, Kojican, Maxy D., Neka, Amamiya fã (Pois é, kkk o Ikki é rápido no gatilho, menina quando eu falei os três reviews no mesmo cap de "Um toque de anjo" não foi reclamação não, o que é isso! Reclamar de review, eu? Eu só queria saber se foi você mesma! Só se estivesse louca para reclamar de review hehehe, bjus e obrigada adoro seus reviews!), Amaterasu Sonne e toda a turma do FFnet!

Beijos, adoro vocês!

Sion Neblina 2010


	4. Só financeiro?

**Só financeiro?**

**IV Capítulo**

Ikki ficou observando o loiro sentado na maca enquanto lhe era ministrado antialérgico no hospital. Seu rosto estava cheio de pintinhas vermelhas e lembrava os rostos daqueles meninos sardentos e pentelhos de filmes americano. Riu com os próprios pensamentos.

- O que é engraçado? – perguntou o loiro de mau humor.

- Nada, mas é que você ficou até bonitinho cheio de pintinhas.

Shaka fez uma careta olhando para os céus.

- Eu tenho que crer que você faz parte do meu carma, Fênix...

Ikki riu e se sentou ao lado dele e beijou-lhe o rosto o que fez o indiano corar e o encarar surpreso.

- Você fica muito bonitinho zangado... – falou o japonês.

O loiro balançou a cabeça e deitou-se na maca, começava a sentir muito sono. Ikki afagou-lhe o rosto.

- Verei quando você pode sair daqui...

- Faz parte do seu trabalho, ser atencioso também? – perguntou Shaka com certo incomodo porque não era acostumado a tantos mimos, aliás, sempre os evitara.

- Sim, claro que faz! Afinal são quatro mil dólares!

O loiro fechou os olhos. Resignando-se, teria ainda muito que suportá-lo.

Quando Ikki voltou à enfermaria o encontrou dormindo. Dormindo ele realmente parecia um garotinho. Um anjinho e não aquele homem de temperamento difícil. Desaparecia o ar de superioridade e ficava apenas a expressão de menino carente. Notou que o antialérgico já começava a apagar as pintinhas do rosto dele. Em fim, a intoxicação não foi tão grave; sorte que o escritor comia pouco.

Sem saber bem o motivo, Ikki tocou-lhe os lábios pequenos e levemente carnudos; sentindo-lhe a maciez e como eles se abriam um pouco instintivamente para o deleite de seus dedos.

- Fênix, me leva pra casa... – Ouviu a voz suave do indiano e sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça.

Já era madrugada quando eles chegaram ao apartamento de Shaka. O loiro continuava meio zonzo por causa do remédio e, por isso, Ikki o ajudou a subir as escadas.

- Eu não entendo como um prédio como esse, pode ficar com o elevador quebrado! – reclamou o leonino – Você deveria reclamar!

- Não me importo, preciso de exercícios. – respondeu o loiro se agarrando mais ao pescoço do moreno, pois sentia que a qualquer momento poderia desmaiar.

- Ah, mas poderiam pensar numa eventual emergência!

- Quer parar de reclamar? Eu não estaria assim se você não tentasse me envenenar.

- Puxa, como você é mal agradecido! Eu não poderia imaginar que você tinha alergia a ovos!

- Ovos e todo e qualquer tipo de laticínio, só para a próxima vez que você tentar me envenenar, certo?

- Você é enjoado demais! – chegaram ao apartamento em fim, Ikki abriu a porta e colocou o loiro na cama.

- Você quer alguma coisa? – perguntou afagando a franja que cobria a testa dele.

- Dormir somente e acho que você deve fazer o mesmo.

- Nem um copo de leite?

- Deixa de ser cretino, Fênix! – o indiano lhe atirou um travesseiro e ele saiu do quarto, rindo. Sentou-se no sofá, pensativo. Gostava dele, sim, o neurótico sabia ser agradável quando queria. Não deveria ter aceitado aquele trabalho, era muito tempo de convivência e acabaria sentindo carinho pelo cliente. Aquilo seria natural, mas também não seria certo. Porém, precisava do dinheiro.

Voltou ao quarto e resolveu dormir um pouco, antes de iniciar a maratona diária. Percebeu que o loiro já ressonava tranquilamente e o abraçou pela cintura, afundando o rosto em seus cabelos cheirosos. Logo adormeceu.

*******

- Fênix, acorda! – pediu o indiano vendo o rapaz esparramado na cama. SUA CAMA; como pode permitir aquele tipo de intimidade?! Ah, as coisas já estavam passando do limite e que sono pesado ele tinha!

Ikki abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou.

- Oi, loiro, você está melhor? – perguntou sério. Odiava ser acordado.

- Estou e você perdeu a hora da academia.

- Não vou para a academia hoje, quero sair com você.

- Sair? Comigo? – espantou-se o escritor – Por quê?

- Eu quero te mostrar a cidade, você nunca sai a não ser para olhar o mar. Já reparei nisso.

Shaka se sentiu pouco confortável com aquela situação.

- Escuta, eu estou bem assim, não quero sair, sabe?

- Eu faço questão!

- Lembre-se que nossa relação é profissional, garoto, você não precisa ser gentil! – falou irritado.

Ikki se apoiou no cotovelo e olhou o rosto inseguro do indiano.

- Então é isso?

- Isso o quê, Fênix? Do que você está falando?! – perguntou nervoso.

- No baile do colegial, nenhuma moça aceitou sua companhia e você ficou traumatizado?

- Eu... O que isso tem a ver com nós dois? O que isso tem a ver com esse convite sem propósito? – o loiro indagou confuso.

- Melhor, ela aceitou para ser gentil, mas depois o deixou sozinho a noite toda, trocando você por um dos bonitões do colégio? – Ikki ignorou a pergunta – Por isso, você agora desconfia de todos a sua volta...

Shaka riu com vontade.

- Lá vem você com sua psicologia barata! Por Buda, pare de assistir filmes classe C americanos!

- Tudo bem, pode ser psicologia barata, mas não estou longe da verdade, não é?

- Claro que está. A milhas de distância se quer saber.

- Eu acho que não, esse seu jeito de nerd e essa postura de monge servem para esconder todas as suas frustrações e são muitas, não estou certo?

- Não, não está. – falou Shaka calmo – Mas, não tentarei convencê-lo do contrário, afinal, você pode sempre aparecer com um tofu de ovos e calar minha boca pra sempre!

Ikki acabou rindo com a observação e puxou o loiro pra si, que acabou caindo por cima dele.

- Você além de tudo, é um rapazinho mau, Shaka...

- Não me chame de rapazinho, o garoto aqui é você...

- Já disse que eu sou um homem... – falou e mordiscou-lhe a orelha – E que você sabe disso...

Shaka suspirou de aflição com o contato da língua e dos dentes dele em seu lóbulo e se afastou um pouco.

- E aonde você vai me levar? – perguntou se sentando na cama e tentado fugir da sensação que tanto o desnorteava.

- Um lugar legal.

- Mistério?

- Sim, e volta aqui... – murmurou o puxando pra si – Até quando ficará com essa pose de... "_Ai, sou santo e não quero trepar_", hein? Já vi que de santo você não tem nada...

Shaka corou, mas acabou rindo. Sim, ele gostava e muito de fazer sexo com aquele garoto, por mais que não gostasse de gostar! Ai, céus! Justo ele que prometera nunca mais se envolver daquela forma, nunca mais se apaixonar e nunca mais se entregar a luxúria de outro corpo...

Mas, a verdade era que precisava, sentia necessidade de ter um corpo quente e de preferência muito gostoso em seus braços. Durante seis meses lutara contra aquilo, porque seu coração ainda doía muito, talvez, nem fosse o coração e sim o orgulho. Mas precisava confessar que estava ficando insuportável para qualquer um que estivesse ao seu lado, agüentá-lo.

_Ai, Buda! Por que não posso me elevar ao nível de não sentir mais essa necessidade? Por que tenho que possuir essa vontade indômita por sexo?!_

Engoliu uma exclamação quando o moreno o puxou e o deixou entre suas pernas, enquanto as mãos desciam por seu peito.

- Sinto sua pele se arrepiando... – ele sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido – Seu corpo cede tão fácil ao que sua cabeça rejeita...

- E quem disse que minha cabeça rejeita alguma coisa? – perguntou entre um gemido, por que ele deslizou os dedos por seu mamilo o apertando entre eles.

- Minha psicologia de botequim, como você mesmo diz, faz com que eu perceba o quanto é difícil tudo isso pra você...

Ele desceu uma das mãos para a coxa pálida de Shaka, que estava vestido apenas com uma camisa que lhe cobria até pouco a cima do joelho e uma boxer branca. Aperto-a com força, deslizando as mãos até a virilha do escritor e voltando a massagear-lhe a coxa. Shaka gemeu baixinho e virou o rosto o que deixou seu pescoço a disposição dos lábios do moreno.

- Nada disso é difícil para mim, garoto... – ele respondeu – Eu sei que isso não passa de necessidade física...

- Mas você nega suas carências emocionais... – Ikki chupou-lhe sofregamente o pescoço enquanto as mãos subiam até a cintura do indiano e começava a livrá-lo da boxer branca que ele vestia.

Shaka levantou-se um pouco o ajudando a fazer o serviço. Não estava ali para joguinhos, e aproveitaria sim, o presente dado por seus amigos; presente de grego, mesmo assim...

- Você me acha um recalcado?*¹ – ironizou.

- Por aí... mas farei de tudo para ajudá-lo a se curar... – falou ao ouvido dele, sensualmente e Shaka sentiu-se estremecer.

- Garoto...

- Já disse que sou um homem; um homem que vai te _fuder_ bem gostoso, agora... – ele disse e colocou os dedos na boca do loiro que os sugou de olhos fechados, já totalmente entregue as carícias daquele moleque insolente e habilidoso.

- Você não passa de um depravado recém saído do colegial... – gemeu Shaka quando ele tirou os dedos de seus lábios.

- Talvez, mas não me engano com as pessoas... – lambeu mais uma vez o pescoço dele – Na verdade... com essa pose de nerd... – ele disse e com uma das mãos abriu mais as pernas do loiro segurando fortemente sua coxa – Você tenta esconder que é um pervertido e que gostaria de trepar o dia todo, o tempo todo, se tivesse chance... – falou e penetrou de vez os dois dedos dentro do loiro que se contorceu e gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça pra trás e abrindo mais as pernas, enlouquecido de tesão, enquanto Ikki continuava a entrar e sair de dentro dele, aumentando a velocidade à medida que os gemidos de prazer se intensificavam e o loiro dobrava os joelhos instintivamente; tentando aprofundar mais aquela carícia ousada.

Shaka já estava a ponto de gozar só com aquele vai e vem lascivo dos dedos dele que lhe tocavam fundo e fazia-o perder qualquer receio. Então, Ikki parou a carícia, tirando os dedos e beijando com força a boca do indiano, sugando sua língua de forma que qualquer pensamento sumisse de sua mente embaçada.

Shaka se virou no colo dele sem parar o beijo e começou a percorrer o corpo moreno com as mãos. Até aquele momento não fizera aquilo, mesmo das vezes que dormiram juntos, fez questão de manter a maior distância possível, mas agora, se foi a razão, não conseguia pensar que o que havia entre os dois era um acordo profissional. Só queria receber prazer e também dar prazer aquele homem.

- Shaka... – Ikki gemeu ao sentir-lhe a entrega, ele percorria sua boca com a língua, arrancando pequenos gemidos de sua garganta. Segurou-o com força pela cintura, colando seu corpo ao dele, mas o loiro o afastou, lambendo seu pescoço, descendo os lábios por seus mamilos.

- Shaka, para... – pediu agonizando de prazer e sua mente dizendo que não deveria gostar tanto daquilo como estava gostando.

- Por quê? Não está gostando? – perguntou o loiro continuando a deslizar a língua e sugar aquele pedaço luxuriante do seu corpo e o deitando vagarosamente na cama.

- Não... é que... sou eu quem tem que fazer isso... ahh... - voltou a gemer quando seu outro mamilo foi lambido e chupado. As mãos do loiro deslizando por todo o tórax, pela barriga de tanquinho, pelos pequenos ossinhos logo abaixo da barriga, que marcavam os quadris e o caminho que levava ao baixo ventre do moreno.

- Quem disse? Aqui você só me obedece... – sussurrou Shaka com um olhar depravado, começando a descer os lábios até chegar ao pulsante e ereto pênis. Lambeu vagarosamente, ficando ainda mais excitado com o gemido alto que Fênix soltou. Ele perdeu o controle com aquela carícia quente; abriu mais as pernas e empinou os quadris fazendo Shaka engolir todo o volume, descendo até o fundo da sua garganta, começando a mover os quadris, entrando cada vez mais fundo na boquinha quente do loiro; gemendo mais alto, rebolando sobre a cama, alucinado com aquele lugar quente e molhado em volta do seu sexo.

Perdera o controle da situação, estava totalmente entregue ao prazer, esquecera tudo naquele momento, só o instinto da obtenção de mais e mais prazer o guiava. Não demorou a gozar, enchendo a boca do indiano que se afastou depois, engolindo o líquido agridoce e lambendo os lábios.

- Bem, acho que agora... acabou... – sorriu o loiro com a cara mais safada e Ikki ainda esperou um tempo até abrir os olhos e encarar os deles. Seu corpo ainda tremia com o forte orgasmo; mas ele não deixaria as coisas como estavam, agora era uma deliciosa e luxuriante batalha.

- E então, Fênix? – falou o escritor – Ainda acha que sou um nerd recalcado?

- Então... isso foi apenas para me provar?

O loiro corou.

- Eu não preciso provar nada a você! – ele se levantaria mais o moreno segurou-lhe o braço, sentando na cama e mirando-o novamente de forma sacana.

- Ainda vai ficar mantendo essa pose mesmo estando desse jeito? – perguntou descendo os olhos para a ereção do escritor que avermelhou ainda mais e nada disse – Vem... deixa comigo, eu sou o profissional aqui... E ainda estou querendo mais, não vê? – falou apontando com os olhos pra própria ereção que continuava mesmo após o orgasmo.

- Não, Fênix... eu... – não conseguiu protestar mais por que seus lábios foram cobertos enquanto suas pernas eram separadas.

- Para de falar, loiro, sei que você não vê a hora de ser comido... – murmurou se aconchegando no meio das pernas flexionadas do escritor, que estava deitado na cama com os olhos fechados.

- Michê... ah... – murmurou Shaka e gemeu alto ao ser penetrado de uma única vez, entre a dor e o prazer que a penetração profunda lhe causava. Ikki gemeu também, sentindo os anéis pulsarem ao redor do seu sexo, fazendo força e o penetrando por inteiro; gemendo mais e ouvindo-o gritar, abrir mais as pernas e agarrar-lo. Shaka entregou-se totalmente ao prazer, estava loucamente desvairado de desejo; começou a mover o corpo, gemendo e pedindo que o moreno não parasse; rebolando com força, se esfregando em Fênix, o sexo pingando entre a barriga dos dois, alucinado. Ikki arfava, olhando-o tão entregue e depois de ouvi-lo pedir daquela forma começou a se mover, saindo inteiro e voltando a entrar ainda com mais força. O loiro gritava e gemia, rebolando com a mesma força que ele estocava, se agarrando a ele e o chamando, pedindo mais, quase chorando com o prazer agonizante que sentia; a voz sacana de Ikki, os movimentos de vai e vem rápidos, a boca que agora vinha em busca da sua, a devorando com fome, fazendo-o apertar os músculos que prendiam o corpo dele dentro de si com mais ímpeto; tudo isso ensandecia o loiro e fazia-o gemer também sem controle. Shaka gritou ao sentir a mão quente do moreno em seu membro, descendo devagar, sensualmente numa deliciosa tortura, antes de intensificar os movimentos ao ritmo das estocadas; logo o indiano gozou, e Ikki também não demorou muito para atingir o orgasmo, entrou mais fundo, apertando o corpo delgado e gritando o nome de Shaka, enquanto sentia seu sêmen escorrer por dentro do escritor.

Ficaram um tempo perdidos, sentindo os espasmos dos seus corpos aos poucos diminuindo até se extinguirem por completo, dando lugar a lassidão que sucedia ao orgasmo.

Minutos, até dizer alguma coisa...

- E agora, loiro? Já podemos sair?

- Hã? O quê....

- Eu disse que esse seria o melhor mês de sua vida...

Shaka sorriu mesmo sem querer. Não tinha escapatória, o mês seria realmente quente...

*******

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – Shaka gritava enquanto a montanha russa dava um rodopio e descia perigosamente pelos trilhos. Ikki ao seu lado gargalhava sem parar do pânico do indiano. Isso até a segunda volta, porque a partir da terceira o loiro também estava gargalhando. Saíram da montanha russa, Shaka ainda com o coração aos pulos.

- Isso é um atentado a razão! – disse ele – Por que pagamos para sentir medo?

- Instintos primitivos e humanos! – riu Ikki e enlaçou-lhe o ombro – Vamos para a roda gigante agora!

- Primitivos e humanos? – Shaka balançou a cabeça. A psicologia de quinta daquele rapaz o divertia.

Entraram na cabine da roda gigante e se sentaram um de frente ao outro enquanto a "_giringonça_" começava a rodar.

Ficaram em silêncio. O final da tarde se mostrava no horizonte alaranjado e levava uma leve penumbra à cabine do brinquedo.

- Fênix, obrigado... – pediu Shaka com um sorriso que foi prontamente correspondido.

- Eu disse que minha função durante esse mês seria fazê-lo sorrir. – respondeu com um sorriso tímido baixando o olhar.

O loiro assentiu, baixando os olhos também e um agradável silêncio se estabeleceu entre eles. Passara o restante da noite agradavelmente. Foram para o cinema assistiram uma comédia enquanto devoravam um imenso balde de pipoca e o loiro sem perceber se grudava ao braço do rapaz moreno enquanto olhava a tela. Ikki percebia a posição possessiva e apenas sorria e relaxava na cadeira, aproveitando o agradável momento.

Encerraram a noite com um jantar num restaurante a beira mar e depois caminharam um pouco pela areia, falando amenidades e quando chegaram a casa, Ikki percebeu que o loiro já cochilava. Sorriu e saiu do carro fechando a porta e o rodeando para abrir a porta do carona, pegando Shaka no colo. Ele despertou assim que se achou nos braços morenos de Fênix, sorriu constrangido.

- Hã... Já chegamos? – disse por não encontrar palavras melhores.

- Sim e você parece muito cansado.

- Sim, eu... eu não sou de sair à noite, desculpe. – pediu ruborizando.

- Você é uma graça, Shaka Phalke! – riu o mais jovem seguindo com ele. Mas o indiano o interrompeu.

- Fênix, me coloca no chão, que escândalo!

- Relaxa, loiro, ninguém está vendo, já são três horas da manhã.

- Mas, eu sou pesado!

- Não é não... – sorriu e o escritor sorriu também e baixou a cabeça, mas o enlaçou pelo pescoço.

Ikki sorriu com o canto da boca e o levou para casa.

*******

No dia seguinte, Ikki seguiu sua rotina de academia, faculdade e encontro com Esmeralda. Aproveitou à tarde para levar a noiva a um restaurante agradável e sofisticado, como achava que ela merecia. Esmeralda dissera que queria conversar algo sério e ele achava que ela deveria estar chateada com o pouco tempo que tinham para ficar juntos.

Fizeram os pedidos e Ikki, observador como era, percebeu que a loira estava meio nervosa e remexia a manga do casaquinho de lã que vestia o tempo inteiro.

- Esmeralda, o que você quer me dizer? – perguntou sem rodeios, já ficando nervoso com a hesitação dela.

- Ikki, eu quero dizer que te amo. Nunca duvide disso. – ela falou e esperou alguma reação do noivo que continuou com o rosto sério, olhando para ela.

A moça não achou nenhuma opção além de continuar.

- Estou indo embora...

- Embora? Embora pra onde? – perguntou o leonino aflito.

- Ganhei uma bolsa de estudos em Paris e não posso perdê-la, é importante pra mim... – ela baixou a cabeça, sem conseguir evitar as lágrimas – Me desculpe, Ikki, mas... é importante pra mim...

- Mais importante que eu?! – esbravejou o leonino, sem esconder a mágoa.

- Talvez, se você pudesse vir...

- Não, Esmeralda, eu não posso ir e você sabe muito bem disso!

- Poderíamos tentar por um tempo. Eu esperaria até que pudesse estar comigo. Você sabe que te amo.

Ikki olhou para os lados tentando controlar a emoção e a tristeza, Esmeralda, além de noiva, era uma grande amiga e ficar sem ela que tanto o apoiava seria muito difícil. Estava arrasado.

- Sabemos que esse tempo vai demorar muito. – sorriu com ironia – Você sabe que eu não posso viajar enquanto o Shun não puder viajar comigo.

- Ikki, não é justo que me peça para ficar. – a menina baixou os olhos para esconder as lágrimas.

- Tudo bem, Esmeralda. Boa viagem! – disse se levantando e jogando uma nota na mesa.

- Ikki, não faz isso! Aonde você vai?

- Ver o Shun, você sabe muito bem disso! – bradou, dando-lhe as costas. Não queria que ela visse como estava magoado.

*******

Shaka estava escrevendo quando ouviu a porta bater devagar. Estranhou, porque os poucos dias passados com o moreno foram o suficientes para perceber que ele não era nada sutil. Ergueu os olhos coberto pelas grossas lentes e mirou o rosto cansado e triste de Fênix. Achou melhor não comentar, voltou para o que fazia. Era melhor vê-lo assim que animado e tentando envenená-lo.

Ikki se deixou cair no sofá em silêncio, olhando o teto de madeira do apartamento. Sentindo-se oco.

- Você está melhor, loiro? – sussurrou sem olhá-lo e Shaka vencido, se levantou da almofada que estava sentando, largando o notebook sobre a mesa, e se sentando ao lado do garoto.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou mirando-lhe o rosto triste. Ikki deixou escapar um meio sorriso melancólico e puxou os imensos óculos do rosto do indiano.

- Tira isso, deixe-me ver seus olhos... – falou e o escritor ficou em silêncio observando-o por um tempo.

- O que aconteceu, Fênix? – repetiu a pergunta.

Ele não respondeu, somente balançou a cabeça mantendo o sorriso melancólico e o puxou pra si.

- Shaka... vem, me deixa trabalhar... – pediu num sussurro e o rapaz loiro se deixou sentar no colo dele que acariciou-lhe as pernas cobertas pela calça branca.

- Fênix...

- Meu nome é Ikki, por favor, me chame de Ikki... –pediu e tomou-lhe a boca sofregamente, a língua buscando a do loiro com lascivo desespero. Enquanto uma das mãos começava a desfazer o laço que segurava a calça do indiano.

- Fênix...

- Ikki, por favor... – ele falou contra seus lábios – E se você não quiser meus serviços hoje, serei eu a pagar a você, porque preciso dos seus serviços...

- Ora, garoto...! – Shaka iria protestar, mas a mão do rapaz avançou por seu peito e seus dedos massagearam um dos mamilos o que fez sua voz sumir temporariamente.

- Fênix... Ikki, seja lá que nome for, eu preciso que você pare, não... não é... – mais uma vez seus lábios foram tomados.

- Ikki, espera! – Shaka se afastou – Você não deveria me dizer seu nome, não é verdade?

- Ah, para com esses clichês hollywoodianos, devem ter uns trezentos milhões de Ikki no mundo! – reclamou – Vem cá...

- Mas... esse é mesmo seu nome?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Volta aqui loiro...

- Não... acho melhor... – falou o escritor se afastando mais ainda dele. Na verdade estava perturbado. Perturbado porque começava a sentir algo por aquele garoto. Algo mais que desejo e ele não queria aquilo. Não estava suportando vê-lo tão melancólico, mas não deveria se importar, por que se importava?

- Shaka, por favor, hoje eu não tenho condições de entrar nessa batalha... – ele suspirou e baixou os olhos – Então, se puder... por favor, sem chiliques.

- Eu acho que você precisa de descanso e não de sexo... – falou e gritava mentalmente: _Você não deveria se importar_!

- Quem é você para saber do que preciso?! – explodiu Ikki e Shaka arregalou os olhos assustado, afinal, ele nunca agira assim – O que você conhece de mim, seu arrogante? Quanto você vê de mim? Dez por cento do que sou? Isso ainda deve ser muito!

- Desculpe-me, eu realmente não quis ofendê-lo. – falou o loiro na mesma calma e se afastou. Voltou a se sentar e pegar o notebook como se nada estivesse acontecido, mas, na verdade, estava magoado e com o orgulho ferido por se preocupar com alguém que o considerava apenas um cliente.

- Por que você tem que ser tão auto-suficiente, hein? – irritou-se Ikki e escondeu o rosto com as mãos e o loiro percebeu que ele estava realmente triste. Abandonou o que escrevia novamente e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Se você estar triste, seria melhor conversar do que resolver com...

- Para mim, a melhor linguagem é a corporal, loiro... – ele disse pousando a cabeça no ombro de Shaka – Mas, agradeceria se só ficasse assim, apoiado em seu ombro.

O escritor sorriu.

- Às vezes, me esqueço que você é só um moleque! – disse e puxou-o para que pousasse a cabeça em seu colo, e como Ikki achou aquele lugar aconchegante. Fechou os olhos, enquanto o indiano afagava-lhe os cabelos, ternamente, assim acabou adormecendo, esquecendo temporariamente suas dores.

Quando acordou, encontrou o loiro cochilando por cima do seu corpo. Sorriu; ele estava totalmente dobrado no estreito sofá, mesmo assim não quis acordá-lo.

- Loiro? – chamou carinhosamente, se virando um pouco e tocando-lhe o rosto. Shaka abriu os olhos sonolentos.

- Ah, Fênix, que bom que está sorrindo... ai... – ele gemeu movimentando o braço que fora imprensado sob o peso do moreno.

- Ah, eu estou machucando você... – falou o mais jovem se levantando.

- Não, eu só...eu só não quis acordá-lo...

- Vamos pra cama, certo?

O escritor assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou, assim como o moreno e foram para a cama.

*******

No dia seguinte, Ikki esqueceu a academia, queria visitar o irmão e por isso, resolveu sair cedo da casa do escritor.

Eles tomavam o café da manhã e mesmo com a cabeça baixa o moreno percebia os olhos do loiro sobre si.

- Não vai me falar mesmo o que aconteceu?

- Não. São problemas meus e você não tem que se envolver. – falou de mau humor e Shaka corou.

- Desculpe, é que não estou acostumado a ter relações puramente profissionais... – falou embaraçado – Meu agente é um dos meus melhores amigos e...bem, eu não tenho outras relações...

Ikki bufou irritado consigo. Aquele pobre rapaz a sua frente não era culpado de suas frustrações; ele estava tentando ser gentil e aquilo era muito raro vindo de alguém como ele que desconfiava de tudo.

- Você não tem culpa, Shaka, por favor, não se preocupe, estou bem. – respondeu e terminou o café.

O loiro ficou calado terminando o seu chá enquanto ele se levantava.

- Não se esqueça que hoje é dia de faxina. – falou com indiferença.

- Não esquecerei. – respondeu Ikki saindo da cozinha.

O indiano ficou parado um tempo até escutar a porta bater, então se levantou, saindo em seguida e tomando um táxi.

- Siga aquele Peugeot e não o perca de vista! – disse e o taxista obedeceu.

*******

Shaka viu quando o moreno estacionou em frente a um imenso prédio que parecia um colégio. Sim, era um colégio, os estudantes passeavam atrás das imensas e imponentes grades. Viu quando o moreno passou pelo portão e um dos estudantes foi em sua direção lhe dando um caloroso abraço. O loiro ficou dentro do carro, vendo enquanto os dois conversavam e depois o estudante puxava o moreno para dentro do prédio.

- O senhor sabe que lugar é esse? – perguntou ao taxista que o olhou enfadado.

- É um dos colégios mais caros de Tóquio, só estuda gente rica!

- O senhor tem certeza disso?

- Claro que sim, com certeza meu filho não poderia estudar aí!

Shaka ficou intrigado. Quem seria aquele menino que ele visitava? Muito novo para ser um cliente e se fosse, ele não o encontraria num colégio. Poderia ser seu irmão? E por Buddha por que eu estou espionando a vida desse rapaz?

Ficou observando do táxi até ver Ikki sair e entrar no carro dando partida e acenando para o menino que ficara olhando do portão. Shaka ainda esperou um pouco até se decidir a sair do táxi. Pediu que o motorista esperasse. Dirigiu-se a portaria do colégio.

- Bom dia! Eu gostaria de falar com um aluno, meu nome é Shaka Phalke.

O homem sentado na portaria o olhou meio desconfiado.

- Qual o nome do aluno?

- Eu não sei, mas... é aquele rapazinho ali! – ele apontou para o garoto de cabelos castanhos que conversava tranquilamente com outros colegas.

- Olha, o senhor precisa de autorização para isso, o que o senhor é dele?

- Eu... bem... eu sou amigo do rapaz que falou a pouco com ele. – respondeu Shaka meio sem jeito, ainda sem ter certeza de que fazia a coisa certa.

- Infelizmente, o senhor só poderá entrar com autorização, por favor, aguarde um pouco.

- Não, escuta... – Shaka puxou uma nota do bolso e entregou ao homem que olhou para ele ainda mais desconfiado, mas guardou o dinheiro – Deixe que fale com ele ao menos daqui do portão, por favor.

- Tudo bem. – ele respondeu e caminhou a passos preguiçosos até o garoto; falou alguma coisa ao seu ouvido e os olhos verdes do menino se cravaram em Shaka com certo divertimento. Logo depois, ele se aproximava do portão.

- Oi... – disse sorrindo.

- Oi, olha... eu...

- Moço, eu tenho doze anos, então, nem adianta que eu não vou sair com um _oni-san_ e, além disso, eu não posso sair do colégio e...

- Espere rapaz, espere um pouco! – pediu Shaka muito ofendido por ser chamado de pedófilo – Eu sou amigo do... do Ikki...

O menino o olhou ainda com mais desconfiança.

- Você é amigo do _niichan_?

- _Niichan_? – Shaka repetiu – Ele... ele é seu irmão?

- Sim, mas se é amigo dele, deveria saber disso! – falou mais desconfiado.

- Nos conhecemos há pouco tempo... – Shaka tentou manter a calma – Ele não falou que tinha um irmãozinho!

- Ah, é porque eu fico aqui preso! – riu o menino.

- E qual o seu nome?

- Shun e o seu?

- Ah... é... Shaka...

- Muito prazer, Shaka, não é sempre que tenho a chance de conhecer um amigo do _niichan_, ele é muito fechado, sabe? E me trata como uma criança!

"_E é o que você é, meu Deus! O que isso significa?_" o indiano se perguntava meio confuso; muito mais com as próprias atitudes do que com as informações do menino.

- Olha, foi um prazer conhecê-lo, mas eu preciso ir embora. – disse e voltou correndo para o táxi sem dar chance do garoto dizer mais nada.

Quando chegou a casa, ao contrário do de sempre, Ikki estava tratando da faxina. Shaka quase riu quando o encontrou com o aparato de limpeza; luvas de borrachas, lenço no cabelo e avental. Ele carregava baldes e esfregões para a varanda.

- Oi, loiro! – cumprimentou com expressão fechada, o que acentuava a cicatriz que ele tinha entre as sobrancelhas.

- Oi, Fênix, algum problema? – perguntou divertido.

- Nada! A não ser que essa casa está parecendo um chiqueiro!

- Ah, não exagera! – tornou o loiro – Bem, eu vou tomar um banho enquanto você trabalha!

- Vai seu egoísta! – reclamou e continuou a limpeza, era uma forma de não pensar muito em sua vida que parecia desmoronar em sua cabeça. Passou a tarde inteira na tarefa de limpar o apartamento do escritor, enquanto ele trabalhava no notebook.

Shaka por sua vez, observava o rapaz que parecia bastante empenhado em destruir qualquer partícula de poeira. Ele só parou quando tudo estava brilhando. Mesmo assim, foi para a cozinha e retornou minutos depois com um copo de suco de frutas e entregou ao indiano.

- Fênix, você poderia parar um pouco, por favor. Já estou ficando tonto só de vê-lo passar para cima e para baixo. – pediu Shaka depois de saborear o suco.

- Você não disse que queria isso aqui limpo?! – perguntou irritado – Agora não reclama, tá legal?

O indiano riu e se levantou, fechando o notebook e se aproximando do moreno.

- Chega, já está tudo limpo. Que tal você tomar um banho agora para fazer sua outra função?

O moreno sorriu e ruborizou baixando o olhar; o loiro ficou surpreendido com aquilo; a desenvoltura do rapaz era exercida apenas pelo seu lado mais profissional. Tivessem se conhecido em outras circunstâncias e, talvez, ele não passasse de um adolescente tímido.

- Eu já volto, então... – ele disse e saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro, voltou minutos depois com os cabelos molhados, e vestido em um short azul bem leve. Jogou-se no chão sobre uma almofada que estava ao lado do indiano, observando o que ele escrevia no computador.

- Que história é essa? – perguntou curioso.

- Um romance... – Shaka respondeu corando – Sua filosofia de botequim não estava tão errada.

- E qual o seu pseudônimo?

- Agnes Parthenos... – respondeu rindo, já esperando alguma gracinha do rapaz, mas depois achou que ele não entenderia mesmo o significado, pensou...

- Casta virgem?! – Ikki começou a rir – Não tinha um nome melhor não? Esse é muito brega!

- Você fala grego?

- Não muito, mas como estudo psicologia, acabo estudando muita coisa desse povo...

O indiano virou-se para ele e tirou os óculos.

- Você estuda psicologia?

- Sim, daí vem minha filosofia de botequim... – falou sem jeito. Estava envergonhado e ao mesmo tempo com receio da relação que desenvolvia a contragosto como aquele homem. Shaka por sua vez, sentia-se mal pela invasão da privacidade do garoto.

- Ikki, eu tenho algo a lhe dizer. Bem, eu... – o seu embaraço só crescia à medida que os olhos índigos o examinava mais profundamente – Eu o segui hoje...

- Me seguiu? Mas... por quê? – o mais jovem não entendeu. Qual motivo levaria o indiano a ter uma atitude como aquela?

- Isso não importa, mas eu falei com... com o seu irmão...

O garoto ficou pálido e depois se levantou com olhar irado. Shaka se levantou também completamente embaraçado.

- Por que você fez isso? Eu... eu não admito! Isso é minha vida privada e você não tem o direito de se envolver nela! – esbravejou possesso.

- Eu... eu sei, me desculpe, eu não sei por que fiz isso... – respondeu envergonhado, baixando a cabeça.

- Você fez isso, sabe por quê? Porque é um maldito riquinho babaca que acha que tem que controlar tudo e todos! Você acha que sou seu brinquedo novo e quer saber aonde o seu brinquedo novo vai e o que faz!

- Não é nada disso, eu só...

- É isso, sim! Para você eu não passo de um brinquedo! Agora não permito que você envolva meu irmão nisso! Você não tem esse direito!

O rapaz estava possesso e Shaka achou melhor não discutir naquele momento. Deixaria que ele esbravejasse e despejasse nele toda sua insatisfação. Não reagiria.

- Desculpe-me, peço mais uma vez...

- Lembre-se que isso aqui é profissional, senhor Shaka Phalke, nunca se esqueça disso!

- Lembrar-me-ei da próxima vez... – ele falou e sua condescendência pacífica acabou desarmando o mais jovem que respirou fundo e se sentou no sofá.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou.

- Eu não sei... fiquei pensando no que poderia lhe causar tanta tristeza como ontem e... bem, eu não pensei direito. Mas, você tem razão, eu não deveria invadir sua privacidade...

Ikki estava confuso com as atitudes do tão auto-suficiente escritor. Por que ele perderia seu precioso tempo o seguindo? Não queria crer que ele pudesse estar gostado dele. Por outro lado, talvez, aquilo fosse verdade. Só que não deveria ser. Analisou: Um homem solitário, misantropo, arredio com estranho tem sua vida invadida a força e é obrigado a conviver com alguém totalmente diferente dele. Verdade, aquilo daria um roteiro de romance, mas aquilo não era um romance, era vida real e poderia ter conseqüências drásticas. Não sabia bem porque se preocupava, mas não queria que ao final, o loiro estivesse ainda com mais problemas. Talvez, a idéia dos amigos de ajudá-lo tenha sido a pior idéia que eles poderiam ter...

- Você não tem que se preocupar com meus sentimentos... – falou baixando o olhar – Eu... eu não acho adequado...

- Eu sei que não é, mas... – Shaka se calou.

- Então você conversou com meu irmão? O que ele lhe disse?

- Não muita coisa... – respondeu corando – Bem, vamos esquecer isso, certo? Eu já pedi desculpas, então acredito que não seja mais necessário me torturar.

- O Shun está num colégio interno, Shaka, porque não tenho ninguém que possa cuidar dele enquanto trabalho. Digo isso antes que você faça julgamentos precipitados...

- Eu não os fiz...

- Bem... acho que você já sabe demais sobre mim...

- Desculpe-me, eu... eu não sei o que dizer... – falou o loiro muito embaraçado.

- Shaka, é o seguinte, eu não sei o que se passa nessa sua cabeça, mas, isso aqui é... profissional, certo?

- Não pensei em nada diferente disso... – agora a voz do indiano soou fria e levemente irritada – Não me trate como um garoto. Sou um pouco mais crescidinho que você se não percebe!

- Percebo sim. – Ikki falou sério – E isso é ótimo, me poupa tempo.

- Se não se lembra, foi você que começou com isso ao me dizer seu nome! – reclamou o loiro – Agora não reclame. Sei que agi errado, mas até quando...

Não terminou a frase porque o moreno o puxou pra si com violência fazendo com que caísse sobre ele. Uma das mãos segurava seu braço enquanto a outra o puxava pelas nádegas contra seu corpo.

- Eu acho que você se justifica demais... – falou e tomou-lhe os lábios. Mas Shaka se afastou dos seus braços.

- Hoje eu não quero. – disse e voltou para o notebook – Vamos agir mais de acordo com nossa relação, certo?

Ikki respirou fundo. Era impressão sua ou o loiro estava magoado? Ah, aquilo não estava certo... o pior era que se sentia muito mal com aquela situação. Por que aquela sensação esquisita?

- Shaka, eu...

- Não precisa me dizer nada, Fênix. Você está certo. – falou o escritor tranquilamente – Eu fiz tudo errado...

- Mas, eu não quero que você fique triste por isso! Eu já disse que está tudo bem! – falou zangado.

- Não estou triste, só preciso de silêncio, certo? – falou o indiano olhando para ele e recolocando os óculos que o deixava com a adorável aparência de nerd.

ADORÁVEL! Ikki repetiu a palavra mentalmente. Estava perdendo as contas das vezes que dedicara esse predicado ao escritor. Adorável! Ele não deveria ser, por que ele era tão adorável em sua pose de grande alma? Plácido como as águas de um lago e irritadiço como uma tempestade de verão? Shaka Phalke ia de um extremo a outro. Será que...

- Shaka, você sofre de transtorno bipolar?

- Quê? – o loiro não entendeu.

- Você muda de atitude muito facilmente, parece com um desses psicóticos.

O indiano emudeceu e voltou a olhar para o notebook, mas não conseguia escrever. Estava aborrecido e magoado.

- Shaka, você quer saber quem sou?

- Não...

- Você quer sim!

- Não quero! Por quê? você quer dizer?

Ikki respirou fundo.

- Sabe, aquele colégio que o Shun estuda custa caro, muito caro e eu tenho que pagar.

- Não preciso saber disso...

- Se não precisasse não teria me seguido...

O escritor voltou a encará-lo.

- Certo, Fênix, então conta de uma vez!

O moreno sorriu:

- Então, eu só tenho Shun e ele só tem a mim, então, bem... eu trabalho para que ele tenha o melhor...

O loiro ficou olhando para o rapaz que parecia bastante constrangido por dizer aquelas coisas, embora ele não soubesse por quê.

- Muito altruísta, meus parabéns! – falou com indiferença voltando para o computador.

- Sabe do que mais? Eu vou dormir, você está muito chato, hoje! – ele saiu da sala e o loiro fechou o notebook e cobriu os lábios para suprimir um soluço. Não podia ser verdade, não queria acreditar que estava apaixonado por aquele garoto insolente. A verdade é que o seguira porque estava preocupado com ele e aquele idiota achava que ele o tratava como um brinquedo! Deitou-se abraçado ao notebook e ficou pensando nisso.Não podia acreditar, não queria.

**Continua...**

_**N/A:**__ É, eu sei que acelerei as coisas demais até, mas como fiz essa fic para ser bem levinha, não quero que também seja uma fic gigante e por isso, quero que se desenvolva logo. Bem, o primeiro lemon, sei que prometi muuuuuuito lemon, hehehe, pra quê eu prometo, hein? Pelo menos um já tem, ok? Espero que tenham gostado._

_1* Segundo a psicologia freudiana, recalque é tudo que ficou de frustração do passado_

_Ah, pessoal, perdoem-me qualquer erro, porque dessa vez, não tive muito tempo para revisar. Só me indicar o erro onde encontrar que conserto._

_Abraços especiais a todos que dispensaram um tempinho para deixar um review de incentivo:_

_Amamiya fã, Kojican, K. Langley, Julyana Apony, Amaterasu Sonne, Vagabond, Danieru, sasulove, Myu, Mefram_Maru, Keronekoi, Shunzinhaah2, Arcueid, _

_Beijos e obrigada!_

_Sion Neblina_


	5. Amor sem preconceito, sigilo total

**Amor sem preconceito, sigilo total...?**

**V Capítulo**

Ikki acordou no meio da noite e não encontrou o escritor na cama. Ergueu-se e caminhou até a sala. Seu coração apertou ao vê-lo dormindo abraçado ao notebook. Agachou-se próximo a ele e o puxou pra si, vendo o rosto de alabastro marcado por lágrimas. Por que ele estaria chorando? Será que...? Não queria acreditar naquilo, seu peito apertava só em pensar na possibilidade de causar sofrimento aquele loiro implicante.

Abraçou-o com força contra o peito com carinho. Não podia negar que gostava dele e não sabia por quê. Não tinha motivos, ele fazia questão de não dar motivos nenhum; era extremamente seguro de si, arrogante, frio, indiferente, metido e tantas outras coisas que odiava e que amava nele!

Corou com os próprios pensamentos. Odiava e amava? Será que...? Não, ele amava a ex-noiva ainda, nunca esqueceria Esmeralda tão rapidamente. Então, o que sentia por aquele loiro arrogante? Não sabia, só sabia que as lágrimas em seu rosto enchia-o de medo e solidão... Solidão, talvez, fosse o sentimento que mais sentisse em sua vida.

Pegou o loiro no colo e mais uma vez, ele abriu os olhos e tentou se livrar daqueles braços. Contudo, Ikki o abraçou mais forte enquanto o levava para o quarto. Shaka parou de lutar e deitou o rosto contra o peito forte, fechando os olhos.

- Ikki... – ele sussurrou.

- Estou aqui, loiro... – respondeu deitando-o na cama.

- Eu quero que você me ame agora... – pediu e o moreno estremeceu – Não me importa que seja por dinheiro. Eu preciso... preciso que me ame...

- Shaka... – ele tomou-lhe os lábios com delicadeza.

- Ame-me, Fênix...

- Não, me chame de Ikki... – ele murmurou e voltou a saborear os lábios macios do loiro.

Deitou-o com carinho na cama e começou a livrá-lo da roupa.

- Você não tem noção do quanto é bonito, Shaka... – sussurrou enquanto se inclinava para beijar-lhe o rosto. O loiro fechou os olhos saboreando as carícias suaves e cuidadosas dele. O envolveu em seus braços, puxando-o para si, envolvendo as pernas em sua cintura; se entregando como nunca.

- Não, eu não sou bonito, eu sou sempre deixado de lado... – confessou.

- Quem fez isso é um idiota... – murmurou tomando-lhe os lábios, a língua, num beijo exigente e terno. Afastou os botões da camisa branca que ele vestia e traçou uma linha de beijos em seu peito e abdômen, sentindo o arrepio que percorria os pêlos loiros do corpo de alabastro, enquanto as mãos puxavam a calça para despi-lo. Livrou-o da calça e se sentou sobre seus quadris tirando a própria camisa por cima da cabeça.

Shaka ficou admirando aquele corpo perfeito que queria só pra si. Mas esses pensamentos lhe levaram mais lágrimas de angústia, não queria acreditar que estivesse tão perdido.

Ikki se inclinou enxugando-lhe as lágrimas com a língua, um gesto sensual que fez o indiano estremecer de tesão.

- Pare de chorar, meu anjo... – pediu – Você não precisa dessas lágrimas, estou aqui...

Shaka fechou os olhos ao sentir seu corpo ser puxado com facilidade contra o dele. Acabou encaixado sobre as pernas do moreno que estava de joelhos. Ikki afagava-lhe o rosto com carinho e o escritor abriu os olhos ficando preso ao seu olhar.

O moreno sorriu continuando o afago em seu rosto.

- Eu não disse que o faria feliz nesse mês que estamos juntos? – disse e deslizou os lábios pelos deles – Então, confie em mim...

Os lábios voltaram a se encontrar, se provar; as línguas brincando uma com a outra em agonizante delírio. Ikki deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço branco, exposto com o movimento que o loiro fez com a cabeça, pra trás; foi descendo a língua por ele, enquanto as mãos tateavam pelas nádegas firmes, procurando a entrada apertada, contraída. Levou os dedos a boca rubra do indiano sobre suas pernas...

Shaka os sugou sensualmente, mordiscando levemente e sorrindo quando dele foi deslizando o mesmo pelo seu queixo, descendo por todo o seu corpo devagar, até chegar onde queria. O indiano gemeu baixinho quando foi penetrado por aquele dedo úmido que brincava de estimular sua próstata ao nível de fazê-lo gritar; Ikki colocou mais um com os mesmo movimentos suaves, enquanto a outra mão deslizava pelo membro rígido do escritor que gemia cada vez mais alto.

- Ikki, isso... ahhh... está muito bom... – ele gemia enlouquecido rebolando contra aqueles dedos ousados que o invadia e estimulava intimamente num vai e vem constante e lascivo. Shaka já estava a ponto de gozar quando ele parou e se livrou do short que vestia, para isso tendo que erguer um pouco o corpo do indiano que estava suspenso sobre seus quadris. O loiro ficou maravilhado com a beleza do moreno; não que ele não o admirasse antes, mas naquele momento ele pareceu ainda mais belo. Afastou-se para olhá-lo melhor e depois se ajoelhou, saindo de cima dele e segurando seu membro entre as mãos. Ikki gemeu de antecipação ao sentir o hálito morno perto de si, gemendo ainda mais quando a língua cálida começou a lambê-lo todo, deslizar pelo pequeno orifício úmido onde o líquido agridoce já saia um pouco e depois voltando a lamber toda sua extensão para logo o soltar masturbando com as duas mãos, descendo a língua por seus testículos; ouvindo os gemidos cada vez mais desesperados e voltando a sugar com força o falo ereto. Ele já segurava os cabelos do escritor e movimentava os quadris entrando mais naquela umidade deliciosa que era a boca de Shaka. O indiano continuava a sugar e lamber com uma gula incrível, chegava ser hipnótico a forma que ele estava se entregando. Mas, o moreno sabia que se continuasse aquilo não duraria muito tempo e, por isso, o afastou puxando-o delicadamente pelos cabelos. Shaka lambeu os lábios e o encarou com aqueles olhos velados e ébrios de desejo

- Shaka, você já ouviu falar em Kama shastra?

- Não... – respondeu o indiano .

- É uma arte indiana, você deveria conhecer... – falou e segurou o loiro pela cintura.

- Eu não sou especialista na arte do sexo, isso cabe a você...

- Bem, vamos fazer agora uma posição chamada "Dupla provocação", é uma posição do Kama shastra, em que, você flexiona suas pernas assim... – flexionou as pernas do indiano até que seus joelhos chegassem ao seu peito. Sorriu – Hum... você é tão flexível, loiro – disse e se ajoelhou na frente do indiano colocando um joelho de cada lado das nádegas firmes dele. – Agora, eu elevo um pouco seu quadril com a mão – ele fez o movimento o que elevou os quadris do loiro a ponto de suas costas ficarem arqueadas sobre a cama – Então, eu penetro... assim. Shaka gritou quando foi invadido de uma vez só. A posição era ao mesmo tempo deliciosa e agonizante, porque não lhe dava chance de qualquer movimento; ficava totalmente a disposição dos movimentos rítmicos e lentos do moreno que parecia se deliciar com o agonizante prazer que via no rosto dele.

- Ikki... mais forte... – implorou Shaka.

- Hum... hum... – negou o moreno – Vou levá-lo ao limite, loiro, quando você estiver a ponto de explodir, eu mudo de posição, certo?

- Não... não faz isso, eu... eu já estou a ponto de explodir! – gemeu sentindo o corpo queimar; estava difícil se controlar, queria mais. Aquilo era realmente uma tortura e seu corpo já estava molhado de suor pelo controle forçado do prazer.

- Você agüenta... – murmurou estocando muito lentamente, fechando os olhos, rebolando um pouco nas entradas e saídas de dentro do escritor e ouvindo-o gemer cada vez mais.

Shaka já estava a ponto de enlouquecer. A penetração era profunda, estimulando a próstata e o deixado realmente a ponto de desmaiar de tesão.

- Ikki... por favor... eu preciso...

O moreno afastou-se então, pois, via que realmente ele enlouqueceria se o torturasse mais; sua respiração se acelerara ao extremo e seus cabelos molhados já se grudavam a testa; sua expressão era de desespero. Mesmo assim, ele nunca o achara tão lindo, parecia um anjo embriagado de desejo.

Deitou-o na cama de bruços, passando a mão por baixo dele para que empinasse o quadril o que o indiano fez sem pudor algum, implorando por aquilo. O moreno começou a penetrar entrando todo nele. Shaka gritou alto, rebolando com força contra o corpo de Ikki, apertando o sexo do moreno dentro de si, sentido-o sair e entrar com força, os dois corpos encaixados um no outro, suados; os gemidos se misturando. Ikki puxava-lhe os cabelos, virando o rosto dele para si, o beijando, saindo de dentro do escritor e o colocando no colo, voltando a entrar nele, deitando na cama e o fazendo cavalgar sobre si, segurando o amante pela cintura, comandando o ritmo cada vez mais intenso dos movimentos.

Shaka subia e descia, se apoiando no peito do garoto, olhando para ele, voltando a gritar, sentindo o orgasmo próximo, arfando, chamando pelo nome de Ikki e gozando sobre a barriga dele, abaixando todo o corpo e deixando-o completamente enterrado em si, exausto, e ainda trêmulo com a força do orgasmo que tivera. Ikki olhou para o homem sobre si, virando na cama o deixando por baixo, continuando a estocá-lo, sentindo o sêmen quente escorrer pela barriga, vendo Shaka gemer cada vez que se enfiava dentro do corpo dele. Puxando o rosto do escritor o beijando, gozando dentro dele, não parando de se mover, sentindo o líquido quente invadir Shaka e escorrer de dentro do seu corpo. Caiu por cima dele e ficou assim por alguns minutos, recobrando a respiração, voltando à realidade.

- Ah, Ikki, esse kama shastra é muito bom... – falou o escritor ofegante. Ikki virou para o lado, saindo dele e deitando-se ao seu lado, sendo puxado pelo loiro e pousando a cabeça em seu peito. Shaka beijou seus cabelos escuros e o envolveu forte nos braços. Ambos estavam totalmente molhados de suor e ofegantes.

- Eu sei que pra você isso nada... – ele começou a dizer, mas o moreno colocou os dedos contra seus lábios num mudo pedido de silêncio.

- Não fala nada, loiro... – Ikki murmurou se aconchegando mais ao corpo de alabastro – Deixe-me apenas sentir esse calor que sai de você...

Shaka se calou e ambos adormeceram. Quando o indiano abriu os olhos, já era dia e Ikki estava sentado na cama. Já estava vestido e o encarava seriamente.

O loiro se sentou também por instinto, puxando o lençol para proteger o corpo e encarando com certo receio as safiras azuis que eram os olhos dele.

- Loiro, quero que você venha comigo...

- Pra onde? – achou a pergunta meio idiota, mas se resignou.

- Eu invadi seu mundo, agora quero levá-lo ao meu.

- Tem certeza? É, quero dizer, isso não deveria ser profissional?

- Já deixou de ser a muito tempo, ou melhor... – ele encarou o loiro – Poderá deixar de ser definitivamente.

Shaka não sabia o que o rapaz queria dizer com aquilo, mas se levantou, tomou um banho e se arrumou para segui-lo.

Saíram e Ikki dirigiu por alguns minutos até chegar a uma casa pequena bem ao estilo oriental, harmoniosa; mas isso até a entrada, quando abriu à porta o lugar parecia ter sido vítima de um furacão.

**- **Sayaka! – Ikki chamou procurando pela casa. Shaka continuava parado na entrada. Aliás, ele se sentia incapaz de entrar num local bagunçado como aquele, então, enquanto Ikki procurava pela tal Sayaka, começou a tentar organizar a sala. Levantava vasos caídos, tirava roupas e jornais de cima do sofá, ajeitava portas retratos, etc.

- Loiro! – parou ao escutar o grito do moreno e o mirou meio estarrecido.

- Você é faxineiro?

- Não...

- Então quer parar!

- Ah, desculpe! – pediu e correu para o pequeno rol da casa. Simplesmente não conseguia ficar num local bagunçado. Ikki quase riu percebendo a neurose do escritor; e nesse momento uma mulher apareceu.

Shaka quase fez uma careta; uma aparência péssima, mistura de noites mal dormidas e álcool. Aliás, foi um forte cheiro de álcool o que ele sentiu assim que a mulher pisou na sala. Sua aparência era de decadência, os olhos avermelhados, os cabelos negros desgrenhados; dava mostra de ter sido uma mulher bonita em algum momento de sua vida, mas não naquele.

- Ikki, quanto tempo! Pensei que houvesse esquecido que tinha uma tia... – disse a voz embriagada da mulher.

- Eu trago dinheiro todo o mês, não é? – respondeu o moreno de mau humor – E... você está bêbada já a essa hora?

- Isso não lhe diz respeito, fedelho! – bradou a mulher – Se não fosse por sua culpa, eu não estaria nessa!

- Por minha culpa? Eu faço tudo o que posso por você!

- Se você se preocupasse comigo e com o seu irmão, você teria aceitado o dinheiro daquele velho!

Ikki respirou fundo e tirou a carteira do bolso.

- Só vim deixar o dinheiro! –disse e tirou as notas colocando sobre uma cômoda.

- Não me trate como uma prostituta, seu moleque! – grunhiu a mulher – Você poderia me dar mais que essa esmola mensal!

- Eu me esforço demais por essa esmola mensal, não fico enchendo a cara e transando com todo homem que aparece! – esbravejou e em resposta levou uma bofetada no meio da cara.

- Eu ainda sou sua tia, eu criei você e aquele inútil do seu irmão, e é assim que você me paga?!

O rapaz olhou para a mulher com raiva e então os olhos de Sayaka pousaram no loiro na entrada da porta. Ela ajeitou a camisola preta que vestia e sorriu com charme para Shaka.

- Olá, você é amigo do Ikki?

O indiano olhou para o moreno que continuava com a cabeça baixa e parecia muito envergonhado daquilo tudo. Logo depois, ele encarou a mulher com raiva e indignação.

- Vai dar em cima dele também? – esbravejou possesso se adiantando para a saída e segurando o braço do escritor – Vamos Shaka.

- Espere! – gritou a mulher – Como está o Shun?

- Bem, muito bem desde que se livrou de você! – respondeu andando em direção ao carro e arrastando o loiro. Entraram, e Ikki esmurrou o volante e depois encostou a cabeça contra ele.

- Droga! – murmurou – As coisas nunca mudam!

Shaka permanecia calado, não sabia o que dizer.

- Desculpa... – continuou Ikki – Você não deveria presenciar isso.

- Não tem problema. – disse sem jeito – Você quer... quer ir a algum lugar, quer conversar?

- Vamos a um lugar. – ele disse e deu partida no carro. Dirigiu até o Ueno Park e Shaka ficou maravilhado com a beleza bucólica do local incrustado na imensa metrópole japonesa.

- É aqui que venho para me acalmar.

- É muito bonito.

- Você ainda não viu nada, vem comigo! – eles seguiram por uma trilha que levava a um imenso jardim de cerejeiras, onde se sentaram na grama que crescia à beira de um riacho. Shaka apoiou as costas numa árvore e Ikki, sem nenhum embaraço, deitou a cabeça sobre suas pernas cruzando uma das pernas sobre o joelho.

- Ikki, o que aquela mulher quis dizer com... o dinheiro do velho?

- Ah, você prestou atenção nisso? – ele pareceu ruborizar um pouco e desviou o olhar.

- Sim, prestei. – Shaka virou seu rosto pelo queixo para que ele o encarasse.

- Ah, é uma história muito antiga que eu já decidi esquecer.

- Eu gostaria de saber.

- Shun e eu somos filhos de um ricaço, ele teve um caso com nossa mãe e bem... – suspirou – Ele nunca ligou pra gente, mas antes de morrer ficou com a consciência pesada e quis assumir todos os filhos que tinha e não eram poucos... – riu com escárnio amargo – Temos até amigos que também são filhos do velho, ele passou o rodo geral!

- Qual era o acordo?

- O velho morreu antes de reconhecer nossa paternidade, então os familiares contrataram vários advogados para tentar um acordo onde nos dava algum dinheiro e com isso teríamos de assinar um contrato onde não exigiríamos nada na justiça. Eu fui contra e convenci os outros também a não aceitar. Alguns dos garotos entraram com ações na justiça, eu preferi não fazer nada, e essa é a história. Na verdade, eu não quero nada daquele povo, não pretendo lutar por nada na justiça, quero que eles morram afogados em suas fortunas.

- Você está sendo egoísta.

- O quê? – o moreno mirou o rosto plácido do indiano.

- Você não está pensando no futuro do seu irmão. Eu acho que deveria pensar.

- É porque penso no futuro dele que faço o que faço. – falou se levantando e olhando o loiro, zangado – Eu não acho que um pai que só nos procurou no leito de morte tenha alguma coisa para nos oferecer! E não obriguei o Shun a concordar comigo!

- Ele só tem doze anos, normal que siga o irmão. Agora, você deveria pensar que um colégio interno não é local para uma criança crescer. Seu irmão precisa de um lar, Ikki, e... quem sabe, você não devesse voltar a conversar com a família do seu pai...

- Sinto muito, mesmo sendo um michê como você me chamou tantas vezes, tenho meus princípios. – falou zangado – Eles nunca se importaram com a gente, pra mim, eles não são ninguém.

Shaka suspirou.

- Só dei meu ponto de vista, você faz o que quiser de sua vida, só acho que deveria pensar mais com a cabeça do que com o coração.

Ambos se calaram e ficaram assim por um tempo.

- Eu não lhe trouxe aqui para que brigássemos... - disse Ikki – De qualquer forma, isso não tem mais nenhuma relevância, alguns dos garotos resolveram aceitar o acordo dos Kido.

- Alguns dos seus irmãos?

- Meu irmão é só o Shun.

- Você é mesmo teimoso...

- É meu maior charme. – sorriu maliciosamente o moreno e Shaka acabou sorrindo também. Então, Ikki se levantou e pegou o loiro pela mão – Shaka, vamos fazer, lá naquele bosque?

O indiano empalideceu.

- Quê? Enlouqueceu?

- Ah, você não gosta de aventuras?

- Não tenho nenhuma vontade de ser preso por atentado violento ao pudor!

- Você é um chato!

- Sou. Eu faço um convite melhor, que tal irmos a uma biblioteca? Preciso fazer umas pesquisas...

Ikki se jogou na grama, teatralmente.

- Como diria o sábio Popai: macacos me mordam, Shaka! Eu te chamo pra transar e você quer ler?!

O loiro deu de ombro sem jeito e se sentou ao lado dele.

- Eu sou um nerd, esqueceu?

Ikki ergueu a mão e tocou-lhe os cabelos sedosos.

- É verdade, um nerd muito gostoso, mas mesmo assim, nerd.

O loiro fez uma careta e se levantou.

- Estou com fome, vamos comer em algum lugar, certo?

Ikki fez o mesmo.

- É, se eu não posso comer você... – falou e pulou para se livrar de um muro, riu e enlaçou os ombros do indiano, beijando-lhe os cabelos.

- Solte-me, Fênix, as pessoas estão reparando... – falou, corando.

- Sério? E se eu fizer isso? – perguntou e cravou a mão na bunda do escritor que avermelhou ainda mais, batendo em sua mão e se afastando dele.

- Pervertido!

- Gostoso!

- Para com isso, moleque!

- Adoro ver seu rosto vermelhinho...

E assim se passou mais um dia para eles.

*******

Shaka acordou com o barulho do telefone.

- Alô?

- Shaka, não desliga!

- O que você quer, Milo?

- Teremos um coquetel de lançamento do livro do Saga, amanhã. Estaremos chegando no vôo das oito.

- Ok, sou mesmo obrigado a ir?

- Sim, e por Zeus, não me decepcione. Eu preciso de você nesse evento.

- Não prometo.

- Shaka, não faça isso comigo, será uma oportunidade para aparecer à imprensa depois do que fez no lançamento do seu livro.

- Como se eu me importasse com isso...

- Eu estou pedindo. – Milo falou extremamente sério e o indiano suspirou.

- Tudo bem, Milo, estarei lá.

- Ok, no mesmo local as dez.

Shaka desligou o telefone e voltou para os braços de Ikki que permanecia imóvel envolto nos lençóis.

- Quem era, amor? – ele perguntou sonolento, sem abrir os olhos. Shaka corou e mirou o rosto adormecido do moreno. O que ele queria dizer com "_amo_r"?

Não queria pensar, mas também, não havia como negar que aquelas palavras aqueceram demais seu coração. O envolveu nos braços e voltou a dormir. Ikki o abraçou mais forte, estava sonolento demais para cobrar resposta...

*******

"_Falta uma semana para o mês chegar ao fim."_ Shaka pensou com melancolia, observando o moreno dormir. Sentou-se ao seu lado e afagou-lhe o rosto. Sentiria saudades, mas tentava se convencer que não estava apaixonado. Não podia estar.

- Ikki, Ikki, acorde! – chamou delicadamente e o moreno abriu os olhos. Estranhou ver o escritor de terno.

- Oi, loiro, pra onde você vai?

- Nós vamos. Levanta e se apronta, preciso ir a um lançamento e você vem comigo.

- Lançamento?

- É do livro de um dos escritores da agência. Eu sou obrigado a ir.

- E quer me levar nisso, por quê?

Ele perguntou e viu o indiano corar e se afastar.

- Esquece, vou sozinho!

- Espera, loiro, deixa de ser sensível, não disse que não iria...

- Mas, você tem razão, não faz parte de suas funções.

- Loiro, para com isso, eu vou com você.

- Não precisa, fique tranqüilo! – falou Shaka apertando o nó da gravata e saindo do quarto.

Ikki suspirou; ele sempre estava na defensiva. Ergueu-se da cama e foi atrás do escritor que tomava seu chá, tranquilamente no jardim.

- Shaka, eu não disse que não iria. – falou zangado – Por que você é tão complicado?

- Eu... só não quero forçar uma situação. – respondeu o escritor.

- Que merda! Você não está forçando nada! Eu... – Ikki se interrompeu. O que estava acontecendo entre eles? A verdade era que estavam completamente envolvidos um com o outro e o fim estava chegando. Era um sonho com hora marcada para acabar e o indiano deveria temer se envolver ainda mais, embora não conseguisse resistir.

Suspirou nervoso:

- Escuta, loiro, eu vou porque quero ir, ok? Isso não tem nada a ver com meu trabalho. Eu gosto da sua companhia.

Shaka baixou os olhos para a xícara.

- Não deveria gostar, aliás, não deveríamos gostar tanto da companhia um do outro.

Ikki emudeceu e depois se sentou ao lado do escritor, tomando-lhe a xícara das mãos e o forçando a encará-lo.

- Shaka, me escute. Eu o levei para conhecer minha história. Há muito deixamos de ter uma relação somente profissional, será que não poderia,ao menos,ser meu amigo?

Os olhos azuis claros examinaram o rosto sério do rapaz mais jovem.

- Desculpe-me, mas... ah, Ikki, as coisas não são tão fáceis assim pra mim, eu...- gaguejou e não conseguiu dizer o que queria, na verdade não conseguia nem dizer o que pensava.

- Vamos deixar essa conversa pra depois, certo? Vou me arrumar! – o moreno se levantou e foi rápido para o chuveiro.

O indiano suspirou; percebia que não era somente ele que estava envolvido mais do que gostaria.

*******

Shaka chegou ao local do lançamento do livro e encontrou Milo que sorriu sem jeito e depois mirou o rapaz mais jovem ao lado do loiro.

- Olá, você deve ser...

- Você sabe muito bem quem ele é. – cortou o loiro, sério – Onde estão aqueles dois?

- Nos Estados Unidos. – falou Milo sem jeito – E não precisa ficar com essa cara, o mês já está acabando e vejo que você o aproveitou muito bem, está até mais corado!

Shaka corou mais com o comentário e Milo riu.

- Fiquem a vontade, e Shaka, não se esqueça de sorrir para a imprensa! – piscou se afastando. O loiro grunhiu e puxou Ikki pelo braço para que entrasse no sofisticado ambiente. O rapaz olhava para todos os lados, meio deslocado com aquele mundo.

- Loiro...

- Vem, Ikki, vamos nos esconder. – cortou Shaka o puxando para uma sacada, quando chegaram lá, sorriu para o rapaz e respirou fundo – Olha, eu tenho somente que aparecer em algumas fotos e sorrir um pouco e logo volto pra cá, certo?

- Eu posso, ao menos, transitar pelo salão e beber alguma coisa ou terei que ficar aqui escondido? – perguntou o moreno, irritado.

O indiano riu e ajeitou o colarinho dele.

- Claro que pode, eu não estou escondendo você, só achei que não quisesse ficar lá.

- Eu não sou anti-social como você, loiro.

- Tudo bem, então vamos! – Shaka deu-se por vencido e ambos saíram pelo salão da editora. O indiano procurando Milo, e Ikki pegando uma bebida e transitando pelo local.

- Shaka... – ele ouviu a voz grave e sentiu a mão em seu ombro. Virou-se e imediatamente um nó se fez em sua garganta.

- Saga...

- Fiquei feliz quando o Milo disse que você viria, sinceramente não esperava.

- Ele não disse que implorou? – perguntou o indiano incomodado.

Saga riu.

- Você sempre consegue me surpreender.

Shaka corou com a afirmação, se lembrava muito bem da última vez que surpreendera Saga e a resposta que ele lhe dera.

- Ah, me esforço para isso. – ironizou nervoso e pegou o primeiro copo que passou numa bandeja o despejando na boca. Arregalando os olhos, sentindo a garganta queimar, mas tentando disfarçar e ficando vermelho igual um pimentão.

- Desde quando você começou a beber e ainda por cima, vodka pura? – espantou-se o grego.

- Há coisas que mudam... um homem... – respondeu tentando respirar, porque estava quase sufocando com o ardor em sua garganta.

- Shaka, sobre aquela noite...

- Não precisa dizer nada, Saga, eu... – estava quase impossível falar, tanto pelo embaraço de recordar da noite do fiasco quando levou um fora do grego, quanto pela vodka que queimava sua garganta e estômago; sobretudo, o estômago.

- Shaka... – o grego sorriu e ergueu a mão, ajeitando alguns fios loiros que escapavam do elástico que prendia-lhes os cabelos. Shaka recuou por instinto o que fez Saga sorrir – Eu sempre gostei desse seu jeito recatado...

- Não, você... você disse...

- Se eu disser que mudei de idéia?

- M-mudou...?

O grego respirou fundo.

- Eu gostaria de falar com você, mas não gostaria que fosse aqui, acho que temos muito que falar desde nosso último encontro.

- Hã? É, mas, é o lançamento do seu livro, acho que... – Shaka foi interrompido pelos flashes dos fotógrafos. Saga virou-se para eles o que o obrigou a fazer o mesmo, sorriram tentando não demonstrar o quanto aquilo era incômodo.

Quando os flashes pararam, o grego segurou o pulso do loiro de forma discreta e o levou para uma das sacadas.

- Shaka, eu queria vê-lo depois, eu queria dizer...

- Saga, em outro momento, por favor... – pediu Shaka libertando o braço, suavemente – Eu... eu tenho uma pessoa que está me esperando no salão, agora...

O grego pareceu espantado e abriria a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas pareceu desistir, voltando a sorrir.

- Tudo bem. Estarei no Japão até o final da semana. Posso visitá-lo?

- Bem, é... claro... – Shaka falou nervoso – Preciso ir...

Saiu da sacada e procurou Ikki com os olhos. Já era o momento de ir embora, já tinha feito o que Milo queria e não devia mais nada ao agente. Procurou e não encontrou o moreno, então se aproximou do loiro grego.

- Milo, você viu o Ikki?

- Ah, o michê?

- Não fale assim! – pediu Shaka irritado e Milo o mirou sério e preocupado.

- Shaka, espero que você não esteja gostando desse rapaz... – mirou o rosto do indiano que baixou os olhos – Shaka, por Zeus, você não está gostando dele, não é?

- Isso não lhe diz respeito, me responda apenas se você o viu?

- Ele saiu no momento que você foi com o Saga para a sacada. – respondeu sério e viu o indiano andar rápido em direção a saída.

- Que merda! – exclamou e pegou o telefone, discando um número – Alô, Camus? Você não tem noção do problema que criamos!

*******

Shaka chegou ao corredor a tempo de ver o moreno entrando no elevador.

- Ikki, espera! – gritou, mas a porta se fechou e ele foi obrigado a descer correndo as escadas, sorte estar no terceiro andar, mesmo assim, chegou ofegante a recepção, correndo por que pelo vidro, via o moreno marchando em direção ao carro.

- Ikki, espera! – puxou-lhe o braço, levando um forte safanão para que o soltasse.

O moreno o mirou, magoado.

- Por que me trouxe aqui?! – esbravejou – Você queria fazer ciúmes aquele cara, é isso?

- Ikki, não foi nada disso! Eu... eu nem pensei em...

- Para de mentir! – bradou o moreno – Eu vi como você olhava pra ele, eu vi, Shaka!

O loiro emudeceu; não sabia o que dizer. Era verdade, ficara completamente atordoado com a proximidade de Saga. Esquecera-se totalmente da presença de Ikki, lembrando-se dele, apenas, quando o grego lhe fez a proposta...

Sem palavras, baixou a cabeça. Então, o moreno terminou de abrir a porta do carro, contudo, mais uma vez o loiro segurou-lhe o braço, dessa vez com firmeza, o encarando.

- Não me deixe falando sozinho! – reclamou.

- Pelo que eu saiba você não estava falando nada!

- Ikki, deixe de ser infantil!

- Não me chame mais de Ikki, me chame de fênix! – gritou, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços que o prendia, mas Shaka apertou mais seu pulso o que o forçou a parar e encará-lo.

- Escuta! Eu... eu não tenho nada com o Saga!

- Mas, é dele que você gosta, dá pra ver de longe!

- Seu estúpido, eu gosto é de você! – gritou o indiano.

Os dois pararam ofegantes se encarando. Ficaram assim por um tempo, até o indiano soltar-lhe o braço e baixar a cabeça. Mesmo assim nada disseram.

Shaka então virou-se e se afastaria, quando sentiu a mão do moreno puxá-lo pra si; em segundos dedos ergueram seu queixo e seus olhos se encontraram para depois os lábios. Um beijo apaixonado foi trocados por eles e, naquele momento, esqueceram que estavam num estacionamento; só os dois existiam. E com isso, nem se deram conta dos flashes incessantes de alguns paparazzos.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** _Ah, eu precisava fazer uma piada com o fato de no mangá o KIdo ser o pai dos 100 órfãos... Hehehehe, uma das coisas mais ridículas do Kurumada em minha opinião. E... mais lemon, esse achei que saiu meio tosco, mas... mas... Ah, quis fazer e fiz!Que se dane o mundo meu nome não é Raimundo! (Sion em surto!)_

_Ah, O Saga, hein? Sempre ele! Rsrsrsrs... Tão previsível a Sion!_

_Beijos a todos que leram em especial aos que deixaram reviews..._

_Julyana Apony, Kojican, K. Langley, Amaterasu Sonne, Nisa de Touro, lalay, sasulove, Juliabelas, Arcueid, Keronekoi, Danieru, Mefram_Maru, Shunzinhaah2._

_Queridos, me perdoe se deixei de responder algum review é que o FF, às vezes, fica louco e não envia review alert, então fico perdida._

_Abraços,_

_Sion Neblina_


	6. Amor I love you

**Amor I Love you**

**IV Capítulo**

_*******_

_- Ikki, deixa de ser infantil!_

_- Não me chame mais de Ikki, me chame de fênix! – gritou, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços que o prendia, mas Shaka apertou mais seu pulso o que o forçou a parar e encará-lo._

_- Escuta! Eu... eu não tenho nada com o Saga!_

_- Mas, é dele que você gosta, dá pra ver de longe!_

_- Seu estúpido, eu gosto é de você! – gritou o indiano._

_Os dois pararam ofegantes se encarando. Ficaram assim por um tempo, até o indiano soltar-lhe o braço e baixar a cabeça. Mesmo assim nada disseram._

_Shaka então virou-se e se afastaria, quando sentiu a mão do moreno puxá-lo pra si; em segundos dedos ergueram seu queixo e seus olhos se encontraram para depois os lábios. Um beijo apaixonado foi trocados por eles e naquele momento, esqueceram que estavam num estacionamento; só os dois existiam. E com isso, nem se deram conta dos flashes incessantes de alguns paparazzos._

*******

Ikki abandonou os lábios do indiano que continuou com os olhos fechados.

- Eu também, loiro, também gosto muito de você... – voltou a beijá-lo com mais intensidade ainda, o encostando ao carro.

- Ikki, espera... – o escritor o empurro suavemente, se afastando, ofegante – Vamos pra casa...

O moreno assentiu com a cabeça entrando no carro. Em minutos deixavam o estacionamento, não percebendo que os paparazzos anotavam a placa do carro; aliás, eles não percebiam nada, só queriam sair dali e ficar juntos e sozinhos.

*******

Chegaram a casa e foram logo para o quarto, deixando uma pilha de roupas pelo caminho; lábios e mãos se encontrando e se provando em alucinante delírio. Caíram na cama e se amaram de forma intensa e desesperada; não que o sexo entre eles fosse diferente, mas naquele momento, tudo era sentimento, qualquer resquício da relação profissional se foi completamente.

Depois de saciados e ainda ofegantes, ficaram abraçados, trocando carícias ternas a todo tempo e rindo feito bobos, da atual situação em que se encontravam.

- Loiro, que confusão nos metemos...

- Eu não me meti em nada, fui envolvido nisso contra a minha vontade... – riu Shaka.

- Certo, finjo que acredito!

- E por que você não acredita? – o indiano virou-se para olhá-lo ainda apoiado sobre o peito forte do moreno – Lembre-se que por várias vezes, eu o mandei embora e...

- Poderia ter sido mais persuasivo se quisesse. – riu Ikki com a carinha brava que Shaka fez – É verdade, poderia ter ido embora, ter se mudado; não me venha com essa! Ficou comigo porque gostou, fala a verdade!

- Isso é ridículo!

- Ridículo? – riu Ikki e afagou-lhe os cabelos claros – Ridículo é essa sua necessidade de negar os próprios instintos...

- Lá vem a filosofia de botequim! – riu Shaka; não tinha jeito, era sempre assim, mesmo nos momentos de descontração, não conseguiam concordar.

- Você gosta delas que eu sei... – falou Ikki com malícia, descendo a mão para a bunda firme do escritor – Mas, sei que o que você mais gosta é do meu pau, é doidinho por ele, tanto que não suporta ficar longe... – falou e apertou a bunda do loiro que soltou uma exclamação de protesto.

- Seu moleque atrevido! – riu Shaka, corando um pouco – Não sou esse tipo de...

- Para com essa pose de monge que sei que você não é nada disso! – tornou Ikki o puxando pra si – Acabamos de transar, quer me convencer disso justo agora, loiro safado?

- Ah, chega, eu me rendo, sim, eu gosto, gosto muito, sou louco por ele, quer mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Shaka divertido.

- Hum... deixe-me pensar... – Ikki fingiu ponderar o que fez o indiano rir mais – Você pode dizer que é o melhor que você já teve, que nunca viu algo tão maravilhoso e esplendoroso e grande, que adora quando eu meto em você até o fundo...

- Ikki, cala a boca, por Buda! – falou o loiro e tomou-lhe os lábios, abafando as palavras obscenas do rapaz; ao menos, temporariamente.

Amaram-se novamente e por toda a noite. Agora a aurora invadia o apartamento e Fênix observava o loiro dormir. Estava terrivelmente apaixonado por ele e não sabia como sairia daquela situação. Faltava pouco tempo para a separação; o loiro voltaria para a Grécia e ele continuaria com sua vida sem solução.

Tocou a pele clara dele e sorriu com a forma que Shaka mexeu-se e segurou seu braço. Voltou a se deitar ao seu lado, o envolvendo nos braços e suspirando, antes de adormecer também.

_Deixa eu dizer que te amo_

_Deixa eu pensar em você._

_Isso me acalma_

_Me acolhe a alma_

_Isso me ajuda a viver_

- Ikki, acorda... – o loiro chamou, afagando-lhe os cabelos cacheados e o moreno abriu os olhos; o coração se alegrando ao ver aquele sorriso maravilhoso. Sim, queria ver aquele sorriso todas às manhãs.

- Bom dia, loiro, madrugando?

- Que madrugando! São dez horas da manhã e, eu trouxe seu café... – falou e pegou uma bandeja que estava na mesinha de cabeceira, colocando-a sobre a cama.

O moreno se sentou e observou a bandeja: frutas, pão integral, tofu. Tudo muito natural.

- Obrigado, o que deu em você? – perguntou pegando a caneca de café com leite – Desde quando é tão bonzinho?

- Gentileza de vez em quanto é bom, seu grosseirão! – reclamou o indiano – Além do mais, quero que você me leve num lugar hoje...

- Que lugar, loiro?

- Um daqueles hotéis que possuem aquelas piscinas de águas termais, a semana foi muito estressante e queria aproveitar esse final de semana para descansar, o que acha?

Ikki mirou os olhos brilhantes do indiano, meio sem jeito e o sorriso do rosto de Shaka se desfez.

- Ah, acho que me precipitei... eh, me desculpe...

- Não, loiro, não é isso! – tratou de corrigir, segurando o braço do indiano – Eu adoraria passar esse final de semana com você e... ir para um Ousen*¹ com você, de verdade, mas...

- Mas? – perguntou sem entender e Ikki sorriu; achava incrível a maneira calma como o indiano encarava tudo; embora, ele não fosse uma pessoa tão calma como parecia.

- É que esse final de semana especificamente, prometi que pegaria o Shun no colégio hoje e que o levaria para passear um pouco...

- Ah, isso... – Shaka suspirou – Tudo bem, então, entendo. Não precisa se preocupar, seu irmão precisa de você.

Ikki bebericou o café e mirou o rosto desapontado do loiro, embora ele tentasse disfarçar.

- Só se você não se incomodar que um pirralho de doze anos, vá com a gente...

Os olhos do loiro se abriram mais espantados.

- Ikki, isso não é necessário, se...

- Não me incomodaria, Shaka, se é isso que pensa... – ele ruborizou um pouco e baixou o olhar – Não me incomodaria levá-lo para minha vida e...

_Hoje contei pras paredes_

_Coisas do meu coração_

_Passei no tempo_

_Caminhei nas horas_

_Mais do que faço a paixão_

- Mas, seu irmão...

- Não gostaria que ele soubesse sobre a gente agora. – falou ainda olhando o chão – Sabe, seria difícil explicar que... nós dois...

- Eu entendo, não precisa ficar sem jeito. – o virginiano ergue-lhe o queixo e o mirou dentro dos olhos – Entendo de verdade, e entenderia também se você priorizasse o seu irmão; ele precisa muito de você...

- Mas, gostaria mesmo de passar o final de semana com você, e com o Shun, se isso não o incomodar.

- Não me incomoda. – sorriu Shaka – Então, tome café e vamos buscá-lo, o que acha?

- Tudo bem.

Shaka se levantou e caminhou para a porta, depois lançando um olhar sério para o moreno.

- Quando levantar, troque os lençóis e evite deixar migalhas pelo quarto! – falou e saiu.

Ikki fez uma careta.

- Você é um monstro disfarçado de anjo! – gritou, mas depois riu. estava feliz, feliz como há muito não era.

_É um espelho sem razão_

_Quer amor? Fique aqui..._

Ikki chegou à portaria da escola e assinou o termo para a liberação do irmão. Depois ficou esperando até que ele aparecesse o que não demorou muito. Logo o menino apareceu correndo com sua mochila nas costas.

- Nii-chan! – o menino exclamou se agarrando ao pescoço do irmão – Está tarde, pensei que não viria!

- Claro que eu viria, Shun! – disse Ikki o afastando e pegando a mochila – Vamos a um lugar, certo?

- Onde? – perguntou o garoto, olhando desconfiado para o irmão.

- Vamos a um Ousen fora da cidade o que acha?

- Queria ir ao shopping! – reclamou Shun – Não quero me esconder num hotel nas montanhas, quero ir ao cinema!

Ikki riu e afagou os cabelos volumosos do irmão.

- Tudo bem, seu chatinho, vamos ao shopping e ao final do dia vamos para o hotel.

- Ah, aí tudo bem, nii-chan, porque já estarei muito cansado mesmo! – comemorou o garoto e eles caminharam até o carro.

Shun olhou do loiro para o irmão e Shaka acenou para ele.

- Nii-chan, ele vai com a gente? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Vai sim, ele é... um amigo meu, você já o conhece não é? – disse sem jeito.

- Sim, eu sei. – falou Shun desconfiado, mas depois sorriu para Shaka e resolveu entrar no carro. Estava feliz demais com o dia de folga.

- Olá, Shun! – disse Shaka para o garoto, quando ele se sentou no banco de trás do carro.

- Oi, loiro...

Shaka riu e balançou a cabeça; devia ser um mal de família. Ikki também riu com a expressão usada por Shun. Entrou e deu a partida no carro.

*******

Passearam pelo shopping durante toda a manhã; Ikki aproveitou para comprar roupas "apropriadas" para Shaka enquanto Shun estava no cinema. O escritor se divertia com as sugestões do mais jovem; muito jeans e camisetas.

- Ikki, não sei se percebeu, mas não sou mais um adolescente...

- Você é muito jovem e essas são roupas para jovens e não para adolescentes. – falou o moreno – Veste, ficará lindo em você.

Shaka ainda olhou um pouco para a calça jeans e a camiseta, antes de aceitar e entrar no provador. Saiu minutos depois e Ikki assoviou o que deixou o escritor vermelhinho, porque as vendedoras começaram a rir e cochichar.

- Ficou lindo, amor! – falou Ikki em alto e bom tom, se aproximando e ajeitando a gola da camisa branca.

- Ikki, para... – cochichou Shaka – Não precisa dar tanto na pinta que nós...

- Está com vergonha do que é, sábio escritor?

- Discrição não quer dizer vergonha. – falou, afastando a mão do rapaz e voltando para o provador.

Escolheram ainda mais algumas peças e depois foram buscar Shun no cinema; o menino já estava esperando.

- Puxa, vocês demoraram! – reclamou ele – Para onde vamos, agora?

- Almoçar. – falou Shaka – Estou morto de fome.

- Ah, eu também! – concordou Ikki enlaçando os ombros de Shaka e os do irmão – Que tal irmos para um restaurante maravilhoso que fica no caminho do hotel que ficaremos esse final de semana?

- Portanto que não tenha somente pratos a base de carne, ou peixe, ou laticínios, ou...

- Nossa, você é muito enjoado mesmo! – riu Shun – Bem que o Ikki me avisou!

Shaka olhou de um para o outro.

- Ah, eu falei de você para ele, expliquei o motivo de você tê-lo visitado no colégio... – explicou Ikki sem jeito.

- É, percebo que falou muito a meu respeito! – cruzou os braços o loiro – Falou dos meus defeitos...

- Não foi nada disso, loiro...

- Ah, não? E como ele sabe que sou enjoado?

- Admitiu! – riu Ikki e Shaka o esmurrou no braço.

- Idiota!

Shun parou e olhou os dois rapazes mais velhos. Cruzou os braços com uma expressão maliciosa que embaraçou a ambos.

- Sabe o que vocês estão parecendo? – perguntou e Shaka e Ikki se entreolharam.

- Não!

- Namorados!

Os dois empalideceram.

- De onde você tirou isso, seu pirralho?! – reclamou Ikki tentando se fazer de bravo para esconder o constrangimento.

- Ah, lá no colégio tem vários rapazes que são namorados; isso é normal lá...

- É...? – perguntaram Shaka e Ikki boquiabertos com a desenvoltura do rapazinho de doze anos.

- Ah, sim... – sorriu Shun e ruborizou – Mas não se preocupe nii-chan, eu não tenho namorado, juro! Já falei para o Hyoga que a gente só poderá namorar quando eu fizer quatorze anos! – falou o rapaz orgulho – Olha, Ikki, vou comprar pipoca!

O menino saiu correndo atrás do pipoqueiro e Ikki e Shaka trocaram um olhar estarrecido; depois o leonino ficou irritado...

- Shun, volta aqui...

- Deixa, Ikki... – pediu segurando-lhe o braço – Nessa fase é melhor não querer explicar muito e nem saber muito, sabe...

- Sabe? Como você sabe? Você já teve um irmão mais novo, loiro? – perguntou irritado.

- Não, mas também tive um namoradinho quando tinha doze anos...

- O quê? Doze anos? Você era uma criança, loiro pervertido! – acusou – Meu irmão não terá namoradinho nenhum! Eu mato o engraçadinho que ousar encostar no Shun, entendeu?

Shaka suspirou e olhou pra cima, pedindo paciência.

- Entendi sim, Ikki, vamos deixar essa história pra depois, certo? – falou com um sorriso complacente o que desanuviou um pouco o semblante do mais jovem.

Encontraram Shun já com um enorme balde de pipoca nas mãos.

- Você vai perder o apetite! – reclamou o Amamiya mais velho afagando os cabelos cacheados do irmão.

- Duvido, sou um pré-adolescente, esquece? – riu Shun – Vamos?

O menino chamou saindo andando na frente. Ikki riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Deveria ser teu filho, Shaka!

- Nem morto, não tenho paciência com crianças! – riu o virginiano e eles seguiram para o restaurante de beira de estrada; almoçaram e chegaram ao final da tarde ao ryokan*² e escolheram os quartos; Shun logo resolveu explorar as redondezas; a imensa área verde, cercada de cerejeiras e cedros era um convite delicioso ao bucolismo.

- Por que me trouxe a um lugar como esse? – perguntou Ikki envolvendo a cintura do loiro que se afastou.

- Para, Ikki, o Shun não está tão longe... – falou enquanto andavam pelo bosque ao lado do hotel, tendo o menino mais a frente.

- Ele não pareceu muito chocado com a possibilidade de eu ter um namorado...

- Isso é o que acho mais estranho...

- Eu também, porque sempre tive namoradas, inclusive, ele e a Esmeralda se davam muito bem...

- E onde está a Esmeralda agora? – perguntou tentando não demonstrar interesse.

- Não sei, terminamos e não quis mais atender seus telefonemas... – respondeu Ikki de má vontade.

- Por que terminaram?

- Vai ficar fazendo interrogatórios, agora? – perguntou irritado.

- Responda se quiser... – falou e adiantou o passo ou adiantaria se o mais jovem não o puxasse pelo braço e o encarasse nos olhos.

- Ah, como você é esquentadinho...

- Não sou; não estou zangado. – falou Shaka com indiferença – Mas se não quiser falar...

- Ela vai viajar, vai estudar na França...

- E você não pôde ir junto, por causa do Shun? – perguntou o indiano sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento; colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

- Sim e não...

- Ah, explique-me a sua lógica... – riu o loiro.

- Não gostaria de morar na França...

- Só por isso?

Ikki suspirou.

– Não poderíamos falar de outra coisa? – perguntou incomodado – Não acho que me trouxe aqui para que ficássemos falando da Esmeralda...

- Falar dela o incomoda...

- Você está com ciúmes, loiro? – provocou.

- Não seja ridículo! – riu Shaka – Vamos caminhar mais rápido, antes que seu irmão se perca nesse bosque.

Ele falou e seguiu, jogando o cabelo que a brisa levava, para trás. Ikki ficou o observando andar elegantemente, até encontrar Shun que jogava pedrinhas num lago.

Correu até eles, tirando uma máquina digital do bolso.

- Fiquem aí mesmo, quero tirar uma foto de vocês! – falou e os dois virginianos sorriram para ele e... Clik!

_Deixa eu dizer que te amo_

_Deixa eu gostar de você_

_Isso me acalma_

_Me acolhe a alma_

_Isso me ajuda a viver_

*******

Aiolia, Mu e Camus chegaram ao aeroporto, exausto, logo encontraram Milo e Saga que os esperavam; o loiro levava uma expressão extremamente preocupada, mas resolveu não dizer nada, esperaria outro momento mais íntimo para que tivessem aquele tipo de conversa.

*******

Depois de correr por toda a propriedade do hotel, Shun sentiu-se entediado e implorou para que no dia seguinte, voltassem à cidade. Ikki e Shaka concordaram; realmente era uma tortura para uma criança de doze anos, ficar num hotel isolado. Quando o loiro pensou no passeio, não imaginou que teriam companhia.

Resignou-se; o rapazinho até que era bonzinho, não era tão assustador quanto às outras crianças que conhecia e até bastante educado.

Quando a noite caiu e depois que eles colocaram Shun para dormir, resolveram, em fim, aproveitar o rotenburo*³ do quarto. Shaka relaxou imediatamente ao contato com a água quente, se recostando nas pedras da piscina e fechando os olhos. Ikki sorriu para ele que apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, já que estava sentado ao seu lado.

- Ah, estou me sentindo tão leve... – falou o loiro – Mesmo tendo que voltar amanhã, adorei o passeio. O contato com a natureza sempre me relaxa.

- Desculpe, loiro... – falou Ikki sem jeito – Eu estraguei nosso passeio, não foi?

Shaka abriu os olhos e sorriu, afagando o rosto moreno do leonino.

- Nada disso, gostei de sair com seu irmão. Foi divertido...

- Não mente, você disse que não gosta de crianças...

- Ah, mas até que ele é comportado... – riu o indiano e Ikki o puxou pra si de forma que Shaka ficou entre suas pernas.

- Bem, agora ele está dormindo e podemos aproveitar a noite como merecemos... – sussurrou tomando-lhe os lábios num beijo sensual; Shaka o envolveu nos braço, sentindo a pele arrepiada contra a água quente. Ikki desceu os lábios por seu pescoço, lambendo a pele molhada, enquanto as mãos caminhavam pelo corpo do loiro, delicadamente, sem pressa; sentindo-lhe a textura macia...

- Ah, Shaka, você é tão gostoso... – sussurrou enquanto mordiscava-lhe o queixo – Se pudesse... passava o dia inteiro mordendo você...

O indiano riu e ruborizou.

- Você diz cada coisa, Ikki...

- Ao contrário de você, não tenho problema nenhum em assumir minhas taras e perversões... – murmurou, continuando a mordiscar, agora, os ombros, descendo pelo peito definido e delgado – Adoro sua pele... adoro morder você... beijar, chupar...

Shaka gemeu jogando a cabeça pra trás, dando total liberdade aos lábios do moreno que mordiscou-lhe os mamilos alternadamente, fazendo-o gemer mais alto. Foi descendo os lábios pela barriga do escritor, até chegar bem no limite em que a água o cobria...

Levantou-se e sorriu com malícia.

- Encosta aqui... – falou o puxando para que se encostasse nas pedras que cercavam o rotenburo. Shaka sorriu e obedeceu.

- O que você quer fazer? – perguntou vendo-o se aproximar e se encaixar entre suas pernas.

- Morder e chupar você, todinho, loiro... – falou da forma mais sacana, começando a lamber a ereção do indiano que gemeu e se segurou nas pedras da piscina.

- Não quer parar com a parte do lamber e... – gemeu – Começar logo a parte do chupar... não?

Ikki sorriu, olhando para ele com a cara mais safada.

- Loiro apressado... onde está a paciência budista, hein?

- Ficou em casa, agora para de me torturar... – gemeu Shaka projetando os quadris pra frente. Ikki riu e começou a lamber e sugar devagar, enquanto mirava de forma lasciva o rosto ruborizado e as caretas de prazer que Shaka fazia, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça pra trás; aquilo enlouquecia o moreno e ele chupava ainda com mais força. Shaka não demorou a gozar.

Ikki ergueu-se e puxou o indiano para si.

- Vamos terminar lá no quarto...

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça e voltou para o quarto, apoiado no ombro do moreno; já que ainda estava meio zonzo pelo orgasmo recente. Deixou-se cair no fúton, e Ikki subiu nele,o beijando com carinho, fazendo-o experimentar o próprio gosto...

- Você é delicioso, loiro... – falou, descendo os lábios pelo corpo branco dele – E eu adoro te comer... te provar nos mínimos detalhes...

- Ah, como você é cafajeste... – murmurou Shaka entre os gemidos.

- Sou sim, e você adora; adora minhas palavras chulas... – deu uma chupada no mamilo rosado, fazendo o loiro arquear o corpo e gemer mais alto – Adora quando falo obscenidades... – mordiscou a pele sensível – E eu adoro essa cara de putinho que você faz quando estamos na cama... – deslizou os dedos para as nádegas do indiano – E adoro ainda mais esse seu rabinho apertadinho... – enfiou um dedo dentro dele, fazendo o escritor gritar.

- Ah... Ikki... – gemeu de excitação, sentindo o sexo voltar a enrijecer sob as carícias do moreno; ele era tão hábil em enlouquecê-lo como ninguém nunca foi; realmente era um profissional...

Shaka não soube o motivo, mas aquela afirmação o entristeceu; entretanto, não queria compartilhar isso com o amante. Tratou de tirar aquilo da mente e se concentrar no prazer; nos dedos que o invadia e estimulava, alargava e o preparava para um prazer maior; na mão que brincava insistentemente com seu sexo e fazia-o gemer...

- Vem, Ikki... agora... – falou enlaçando a cintura do moreno com as pernas e o puxando pra si, quase o fazendo cair sobre seu peito.

O mais jovem riu.

- Nossa, loiro, que habilidade com as pernas... – provocou.

- Cala a boca e vem logo...

Ikki afastou-se, abrindo as pernas do escritor e as mantendo afastadas. Se posicionando no meio delas.

- Relaxa que agora vou te fuder bem gostoso, meu anjo safado... – sussurrou olhando-o com malícia.

Foi bem no momento que a penetração começaria que eles escutaram batidas na porta e depois uma voz infantil...

- Ikkiiii, você tá aí?

Imediatamente Shaka empurrou o moreno que caiu com a cara no chão, praguejando, e correu para pegar as Yukatas, se vestindo e mirando o moreno com uma cara assustada.

- É seu irmão!

- Como se eu não soubesse, merda! – resmungou vestindo o quimono também.

Shaka observou a própria ereção e depois a de Ikki bem salientada, e que a fina peça de roupa fazia questão de delinear obscenamente.

- Bem... eh, vou ao banheiro! – o loiro disse e correu para o cômodo informado.

- Espera, Shaka e o que eu faço?! – perguntou segurando o próprio sexo enquanto o irmão continuava a bater na porta – Já vai, Shun!

- O que vocês estão fazendo trancados aí dentro? – ouviu a voz do menino e quase rosnou.

"O que você acha moleque infeliz?" pensou e pegou uma almofada, segurando-a estrategicamente sobre o sexo.

Abriu a porta e encontrou os olhos curiosos do irmão.

- O que foi dessa vez, Shun? – perguntou tentando a todo custo encontrar paciência para lidar com um pré-adolescente.

- Ah, eu não conseguia dormir, você disse que ficaria no quarto comigo, só que quando acordei estava escuro e você não estava; então, pensei que você deveria estar conversando com o Shaka... – o menino tentou olhar sobre o ombro do irmão – Onde está o Shaka?

- No banheiro... – respondeu Ikki com um suspiro, saindo da porta e deixando o rapazinho entrar.

- Por que ele está no banheiro, hein? – perguntou o menino e depois olhou o rosto afogueado do irmão e depois para a almofada que ele segurava contra o corpo – Por que você está segurando isso, Ikki?

- Hã, o quê? Ah, não enche, Shun! – falou nervoso – O que você quer afinal?

- Ikki, eu não gosto de ficar sozinho... posso ficar aqui com vocês?

Fênix chegou a abrir a boca, mas ao mirar os olhos carentes do irmão, voltou atrás no que diria.

- Sim, digo... se o Shaka não se incomodar...

- Não me incomoda... – falou o loiro que saia do banheiro. Ikki reparou no roupão que ele vestia e nos cabelos molhados;

"O filho da mãe tomou um banho para apagar o fogo e me deixou aqui na fogueira..." pensou irritado.

- Shaka, não precisa...

- Estou falando sério, Ikki, não tem problema... – sorriu o loiro – O fúton é bastante espaçoso pra nós três, a não ser que isso seja um problema pra você. E quando o Shun dormir, o colocamos de volta no quarto dele o que acha?

- Acho que o Shun já está bem grandinho para ficar correndo para minha cama! – o moreno mirou o amante, irritado.

- Puxa, nii-chan, mas é que... aqui é um lugar estranho! – explicou o menino embaraçado – Eu não tenho medo de dormir sozinho em lugares conhecidos!

Shaka riu e se aproximou, pegando o garoto pelo braço.

- Pode dormir aqui Shun, seu irmão está um pouco... mal humorado, só isso... – falou e deitou o garotinho no fúton.

" Você deveria dizer sexualmente frustrado, isso sim!" resmungou Ikki baixinho.

Shun se deitou no fúton e fechou os olhos; estava cansado. Shaka se aproximou de Ikki que ainda segurava a almofada sobre o "dito cujo".

- Não fica com essa cara... – falou o loiro, divertido.

- Ah, pra você é fácil, já gozou, não é? – falou emburrado, baixinho para o irmão não ouvir.

- Mas eu queria mais... – riu Shaka da cara brava dele e mirou o menino que parecia dormir realmente – Ele é tão bonitinho...

- Sim, bonitinho e mala sem alça! – falou, mas acabou rindo também; largou a almofada no chão – Bem, vou tomar um banho e de preferência bem gelado!

Saiu, deixando Shaka rindo. O indiano suspirou; realmente o passeio não saíra como ele imaginara.

*******

_Tóquio:_

- O que você está dizendo, Milo? – espantou-se Mu – O Shaka está... não é possível!

- É possível sim, estou dizendo! – falou o loiro grego.

- Apaixonado? – Aiolia indagou abismado – Não é possível, todos sabemos que ele gosta do Saga!

- Pelo visto gostava. – falou Camus tranquilamente.

- Bem, precisamos descobrir se isso é verdade... – disse Mu preocupado.

- Bem, isso sendo verdade ou não, precisamos ajudar o loiro, não podemos deixá-lo nas mãos desse aproveitador! – tornou Milo, nervoso.

- Isso mesmo, e nós somos os culpados. – falou Mu – Precisamos tirar o Shaka do Japão o quanto antes.

- Isso! E quem pode nos ajudar nisso é você... – volveu Aiolia.

- Eu? – Saga espantou-se – A culpa disso tudo é de vocês pelo que entendi; vocês sabem quanto o Shaka é inocente e foi por isso mesmo que não quis ficar com ele!

- Inocente, até aparece... – riu Aiolia e levou um beliscão de Mu – Ai!

- Precisamos da sua ajuda mesmo, Saga, não podemos deixar o Shaka com aquele... pivete prostituído! – falou o tibetano.

- O que querem que eu faça? – conformou-se o grego.

- Ah, Saga, você sabe que na verdade o loiro é caidinho por você; isso que ele está sentindo por esse michê é por pura carência; é só você chegar junto e ele se derrete! – falou Milo.

- Vocês já ponderaram que ele pode gostar mesmo do rapaz? – perguntou Camus tranquilamente.

- ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL! – falaram todos ao mesmo tempo e o ruivo ergueu a mão em sinal de paz.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Bem, acho que não precisamos nos preocupar tanto. Logo o Shaka voltará para a Grécia e com certeza esquecerá esse garoto de programa.

- Com uma ajudinha do Saga, ele esquecerá bem rapidinho... – piscou Aiolia e Saga balançou a cabeça.

- Quem tem vocês como amigos, não precisa de inimigos.

*******

Shaka e Ikki estavam deitados no fúton tendo Shun entre os dois; o moreno enrolava os cabelos do loiro, passando o braço por cima da cabeça do irmão; e o escritor olhava para o teto, pensativo.

- Ikki, posso lhe dizer uma coisa?

- Diz loiro...

- Você precisa tirar o Shun daquele colégio...

- Eu sei, mas não posso, ao menos, não por enquanto...

- E se eu ajudasse?

- Loiro, não me leve a mal, mas isso é um problema meu; não é justo que se preocupe assim com meus problemas...

Shaka virou-se para encará-lo nos olhos.

- Orgulhoso...

- Gostoso...

Sorriram e ficaram assim até que as pálpebras pesaram e acabaram adormecendo ali mesmo como estavam, tendo Shun os separando.

_Meu peito agora dispara_

_Vivo em constante alegria_

_É o amor que está aqui_

_Amor I love you_

_Amor I love you_

_Amor I love you_

**Continua...**

**Notas finais:** _O Shaka se deu mal nessa! Mal casou e já ganhou um filho de 12 anos KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. Ah foi kawaii esse capítulo, não foi? Bem açucarado XD! Mas será que no próximo as coisas ficarão assim? ... hihihihih..._

_A música como não poderia deixar de ser é a açucarada Amor, i Love you da Marisa Monte._

_E agora com essa turma de escritores contra o Ikki o que vai acontecer, hein?_

_O Ryokan __é uma hospedaria típica japonesa. Os hóspedes dormem em quartos com nomes de flores em futon sobre tamtamis, vestidos com yukatas que são uma espécie de kimono de verão. Geralmente esses hotéis possui onsens que é como se chama as fontes de águas termais com temperaturas superiores a 25 graus. São considerados para os japoneses como um refúgio da vida conturbada das grandes metrópoles.O rotenburo é a própria piscina de água quente que geralmente fica nos quartos, sendo privativas._

_Beijos a todos que leram e gostaram. Beijos especiais aos que deixaram reviews carinhosos com críticas, sugestões e quando possível, elogios._

_MCristal Black, K. Langley, Amamiya fã (também vou matar aquela bêbada abusada XD!), Kojican, Cristiane (maluquinha amiga!), sasulove, Leko, lalay, My, Danieru, Mefram_Maru,__Arcueid, Shunzinhaah2, Juliabelas, Tom e Vagabond_

_Obrigada de coração._

_Sion Neblina_


	7. Inteligente e a disposição

**Inteligente e a disposição de um relacionamento íntimo e... discreto...**

**VI Capítulo**

Era final de domingo quando os Amamiyas deixaram o hotel junto com o escritor. Entraram no carro de um mal humorado Ikki que não cansava de reclamar de tudo; mas o virginiano estava de bom humor, seguia conversando com Shun o tempo inteiro e admirando a paisagem pela janela do veículo. Fizeram uma viagem muito agradável de volta a Tóquio e aproveitaram a noite de domingo ainda passeando pelo cais e jantando num restaurante a beira mar.

Quando se acharam muito cansados, resolveram voltar para casa. O moreno coçou a cabeça com uma expressão incomodada que Shaka já conhecia bem.

- O que foi, Ikki?

- Você se incomodaria se eu dormisse fora, hoje? – perguntou baixinho, fugindo dos curiosos ouvidos pré-adolescentes de Shun.

- Claro que não. – falou o indiano.

- Ok. – respondeu o mais jovem e se voltou para o irmão – Vamos pra casa, Shun? Deixarei o Shaka em casa e depois vamos para o meu apartamento. Amanhã tenho que deixá-lo cedo na escola.

- Já? – reclamou o menino – Nii-chan, o final de semana passou tão rápido!

- Teremos outros! – o moreno afagou os cabelos castanhos do irmão e abriu a porta do carro para que ele entrasse. Shaka fez o mesmo e seguiram para a casa do escritor.

- Uau! Que prédio legal, Shaka! – falou Shun olhando a fachada.

- Obrigado... – falou o loiro saindo do carro e se aproximando da janela do motorista.

Trocaram um olhar incerto e apaixonado.

- Então... te vejo amanhã... – falou Ikki e Shaka apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Por que vocês não se beijam, hein? – perguntou Shun colocando a cabeça para o lado de fora pela janela traseira do carro.

- Cala a boca, moleque! – falou Ikki coradinho e Shaka riu não menos corado.

- Shun, eu e seu irmão somos só amigos... – falou sem jeito.

- Me engana que eu gosto! – riu o menino – Tchau Shaka, foi um prazer voltar a vê-lo!

- Igualmente, Shun... – falou o escritor caminhando para dentro do prédio. Ikki esperou que ele entrasse e então deu partida no carro.

Shaka girou a chave na fechadura; riu ao pensar que no Japão em meio a toda a sua modernidade, conseguira encontrar um apartamento normal, aonde ainda se usa chave para abrir portas. Estranhou; não estava trancada e ele jurara...

- Oi, Shaka...

Quase caiu pra trás ao escutar a voz de Saga na penumbra da sala. Tratou de acender a luz.

- O que você está fazendo aqui no escuro? Enlouqueceu? como você entrou?

O grego riu.

- Uma pergunta de cada vez. Primeiro, estava esperando você, segundo, não enlouqueci e terceiro, o Milo me emprestou a chave...

Shaka ficou boquiaberto, um dia ainda mataria todos eles.

- E posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou cruzando os braços, confuso. Conhecia bem Saga, ele não era assim, nunca invadiria sua privacidade daquele jeito, então...

- Shaka, tentei falar com você o final de semana inteiro, aliás, todos nós...

- Todos nós quem, Saga? Do que você está falando?

O geminiano se ergueu e caminhou em direção ao loiro que recuou instintivamente.

- Estou falando de Mu, Aiolia, Camus, Milo e eu, seus amigos.

O indiano piscou os olhos azuis, confuso, e Saga se indagou como conseguira dispensar alguém tão encantador.

- Qual o problema nisso? Tenho direito a ir e vir e não preciso de proteção, embora vocês sempre achem que preciso.

Saga sorriu, aquele sorriso devastador que desde a adolescência deixava as pernas do indiano, bambas; estranhamente, daquela vez, permaneceram firmes. O grego ergueu a mão e tocou a pele macia do rosto de Shaka.

- É que você sempre me pareceu tão inocente... – falou se aproximando mais, sua voz grave ficando ameaçadoramente mais lânguida e rouca.

Shaka deu mais um passo pra trás, fugindo da mão que lhe afagava a pele.

- Saga, não sei o que você tem em mente vindo aqui a essa hora, mas...

- Shaka, já disse, só estávamos preocupados com você e...

O loiro o mirou intrigado.

- E...?

- Bem, eu sei sobre...

Os olhos do indiano se abriram mais e ele empalideceu.

- Sabe?

- Sim, sei sobre você e o garoto de programa que o Aiolia e o Mu contrataram...

Shaka grunhiu de irritação.

- Eles não tinham esse direito! Não tinham o direito de expor minha vida dessa forma... – falou indignado; tinha vontade de matar os amigos, como puderam dizer uma coisa daquelas para Saga? Eles sabiam que aquilo o magoaria e mesmo assim...

- Eles só estão preocupados com você, Shaka, e acharam que você poderia me ouvir. – falou Saga, visivelmente preocupado.

- Por que escutaria você? – perguntou áspero.

O geminiano sorriu e voltou a se aproximar dele.

- Porque você sempre me ouviu desde a época da faculdade. - disse com carinho – E porque me preocupo de verdade com você.

Ergueu o queixo do indiano que corou imediatamente e desviou o olhar.

- Saga, por favor...

- Você sempre gostou de mim, não é? – falou e o indiano ergueu os olhos para encará-lo.

- Que importância faz agora? Você disse que não poderia se envolver comigo...

- Sim, na verdade, tinha medo de magoá-lo, como disse, sempre o achei inocente demais...

- Não sou inocente...

- É sim, inocente o suficiente para cair na lábia de um garoto de programa...

Shaka empurrou a mão que tocava-lhe o rosto.

- Você não o conhece, não fale como se o conhecesse...

O grego suspirou.

- Shaka, acho que conheço mais desse tipo de gente que você e tenho um pouco mais de experiência também. Posso lhe garantir que esse rapaz só quer tirar proveito de você...

- Como disse, você não o conhece. – falou com frieza – Agora quero ficar sozinho, Saga, por favor...

- Tudo bem, não insistirei. – falou o grego – Mas, posso voltar para conversarmos amanhã?

- Não sei, preciso pensar. – tornou o indiano abrindo a porta – E por favor, me devolva às chaves. – pediu virando a mão.

Saga tirou as chaves do bolso e colocou sobre a mão do loiro, parando mais uma vez para olhá-lo.

- Pense no que falei, odiaria vê-lo magoado.

- Não verá, tenha certeza. – disse e esperou que ele saísse, para depois bater a porta e encostar-se a ela com um suspiro. Seu ego estava ferido e sua cabeça dava voltas, mas ele não queria pensar naquele momento, tomaria um banho e dormiria. No dia seguinte, Ikki estaria de volta e tudo ficaria bem como fora o final de semana. Sem Saga e sem amigos controladores para infernizar sua vida.

Com tais pensamentos, caminhou para o banheiro.

Ikki chegou mais tarde à academia, porque tivera que levar Shun ao colégio, antes. Estava feliz como não era há muito tempo; o final de semana com Shaka foi muito agradável e ele pode esclarecer algumas coisas sobre os próprios sentimentos, embora ainda tivesse muita coisa confusa dentro do seu coração.

Estava ansioso para encontrá-lo aquela manhã; queria aproveitar o tempo livre para ensinar algumas coisas ao indiano. Sorriu com os pensamentos maldosos e caminhou como de costume para a esteira. Mas, alguma coisa estava diferente na academia; não que fosse raro atrair olhares, mas as coisas estavam um pouco que exageradas, além dos notórios assovios e cochichos que ouvia.

Ignorou. Ele era exímio na arte de ignorar quem quer que fosse. Começou o exercício sem se preocupar com o que acontecia ao redor. Até que Seiya chegou e o encarou sério, ficando parado em frente a esteira.

- O que é? – perguntou mal humorado.

- É muito fácil me julgar por ter aceitado o acordo dos Kido, não é, Ikki? Quando na verdade, você não se importa com ele, porque já arranjou outra fonte de renda!

O leonino o mirou sem entender.

- Você enlouqueceu, Seiya?

- Ah, o louco aqui é você! Eu, ao menos, estou com a Saori porque gosto mesmo dela, independente de ela ser uma Kido, não é simplesmente por dinheiro como sei que, no seu caso, é!

- De que diabos você está falando? – Ikki desligou a esteira e se aproximou do seu pretenso irmão que lhe jogou uma revista de fofoca. Gelou e empalideceu. Manchete:

"_A paixão secreta de Shaka Phalker..."_

Abriu a revista e folheou:_ "O recluso escritor indiano foi flagrado aos beijos com um rapaz desconhecido em sua recente estadia em nosso país..."_

- Que merda... – murmurou; mas não pensava em si, pensava que a imprensa faria da vida do indiano um inferno.

- Merda mesmo! Você só tem pensado em você esse tempo todo. Em nenhum momento pensou em Shun, em Shiryu ou em mim. Mas em nós dois eu até entendo! – reclamou Seiya – Porém, o Shun é uma criança e é seu irmão de verdade, você deveria pensar um pouco nele! Seria bem melhor para ele ficar com a Saori do que com a Sayaka.

- Isso não lhe diz respeito! – esbravejou o leonino – Eu sei cuidar muito bem do Shun, sempre soube e nunca precisei da ajuda de ninguém!

- Se você acha que deixar o garoto trancado numa escola é cuidar, então está tudo bem, mas eu discordo disso! Seria bem melhor que, ao menos, aceitasse conversar com a Saori, agora é ela quem responde por tudo que envolve os Kido, e tenha certeza, ela não é como os outros!

- Você, além de burro, está apaixonado, não acho que seja o melhor conselheiro! – desdenhou Ikki - Faça o que quiser da sua vida, do Shun cuido eu!

- Ah, claro, estou vendo como está cuidando, essa reportagem diz tudo!

- Seiya, não é o que você está pensando, esse... ele...

- Daqui a pouco você tentará me convencer de que esse loiro é o velho... – Seiya se interrompeu olhando o rosto sério do leonino – É ele?

Ikki balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Não sabia por que estava dando satisfações ao idiota do Seiya, mas as palavras dele combinaram perfeitamente com as opiniões de Shaka e isso o perturbava. Será que estava tão errado?

- Ikki, se eu fosse você, ouviria a Saori, ela não quer...

- Não me interessa o que sua noivinha pensa ou quer, Seiya. Você é um vendido, faça o que quiser, eu não aceitarei as migalhas daquela gente! Tenho meus princípios.

- Certo, pra mim chega! Você só pensa mesmo em você e nesse orgulho imbecil! Pensei que ao menos, você quisesse o bem do Shun, mas estava enganado! – Seiya disse e saiu.

Ikki ficou parado por um tempo analisando as palavras dele, percebeu que todos dentro da luxuosa academia o observavam.

- Por que não vão cuidar da vida de vocês?! – esbravejou pegando a sacola e indo para o vestiário. Perdera completamente a vontade de malhar. Estava saindo da academia quando sem esperar recebeu uma bofetada.

- Então era tudo mentira! – esbravejou Esmeralda que levava um exemplar da revista de fofoca nas mãos.

"_Zeus! Esse povo não tem coisa melhor para ler, não?" _Pensou_._

- Esmeralda, eu...

- Você se fez de todo ofendido com minha mudança para Paris... e na verdade, você me enganou esse tempo todo!

- Eu não a enganei... eu!

- Ikki, como você pode? Quem é esse homem? Desde quando você é gay?

A menina perguntava transtornada, as lágrimas descendo por seu rosto bonito, copiosas.

- Esmeralda, eu... – o que diria? Contaria a verdade, que era um garoto de programa e que se envolvera com aquele homem por dinheiro, mas acabou se afeiçoando a ele e não sabia como, já que nunca sentira atração real por homens, mesmo que profissionalmente tivesse ficado com outros? Não, não poderia dizer e por isso, emudeceu constrangido.

- Fala alguma coisa, Ikki! – pediu ela – Então tudo que vivemos nesses dois anos foi uma mentira?

- Não, Esmeralda, não foi! – disse a encarando – Mas, não entendo o que você quer cobrar, você me deixou, lembra?

- Não, eu não o deixei! Você que não sabe aceitar as coisas! Eu nunca disse que o deixaria, nunca. Liguei para você todo esse tempo e você se recusou a me atender! – chorava a loira – Como pode...? Você... você já estava com ele antes de terminar comigo, não foi? Por isso, você aceitou tão fácil que eu fosse embora?

Ikki parou estarrecido. De certa forma a ex-noiva tinha razão. Fora bem mais fácil aceitar o final do relacionamento, devido a presença de Shaka e o efeito que ele causava em seu coração.

- Esmeralda me desculpe... – pediu envergonhado.

- Eu estou muito decepcionada, Ikki Amamiya... – disse a moça enxugando o rosto – Espero que, ao menos, você goste dele, porque já não acredito que você possa ter sentimentos verdadeiros!

Ela disse e saiu correndo. Ikki ficou um tempo parado com os pensamentos distantes, até ver alguns flashes. Correu para o carro e guiou para a casa do indiano. Estava desolado e precisava dele; contudo, não gostava de demonstrar fraqueza, por isso, tentava se acalmar no percurso.

Quando entrou no apartamento o encontrou na varanda, numa posição de yoga bastante curiosa, apoiado na própria cabeça e com as pernas suspensas no ar o que exigia um abdômen extremamente forte para agüentar o peso do corpo e bastante equilíbrio.

- Então é por isso que você tem essa bundinha tão linda?! – disse e o indiano despencou no chão com o susto. Riu, vendo-o se levantar soprando os cabelos que se espalharam por seu rosto.

- Ikki, você é tão sutil quanto uma manada de elefantes! – reclamou o loiro.

- Ah, não sabia que estava tão concentrado. – falou se aproximando e o puxando do chão contra seu corpo – Mas, repito o que disse, sabia que esse traseiro perfeito e essas pernas lindas não eram culpa simplesmente da genética...

Shaka riu corando e depois olhou para ele.

- E então, como passaram a noite?

- Ah, o Shun caiu no sono assim que entrou em casa. – falou jogando a bolsa no chão. Shaka o encarou lendo seu semblante carregado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, percebendo perfeitamente a ruga de preocupação que se formava na testa do rapaz e que acentuava a cicatriz que ele possuía entre as sobrancelhas.

Ikki tirou a revista da bolsa e entregou a ele. Shaka levou a mão aos lábios, corando.

- Ah, eu não acredito... como podemos ser tão descuidados?

- Você! – acusou Ikki – E não tem noção dos problemas que isso está me causando!

- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção! – falou o loiro zangado, mas o moreno o puxou novamente para seus braços.

- Você não entende nada do que eu digo, meus problemas são outros, mas... isso pode agravá-los, desculpe, eu não quero colocar a culpa em você, seu bobo, mas é que...

Shaka mirava o rosto do rapaz e percebia o quanto ele estava perturbado. Afastou-se e segurou-lhe a mão.

- Vem, deita aqui nesse tatame, você está muito tenso, vou lhe fazer uma massagem. – falou e Ikki sorriu, tirando a camisa e obedecendo.

- Eu deveria fazer massagem em você...

- Ah, ninguém sabe fazer massagem como um indiano... – disse o loiro, vendo-o se deitar de bruços sobre o tatame, começou a massagem – Você não quer me contar o que aconteceu?

- Conto sim... – suspirou Ikki sentindo os dedos hábeis passeando por seus músculos tensos. Foi contando todo o ocorrido à medida que relaxava sob os dedos de Shaka. Tinha certeza agora que ninguém fazia uma massagem como um indiano, realmente. Quando ele parou estava tão relaxado que só pensava em dormir.

Contudo, Shaka levava uma expressão preocupada.

- O que foi, loiro? – perguntou o mirando e Shaka sentou em posição de lótus ao seu lado.

- Ikki, esse seu amigo, irmão, sei lá! Ele realmente se preocupa com você e o Shun, não é?

- O que isso tem a ver? Ele é um idiota...

- Sei... – Shaka suspirou achando melhor não começar uma briga com ele – Ele, ao menos, pensa igual a mim quanto a um colégio interno não ser a melhor opção para uma criança.

- Eu sei que não é, mas não tenho escolha, o que quer que eu faça? Que deixe o Shun aos cuidados da Sayaka?

- Não, claro que não! Ela não tem condições nem de cuidar de si mesma! – falou o loiro – Mas, devemos ter outra opção.

- Não temos não, loiro... – falou Ikki e só depois ponderou as palavras do escritor. Devemos? Desde quando aquele era um problema de Shaka?

- Shaka, não quero que se preocupe, são meus problemas...

- Não estou preocupado, apenas estou tentando ajudá-lo. – respondeu pensativo.

Ikki virou-se com a barriga pra cima para olhá-lo.

- Pensei que ficaria histérico com essa reportagem...

- Na verdade, não quero dar muita atenção a isso. A notícia vai circular por algum tempo; não poderei sair de casa nas próximas semanas sem algum disfarce; entrarão em contato com o Milo querendo informações e entrevistas, e depois de alguns dias, esquecerão o fato. – suspirou – Fico preocupado com o impacto disso em sua vida, pelo que me falou a sua _"profissão"_ é secreta e, não demora a empresa descobrir o que você faz; sempre temos inimigos dispostos a ganhar alguma coisa com nossa vida. Você também deve ter os seus...

Ikki olhou o loiro, aturdido, não só por ele ter razão, mas por ser capaz de pensar primeiro nele que em si próprio, coisa que ninguém nunca fez.

- Você tem razão, isso... se o Shun ficar sabendo... se os colegas dele ficarem sabendo! Shaka, o que farei? – perguntou nervoso.

- Calma, Ikki, descanse. – sorriu o loiro – Darei uns telefonemas e depois sairei, não se preocupe, eu resolvo isso...

- Não, loiro, eu não quero que você cuide dos meus problemas, você já tem problemas demais! – Ikki estava constrangido e confuso com todas aquelas informações e mais ainda com as atitudes de Shaka. O que ele estava fazendo afinal? Não estava acostumado a ter alguém cuidando dele e aquela atitude do escritor o incomodava um pouco, não gostava daquela dependência.

Suspirou e relaxou no tatame; não havia mesmo o que fazer e estava cansado. O indiano voltou minutos depois vestido numa calça jeans e num blazer preto por cima de uma camisa branca. Usava óculos escuros e seus cabelos estavam presos.

- Loiro, aonde você vai?

- Não se preocupe, apenas resolver algumas coisas, vou a editora cancelar as entrevistas que daria...

- Não poderia ligar? – perguntou e sorriu com charme – Não poderíamos ficar aqui e terminar o que começamos ontem?

- Não. Há coisas na vida mais importantes que sexo. – disse Shaka sério - E você descanse, amanhã tem faxina! – falou saindo.

- Você não tem coração, Shaka! – esbravejou Ikki, vendo-o bater a porta atrás de si. Não havia o que fazer, a não ser, dormir.

Shaka tomou um táxi, tentando se recordar do caminho. Ao menos, parecia que a imprensa não conseguira localizar ainda o local onde morava, ao contrário, os abutres já estariam a sua caça.

- É aqui... – disse e o táxi parou. Desceu dando o dinheiro ao homem e passando pelo pequeno portão de madeira. Voltando aquela casa bagunçada que lhe causava náuseas.

A mulher apareceu mais uma vez e franziu a testa ao vê-lo pela porta de vidro. Sua aparência era melhor que no primeiro encontro dos dois e ela sorriu com malícia, fazendo o loiro engolir em seco. Abriu a porta e com um gesto o convidou a entrar, o que Shaka fez a contra gosto.

- Então, o que o traz de volta a minha humilde casa? O Ikki mandou você? – perguntou Sayaka convidando o escritor para se sentar e cruzando as pernas sensualmente a sua frente.

- Na verdade, ele não sabe que estou aqui, mas... preciso de uma informação que não posso pedir a ele...

Sayaka se empertigou no sofá com seu sorriso mais sensual, deixando a alça do vestido lilás que vestia escorregar propositalmente. Shaka corou, percebendo que a mulher não teria pudor nenhum em tentar seduzir um amigo do sobrinho.

- Então peça... Qual o seu nome?

- Shaka...

- Shaka... – falou sensualmente – Que nome exótico. Então peça, Shaka.

- Preciso do endereço da família do pai dele...

A mulher tornou-se séria de repente.

- Por quê?

- Quero ajudá-lo. Seria muito importante que eu conseguisse falar com a família dele, mas... ele não permitiria que eu fizesse isso, então...

- O que há entre você e meu sobrinho? – perguntou Sayaka voltando a sorrir maliciosamente – Um simples amigo não se preocuparia tanto...

O loiro corou mais.

- Digamos que meu interesse seja por motivos profissionais...

A mulher não entendeu e nem pareceu acreditar. Aproximou-se mais do loiro e sussurrou bem próximo ao seu rosto:

- E o que ganho em troca dessa informação?

Shaka titubeou sem entender.

- A senhora fala de dinheiro? – perguntou e Sayaka riu deslizando sua perna, desnuda no vestido curto, para perto da do indiano que arregalou os olhos azuis.

- Você é inocente assim mesmo ou está fazendo tipo?

- Fazendo tipo... por favor, senhora, preciso apenas de um endereço... – Shaka falou se afastando correndo o traseiro sobre o sofá.

- Eu o darei, mas... que tal nos conhecermos melhor primeiro?

"_Ah, céus, isso deve ser uma maldição!"_ Pensou Shaka e sorriu, tentando controlar a irritação.

- Poderíamos sim, a senhora... digo, você é uma mulher muito atraente, mas... será que poderia ser depois que eu resolvesse esse problema para o Ikki?

Sayaka se levantou e cruzou os braços, irritada.

- Tá legal, eu lhe darei o endereço dos ricaços. – falou e depois voltou a se aproximar do loiro – Mas, você promete voltar, certo?

- Sim, eu prometo.

Ela caminhou até uma estante e pegou um cartão e lhe estendeu.

- Esse é o cartão de perua de cabelos cor-de-rosa... – disse – Vê se você consegue convencer aquele teimoso do Ikki a aceitar a grana.

Shaka se levantou assim que pegou o cartão e tentou esconder a expressão de repulsa ao se despedir da mulher. O pior era que prometera voltar e ele sempre cumpria suas promessas, embora não estivesse certo se teria coragem de cumprir aquela.

Acenou para um táxi que passava e pediu para que ele seguisse o endereço do cartão.

Minutos depois, entrava no prédio imponente da grande fundação e informava que precisava falar com a diretora.

As duas moças na recepção cochicharam algo e ele soube, mau grado seu, que elas o reconheceu da foto da revista.

- Qual o nome do senhor para que o anuncie?

- Shaka Phalke e não tenho horário marcado, diga que... sou amigo do Ikki.

A moça assentiu com a cabeça e pediu para que esperasse, mas Shaka estava nervoso. Mesmo porque parecia que todas as pessoas na imensa recepção, o olhavam; ele não gostava de ser o centro das atenções e se sentia um alienígena.

Não demorou muito para alguém pedir um autógrafo.

- Desculpe, sou escritor e não celebridade... – falou sem jeito e estava a ponto de gritar de desespero; pois logo alguns celulares começaram a fotografá-lo, sem contar que os cochichos aumentavam vertiginosamente...

- Senhor Phalke, venha por aqui. – ouviu a voz da recepcionista de forma distante e percebeu que estava a ponto de desmaiar. Seguiu a mulher meio cambaleante e entrou num elevador que o levou a cobertura do prédio, logo sendo levado a uma sala ampla e arejada, agradável. Encontrou uma moça bonita, atrás de uma imensa mesa, que lhe sorriu.

- Olá, eu sou a Saori Kido. Fiquei surpresa ao saber que um amigo do Ikki queria falar comigo. – ela disse – Por favor, sente-se.

- Obrigado. – disse Shaka se sentando em frente a moça – Na verdade, ele não sabe que estou aqui, mas... acredito que ele precise de ajuda...

- Sei, bem, o Ikki é uma pessoa difícil, ele não fala comigo. – falou a jovem – O que exatamente você quer de mim, Shaka?

- Eu... eu gostaria de ajudá-lo e ao irmão. Sei que... sei que a guarda do menino, o irmão mais jovem, está com... a tia...

- É uma bêbada desprezível! – falou Saori irritada – O Ikki é um teimoso, porque me ofereci para cuidar do Shun, mas ele acredita que tudo que faço é para garantir o patrimônio; e... na verdade, gosto do garoto...

- Gosta? – Shaka observava a explosão da moça, meio pasmado.

- Bem, eu... na verdade, sou filha adotiva e nunca tive irmãos. Quando soube que meu avô era um... safado... digo, era um homem... namorador... – corrigiu sem jeito – Fiquei até feliz porque teria uma família, mas o Ikki fez disso uma batalha e não permitiu que me aproximasse do Shun. Ele é uma criança, não merece ficar naquela escola sozinho a maior parte do tempo!

- Gostaria de ajudar...

- Não há como, a guarda do Shun é da Sayaka e ela recebe uma pensão minha para cuidar dele, não aceitará perder sua fonte de renda...

Shaka arregalou os olhos, pasmado.

- Você dá dinheiro a ela?

- Sim, todo o mês, por quê? – Saori não entendeu a surpresa do loiro.

- Mas... o Ikki também dá dinheiro para ela e ainda paga o colégio do Shun...

Saori empalideceu e depois ficou vermelha como um pimentão.

- Ah, eu vou matar aquela vad... quero dizer, pilantra! – corrigiu-se envergonhada.

Shaka estava meio atordoado com aquela quantidade de informações e pensava em achar uma saída para aquilo.

- Saori, já ficou claro que o interesse da Sayaka é financeiro, então, por que você não paga pela guarda do Shun?

- Não posso ficar com a guarda do Shun, ainda não tenho vinte anos, só depois disso, poderei fazer alguma coisa e isso só acontecerá daqui a quatro anos. Já pensei em pagar a ela pra que, ao menos, deixasse o menino morar comigo e com o Seiya. – falou e sorriu – Seiya é meu noivo; isso quando nos casarmos, mas ela pediu um valor absurdo que a fundação não pode me disponibilizar devido aos processos que os garotos moveram...

Shaka suspirou.

- Seria mais fácil se o Ikki estivesse do seu lado. – concluiu pensativo.

- Sim, mas ele me odeia, parece que acha que matarei o Shun e esconderei o corpo se ele for morar comigo, é um burro egoísta. – falou a moça irritada.

- E quanto aos outros irmãos?

- O Seiya já conversou diversas vezes com ele, mas ele não escuta; o Shiryu não se envolve e os demais... cada qual está em uma parte do mundo e não se interessam nessa história.

- Saori, tentarei ajudar, não se preocupe, essa situação tem que se resolver mais cedo ou mais tarde.

A mocinha se levantou e caminhou até o escritor, segurando suas mãos. Shaka a mirou sem jeito com o gesto.

- Você parece mesmo um anjo. – disse Saori – Sinto que conseguirá resolver isso da melhor forma...

O indiano se ergueu e acenou com a cabeça, se despedindo e deixando a sala. Quando chegou a recepção, esta estava cheia de fotógrafos e jornalistas. Protegeu os olhos dos flashes e correu para a saída em meio ao avalanche de perguntas:

"_Quem é o rapaz?"_

"_Por que nunca declarou-se gay publicamente?"_

"_Vocês se conheceram no Japão ou é algo de longa data?"_

"_Continuarão juntos quando voltar para a Grécia ou é um amor de verão?"_

Não respondeu nada, entrou no táxi pedindo para que o mesmo seguisse a toda velocidade.

Ikki acordou se espreguiçando. Estava deitado no tatame ainda e a casa estava envolta na penumbra do final de tarde. Ergueu-se. Pelo visto, Shaka ainda não voltara. Onde ele teria ido? Resolveu tomar um banho e esperá-lo o mais gostoso e perfumado possível.

A campainha tocou quando ele estava saindo do banho; estranhou. O indiano não era de receber visitas, quem seria? Abriu a porta e Aiolia e Mu entraram como furacões; pararam no meio da sala e esperaram o japonês fechar a porta.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Aiolia zangado, mirando Ikki de cima abaixo – Não te pagamos para fazer isso...

- Isso o quê? – perguntou o mais jovem em desafio colocando as mãos nos quadris – Não estou entendendo o que querem!

- Ah, você está entendendo sim...

- Espera, Aiolia. – Mu pediu, calmo – Vamos sentar todos e discutir como pessoas civilizadas, ok?

Os dois leoninos obedeceram e se sentaram um de frente ao outro. Ikki, que só usava um roupão, mirou os olhos verdes irritado a sua frente.

- Fênix, é... bem... – Mu estava com receio das palavras – Bem, soubemos que o Shaka... que... vocês dois...

Ikki olhava para o jovem de cabelos lavandas agora, que parecia muito embaraçado.

- Bem, soubemos que a relação de vocês, tornou-se íntima demais, sabe?

- E daí? – perguntou o moreno.

- E daí que somos amigos do Shaka e não deixaremos nenhum espertinho tirar proveito dele! – explodiu Aiolia puxando a carteira do bolso – Quanto você quer, hein?

Ikki ficou pasmado por um tempo antes de soltar uma sonora gargalhada.

- Como é que é?

- É o que você ouviu. – falou Mu num suspiro – Fênix, espero que não nos leve a mal; não viemos aqui para julgá-lo, na verdade, pouco me importa suas intenções, mas me preocupo com o Shaka e por isso...

- Não, vocês não se preocupam com ele, se isso fosse verdade, pensariam nos sentimentos dele antes de jogar um garoto de programa na vida dele sem aviso; em nenhum momento vocês quiseram saber como ele se sentiria; queriam apenas se livrar de um colega rabugento...

Mu engoliu em seco e Aiolia explodiu:

- Quem você pensa que é, Michê, pra falar assim com a gente? Você entrou nessa história por nossa causa e sairá quando mandarmos, ouviu bem?

- Aiolia, as coisas não se resolvem assim. – falou Mu calmamente e se virou para Ikki – Você tem razão, erramos desde o início, mas isso não é justificativa para que você erre também; por favor, saia da vida do Shaka enquanto ele ainda não foi magoado...

Os olhos índigos de Ikki examinaram os rostos a sua frente, depois ele se recostou no sofá cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Vocês riquinhos de merda, sempre disposto a julgar todo mundo, achando que dinheiro compra tudo, não é?

- Não, dinheiro não compra tudo, mas comprou você, esquece do quanto lhe pagamos? – falou Aiolia – Estamos oferecendo outra quantia razoável para encerrarmos o contrato, o que há de mal nisso?

- Não aceito. – falou entre dentes – Por que não esperam o Shaka chegar e fazem essa proposta na frente dele? Por que tiveram que esperá-lo sair para se comportarem como ratos?

- Pra mim chega, Mu, não ficarei aqui ouvindo esse michê nos ofender! – o grego se levantou – Escute, rapaz, estamos lhe oferecendo uma boa quantia para sumir, só isso, o que quer? Acha que pode nos extorquir mais ainda, é isso?

Ikki se levantou.

- O dinheiro de vocês não me importa.

- E o que importa a gente como você, além de dinheiro?

Mu olhava para os dois, estarrecido, temendo o pior.

- Por favor, mantenham a calma. Aiolia, se lembre que estamos aqui pelo Shaka, precisamos pensar em como resolver isso...

- Eu digo como resolver isso! – falou Ikki e apontou para a porta – Vocês dois saem e esquecerei que estiveram aqui e quanto ao dinheiro, podem enfiar no rabo que não dou à mínima!

- Você não passa de um prostituto, dinheiro é tudo pra você. – falou Aiolia com desprezo.

- Não tenho vergonha do que faço. – ironizou Ikki – É um dinheiro honesto e que paga minhas contas, não conseguirá me ofender. Agora saia!

- Fênix... – Mu começou – Por favor me ouça...

- Não escutarei mais nada de vocês, já escutei demais!

- Por Zeus! O que você quer com o Shaka? – irritou-se Mu – O acordo era para que fosse seu amante profissional por um mês, sem envolvimentos!

O moreno sorriu com melancolia e baixou o olhar.

- Vocês pensaram em tudo, menos que sou um ser humano e seres humanos não mandam nos sentimentos.

Aiolia puxou Mu pelo braço.

- Vamos embora, Mu! – falou o grego e mirou o rapaz nos olhos – Temos outras formas de resolver esse problema.

- Não tenho medo de suas ameaças! – falou e os amigos de Shaka saíram do apartamento.

Chegaram ao térreo e Mu puxou o celular ligando para Milo.

- Milo, deu tudo errado, ele não aceitou dinheiro, o que faremos? – perguntou o tibetano aflito – Acho que o rapaz é mais esperto que pensamos, ele sabe que ganhará muito mais ficando com o Shaka.

- Deixa que eu falo, Mu! – falou Aiolia puxando o celular das mãos do namorado – Milo, não sei se você vai concordar, mas acho que devemos dar um susto nesse cara, ele é mais esperto que pensamos, ok, estamos indo pra aí.

Desligaram e partiram.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **_O que esses amigos loucos farão com o Ikki, hein? E o que o Shaka fará para livrar o Shun das garras da bruxa má da Sayaka? Veremos no próximo capítulo. Hehehehehe_

_Sei que o capítulo não foi kawaii como o anterior, mas ele tinha que acontecer, não é gente? (cora)._

_Perdoem possíveis erros, estou sem tempo para esmiuçar o texto como gosto, mas é só me informar que conserto._

_Beijos especiais a todos que leram em especial aos que tiveram a delicadeza de deixar uma review._

_Kojican, K. Langley, Amamiya fã! __(kkk, coitado do Pato! E o Shun foi um desmancha prazer mesmo, bjus!), Vagabond, Myu, Pandora Hiei, Izabel, Danieru, sasulove, rogerklow, Mefram_Maru, Shunzinhaah2, Juliabelas, Arcueid, Keronekoi, liliuapolonio._

_Adoro muito todos vocês meus leitores e incentivadores! Beijos de coração._

**Sion Neblina**


	8. Mas eu me mordo de ciúmes

**Mas eu me mordo de ciúmes!**

**Capítulo 8**

O táxi parou na entrada do prédio e o indiano correu para dentro, com medo de ter sido seguido. Entrou e encontrou o moreno na cozinha, sentado à mesa, com um copo d'água na mão e uma expressão distante.

- Ikki?

Ele pareceu se assustar com sua voz e se levantou abruptamente, largando o copo e abraçando Shaka com força.

- Loiro, onde você andou?

- Eu... eh... – uma das psicoses do escritor era que, havendo uma relação pessoal, não poderia haver mentiras – Vamos falar disso depois, o que você tem? Você...

Shaka olhou o rosto afogueado do rapaz e depois o copo sobre a mesa, inclinou-se perto dos seus lábios.

- O que você estava bebendo, Ikki?

- Vodka...

- Ah, por Buda, e por quê?

- Não faz perguntas, loiro, fica quietinho... – falou apertando o escritor ainda mais nos braços.

- Ikki... me diz... – Shaka interrompeu-se ao ser erguido nos braços pelo moreno e levado para o quarto – Ikki, espere!

Pediu se sentando na cama e mirando os olhos perturbados do mais jovem.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você acredita em mim, loiro? Acredita no que sinto?

Shaka estava confuso; o rapaz era sempre tão debochado e seguro, por que estaria tão vulnerável e angustiado? Ele não aparentava ter saído de casa, ainda vestia um roupão... Em falar nisso, gostaria mesmo de saber onde ele arranjou aquela garrafa de vodka, mas não era hora de fazer aquele tipo de pergunta.

- Claro que acredito, Ikki, vem cá... – falou o puxando pra si. O mais jovem deitou a cabeça em seu peito.

- Não importa, loiro, por mais que demonstre meus sentimentos... Para os outros, sempre serei um garoto de programa, nada além disso! Um interesseiro que quer se aproveitar de você!

Shaka suspirou resignado.

- Eles estiveram aqui, não foi?

- Não importa, só você importa pra mim! Quero que todos eles vão para o inferno! Não me importa o que eles pensam!

O indiano afagou o rosto moreno e depois o abraçou forte.

- Não quero vê-lo assim. – disse – Você não tem que se envergonhar de nada, de nada mesmo! Eu gosto de você exatamente como é.

- Shaka, você não entende... – Ikki se afastou para mirar o loiro nos olhos – Mesmo que... mesmo que queira ficar comigo; para os seus amigos, nossa relação nunca será verdadeira.

- E o que importa a opinião deles?

- Para mim não tem importância, mas e pra você? – perguntou baixando o olhar – Você mesmo disse que são seus únicos amigos. Abriria mão deles?

Shaka sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Se são meus amigos de verdade, terão que aceitar minhas decisões. Agora para de neura e me beija...

Ikki sorriu também e o beijou; um beijo cálido e delicado, enquanto deitava o escritor na cama com cuidado.

- Então isso quer dizer, loiro, que você vai ficar comigo, depois que o mês acabar? – perguntou entre os beijos que se tornavam cada vez mais quentes.

- Quero sim, Ikki, quero muito... – murmurou Shaka devorando os lábios do moreno; buscando sua língua com ansiedade extrema.

- Eu te amo, loiro, amo de verdade...

O coração de Shaka se encheu de alegria e ele o beijou com mais força, livrando-o do roupão; deixando aquele corpo moreno e sarado completamente livre para sua exploração.

Amaram-se mais uma vez, de forma plena; completa como nunca, e logo adormeceram. Melhor, Ikki, sob o efeito da vodka, caiu num sono profundo. O loiro hindu resolveu sair para acertar algumas contas enquanto ele dormia.

Shaka invadiu a suíte na qual Aiolia e Mu estavam hospedados; mas encontrou apenas o ariano que o mirou, meio surpreso.

- Shaka? – Mu estranhou o olhar colérico e a expressão furiosa do geralmente calmo, amigo.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – perguntou – Pensam, a caso, que minha vida é um joguete? Um brinquedo de vocês?

- Não sei do que está falando. – falou Mu calmamente e meio sonolento; pois já se passava das dez da noite e ele estava dormindo quando foi avisado da visita do indiano.

- Você sabe sim, Mu, não seja dissimulado!

- Se está falando do rapaz...

- O nome dele é Ikki, não o trate como se fosse um objeto!

- Não sou eu quem o trata assim; ele mesmo faz isso. Esquece-te que ele vende o próprio corpo?

Shaka ruborizou mais, de raiva e indignação.

- Só por isso você acha que ele não tem sentimentos?

Mu suspirou e encarou o amigo nos olhos.

- Não julgo o rapaz; nunca disse que ele não fosse um ser humano ou que não tivesse sentimentos como qualquer ser humano. Apenas duvido dos sentimentos dele por você.

- Por quê?

- Sou lógico, Shaka, e não acredito em contos de fadas. Um dia você também foi assim.

- Você não me conhece, Mu, eu nunca fui assim. – disse sério e magoado – O Ikki foi a única pessoa capaz de enxergar quem realmente sou. A única! E não deixarei que vocês atrapalhem isso!

- Shaka...

- Eu o amo...

- Não diz isso, meu amigo... – pediu Mu, preocupado – Você não é estúpido!

- Pense o que quiser, Mu, eu o amo e ficarei com ele não importa o que faça!

- Só estamos pensando em você. – falou Mu se culpando intimamente por aquela situação.

- Dispenso a preocupação...

O tibetano se aproximou e segurou o braço do amigo.

- Não se esqueça que somos seus amigos!

Shaka se desvencilhou dos dedos dele.

- Não esqueço. Mas isso não significa que sejam donos da minha vida. E da minha vida, faço o que quero!

- Nunca foi nossa intenção. Só achamos que, como fomos nós que colocamos esse rapaz em sua vida, era nossa obrigação afastá-lo de você. Shaka, será que não vê que isso é um golpe?

- Mu, esperava isso de todos, até mesmo do Saga, mas não de você. – disse o loiro, magoado – Pensei que entenderia que a alma humana não é previsível e nem muito menos os sentimentos. Ikki me ama.

- Não, ele não o ama e você sairá magoado disso, meu amigo.

- Chega! Não quero ouvir mais nada de você! – falou o virginiano caminhando para a porta – Fique fora do meu caminho, Mu Rendha!

Ele saiu. Estava magoado e irritado ao extremo; mas feliz pela nova possibilidade que se abria a sua frente. Nunca pensara que pudesse ser feliz no amor. Na verdade, nunca pensara que pudesse ser feliz em nada.

Chamou um táxi e rumou para casa, onde havia um monumento oriental o esperando.

Aiolia, Camus e Milo tomavam um drinque no bar do luxuoso hotel. O ruivo examinava, meio aturdido, o rosto do amante e do amigo; tentando entender aonde eles queriam chegar com tudo aquilo.

- Caros, isso já está beirando a obsessão. – disse o francês – Acho que o Shaka é grandinho o suficiente para saber o que é melhor pra ele. Vocês estão sendo ridículos!

- Camus, meu problema é consciência pesada. – disse Aiolia – Porque fomos nós que o colocamos nessa roubada.

- Por isso mesmo, acho que deveriam respeitar a decisão dele agora. – continuou o ruivo – Vocês já agiram muito egocentricamente, se posso assim dizer, ao forçá-lo a uma situação que ele não queria; e agora que ele quer, vocês estão dispostos a persegui-lo? Façam-me um favor!

- Esquece o Camus, Olia. Ele nunca entende nada! – disse Milo – Não faremos nada a não ser mostrar ao Shaka a roubada em que ele está se metendo. Só isso.

- Olha, pra mim chega. – falou o ruivo – Não contem comigo para nada que envolva essa história. Vocês estão passando dos limites!

Camus saiu irritado; voltaria para o quarto. Não tinha paciência para intrigas adolescentes como aquela.

Milo e Aiolia ficaram ainda um tempo no bar, conversando e combinando o próximo passo para tirar o michê da vida do inocente amigo.

Shaka desceu do táxi e estava entrando no prédio, quando uma mão forte segurou seu braço. Virou-se, lívido, pensando se tratar de algum jornalista. Mas deparou-se com sérios olhos verdes.

- Saga! Que susto você me deu! – falou irritado e o geminiano riu.

- Vejo que anda muito assustado. Compreendo, depois daquela reportagem...

O loiro corou.

- Então você já viu...

- Vi, por isso, voltei aqui. Precisamos conversar mais um pouco.

- Saga, essa reportagem está sendo um pesadelo. – falou incomodado – Mas, nesse momento não desejo falar dela. O que faz aqui? Sabe que horas são?

O geminiano consultou o rollex que levava no pulso.

- Meia-noite.

- Então...

- Preciso falar com você, Shaka... – a voz rouca e sensual falou e o loiro pôde sentir-lhe o hálito de tão próximo que ele estava.

Engoliu em seco.

- Saga, sinto muito, mas não é um bom momento para conversarmos, sabe... eu preciso...

O grego olhou para a sacada do prédio e depois sorriu com ironia.

- Já entendi... – falou e Shaka seguiu-lhe o olhar e empalideceu, encontrando os olhos irritados de Ikki.

- Preciso... eu...

- Nunca imaginei que um dia você fosse tão submisso aos caprichos de outra pessoa. – falou Saga.

- Submisso? Não compreendo...

- A forma que você fica nervoso e com receio de chatear esse rapaz. O que sente por ele, Shaka?

- Não é nada disso... eu... isso... – não conseguiu dizer nada; odiava o efeito que, a contra gosto, o geminiano ainda tinha sobre ele; embora aquilo fosse mais devido a sentimentos do passado que a sentimentos atuais.

- Tudo bem. Você não é obrigado a me responder. – sorriu com ironia o moreno – Bem, estou indo, quando puder falar comigo, me liga.

Ele saiu e o loiro respirou fundo pensando: "O final perfeito de um dia perfeito."

Entrou no apartamento e encontrou o leonino bebericando algo e assistindo TV na sala.

- Disse para não ligar isso! – falou o escritor, mas sem nenhuma irritação. Ikki não respondeu e nem olhou para ele. Então, o loiro pegou o controle remoto e desligou o aparelho.

O moreno ergueu os olhos, mirando-o. Mas sua expressão era indecifrável. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Não precisava sair na calada da noite, Shaka; se queria encontrá-lo era só dizer, eu sairia para que ficassem a sós...

- O quê? Do que você está falando?

- Não precisa mentir! – esbravejou Ikki, deixando cair a postura indiferente – Por que merda, você foi atrás desse cara?!

- Mentir? Primeiro, se você não sabe, eu não minto. Segundo, não saí para encontrar o Saga, ele veio atrás de mim! – falou o indiano – E você deveria deixar de ser tão ciumento, não aconteceu nada!

- Não são ciúmes, aliás, eu nem devo sentir ciúmes...

O loiro o mirou nos olhos e ele emudeceu.

- Por que não deve? Por que nossa relação é profissional, é isso?

- É isso sim!

- Ótima resposta para quem há duas horas atrás disse que me amava! – retorquiu irritado e Ikki emudeceu e baixou a cabeça.

- Ah, Shaka, por que estamos brigando? – perguntou sem jeito – Não adianta brigarmos agora, o mal já foi feito... esse cara... ah, por que esse cara tinha que vir atrás de você?

- Não tive culpa. – sussurrou o indiano.

- Eu sei... – balbuciou ainda olhando para o chão.

O loiro sorriu e se sentou ao lado dele.

- Você se preocupa demais. – disse – Eu disse que resolveria as coisas e resolverei de verdade.

- Só não entendo que coisas são essas. Envolvem esse cara? – os olhos índigos se ergueram para mirar o rosto plácido do loiro; ao contrário da segurança de sempre, eles demonstravam muitas incertezas.

- Não, Ikki, não tem nada a ver com ele. Eu não tenho nada a ver com ele. – disse e afagou o rosto do moreno - Agora que tal dormirmos? Você precisa ir pra cama cedo, tem academia amanhã...

- Não vou pra academia, está cheio de fotógrafos e jornalistas na frente dela, me esperando... – falou mal humorado.

- Ah, desculpe, transformei sua vida num inferno, não foi? – perguntou recostando a cabeça no ombro do moreno. Ikki suspirou e mirou os olhos azuis do indiano.

- Não, loiro, você não fez isso... eu...

- Hum? – os olhos de Shaka o interrogaram.

- Você só me traz paz, anjo.

- Sinto-me lisonjeado... – sorriu o escritor – Eu te amo, Ikki...

- Também te amo, mas não deveria me deixar sozinho no meio da noite, não gosto disso!

- Fui falar com meus amigos... – confessou – Pedir para que nos deixe em paz.

- E?

- Não sei, mas não me importo.

- E aquele cara, o que disse? – indagou voltando a fechar a cara.

- Não conversei com ele e nem me importa o que ele pense.

- Se ele ficar correndo atrás de você, eu... – Shaka o silenciou colocando um dedo contra seus lábios, e escorregou para seu colo. O moreno sorriu.

- Bobo ciumento; ele não ficará atrás de mim, não é da natureza do Saga. Pode ficar tranqüilo.

- Sou ciumento sim, admito, mas só quando tenho motivos...

- Não tem motivos... – falou e beijou os lábios carnudos do mais jovem, envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços e afagando-lhe a nuca; olhando dentro dos olhos azul noite.

Ikki deslizou os dedos pelo rosto de anjo de Shaka, olhando-o com extrema malícia, mas demonstrando um carinho que inquietava e aquecia.

- Não tenho mesmo? – perguntou e mordiscou-lhe os lábios.

Shaka balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Embora ache que... você fica lindo zangado...

- Sério...? – perguntou o moreno, sem se abalar, começando a desabotoar a camisa do escritor e enchendo seu pescoço de pequenos beijos.

- Sério sim... – riu Shaka – Pena que terei que voltar a Grécia no sábado...

- Tem mesmo?

- Ah, Ikki, você sabe que sim... – murmurou – E relacionamentos à distância não dão certo...

- Tem certeza que quer ir embora, loiro? – sussurrou, mordiscando-lhe a orelha enquanto descia as mãos pela coluna do escritor até chegar à curva que levava as nádegas firmes.

- É indecente me perguntar isso agora... – sorriu Shaka.

- É minha única chance contra sua lógica... – falou mordendo a ponta da camisa branca que ele vestia e o despindo com os dentes, enquanto mirava com luxúria o rosto de anjo, ruborizado.

- O que você está fazendo? – riu Shaka – Parece um cachorro!

- Cachorro? Não, um leão que vai te comer...bem gostoso...

- Ikki... – sussurrou enquanto sua camisa escorregava para fora do corpo – Você não cansa?

- Por quê? Já está cansado, loiro? Eu mal comecei... – sussurrou o moreno o deitando na cama. Shaka suspirou e deixou que ele lhe tirasse a camisa de vez.

- Não está com ressaca?

- Parece que estou?

- Onde achou aquela vodka?

- Comprei e trouxe escondida na mochila...

- Moleque! – riu o indiano e deixou escapar mais um suspiro quando a língua hábil serpenteou por seu mamilo esquerdo, para logo depois os dentes se cravarem nele, provocando uma mistura de dor e prazer.

- Ai... – o gemido que soltou foi mais uma provocação que uma reclamação; no pouco tempo em que estavam juntos já havia aprendido o que excitava o leonino; seus gemidos era uma dessas coisas.

- Quero que gema bem alto, loiro, quero que seus amigos escutem o quanto somos felizes! Quero que escutem lá do hotel deles... – brincou o moreno continuando a lamber e mordiscar a pele clara e cheirosa de Shaka, subindo os lábios para o pescoço delgado e escorregando a língua por sua orelha.

- Não temos que provar nada a eles... – falou Shaka se deixando deitar na cama e puxando o moreno para um beijo lento e demorado; explorando-lhe a boca e a língua macia, enquanto as mãos começavam a livrá-lo do short que ele vestia.

- Hum... loiro apressadinho... – murmurou divertido, sentindo a peça de roupa descer por suas pernas, parando no joelho. Despiu-se de vez.

Shaka espalmou as mãos no peito musculoso de Fênix, sentindo a textura da pele bronzeada e dos músculos definidos. Fechou os olhos e suprimiu um suspiro quando sentiu o moreno escorregar as unhas por suas pernas, enquanto o livrava da calça.

- Ahhhh... – ele gemeu alto quando o moreno começou a lamber-lhe a virilha e descer a língua despudorada para seu pênis.

- O que foi, loiro?

- Não provoca... termina logo... – disse Shaka entre os gemidos – Preciso dormir, sairei cedo amanhã...

- Não posso ir rápido... – sussurrou Ikki lambendo o membro do loiro bem devagar – Sou um profissional...tenho que fazer bem feito...

- Ah, Ikki... eu vou matar... ah... você... – Shaka já não agüentava mais, gemia alto; o leonino passava a língua, beijava toda a extensão, mas não abocanhava como ele queria. Enquanto isso, as mãos continuavam a passear pelo corpo do loiro, sem pudor. Marcando cada pedaço e o excitando ainda mais.

- Você já me mata... me mata de tesão por esse seu corpinho gostoso... – falou subindo a língua para brincar com o umbigo do escritor que gemia sem controle.

- Ahhh... Ikki!

- Ah, isso, amor, grita muito... adoro isso... – falou e começou a sugar, finalmente, o membro do amante; ouvindo-o gritar e gemer mais alto; adorava ouvir Shaka daquela forma. Adorava ver aquele anjo safado perder o ar comportado que tentava demonstrar o tempo todo e se tornar um verdadeiro putinho na cama.

Sugava com força contornando a língua por toda a extensão, recolhendo o líquido e se excitando ao extremo com os gemidos do amante; mas, de repente parou, se afastando com um sorriso malicioso.

O olhar que Shaka lhe lançou foi mais que irritado, foi furioso.

- Por que você parou? – perguntou entre dentes; a respiração ofegante, os cabelos espalhados pela cama. Ikki se inclinou o beijando e vendo-o virar o rosto, malcriado. Riu.

- Calma, anjo, eu não queria que você gozasse agora, tenho planos melhores para nós dois...

Nisso, ele beijou-lhe o pescoço e desceu os lábios, lambendo, chupando e beijando o peito definido do loiro. Chegou a um mamilo prendendo-o entre os dentes e puxando de leve, deliciado com os gemidos de dor e prazer que o outro soltava enquanto fazia movimentos circulares com língua para em seguida mordê-lo novamente. Shaka só conseguia gemer, completamente entregue aquele homem habilidoso e sua língua despudorada que molhava seu corpo com carícias quente, tocando fogo em sua pele.

Ikki mirava-lhe o rosto contorcido de prazer e um pouco de frustração ainda pela interrupção da carícia mais ousada. Não o deixaria assim por muito tempo. Desceu novamente os lábios, lambendo-lhe o falo e escutando o grito alucinado de Shaka, que lhe segurou os cabelos e praticamente empurrou seu rosto de encontro ao seu pênis.

- Calma, loiro, está tão desesperado assim?

- Ora... seu... ahhhh... – não completou o desaforo, porque o moreno fez o que ele queria, chupou com força, mas logo largou novamente e puxou o amante pelas pernas, para si, encaixando-se no meio delas.

- Ikki...? – Shaka assustou-se com o olhar depravado e sádico do moreno.

- O que foi, meu anjo? Você não quer? – perguntou, descendo os lábios para beijar as pernas alvas e grossas do escritor.

- M-mas assim? Sem... preparação? – gaguejou, se tinha uma coisa que ele não gostava era de jogos sádicos.

- Você que estava com pressa... – sorriu sacana o moreno. Mas desceu os lábios, começando a lamber aquela parte deliciosa do corpo do indiano que recomeçou a gemer. Ikki era realmente um profissional; às vezes, Shaka o imaginava como um deus Hindu com várias mãos a tatear e excitar seu corpo, não sabia como ele conseguia tanta habilidade.

A penetração foi devagar, carinhosa, buscando machucar o mínimo possível aquele ser que se descobrira amando. Shaka gemeu alto e agarrou-se aos lençóis, arqueando as costas; Ikki ficou um pouco bestificado, mirando a expressão do rosto dele; os cabelos trigueiros espalhados pela cama; o escritor era realmente lindo.

- Humm... – Shaka resmungou e ondulou os quadris num pedido mudo para que ele se movimentasse e foi obedecido prontamente. Ikki estocava devagar, cadenciando os movimentos com a ondulação dos quadris do escritor, numa deliciosa tortura.

- Ikki...

- Humm... quer mais forte, loiro? – perguntou, inclinando-se e lambendo-lhe o pescoço – Pede, deixe-me ouvir essa sua vozinha linda...

- Ah... Ikki, para com esses joguinhos... – gemeu Shaka sentindo o corpo arder de desejo e querendo ir mais rápido. Ikki não lhe deu atenção, passou a mão sobre seu peito definido, subindo e descendo os dedos pela fenda que separava os músculos peitorais...

Shaka riu.

- Isso faz cócegas! – reclamou – Para de brincar, Ikki...

- Adoro vê-lo sorrir, loiro... – disse e o puxou pra si, sentando-o em seu colo; começando a estocar mais forte, vendo o corpo do indiano subir e descer em seu ritmo e seus gemidos se tornarem mais descontrolados. Não demorou a ambos chegarem ao orgasmo e Shaka se deixar cair sonolento, nos braços do moreno.

- Loiro? – chamou, deitando-o carinhosamente na cama e se deitando sobre ele. Shaka abriu os olhos e sorriu. Ikki ficou alguns minutos apenas admirando o sorriso dele e afagando-lhe o rosto.

- Sou louco por você, loiro...

Shaka baixou o olhar, ruborizando. Achava incrível a facilidade que aquele moleque lhe confessava os próprios sentimentos, mas sabia de longe que aquilo não era fácil para ele. Ikki era uma pessoa reservada, desconfiada, que olhava todos por cima do ombro, sempre esperando uma traição ou armadilha. Talvez, a maneira como tudo aconteceu entre eles, a forma tão íntima como se encontraram, fosse a responsável por desencadear aquela inusitada sinceridade no moreno. Justo ele que tanto gostava de esconder os sentimentos!

- Vamos dormir, Ikki, estou exausto. – pediu e ele rolou para o lado envolvendo o corpo do escritor e escondendo o rosto em seu peito, abraçando-o com força.

- Não me deixe, Shaka... – murmurou o moreno, e o indiano arregalou os olhos. Quem era aquele homem? Subitamente se lembrou da vodka que deveria ter sido consumida abundantemente, porém sem chegar a embriagar. Só isso faria Ikki mostrar tanta fragilidade; aquilo não era dele, ao contrário, o leonino sempre tentava se mostrar forte e achava que ele, Shaka, era feito de porcelana.

Shaka não respondeu. Puxou o edredom, pois começava a esfriar e envolveu a ambos, percebendo que o mais jovem já dormia.

"Não vou deixá-lo, Ikki, não vou..."

Já passava das oito horas quando Shaka se viu, mais uma vez, tocando a campainha da casa de Sayaka. A mulher atendeu de mau humor, sorrindo assim que viu de quem se tratava.

Shaka entrou, resignado, e se sentou em frente a mulher.

- E então, conseguiu falar com os ricaços? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, e tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer...

- Meio milhão de euros? Pelo Shun? Você enlouqueceu? – Saori gritava, olhando o loiro – Shaka, isso é ilegal! Ela não pode vender uma criança e você pode ser preso se isso... se essa louca falar isso a alguém!

- Não pensei em algo melhor. – respondeu o escritor calmamente – Além do mais, ela não vai me denunciar e se arriscar a perder o dinheiro.

- Você está se arriscando demais. – disse Seiya que já tinha sido apresentado ao loiro e posto a par de toda a história.

- Não vejo outra saída. – respondeu o indiano calmamente.

Saori levou as mãos ao rosto e seus olhos azuis se tornaram maiores e lacrimejantes.

- Ah, que coisa linda! Você ama demais o Ikki!

Shaka ruborizou, baixando o olhar e Seiya riu.

- Amor, você está constrangendo o rapaz...

- Ah, desculpe-me. – pediu a menina voltando a ter o ar de moça séria – Mas, então, o que ela respondeu?

- Claro que ela quer o dinheiro, mas, no momento, esbarramos em outro problema...

Seiya e Saori se entreolharam.

- Qual?

- Sou um homem estrangeiro e será muito estranho se ela simplesmente me der a guarda do Shun... Digo, para as autoridades, entendem?

- Realmente, o juiz vai estranhar.

- Sim, o único adulto que poderia ter a guarda do Shun é o Ikki...

Saori e Seiya suspiraram.

- Ele nunca vai concordar com isso. – retorquiu Seiya – Ele... bem... ele...

Saori e Shaka miraram o moreno que ficou meio embaraçado.

- Ah, Shaka, é que todos estão acusando o Ikki de tentar dar um golpe em você. A imprensa está no pé dele e nem os amigos acreditam que seja algo... desculpe, verdadeiro, sabe? Então, no mínimo, meu amigo cabeça dura achará que aceitar esse dinheiro de você é confirmar tudo que estão falando dele por aí, entendeu?

- Temos que arranjar um jeito de fazer tudo sem que ele saiba. – falou o loiro – Mas como?

Seiya sorriu.

- Conheço uma pessoa que o Ikki considera livre de qualquer suspeita.

- Quem? Aquele encrenqueiro não confia em ninguém! – exclamou Saori, mas Shaka sorriu para Seiya adivinhando os pensamentos do garoto.

- Há uma pessoa, senhorita... – disse o loiro – O próprio Shun...

**Continua...**

_**Notas Finais: **__E agora? O que estarão tramando Milo e Aiolia? Esses dois não têm coisa melhor pra fazer não? Deviam estar fazendo lemon igual o Ikki e o Shaka XD!_

_Bem, gente, fic indo para a reta final, mas vocês sabem que a reta final da Sion rende pelo menos, mais três capítulos! Hehehehe..._

_**Aos meus fiéis e compreensivos leitores:**__ Um desabafo! _

_Olha, eu sempre me esforço ao máximo para escrever um texto de qualidade e evitar erros grosseiros, porém, sabendo que estou longe da perfeição, sempre tiro dúvidas e volto a gramática quando necessário. Por isso, me incomodou muito uma review que recebi onde estava escrito que havia vários erros grosseiros, inclusive, vírgulas separando sujeito de verbo. Eu corrigi o texto e realmente achei no primeiro capítulo um erro do tipo, porém, somente esse. O que me incomodou não foi a crítica e sim o tom, como se o texto estivesse permeado por erros do tipo, realmente não achei, achei vários outros, mas esse tipo grosseiro só achei uma vez e peço desculpa. Mas, lembro que, esse trabalho é feito por prazer e não é remunerado e, muitas vezes, temos que fazê-lo no pouco tempo que o corrido dia a dia do século XXI nos reserva e nem sempre podemos "esmiuçar" o que escrevemos e um erro ou outro acaba passando. De uma forma ou outra terei mais atenção a partir de agora. _

_Acho que quando uma pessoa se dispõe a fazer algo, ela tem que tentar fazer o melhor possível e eu sou assim; e não nego que ironias e deboche me magoam profundamente. Se quiser criticar, que seja para realmente ajudar e não debochar de quem está se esforçando para fazer um bom trabalho e não ganha nada com isso. Tenho uma amiga, que é professora de português e sempre que tenho alguma dúvida, tiro com ela, exatamente porque prezo pela qualidade. Então, peço encarecidamente, chegando a ser chata, que sempre que vocês encontrarem erros como esse, me indique exatamente aonde foi encontrado, para que conserte. Ajudem a Sion a se aborrecer menos consigo mesma! Xd! Desde já agradeço!_

_Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando em especial aos que tem a delicadeza de deixar um reviewzinho que é tão importante para a autora._

_São eles:_

_**Vagabond, Myu, sasulove, Juliabelas, Danieru, naluza, Shunzinhaah2, Mefram_Maru, Keronekoi, Arcueid, liliuapolonio, Kate, James Hiwatari, Kojican, Amamiya fã, K. Langley**__._

_Abraços afetuosos,_

_Sion Neblina_


	9. Tão longe, tão perto

**Tão longe, tão perto**

**Capítulo 9**

O final de semana chegou e com ele, o final do contrato, por assim dizer, entre Ikki e os escritores. Contudo, o moreno continuaria no apartamento do loiro, enquanto este viajaria de volta a Grécia, retornando apenas dali uma semana.

Ikki não estava confortável com a situação. Gostaria de voltar a sua rotina, não gostava da dependência que desenvolvera pelo escritor. Justo ele! Sempre tão independente, que nunca foi homem de ficar no mesmo lugar por muito tempo. Mas Shaka conseguia o que ninguém jamais conseguiu; domá-lo. Esta era exatamente a palavra, Ikki se sentia domado. Deixara de ser _a fênix_ _avassaladora_, solitária e dona de si e se tornara apenas um homem apaixonado e muitas vezes... Frágil? Não, de jeito nenhum! Nunca em toda a sua vida demonstrou fraqueza aos outros; por que aquilo tinha que acontecer justo com Shaka? Com outro homem? Isso! Não podia se esquecer de que o loiro, mesmo sendo maravilhosamente gostoso, era um homem, e ele sempre viu os homens como adversários e não... _Outra coisa_!

- Ikki? – a voz levemente rouca e suava o libertou de seus devaneios. Virou-se e sorriu para ele, mas não passou despercebido ao escritor que algo incomodava o rapaz.

Shaka se sentou a sua frente e o encarou nos olhos.

- O que está acontecendo com você? – perguntou enquanto cruzava os braços como um pai compreensivo. Ikki não gostou.

- Parece que acontece alguma coisa? – respondeu áspero, levantando da cadeira onde estava sentado até o momento e indo para a cozinha. Pegou uma garrafa de água mineral e voltou à sala. Shaka também não se moveu. Estava pronto para viajar e não ficaria discutindo com Ikki, embora considerasse suas atitudes bastante estranhas e irritantes.

- Ok. – falou o loiro se levantando também – Devo retornar na sexta, por favor, regue as plantas.

- Não sou mais seu empregado, lembre-se disso. – retorquiu de mau humor – Mas como você é sempre tão gentil, pode deixar que quebro esse galho pra você.

O indiano o encarou por um tempo, inconformado. Depois se aproximou e lhe segurou o queixo, sem delicadeza.

- Posso saber o que fiz de errado?

- Nada, Shaka... – disse Ikki, empurrando a mão que o segurava – Você deve se acostumar, nem sempre sou um bom menino.

- Nem sempre? – riu o escritor – Alguma vez você foi?

- Garanto que fui durante todo esse mês. – tornou irritado – E não pense que esse é meu natural. O contrato acabou! Agora posso ser eu mesmo, e talvez você não goste do que verá.

- Não entendo o que quer dizer com isso, Ikki. – o virginiano observou sério, segurando o queixo do rapaz mais jovem, outra vez – Você diz que me ama, que quer ficar comigo e agora se comporta desse jeito? O que há com você?

Ikki baixou a cabeça. Seus pensamentos e sentimentos estavam confusos, mas possuía a certeza de que não desejava ferir Shaka.

- Loiro, sabe... É que... as coisas são diferentes agora. – os olhos índigos miraram o rosto preocupado do escritor.

- O que é diferente, Ikki?

O moreno resignou-se. A diferença era que, agora, teria que se mostrar verdadeiramente. Não que estivesse sendo falso; contudo, a bruma da fábula, do romance e da ilusão encobria boa parte de sua personalidade solitária e arredia, e tinha medo de que Shaka não gostasse de vê-lo como realmente era. Sim, ficaram tão íntimos e tão juntos, durante aquele mês, que por um momento, perdera seu senso de liberdade e agora o queria de volta. Todavia, não desejava se afastar do loiro e nem magoá-lo. O fato era que não sabia o que fazer e estava apavorado com aquela viagem do escritor. E se ele decidisse não voltar? E por que tinha que ficar pensando como um homem inseguro e patético?

Ergueu os olhos escuros para a face plácida a sua frente.

- Você não tem culpa, loiro, sou um cara complicado, é isso! – afastou-se e pegou a mala do indiano – Vamos, eu te levo ao aeroporto.

- Não precisa, Milo vem me buscar, já combinamos...

- Prefere ir com ele?

- Não, só não quero que se sinta obrigado! – respondeu friamente.

- E quem disse que estou me sentindo obrigado? Porra! Você é muito encrenqueiro!

- Eu sou encrenqueiro, Ikki? Será que não se...

Foi literalmente calado pelos lábios famintos do leonino e o enlaçou pelo pescoço, puxando-o mais pra si e aprofundando o beijo. Ikki escapou do beijo, apenas para descer os lábios pelo pescoço do loiro que o repeliu.

- Não, Ikki, desse jeito o Milo vai nos pegar na cama... – o empurrou levemente – Será que só paramos de brigar quando estamos transando?

- Talvez seja isso que me deixe tão louco por você, loiro safado... – falou o puxando de volta para seus braços,dessa vez, apenas ajeitando a gravata do indiano – Ficarei esperando...

- Hum?

- Ficarei esperando você voltar, ora!

- Ah, ok. – riu Shaka – Mas esperava ouvir outra coisa. – confessou ao escutar a buzina do carro do loiro grego.

Afastou-se, pegando a mala que Ikki deixara sobre a mesa de centro.

- Então tchau. – volveu o indiano, caminhando apressado para a porta, tentando a todo custo não pensar que estavam se despedindo.

- Loiro, espera!

Shaka parou e demorou um pouco até se virar e encarar o leonino. Ikki se aproximou sem jeito e o abraçou.

- Sentirei saudades... – sussurrou e Shaka sorriu, afagando seus cabelos.

- Também sentirei...

- Volta logo.

- Assim que possível, prometo.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez enquanto Milo só faltava quebrar a buzina, do lado de fora do prédio.

Shaka finalmente conseguiu sair, encontrando o loiro grego com cara de poucos amigos.

- Que saco, Shaka! Estou buzinando há um tempão, ficou surdo?

- Ah, Milo, você e essa sua pressa! – sorriu o indiano, entrando no carro, tranquilamente.

- Você está bem zen, não é? – estranhou o escorpiano.

- Claro que sim! O sol está brilhando, os pássaros estão cantando, você está colocando alguns milhões a mais em minha conta bancária, do que posso reclamar?

Milo estranhou mais ainda; Shaka falando de dinheiro? Justo ele? Achou melhor dar partida no carro e levar o amigo o mais rápido possível de volta a Grécia. O Japão não fizera bem a ele, devia ter sido a comida.

----------------------OOO----------------------------

Shaka chegou cedo a Atenas e depois de fugir dos paparazzis e tirar algumas horas de sono, já estava de pé, falando ao telefone com o seu agente financeiro.

- Sim, setecentos mil euros em dinheiro vivo, qual o problema, Kanon?

- O problema é que terei que solicitar a agência essa quantia com antecedência. Não posso simplesmente ir lá e sacar.

- Kanon, seus problemas não me interessam, faça o que estou pedindo e pronto, por Buda!

- Tudo bem, mas pra quê você quer esse dinheiro? Você não gosta de carros de luxo e nem nada desse tipo, então...

- Ah, Kanon! Por que não vai se meter em sua vida? – indagou irritado – Custa fazer a vontade do seu melhor cliente de vez em quando?

- Só estou preocupado.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, o Saga andou ligando pra você?

- Não, por quê? Deveria saber de alguma coisa? – o geminiano deixou escapar a curiosidade na voz.

- Esquece! Quero esse dinheiro em meu apartamento até o final de semana, ok?

- Tudo bem, não pergunto mais nada. – falou Kanon mal humorado, desligado o telefone.

Shaka se deixou cair no sofá, ainda estava cansado, mas tinha muitas coisas a resolver. Ouviu o sinal do fax e obrigou-se a levantar do macio móvel e pegar o papel que caía do aparelho, reparando que havia vários pelo chão. Pegou cada um deles, lendo-os e ficando cada vez mais nervoso:

"_Senhorita Pathernon, o prazo para entrega do seu livro termina em cinco dias, por favor, entre em contato com a editora..."_ Dizia a primeira folha.

"_Senhorita Pathernon, o prazo termina em três dias, esperamos uma resposta há mais de três semanas, o que está acontecendo?"_ Dizia a segunda folha.

"_Senhorita Pathernon, lembramos que a multa por quebra de contrato é de quinhentos mil dólares. Por favor, nos retorne, enviamos vários e-mails, onde a senhorita se meteu?"_

- Por Buda! – exclamou Shaka pegando o telefone novamente e começando a discar o número da editora inglesa.

- Állos! Não, digo, moshi moshi, Ah, por Buda, Hello! – começou se atrapalhando em boa parte dos idiomas que conhecia.

- Prazo? Sei, três dias! Mas... Rescindir contrato? Não é pra tanto, mas... ok, ok, ok... cinco dias! Sim, prometo estar com o livro pronto em cinco dias, digo, a Agnes promete, sim, sou seu agente. _Ok, thank you... i,m sorry... bye..._

Desligou o telefone, desolado depois de levar um grande sermão da editora. Precisava de Milo, só o grego poderia resolver aquele problema para ele. Somente o escorpiano tinha jogo de cintura e sabia lidar muito bem com aquela gente. Ele, Shaka, não tinha nenhum. Assim pensando discou o número do amigo que ainda estava no Japão.

- Állos, Shaka...

- Milo, preciso de você, estou desesperado!

- Disso tenho certeza, o que foi dessa vez?

- Escuta, o problema não é pessoal e sim profissional.

- Então comece a falar... – ironizou o grego e Shaka relatou tudo enquanto o escorpiano ouvia calado.

- E então? Você pode me ajudar?

- Que coisa feia, Shaka Phalke, mentindo para seu agente!

- Milo, quer parar com isso? Você pode ligar para a editora ou não?

- O que não faço por você, loiro ingrato? Claro que ligo, me passa o número!

Shaka sorriu, soltando um suspiro aliviado.

- Eu te amo, Milo! – passou o número do telefone e desligou, deixaria o grego resolver aquele problema em seu lugar, já estava bem acostumado a isso. Agora precisava ligar para Saori e saber como andava os papéis para adoção de Shun.

"Ah, por Buda, chega de telefone! Faço isso depois."

---------------------OOO--------------------------

Ikki aproveitou a _folga_ para resolver alguns problemas pessoais. Primeiro teria que ir a faculdade resolver alguns problemas de ordem prática, devolver livros a biblioteca, pagar mensalidades atrasadas, etc. Depois pegaria Shun no colégio para que passassem o final de semana juntos. O irmão havia ligado e pedido isso, estava se sentindo solitário. Ainda deveria ir a agência informar a Tony o final do contrato com os escritores e que já estava à disposição para novos trabalhos.

Estava a disposição? Bem, ainda não havia conversado a respeito com Shaka e nem pensado muito sobre aquilo. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, não sabia o que pensar, precisava respirar um pouco para saber que decisão tomar. O fato era que não podia abandonar o _emprego_ sem ter outro que pagasse tão bem quanto em vista. Mas será que o indiano entenderia? Não, não entenderia, conhecia-o bem, apesar de há apenas um mês. Shaka era controlador, dono da verdade, arrogante, cheio de si. Com certeza diria que ele, Ikki, era egoísta e orgulhoso e que somente por orgulho, não aceitava a ajuda que lhe oferecia. Entretanto, para o rapaz japonês, aquilo estava além do orgulho, era sua dignidade como ser humano que estava sendo posta a prova e não poderia aceitar a mais mísera moeda do indiano. Aquilo era questão de princípios. Sabia que sua decisão poderia consistir num problema entre ele e o escritor, mas não poderia abandonar a agência, não ainda. Difícil seria fazer o loiro entender aquilo.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes correu até o irmão e se atirou em seus braços num gostosos abraço.

- Oi, niichan, cadê o Shaka?

- O Shaka teve que viajar, Shun, mas volta no final da semana.

- Puxa, que pena, queria falar com ele! – lamentou o rapazinho entrando no carro e se sentando no banco do carona. Ikki balançou a cabeça com um sorriso maroto e entrou no carro também.

- Vocês ainda terão muito que conversar, ele só passará alguns dias fora.

- Sei, mas queria falar com ele hoje. – volveu Shun fazendo birra.

- Zeus! E o loiro me chama de imediatista! Sinto muito, Shun, mas o Shaka não tem celular e não tenho o número dele na Grécia. Terá que esperar até o final de semana.

- Que pena, ele é muito mais legal que você, ao menos, não fica controlando todos meus passos!

Ikki, que daria partida no carro, se interrompeu e encarou o irmão.

- O que quer dizer com isso, moleque?

- Niichan... é que, sabe... eu...

- Para de gaguejar, Shun...

- Eu queria ver o Seiya e a Saori... – confessou o menino já se preparando para a bronca do irmão.

- Por quê? – indagou Ikki não escondendo o descontentamento.

- Eles são meus amigos.

- Não, Shun, eu sou seu amigo, ok?

- Eles vieram me visitar essa semana... – confessou o mais jovem. Ikki deu partida no carro, contrafeito, sabia que a representante dos Kidos e Seiya visitavam, vez por outra, Shun no colégio; nunca fizera nada para impedir porque achava que o garoto tinha o direito de se relacionar com quem quisesse, mas agora começava a se preocupar.

- E o que eles queriam?

- Saber como eu estava e você também. – disse o garoto – Eles são legais, Ikki...

- Sei! – riu com ironia enquanto saia do estacionamento.

- Você é teimoso!

- Ora, ora! Basta uma visitinha da pirralha histérica e do burro xucro pra você começar a avaliar meus defeitos. Que coincidência, não é?

- Ah, você é realmente um homem difícil!

Ikki não pode evitar o riso ao escutar a _frase de Saori_ nos lábios infantis de Shun.

- Sim, sou um homem difícil, teimoso, algo mais?

- Não, não. Estou com fome, podemos comer alguma coisa? – sugeriu Shun.

- Sim, vou passar no trabalho e depois vamos comer algo. – Ikki disse, mirando o irmão de lado. Ainda teria muito que fazer e não perderia seu precioso tempo escutando Shun falar maravilhas de Seiya e Saori.

-------------------------OOO---------------------------

Shaka estava cansado, mas não podia parar de trabalhar. Passava das duas da manhã e ele continuava em frente ao notebook, digitando sem parar, precisava terminar aquele romance o mais rápido possível e se livrar da pressão e da multa da editora. Milo conseguira convencer os ingleses a estender seu prazo até o início da próxima semana e só. Tinha que aplaudir a lábia do grego, só que, de uma forma ou outra, acabara ficando novamente em suas mãos, pior, devendo-lhe um favor e revelando o seu trabalho secreto de romancista. Não gostara daquilo, não gostara mesmo.

Seus olhos já estavam turvos e ele esquecera de comer e beber, concentrado apenas na tarefa de terminar mais um capítulo da história conturbada que escrevia.

O escritor, porém, sentia a falta de Ikki e isso, muitas vezes, tirava sua concentração. Estava _no meio_ dos capítulos quando começava a viajar pelas lembranças da pele, dos lábios, da voz do leonino, e quando percebia estava com as mãos paradas sobre o teclado, e os olhos fitando o nada. Voltava imediatamente para o trabalho, escondendo-se, mais uma vez, atrás de suas grossas lentes e... De novo caía nas lembranças do moreno.

"_Zeus, tenho que entregar esse livro na terça-feira e ainda estou no quarto capítulo, o que farei?" _Indagava-se aflito.

"_Preciso falar com ele, só assim terei concentração para trabalhar..."_ pensou e pegou o telefone, mas depois se lembrou que não tinha o número do rapaz.

- Estúpido! – praguejou contra si mesmo e lembrou-se que havia duas pessoas que tinham o número de Ikki. Aquilo seria embaraçoso, mas era preciso.

Discou o número:

- Oi, Mu, antes que diga qualquer coisa, preciso de um favor seu.

- Shaka? Você não está na Grécia? – o ariano estranhou o telefonema.

- Sim, você ainda está no Japão, certo?

- Sim.

- Preciso do número do celular do Ikki...

- Ikki? Quem é... Ah, o michê... – a voz do ariano não escondeu o descontentamento, e o loiro engoliu em seco, resignando-se.

- Sim, preciso falar com ele, poderia me dar o número, por favor?

- Não deveria, mas como anda meio louco, tenho medo que acabe voltando para o Japão só para falar com esse cara...

Shaka riu e balançou a cabeça; chegava ser cômico o excesso de zelo dos amigos.

- Sim, Mu, estou louco de paixão, agora o número por favor.

- Está bem, deixe-me procurar.

Minutos depois o ariano passava o número de Ikki para Shaka e o indiano saía de uma ligação para outra.

Ikki estava na agência quando seu celular tocou. Estranhou o número, prefixo, tudo, mas sorriu adivinhando. Pediu para que Shun esperasse, sentando na recepção, e se afastou em direção ao banheiro para falar mais a vontade.

- Oi, loiro...

- Como sabia que era eu?

- O número é diferente...

- Ikki...

- Já sei, está morrendo de saudade...

- Sim, quero dizer, não... é que...

- Não precisa se explicar, também estou com saudades...

- Precisarei ficar um pouco mais aqui, tenho que terminar um livro, quase perdi o prazo de entrega, se não fosse o Milo...

- Quando você volta?

- Apenas na próxima semana...

O moreno deixou escapar um suspiro irritado.

- Ikki, também sinto saudades, também quero voltar logo...

- Certo, Shaka, mas como castigo, terá que me ligar todos os dias, certo?

O loiro riu.

- Certo...

- E me dizer obscenidades...

- O quê? – Shaka ruborizou.

- Isso mesmo que você pensou, loiro, estou dentro de um banheiro, me masturbando enquanto falo com você, então trate de me dizer coisas bem picantes...

- Ikki, para de brincadeira...

- Não estou brincando... – ele disse e gemeu – Só sua voz já é capaz de me deixar todo excitado...

Shaka corava, mas já estava ficando bastante aquecido com aquela _brincadeirinha_.

- Ikki...

- Ah, loiro, preciso tanto de você aqui... – o moreno falava do jeito mais sacana possível, já havia desafivelado o cinto e enfiado a mão dentro da cueca – Quero que você faça o mesmo, Shaka...

- Eu? – o indiano quase gritou.

- Sim, você. Nunca se masturbou não?

- Já... quero dizer... mas... era mais novo, por Zeus! Tenho quase trinta anos, Ikki, isso é coisa de adolescente! – declarou nervoso e escutou o risinho cínico e excitado do moreno.

- Não é não, vamos, Shaka, sei que você pode, faz pra mim, geme pra mim...

O loiro sentiu o suor escorrer pela testa. Por que inventara de ligar para aquele pervertido? Agora estava numa situação difícil, completamente excitado e a quilômetros de distância dele.

- Shaka?

- O quê?

- Ficou tão quieto, achei que havia desligado...

- Ikki, não é justo fazer isso comigo! Sabe que não sou dessas coisas e...

- Para com essa pose de santo, seu tarado! – riu Ikki – Eu sei exatamente do que você gosta e tenho certeza que está tão excitado quanto eu...

O loiro gemeu, mesmo que involuntariamente e o moreno riu.

- Vamos, Shaka, não tem ninguém olhando, se estivesse pertinho de você, eu mesmo faria... desceria minhas mãos por esse seu corpinho gostoso, o lamberia todinho deixando sua pele toda molhada...

Shaka fechou os olhos, sentindo-se em chamas enquanto escutava a voz daquele depravado por quem estava apaixonado.

- Ikki...

- Estou aqui, loiro, imaginando a forma que me tocaria e quero que faça o mesmo... Vai fazer, não vai?

- Hum...hum... – foi quase um gemido enquanto sua mão descia pelo próprio corpo até seu falo que já estava bastante ereto.

- Isso, loiro, geme... e me diz o que você está fazendo... – gemeu também, descendo a mão, mais rápido, pelo próprio sexo e perdendo um pouco o controle daquele jogo excitante.

O loiro, por sua vez, já havia desabado no sofá e fechado os olhos; se acariciava lentamente, mordendo os lábios, tentando abafar os gemidos. Não tinha outra escolha além dele mesmo por fim aquela ereção dolorida e a vontade de gozar que já o enlouquecia.

- Ikki... – murmurou – Por que faz isso comigo?

- Isso o quê, meu anjo? – a voz do leonino já estava entrecortada e ofegante e ele deixava escapar gemidos, a voz lânguida de Shaka conseguia tirá-lo do sério. Terminou de abrir sua calça, afastou a cueca e colocou seu membro para fora da roupa, tocando-se com maior rapidez, suspirando e gemendo de forma que o indiano enlouquecia do outro lado da linha.

- Ah, Shaka... – gemeu – Se soubesse o quanto queria que estivesse aqui... me tocando com suas mãos macias... ah...

O indiano lambeu os lábios e fechou os olhos com mais força numa expressão de quase dor enquanto se acariciava também.

- Ikki, você tem prazer em me... enlouquecer! – gemeu também, já totalmente perdido.

- Queria tocar em você, lamber você, chupá-lo todinho... – Ikki gemia e dizia as deliciosas obscenidades que enlouquecia o loiro. Shaka aumentava o ritmo da masturbação e passeava uma das mãos pelo peito, entrando pela camisa semi-aberta. Os dois gemiam alto agora, provocando um o ouvido do outro. Não demorou a gozarem quase simultaneamente. Ikki encostou-se a parede do banheiro e fechou os olhos tentando recuperar as forças e normalizar a respiração.

Shaka tombou no sofá, ofegante e com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios. Ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos.

- Ikki...

- Estou aqui, loiro... Foi bom pra você? – riu da própria frase clichê. Riu de toda a situação, pois embora o indiano não soubesse, ele também nunca havia feito sexo por telefone.

- Seu pervertido...

- Você gosta que eu sei...

- Sinto sua falta... – murmurou e sua voz soou um pouco melancólica.

- também sinto, loiro, sinto como nunca senti de ninguém...

- Tentarei voltar logo...

- Sim, volta logo. – pediu – Agora preciso desligar, tenho que me recompor e encontrar o Shun que ficou me esperando na recepção.

- Onde você está? – perguntou o indiano de súbito, assustado.

- Na agência... – riu Ikki e Shaka corou.

- Seu depravado! Como pode fazer isso num lugar cheio de gente e com uma criança te esperando na sala?

- Sala não, loiro, recepção, e relaxa, o Shun não ouviu e nem viu nada. – Ikki ria do puritanismo do escritor.

- Ah, Ikki, ainda perco a cabeça com você!

- Já perdeu, loiro, há muito tempo e não só ela...

Shaka acabou rindo, e eles se despediram, desligando o telefone. Ikki se recompôs e voltou para a recepção, encontrando Shun chateado e batendo o pé.

- Onde você estava, _niichan_?

- Ah... no banheiro...

O garoto ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Está passando mal?

- Por quê? Que pergunta é essa, Shun?

- Você está todo suado!

- Ah... – Ikki riu, corando sem jeito – É que... está fazendo muito calor, só isso.

Shun deu de ombro, não fazia calor nenhum, mas não ficaria discutindo o que Ikki fazia no banheiro, mesmo porque, ele sabia bem o que rapazes estavam fazendo quando demoravam tanto naquele lugar, e seria no mínimo embaraçoso dizer aquilo ao irmão mais velho.

Ikki se reuniu com Tony por alguns minutos se colocando a disposição da agência e logo depois saiu com Shun. O irmão ficaria com ele até o final de semana, no apartamento de Shaka.

-----------------------------OOO---------------------------------

Os dias passavam e Shaka se dedicava de corpo e alma a tarefa de escrever o romance e cumprir o prazo com a editora. Tanto que nem se lembrava de comer ou dormir. O indiano era obcecado por perfeição e pontualidade e se ver numa situação como aquela era inadmissível aos seus padrões morais.

O telefone tocou e ele atendeu com uma mão enquanto a outra continuava digitando.

- Alô...

- Shaka, sou eu, Kanon...

- Fala, _gêmeo menor_, o que você quer? – brincou o escritor e o geminiano estranhou o tom jovial, contudo a voz do loiro estava meio cansada.

- Phalke, você está bem?

- Por que a pergunta?

- Você me parece feliz demais, geralmente não é assim.

- Mudei desde a minha viajem ao Japão, mas onde está meu dinheiro?

- Liguei pra dizer que estou passando daqui a dez minutos. Pode descer e me esperar na portaria? Estou com muita pressa, tenho que visitar outros clientes.

- Ok, tudo bem, é bom que faço uma pausa...

- Desde quando você está escrevendo, Shaka?

- Deixe-me ver... três...

- Três horas seguidas digitando? Você enlouqueceu? – reclamou o amigo.

Shaka riu.

- Não três horas, três dias, Kanon. E, por favor, não demore, preciso desse dinheiro logo, ok?

- Ok, estou indo pra aí.

O grego desligou e o escritor fez uma careta massageando o pulso; talvez houvesse exagerado mesmo, mas precisava acabar logo, precisava voltar ao Japão.

Minutos depois, Kanon ligava para avisar que esperava na entrada do prédio. Shaka se ergueu, mas sentiu-se tonto.

"_Preciso comer alguma coisa..."_ Pensou, saindo do apartamento e entrando no elevador. O geminiano ainda estava no carro, só descendo quando viu o loiro deixando a portaria do aconchegante edifício.

- Shaka, como você está... – Kanon se interrompeu, fitando o rosto pálido do indiano marcado por profundas olheiras – Pálido!

- Ah, Kanon, para de gracinhas e me entrega logo essa maleta, eu... – o loiro sentiu-se tonto mais uma vez e para não cair teve que se apoiar no amigo.

- Phalke, você está bem? – perguntou o financista, percebendo que o escritor cravava as unhas em seu ombro para se equilibrar.

- Estou, eu... só preciso comer alguma coisa... – sentenciou, mas continuava segurando o ombro do amigo.

- Vem, eu o ajudo a entrar em casa. – Kanon proferiu, apoiando o amigo pelos ombros – Venha.

Shaka aceitou. Deitou a cabeça no ombro do grego e eles entraram no prédio.

**----------------------OOO-----------------------**

Ikki acordou cedo, já fazia duas semanas que o loiro estava na Grécia e há dias ele não ligava. Shaka devia estar com medo de ser vítima de mais uma _gracinha_ como a da agência, ao menos Ikki imaginava isso. Riu com os próprios pensamentos enquanto preparava o café da manhã para si e o irmão.

Shun estava na sala, de frente ao notebook, ao que parecia, jogando e tão concentrado que não dava a mínima atenção ao irmão.

- Shun, você quer torradas ou biscoito? – gritou.

- Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – o menino gritou da sala o que o obrigou a deixar o que fazia e correr até ele.

Shun estava sentado em frente à máquina e parecia prestar bastante atenção, com os olhos esbugalhados, a algo na tela.

- O que foi, moleque? Quer me matar do coração? – reclamou Fênix, irritado.

- V-vem ver isso, _niichan_... – pediu Shun, e o moreno se aproximou da tela do notebook – Esse não é o Shaka?

Ikki parou, chocado, num site apareciam várias fotos do loiro abraçado a outro homem. Muitas com insinuações de beijos e uma última mostravam os dois entrando num luxuoso edifício.

A manchete:

"_Após sua recente visita ao Japão, o escritor Shaka Phalke retornou a Grécia, parecendo disposto a esquecer o misterioso rapaz oriental. O indiano foi visto trocando afagos em frente ao prédio onde mora com o também escritor Saga Cástor..."_

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Bem, agora eu acho que o Ikki vai voando para a Grécia. Coitado do Shaka, inocente na história! Vamos ver o que acontece, não é?

Ah, gente, sexo por telefone? Sim, informo que essa não foi uma ideia minha, foi uma sugestão de uma amiga e acabei colocando aqui. Não achei que fiz a coisa muito bem e desculpe, sei que poderia ter feito melhor, mas só saiu aquilo...

Juro que da próxima que fazer algo a _distância_, faço melhor.

Beijos carinhosos a todos que tem deixado reviews motivadores a essa autora temperamental e ultra-romântica.

**James Hiwatari, Kate-chan, K. Langley, Amamiya fã (KKK, esse homem - Ikki – seria o paraíso de toda mulher, pena que ele gosta é de um loiro de 1,80m beijos!), Kojican, Julyana Apony, nannao, medeia7, Vagabond, Mefram_Maru, Danieru, sasulove, Izabel, Myu, naluza,** **liliuapolonio, Arcueid, Keronekoi.**

Abraços mesmo aos leitores anônimos!

Sion Neblina


	10. Enganos e desenganos

**Enganos e desenganos**

**Capítulo 10**

Shaka conseguiu terminar o livro no prazo, todavia, isso lhe levou a um quadro de fadiga tão sério que o escritor foi obrigado a permanecer por mais uma semana na Grécia, com uma forte gripe. Kanon o visitava diariamente, preocupado, afinal eram amigos. Milo esqueceu seus planos contra o michê e voltou a Atenas, preocupado com o indiano, e também para tranqüilizar os demais que ficaram no Japão. Ainda teriam alguns compromissos naquele país.

- Não, Saga, juro que ele está bem, é só uma gripe, nada sério. – explicava o agente – Em menos de dois dias estaremos voltando ao Japão.

- _Gostaria de falar com ele._ – pediu Saga, preocupado.

- Eu sei, mas o loiro está em crise e não quer atender ninguém, a culpa não é minha, você o conhece!

- Ok, Milo, qualquer problema, por favor me avise.

- Claro, o Kanon não sai daqui, se eu não avisar, ele avisa, certo? Tchau.

Milo desligou o telefone e encarou o amigo que estava sentado na cama, tomando, a contra gosto, um chá de limão.

- Por que não quer falar com ele, loiro? Pelo que me conste, vocês eram amigos até pouco tempo. – reclamou Milo.

- Não quero falar com ninguém até voltar ao Japão. – respondeu Shaka – Não sei por que veio atrás de mim. Será que vocês não perdem essa mania de me achar indefeso? Sou um homem de quase trinta anos, por Buda!

- Não é nada disso! Somos seus amigos e nos preocupamos com você, embora não mereça!

- E posso saber por que não mereço? – indagou o indiano, e Milo se sentou ao seu lado na cama.

- Shaka, pretende mesmo continuar esse relacionamento com aquele... aquele rapaz?

- Por que isso o incomoda tanto, Milo? Sinceramente não entendo.

O grego respirou fundo.

- Shaka, temos muito medo de... Não queremos nos sentir culpados caso esse rapaz o engane...

- E por que acham que isso vai acontecer?

- Pelo que ele é. Será que não passa por sua cabeça que pessoas como ele já passaram por essa mesma situação várias vezes? Para você é tudo novo e romântico, meu amigo, mas será que ele sente o mesmo?

- Isso não posso saber, Milo. – sorriu Shaka – Mas estou disposto a me dar uma chance, chance que sempre me neguei. Você sabe o quanto tinha medo de um relacionamento, acho que mesmo por isso é que fiquei tanto tempo cultivando aquele amor platônico pelo Saga; então, quando ele me deu o fora, achei que estava certo, que o amor não era para mim e então, vocês me deram o Ikki, e ele me fez feliz, fez com que me sentisse vivo novamente, amado...

Milo ouvia o indiano meio atônito e emocionado; nunca imaginara que um dia Shaka fosse falar aquele tipo de coisa; não ele, tão irascível, tão discreto e fechado. Realmente, aquele rapaz mexera com o hostil escritor.

- Então se sente feliz com ele? – o grego desviou o olhar para que o outro não percebesse suas inquietações.

- Sim. Sinto-me muito feliz com o Ikki. – confessou o indiano, terminando o chá e deixando a xícara na mesa de cabeceira. Também se sentia incomodado por falar daquela forma dos próprios sentimentos, aquilo não era de sua natureza discreta, mas sentia que o amigo precisava saber, precisava entender.

- Fico feliz por você, Shaka, de verdade. – sorriu Milo e se levantou – Então, quando voltamos ao Japão?

- Amanhã, agente. – respondeu o loiro e, mais uma vez, tentou ligar para o amante. O celular estava terminantemente desligado.

"O que será que aconteceu?" Indagou-se o escritor. Não deveria se preocupar – pensava – Logo estaria novamente nos braços dele.

-OOO-

- Como é que é? – Aiolia gritou o amigo que lhe falava ao telefone – Não acredito, Milo! Não acredito que esteja concordando com a insanidade do Shaka!

Mu acompanhava a discussão do namorado, enquanto folheava uma revista, sentado no sofá da suíte.

- Deixa de ser imbecil e romântico! Isso tudo que está me dizendo seria lindo se aquele rapaz não fosse um michê aproveitador e... O quê? Milo, não acredito em você! Não! De jeito nenhum... Milo, Milo!

Aiolia quase arremessou o telefone na parede.

- Aquele filho da puta bateu na minha cara!

Mu riu e convidou com o dedo o namorado para que se sentasse ao seu lado.

- Você acredita que aquele imbecil deixou o Shaka convencê-lo de que será feliz com aquele moleque?

Mu examinou, com seus imensos olhos verdes, o rosto do grego por algum tempo enquanto a sensação de reconhecimento se misturava ao vapor do chá que descansava na mesinha ao lado de onde estavam.

- Já pensou que ele pode estar certo? – o comentário foi feito com certa casualidade e sem antever grandes reações. Aiolia o mirou mais demoradamente, antes de soltar um suspiro angustiado.

- E se não estiver? Seremos nós os responsáveis.

- Não, não seremos. Alertamos o Shaka, e ele ficou com o garoto porque quis, nossa responsabilidade nessa história acabou.

- Não fôssemos nós, ele nunca teria se apaixonado por aquele michê. Sinto muito, Mu, mas continuo me sentindo responsável.

Mu suspirou, pensara muito naquele assunto; pensara por dias até chegar à conclusão que achava a mais correta. Não era homem de tentar moldar o mundo ao seu estilo, como acontecia a Aiolia, preferia deixar o curso das coisas por elas mesmos. E percebia que, naquela história, já havia interferido demais. Era hora de parar.

- Aiolia, pense por um minuto; lembra-se quando começamos a namorar?

- O que isso tem a ver? – indagou o leonino desconfortável.

- Seus pais fizeram exatamente o que estamos fazendo agora, se intrometeram, nos julgaram, disseram coisas ao meu respeito...

O grego baixou a cabeça e encolheu os ombros numa explicita demonstração de derrota.

- Era diferente...

- Sabe que não. – o tibetano pegou a xícara e provou do chá, ainda encarando o namorado que continuava com os olhos opacos, como se perdido em pensamentos – Eles disseram o mesmo de mim, que era um aproveitador, um marginal! – Mu riu.

- Conhecemos o Shaka há quase dez anos, Mu, ele é como um irmão pra mim, não deixarei que caia na lábia de qualquer vagabundo.

- Louvável esse sentimento de amizade, grego, - o tibetano sorriu com ironia – Mas, não somos pais dele, lembre-se disso. O loiro já é bem crescidinho. Pra mim chega, que ele seja feliz com o michê ou com quem queira.

Repentinamente, Aiolia se levantou e pegou o casaco que estava pendurado no braço do sofá.

- Tenho que sair, Mu...

- Para onde? – estranhou o ariano.

- Falarei com o Saga, talvez ele possa me ajudar, já que você e o Milo resolveram se aliar ao michê!

Mu o mirou boquiaberto, mas o leonino não lhe deu chance de responder, saiu rápido da suíte. O tibetano desistiu de tentar convencê-lo, Aiolia era terrível!

-OOO-

Shaka chegou triste ao aeroporto de Tóquio. Estava frustrado por não conseguir falar com Ikki, o telefone do apartamento chamava e ninguém atendia, e o celular do leonino continuava desligado. Milo acompanhava a apatia do amigo, rezando aos deuses para que estivessem todos realmente errados, e aquele rapaz amasse Shaka; porque ver o loiro daquela forma era terrível. Sim, o arrogante e auto-suficiente escritor dava clara mostra de estar completamente inseguro e perdido.

- Shaka, eu te levo pra...

- Vou de táxi, Milo, obrigado. – recusou friamente, mas o grego segurou-lhe o braço e mirou fundo em seus olhos. Shaka engoliu em seco e encarou, a contra gosto, o amigo.

- Eu levo você, do que está com medo? – perguntou Milo.

- Não tenho medo de nada. – respondeu e puxou o braço – Já que insiste, vamos.

Milo colocou a bagagem de ambos no carro, e seguiram para o apartamento do escritor.

-OOO-

Era uma tarde de quinta-feira ensolarada e tranqüila no Japão. Shun observava a rua, vez por outra, o irmão que, sentado no sofá do pequeno apartamento, rabiscava alguma coisa em um caderno. Há vários dias Ikki estava com aquela cara estranha, taciturna, melancólica; o menor queria ajudá-lo, mas não sabia como, afinal, fora ele que, mesmo sem querer, fizera o estado de humor de o irmão mudar daquela forma.

- Ikki, vamos ao cinema? – sugeriu, sondando.

- Hoje não é dia de cinema, Shun, na verdade você deveria estar na escola... – respondeu o leonino mal humorado.

- Ah, você prometeu que me deixaria ficar esses dias! – reclamou o mais jovem – Estou doente!

- Não está não, você me enganou e deveria estar de castigo por isso.

O menino se emburrou e, aproveitando-se de que o irmão parecia muito concentrado no que fazia, pegou uma pasta com vários papéis, se aproximando dele.

- Ikki, você poderia assinar essas coisas, é lá da escola...

O mais velho pegou a papelada e, sem dar muita atenção, começou a assinar todas as vias.

- E o que é? – perguntou demonstrando todo seu desinteresse.

- Uma autorização para excursões a museus, teatro, essas coisas... – disse o menino corando – Não se esquece de assinar todas.

- Que exagero! – reclamou o mais velho sem dar atenção e sem ler os documentos que assinava. Saori e Seiya tinham razão; somente em Shun, o moreno confiaria tão plenamente a ponto de assinar papéis sem ler; apesar de que, seu estado de espírito atual muito contribuía para aquela distração. Ikki não prestava atenção em nada.

O mais jovem dos Amamiyas recolheu os documentos e os colocou organizadamente na pasta. Depois voltou a olhar o irmão.

- Ikki, aquilo pode não ser exatamente da forma que o site mostrou...

- Não quero falar disso, Shun. – cortou sério. Abandonando o caderno em que escrevia até então.

- Você deveria ligar o celular...

- Não quero, e quer parar de encher o saco?

Shun resignou-se. Conhecia bem o irmão e sabia que Ikki não faria nada que não quisesse. Sempre foi assim, o leonino só fazia e dizia o que queria, e ninguém conseguia arrancar nada dele contra sua vontade.

- Você deveria ouvi-lo pelo menos! – insistiu o mais jovem.

Ikki não respondeu, pegou uma revista e começou a folhear, ignorando completamente o irmão.

- E depois diz que não eram namorados! – resmungou Shun antes de sair pisando duro para o quarto, o que fez o mais velho corar. Assim que se viu sozinho, Ikki abandonou a revista e recostou-se no sofá, cobrindo os olhos com a mão. Sentia-se traído, magoado ao extremo e sem vontade nenhuma de ver Shaka, de ouvir sua voz. Ele o enganara, dissera que o amava para traí-lo na primeira oportunidade. Estava com raiva, com o coração dolorido, e perdido. Isso! Estava perdido, não sabia o que fazer para tirar o indiano dos seus pensamentos.

-OOO-

Shaka abriu a porta do apartamento. Assim que entrou tratou de abrir as cortinas e verificar o jardim. Tudo em perfeita ordem. Mas o lugar estava vazio, parecia já estar vazio há muito tempo. Nenhum sinal de Ikki. Foi para o quarto e percebeu que não havia mais nenhuma peça de roupa do leonino nos armários.

Sentou-se na cama, o coração acelerado se partindo de vez. Ele fora embora, o abandonara, por quê?

O escritor passou as mãos nos cabelos e tentou pensar em alguma coisa. Não, não era possível, aquilo tudo era um engano, um erro. Tudo estava bem entre eles há duas semanas, por que, de repente, Ikki parara de atender seus telefonemas e abandonara sua casa?

Sentiu-se fraco e sozinho, e se arrependeu de ter pedido para Milo ir embora, enquanto o escorpiano insistia em subir com ele. Não queria preocupá-lo, não queria ninguém para ter pena de si e nem para falar _eu avisei, _por que de uma forma muito estranha, Shaka já esperava não encontrar Ikki quando voltasse. Alguma coisa lhe dizia isso, embora não compreendesse.

O indiano era um homem forte, seguro de si, que crescera e vivera praticamente sozinho. Entretanto, isso não impediu que uma única lágrima descesse por seu rosto. Pela primeira vez se entregou a ponto de se machucar.

Ergueu-se e resolveu tomar um banho. Pensaria depois em como sair daquele abismo. Estava entrando no banheiro quando o telefone tocou. Pegou o aparelho rapidamente, atendendo com mãos trêmulas.

- Shaka... – disse e esperou resposta, mas esta não veio – Ikki?

Silêncio.

- Ikki, é você? O que houve? Por que foi embora? Ikki fala alguma coisa!

Mais silêncio até ouvir o sinal de que o telefone fora desligado. Abandonou o aparelho e foi para o banheiro ainda mais triste e confuso. O que teria acontecido?

-OOO-

Ikki desligou o telefone. O coração batia forte, e ele se controlou ao máximo para não falar, porque se pronunciasse palavras, fraquejaria e derramaria toda a sua dor sobre o indiano. Não queria que Shaka soubesse que sofria por ele. Não queria, não seria humilhado a esse ponto.

Durante todos aqueles dias, repetiu aquele ritual, o ritual de ligar para o apartamento para saber se ele voltara ou não; agora sabia que ele estava no Japão, e sua ansiedade só crescia. O que faria? Iria até lá? Sim, precisava, ele precisava ouvi-lo, Shaka teria que se explicar...

- _Niichan?_ – Shun fez com que o irmão largasse o telefone e tentasse, a todo custo, sorrir, saindo do seu estado de confusão.

- Sim, Shun?

- Está chorando? – os olhos verdes do menino o interrogaram aflitos.

- Alguma vez na vida, você já me viu chorar, Shun?

- Não...

- Então? – perguntou mal humorado, e percebendo que seus olhos estavam realmente úmidos, embora não estivesse chorando. Quem chorar? Ele? Jamais! – O que você quer?

- Posso ir ao cinema?

- Sozinho? Nem pensar!

- Não vou sozinho... – o mais jovem dos Amamiyas declarou cruzando os braços atrás das costas, num típico gesto de nervosismo.

Ikki ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E posso saber com quem o mocinho vai?

- Saori e Seiya...

- Shun!

- Por favor, Ikki, por favor! – Shun juntou as mãos em prece, implorando.

Ikki bufou irritado, mas resolveu que deixaria o irmão sair um pouco. Estava sendo uma péssima companhia, e o garoto tinha direito a se divertir.

- Tudo bem, Shun, vai, mas esteja de volta antes das dez, certo? Ou eu torço o pescoço da Saori e castro o Seiya!

- Obrigado, _niichan_! – o menino saiu correndo para o quarto, e Ikki se deixou cair no sofá. Os dias de folga estavam sendo tediosos; esperava que aquele final de semana passasse logo, assim, devolveria Shun à escola e poderia trabalhar; trabalhar bastante e não pensar em Shaka.

Shun entrou correndo no quarto e fechou a porta. Sem que Ikki percebesse, havia pegado seu celular e agora o ligava. Ficaria com o aparelho do irmão àquela tarde, e esperaria que Shaka ligasse. Tinha certeza que o loiro gostava do seu _niichan_, e precisava saber o que estava acontecendo, por que ele estava com aquele outro escritor na Grécia.

O Amamiya mais jovem trocou de roupa; Saori avisara que estaria em frente ao prédio às cinco horas.

- _Niichan_, estou indo! – avisou, beijando o rosto do irmão que continuava sentado no sofá, agora, lendo um grosso livro sobre psicanálise.

- Não demora, Shun!

- Não demoro, pode deixar!

O menino desceu as escadas correndo e logo entrou no carro, sentando no banco de trás, tendo Saori e Seiya nos bancos da frente.

- E então, Shun, ele assinou? – o moreno perguntou, preocupado.

- Assinou sim! – o menino tirou da mochila um envelope com a papelada – Está tudo aqui!

- Ótimo! – comemorou Saori – Agora preciso falar com o Shaka, você sabe onde podemos encontrá-lo, Shun?

- Sei sim, vamos até o apartamento dele, acho que o loiro já voltou ao Japão...

- Como sabe?

- O Ikki, ele hoje estava pior que os outros dias.

- Sei, por causa das fotos, não é? – Seiya interrogou e Saori lhe lançou um olhar aborrecido.

- Acho que aquelas fotos eram falsas. – Shun soltou um muxoxo – Eu nem deveria tê-las mostrado ao _niichan_, isso só serviu para deixá-lo triste, como fui burro!

- Calma, Shun, vamos encontrar o Shaka e, tenho certeza, tudo será esclarecido. – sorriu a moça o que tranqüilizou um pouco o menino.

- Sim, aí verei o Ikki feliz novamente! – Shun comemorou com otimismo e eles rumaram em direção ao prédio de Shaka.

-OOO-

Já estava escuro, Ikki estava impaciente, não conseguia falar com o irmão, e nem muito menos com Saori ou Seiya. Onde aqueles loucos levaram Shun?

Andou sem alento dentro do pequeno apartamento, até que resolveu ir para a cozinha, pegar um café que já estava a tempos na cafeteira o esperando. Sabia no fundo que não era a ausência de Shun que o incomodava tanto, embora isso também o preocupasse, era a ausência daquele que aprendera a amar, daquele que aprendera a confiar e a quem entregara seus melhores sentimentos...

Estúpido, idiota... _CORNO_! – gritou pra si mesmo enquanto bebericava o café. Por que não podia simplesmente esquecer como esqueceu Esmeralda?

Sentou-se à mesa da cozinha, com um suspiro derrotado, e nesse momento escutou o barulho da fechadura. Abandou a caneca e rumou para a sala já disposto a dizer alguns impropérios ao irmão caçula.

- Shun, não falei que...

Interrompeu-se, fitando, surpreso, a pessoa que entrava. Ela ajeitou os cabelos loiros com um olhar meio constrangido.

- Oi...Eh, ainda tenho a chave... – disse mirando a expressão atônita do moreno.

- Esmeralda, pensei que estivesse na França...

- Estive e voltei. Ficarei algumas semanas e... quis vê-lo...

Ikki coçou a cabeça, meio sem jeito, o último encontro com a ex-noiva não foi o que se poderia chamar de _visita cortês_.

- Estou bem. – ele tentou não demonstrar o incomodo – Entre, por favor.

A moça loira assentiu com a cabeça e caminhou para o meio da sala, segurando a bolsa de mão que levava consigo fortemente, como se quisesse se apoiar em algo.

- Ikki, eu... – começou, e o moreno a encarou sério – Bem, queria pedir desculpas por tudo...

- Tudo bem... – respondeu o Amamiya mais velho – Aceita café?

- Não, obrigada, só queria mesmo saber como você e o Shun estão...

- Ah, estamos bem...

- Você não me parece bem, Ikki, o que aconteceu? – a loira se aproximou dele e tocou-lhe o rosto – Parece tão triste...

Ikki suspirou enquanto recebia o carinho das mãos macias da ex-noiva.

- Eu...bem, é uma longa história, e é melhor que não toquemos nesse assunto. – declarou incomodado.

A loira sorriu.

- Sim, então apenas vamos sentar e conversar um pouco, vejo que está precisando...

Eles sentaram no sofá e começaram uma conversa sobre vários assuntos. Como Esmeralda parecia mesmo disposta a ouvi-lo e, com certeza, a conversa demoraria, ofereceu-lhe uma bebida. Assim a noite transcorreria, no mínimo, mais animada, e ele precisava mesmo se distrair para não pensar, ou pensar menos.

-OOO-

Shun, Saori e o noivo, em fim, chegaram à casa do indiano. Entraram tão rápido no elevador que o velho senhor Nakamura nem teve tempo de perguntar para onde iriam. A porta do apartamento do escritor estava aberta, e o imóvel mergulhado na penumbra.

- Shaka! – o menino chamou, mas não houve resposta. Saori se adiantou e rumou para os outros cômodos, com um estranho pressentimento de que algo não deveria estar bem.

- Shaka! – chamou também.

- Estou aqui. – a voz tranqüila do indiano vinha do jardim. Os três mais jovens correram até ele e observaram, condoídos, sua expressão melancólica enquanto contemplava o mar, sentado na varanda do apartamento – Olá...

Shun se aproximou dele e percebeu em seus olhos a mesma expressão dos olhos do irmão.

- Shaka, me desculpe. – pediu – A culpa foi minha...

O indiano mirou o rosto apreensivo do rapaz.

- Do que está falando, Shun?

- Fui eu que mostrei as fotos ao Ikki...

- Fotos? Que fotos? – o escritor agora olhava do menino para o casal parado ao seu lado. Saori se adiantou com um sorriso.

- Já estou sabendo dessa história, alguns sites e revistas divulgaram fotos suas com outro escritor, o Saga Cástor...

- Saga? Quando...? – Shaka agora estava confuso.

- Na Grécia...

- Eu não encontrei o Saga na Grécia, o Saga ficou aqui!

Seiya soltou um resmungo aborrecido e cruzou os braços, mirando sério o loiro.

- Shaka, pode até ser que não tenha acontecido nada, mas vimos às fotos, vocês dois estavam juntos, _juntinhos_ se quer saber!

- Não, não estava! – irritou-se o escritor se levantando – Isso é um absurdo, como o Ikki pode acreditar nessas revistas de fofoca?

- Shaka, todos nós vimos às fotos... – disse Shun triste – Eu mesmo as mostrei ao Ikki, ao Seiya e a Saori, mentir é feio.

O indiano corou ao receber a _lição de moral_ do pirralho de doze anos.

- E... eu não estou mentindo! – mirou os olhos dos três mais jovens, percebia que ninguém acreditava no que dizia.

- Shaka, não temos nada a ver com a sua relação com o Ikki, e menos ainda com o que você faz de sua vida... – declarou Saori – Essa é uma situação que só diz respeito a vocês, e não gostaríamos de nos envolver...

- Precisamos apenas saber se o acordo ainda está de pé... – cortou Seiya irritado. Na verdade aquela história toda o irritava, achava que o indiano era uma pessoa, e agora via que era outra. Tinha medo que ele mudasse de ideia e resolvesse não ajudar Shun, já que, pelo que conhecia de Ikki, a relação dos dois estava encerrada.

Shaka piscou e baixou o olhar; por que todos o acusavam de algo que ele não fez? Aqueles olhares acusatórios o desarmava e irritava ao mesmo tempo.

- Claro que sim. Trouxe o dinheiro. – respondeu derrotado e caminhou para o quarto, pegando a maleta – Está aqui, onde estão os papéis?

Saori entregou a pasta com os papéis ao loiro. Shaka conferiu se tudo estava assinado.

- Amanhã me encontrarei com a Sayaka, e tudo estará resolvido. – respondeu – Obrigado.

Shun se adiantou e abraçou o indiano pela cintura, deixando-o sem ação.

- Shaka, por favor, não fica triste assim, tenho certeza que o Ikki te perdoa se você conversar com ele...

- Eu não fiz nada errado, Shun... – murmurou – Acredita em mim...

Seiya se aproximou do escritor; já estava chateado com toda aquela negação dele.

- Shaka, não queria fazer isso, mas já que insiste em negar, espera um pouco. – o japonês saiu e, minutos depois, retornou com uma revista nas mãos.

- Seiya, por favor... – reclamou Saori.

- Ah, Saori, vamos ver se ele consegue negar agora! – bufou o moreno quase jogando a revista sobre o loiro.

O indiano segurou o tablóide e o folheou calmamente. Mirou a notícia, atônito; havia várias fotos insinuantes, mas nada concreto. Além do mais, aquele não era Saga!

- Isso não é o que parece. – respondeu tranquilamente – E esse não é Saga Cástor...

- Não? – três uníssonas exclamações.

- Esse é meu agente financeiro, irmão gêmeo do Saga, seu nome é Kanon, e só estava abraçado a ele por que... Por que sou um estúpido que sempre esquece que existe gente fofoqueira no mundo, inclusive vocês!

- Quê? – nova exclamação tripla.

- Isso mesmo. Não deveriam dar atenção a esse tipo de reportagem, logo se vê que esse site, e todas as revistas que fizeram tais insinuações não são órgãos sérios.

- Mas, Shaka...

- O que há nessas fotos, Shun? – o indiano interrompeu a réplica do adolescente, estava terrivelmente magoado – Há algo que me condene nessa foto? Há algo explícito?

- Não, mas...

- Sim, não há! Mesmo assim vocês me julgaram culpado antes mesmo de me ouvir!

Seiya, Saori e Shun coraram e baixaram a cabeça.

- Desculpe-nos, Shaka... – pediu a moça – Você tem toda razão. Não há nada nessas fotos.

- Não, não há. – tornou o loiro magoado – Mas não estou magoado com vocês, e sim com o Ikki, ele não tinha o direito de duvidar dos meus sentimentos.

- Shaka, ele está muito mal... – informou Shun – Precisa falar com ele, dizer que tudo isso é mentira.

O escritor hesitou; sim, queria falar com o moreno, mas seu orgulho dizia que não deveria, não fizera nada de errado, e ele o julgara como um leviano. Por que deveria procurá-lo?

- Sim, Shun, falarei com o Ikki, mas não para me terá que ouvir algumas verdades. – respondeu magoado – Onde ele está?

- Em casa, eu dou o endereço a você. Acho que precisam ficar sozinhos...

- Eu levo você, Shaka... – ofereceu-se Saori – E depois vamos tomar um sorvete, certo, Shun? – convidou o menino, pois percebia que ele estava tenso e se sentindo culpado com tudo aquilo. O garoto balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e todos deixaram o apartamento do indiano.

-OOO-

Shaka entrou no apartamento e percebeu que ele estava meio bagunçado. Vislumbrou garrafas de bebidas na pequena mesa de centro, e peças de roupas abandonadas no chão. Instintivamente saiu catando tudo e arrumando o máximo que poderia, tinha horror à bagunça, perguntava-se como Ikki conseguia ficar num local como aquele e... algo lhe chamou a atenção; peças íntimas... femininas...

Engoliu em seco e rumou pelo corredor estreito até o quarto, onde, confirmando suas suspeita, encontrou Ikki e Esmeralda adormecidos, nus, envoltos nos lençóis.

"_Não, ele não o ama e você sairá magoado disso, meu amigo."_

A voz de Mu gritou em suas lembranças enquanto observava a cena. Nada disse ou fez, sentia apenas a sensação de um abismo se abrindo aos seus pés. Seu coração estava tão magoado que o loiro se esforçava muito para não se entregar as lágrimas. Correu daquele lugar, sem condições de pensar em mais nada. Queria apenas se esconder da sensação humilhante e dolorosa em seu peito.

Dentro do apartamento, Ikki despertou e mirou o relógio. Já passavam das dez horas. Olhou a mulher adormecida ao seu lado, e suspirou de angustia. Não era quem gostaria de ver e nem sabia como terminaram daquela forma; alguns drinques foram o suficiente para que despejasse sua tristeza e carência sobre a ex-noiva. Mas não bancaria o arrependido, foi bom, matou um pouco a necessidade do corpo, e ele gostava de Esmeralda, embora não a amasse mais. Talvez devesse lhe dar uma nova chance, tentar recomeçar, se bem que ela voltaria à França.

Sua cabeça estava muito confusa, e o moreno tentava não pensar em Shaka, embora só pensasse nele.

Esmeralda mexeu-se e logo depois abriu os olhos e sorriu. Ikki baixou o olhar, sem jeito, e a moça se sentou na cama, cobrindo o corpo com o lençol.

- Ikki...

- Esmeralda, eu...

- O que foi? – interrogou se aproximando dele, que já estava sentado e vestido num short branco, e lhe segurando o ombro.

- Eu amo outra pessoa agora, e não é justo que a magoe...

A loira sorriu e apoiou o queixo no ombro dele.

- Calma, não estou magoada. Já sei disso.

- Sabe? – os olhos índigos se voltaram para ela, confusos – Como sabe?

- Ah, Ikki, eu o conheço, acha que não saberia no momento que o olhasse que estava sofrendo por amor? Nos conhecemos há quantos anos, Ikki Amamiya?

- A vida toda... – o moreno respondeu com um suspiro – Por isso mesmo não quero mentir pra você...

- Sim, eu sei. – Esmeralda baixou o olhar e depois suspirou também – É aquele escritor, não é?

- Sim...

- Como vocês se conheceram?

- Há coisas sobre meu trabalho... sobre minha vida que você não sabe, Esmeralda...

A loira sorriu e se ergueu da cama.

- Tomarei um banho. Que tal me levar pra casa enquanto me conta tudo que ainda não sei? Quem sabe posso ajudá-lo?

Ikki sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça,vendo a mulher entrar no pequeno banheiro. Bufou irritado; tudo que não queria era fazer confidências naquele momento, mas não negaria aquele último favor a Esmeralda, ela merecia saber.

-OOO-

"Malditos sejam todos os taxistas" – resmungava Shaka parado em frente ao pequeno prédio onde Ikki morava – "Maldito seja eu, por ter vindo aqui!"

Andava de um lado a outro, falando sozinho e gesticulando. A noite avançava e nada de um táxi aparecer, e ele já não sabia se as lágrimas que tentava a todo custo conter eram de dor, ciúmes, frustração ou desespero com a falta de um táxi na noite fria de Tóquio.

Em meio as suas observações mentais, escutou uma buzina e virou-se para encontrar os olhos verdes de Saga. Ele estava num conversível prata e contemplava o indiano meio surpreso. Sabia que Shaka não era de sair à noite, e o amigo parecia muito nervoso. Desceu do carro se aproximando do loiro que recuou como se enxergasse algum perigo. Saga riu, ele sempre se comportava assim quando estava por perto; era como se sua presença o ameaçasse.

- Shaka, o que faz aqui a essa hora?

- Eu.. eh, você! O que faz aqui a essa hora? – reverteu a pergunta, ainda mais nervoso.

- Estava jantando com Mu e Aiolia, não sabíamos que já estava no Japão...

- Cheguei hoje, e me admira muito que você não saiba disso. – volveu mal humorado – Vocês parecem a máfia!

- Quando diz vocês?

- Você, Aiolia, Milo, Mu, Kanon, Camus, todos vocês! – explodiu, irritadíssimo – Por que não deixam minha vida em paz? Seus... Seus _gângsteres_ controladores!

- Espera um minuto, não é bem assim... – Saga deu dois passos na direção do loiro que recuou não se dando conta de uma pequena depressão que havia na calçada. Acabou caindo sentado no chão.

Saga tentou conter o riso, mas não conseguiu. Shaka ajeitou os cabelos e mirou o geminiano com um olhar tão homicida, que a risada do grego cessou imediatamente.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo... – ofereceu a mão que foi afastada pelo loiro, enquanto ele se colocava de pé.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda. Fique longe de mim! Quero todos vocês, delinqüentes e psicopatas, longe de mim!

Saga cruzou os braços com um sorriso irônico; Shaka ficava adorável quando se mostrava nervoso e paranóico.

- Não gostaria mesmo de uma carona? Já está muito tarde...

- Não! – negou-se a acompanhar o grego, virando-se em direção ao prédio e dando de cara com Ikki que saía do mesmo, envolvendo ternamente os ombros de Esmeralda.

Seus olhos se encontraram, e ambos perderam a voz por alguns segundos.

- Ikki!

- Shaka! – falaram ao mesmo tempo quando as vozes retornaram as suas gargantas.

Os olhos homicidas do loiro miraram o braço do moreno em torno dos ombros da mocinha, e o olhar raivoso do leonino se prendeu ao escritor grego que permanecia ao lado do indiano.

- Shaka... – Saga segurou-lhe o ombro, o que provocou um brilho ainda mais ameaçador nos olhos escuros do japonês. O loiro não respondeu, seus olhos ainda cravados no moreno.

- Ikki, acho melhor... – Esmeralda tentou dizer, sentindo-se muito embaraçada naquela situação.

Os olhos deles não se desviavam, cintilavam, soltavam brasas um para o outro.

- Acho melhor irmos embora, Shaka... – pediu Saga percebendo que a situação ali poderia se complicar.

- Sim. – o loiro desviou o olhar afinal - Saga, me leva daqui... – pediu, virando-se e andando em direção ao carro do grego. Ikki permaneceu parado, os punhos crispados para controlar o ódio que sentia.

- Vamos, Esmeralda. – disse, arrastando a ex-noiva para o carro. Sabia que se não saísse rápido dali, acabaria perdendo a cabeça.

E assim, ambos seguiram seus caminhos separados, mas presos em pensamentos.

Shaka chegou ao seu apartamento, acompanhado por Saga que não estava nada confortável com a situação. Sabia que o loiro estava magoado com o garoto e que, conhecendo-o como o conhecia, não gostaria de conversar.

- Shaka, eu...

- Fica, Saga... – pediu o mais jovem acendendo as luzes do apartamento – Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Chá e suco natural? – riu o grego – Não, obrigado. Mas gostaria de saber se você está bem...

O indiano baixou a cabeça com um suspiro.

- Não, não estou bem, e sei que não ficarei bem tão cedo, mas preciso manter o equilíbrio.

O moreno se aproximou e ergueu-lhe o queixo, seus olhos se encontraram, e Saga pode ver muita tristeza nos azuis límpidos do jovem escritor.

- Você ama mesmo aquele garoto, não é?

- Do que importa isso agora? – murmurou Shaka – Você viu que não é comigo que ele quer estar...

- Acho que deveriam conversar. – proferiu o grego, e o indiano o mirou surpreendido, ele sorriu – Shaka, a ideia de vê-lo de caso com um garoto de programa não me agrada nem um pouco, mas o que me agrada menos é ver toda essa tristeza em seus olhos.

- Saga...

- Escute-me... – o moreno o interrompeu – Pelo que vi nos olhos daquele rapaz, não parecia ser com aquela moça que ele gostaria de estar. Devem conversar e esclarecer qualquer coisa.

Shaka sorriu melancólico.

- Obrigado.

- Não me agradeça, tudo que estou dizendo é por motivos totalmente egoístas. – sorriu o geminiano – Não quero ser uma _válvula de escape_ pra você. Quando o tiver, e eu terei, quero que seja inteiro.

Shaka sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Essa sua autoconfiança sempre foi seu defeito mais irritante...

- Acho que sempre foi meu defeito mais sedutor... – Saga se aproximou e, dessa vez, o loiro não recuou – Agora só falta você me dizer por qual dos meus defeitos se apaixonou primeiro?

Shaka riu alto.

- Não me lembro, isso já faz muito tempo e já passou, se quer saber.

- Pena... – sussurrou o geminiano o puxando pela cintura contra seu corpo. Shaka estremeceu e suspirou, fechando os olhos, antecedendo o que viria – Choro todo dia o que perdi... – completou Saga e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo sensual e calmo.

Shaka pensou em resistir, pensou em se entregar, pensava tudo ao mesmo tempo; afinal, nada mais fazia sentido para ele; tudo era um redemoinho de pensamentos, sensações e sentimentos. Enlaçou o pescoço do grego e deixou que ele o beijasse...

-OOO-

Ikki estacionou o carro em frente à casa de Esmeralda.

- Chegamos... – declarou sem olhar para a moça sentada ao seu lado. Seus pensamentos fixos no escritor; fixos em sua imagem saindo com Saga Cástor; sua imagem o traindo com Saga Cástor!

- Ikki, me desculpe por procurá-lo, acho que só fiz complicar tudo. – pediu a loira visivelmente embaraçada.

- Tudo bem, Esmeralda, tudo bem. – respondeu sério, mas permanecia com os olhos voltados para frente. Percebendo isso, a ex-noiva abriu a porta e saiu do carro.

- Então, boa noite! Dê lembranças minhas ao Shun...

- Darei. – informou Ikki e só então se lembrou do irmão. Onde aqueles dois dementes estavam com Shun até aquele horário?

Bufou ao se lembrar que não estava com o celular. Teria que voltar pra casa e ligar para eles. Deu partida no carro de volta pra casa; contudo, o caminho que pegou dava em frente ao prédio do indiano. Sabia que, querendo ou não, precisava falar com ele, precisava lhe dizer as verdades engasgadas há uma semana ou enlouqueceria.

Não! Não queria vê-lo; não suportaria vê-lo! E se o tal Saga...? Interrompeu os próprios pensamentos, estarrecido, freando o carro bruscamente em frente ao prédio.

Desceu pisando firme, enfurecido como um leão engaiolado e disposto a _quebrar os dois escritores na porrada_ se os encontrassem juntos. Shaka não podia brincar com seus sentimentos daquela forma, não podia!

Entrou no prédio tão rápido que nem deu tempo ao porteiro de cumprimentá-lo. A chave do apartamento ainda estava em seu chaveiro. Abriu a porta...

Silêncio...

A sala estava escura e apenas uma tênue luz, provavelmente da luminária que o escritor possuía ao lado da cama, oferecia claridade ao ambiente. Ikki andou rápido pelo corredor. O coração batendo forte... Sentia-se no meio de um filme de suspense tamanho era sua tensão enquanto caminhava até o quarto.

Em fim chegou; arregalou os olhos ao deparar-se com o loiro dormindo serenamente; sozinho. Respirou fundo e aliviado.

Shaka virou-se na cama e abriu os olhos, como se percebesse sua presença. Imediatamente se sentou na cama, ainda desnorteado pelo sono e mais confuso do que nunca.

- Ikki, o que está fazendo aqui?

O moreno não respondeu, caminhou até ele e o puxou pra si pelos cotovelos com violência, assustando o loiro que arregalou os olhos.

- Ikki, me solta! – pediu, a força com que o leonino o segurava machucava sua pele.

- Puto! – rosnou o moreno e afundou as mãos nos cabelos sedosos, puxando o escritor para mais próximo de si – Cachorro, vadio!

Shaka abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido por um violento beijo, enquanto era jogado de volta à cama.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais:** Demorou mais saiu! E saiu ENORME esse capítulo! Gente, coitado do velhinho da portaria, será demitido, todo mundo entra nesse prédio! Bem, esse capítulo por ser um pouco tenso, tentei colocar alguns elementos cômicos, não sei se fui bem sucedida, mas tentei.

Amém! Ao menos o Milo e o Mu tomaram vergonha na cara, só falta o Saga e o Aiolia XD!

Espero que o capítulo tenha saído legal, releve qualquer erro gramatical, ortográfico, sintático, de digitação, matemático e por aí vai!

Beijos a todos que leram, em especial aos que tiraram um tempinho para deixar uma review de incentivo.

liliuapolonio, Izabel, Juliabelas, Sales, Danieru, Arcueid, sasulove, Shunzinhaah2, Keronekoi, Mefram_Maru, Vagabond, naluza , Kate-chan, Amamiya fã (eu torturo, não é? Deixo o melhor para quando o cap acaba, sorry hehehehe), Kojican, James Hiwatari, Dani (menina, o FF comeu seu MSN, ele tem ódio de link, então fica mais fácil você add o meu, porque fica no perfil; será um prazer conversar contigo!).

Beijos a todos e obrigada!

Sion Neblina


	11. Você não soube me amar

**Você não soube me amar**

**Capítulo 11**

-OOO-

_Shaka virou-se na cama e abriu os olhos, como se percebesse sua presença. Imediatamente se sentou na cama, ainda desnorteado pelo sono e mais confuso do que nunca._

_- Ikki, o que está fazendo aqui? _

_O moreno não respondeu, caminhou até ele e o puxou pra si pelos cotovelos com violência, assustando o loiro que arregalou os olhos._

_- Ikki, me solta! – pediu, a força com que o leonino o segurava machucava sua pele._

_- Puto! – rosnou o moreno e afundou as mãos nos cabelos sedosos, puxando o escritor para mais próximo de si – Cachorro, vadio!_

_Shaka abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido por um violento beijo, enquanto era jogado de volta à cama._

-OOO-

O indiano tentou se libertar, mas estava preso sob o peso do moreno enquanto recebia a carícia intensa e indelicada de seus lábios e língua. O loiro tentou lutar, mas via, desesperado, seu corpo corresponder àquela carícia com uma ânsia talvez mais avassaladora que a do homem que o atacava. Sim, seu corpo estava pedindo, clamando por ele, queria-o mais que tudo. Entretanto, sua razão não permitiria que seu lado mais primitivo o dominasse àquele ponto.

Lutou para afastar os lábios, virando o rosto, buscando ar desesperadamente.

- Solte-me, Ikki, você enlouqueceu? – tentou empurrá-lo mais uma vez, mas o moreno se afastou apenas o suficiente para mirá-lo com mágoa, prendendo seus braços ao lado do rosto.

- Poderia ter me dito que queria ficar com ele! – esbravejou – Eu sairia facilmente de sua vida, não havia por que me enganar, Shaka!

- Não o enganei... – tentou protestar, mas, novamente, foi calado pelos lábios do moreno. O indiano lutava para não sucumbi ao desejo que sentia, pela necessidade que tinha do corpo, do cheiro, do sabor de Ikki...

Empurrou-o novamente, com força, obrigando o mais jovem a forçar ainda mais os punhos que mantinham os braços do escritor presos a cama.

- Não quer? – o leonino perguntou, os olhos brilhando ameaçadoramente – Não sente mais nada por mim a esse ponto, Shaka? Vai me rejeitar?

Os olhos angustiados de ambos se encontraram. Shaka virou o rosto para fugir daquele olhar, e também, para que o outro não lesse a mágoa em seus olhos e percebesse o quanto seu coração estava machucado.

- Não quero dessa forma. – sua voz foi um sussurro – Acho que já aconteceram coisas demais para estragar as lembranças de tudo que vivemos...

O moreno se afastou, deixando o loiro deitado, ofegante. Shaka vestia apenas uma calça de pijama branca, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, espalhados por seus ombros e rosto, e a mágoa que estampava nos límpidos olhos azuis _desconsertava_ o leonino.

- Eu... – Ikki tentou falar, visivelmente embaraçado – Nunca o machucaria...

- Eu sei... – respondeu magoado e ainda tentando controlar o descompasso do seu coração – Não estou falando disso, mas... se fôssemos para a cama agora... estaríamos satisfazendo algo meramente físico e instintivo. Não queremos isso, não é?

- Não, não queremos. – Ikki respondeu seco e baixou o olhar.

Um silêncio constrangedor se estabeleceu entre os dois, Shaka se sentou na cama, afastando os cabelos do rosto.

- Ikki, o que faz aqui? – o loiro repetiu a pergunta. Estava cansado e confuso. Nem sabia se aquilo era mesmo realidade ou sonho.

- Eu... é... – gaguejou, mas depois olhou sério para o escritor, como se de repente se lembrasse do que tinha a dizer – Tenho algumas verdades para lhe dizer, é isso!

O indiano cruzou os braços e esperou o que o mais jovem diria. Ikki ficou meio desarmado com aquela atitude blasé do loiro; desarmado e triste, porque isso significava que Shaka nada sentia por ele, ao menos, era isso que significava para o mais jovem.

- Estou esperando, Ikki. – tornou o escritor, tranquilamente.

- Shaka... seu... seu...

- Seu?

- Cachorro! Como pode me trair assim?

O leonino berrou, e o indiano arregalou os olhos. Ergueu-se da cama e se aproximou dele, olhando fundo dentro das safiras escuras do amante. A expressão de Shaka era séria e inexpressiva.

- Então é isso que pensa de mim, Ikki? – perguntou a milímetros de distância do outro – Repete? Agora repete olhando dentro dos meus olhos.

O mais jovem engoliu em seco; aflito com a proximidade do corpo seminu do indiano, e que corpo delicioso ele tinha, que cheiro inebriante. O desejo brotava em seus poros como a água na nascente de um rio. Precisava de autocontrole...

Afastou-se dele, numa atitude irritada, para fugir daquelas sensações.

- Não se faça de ofendido, eu vi!

- Ah, você viu? – o indiano riu com ironia – O que você viu, Ikki? O que havia de concreto naquelas fotos?

Ikki se calou. O que havia de concretos naquelas fotos? Nenhum beijo, nenhuma carícia mais íntima, insinuações; maldade e malícia de uma imprensa marrom, mas concreto... Nada.

- Você e aquele cara... – tentou falar, mas seus próprios pensamentos interrompiam as palavras. Concreto? Nada...

Mirou Shaka nos olhos.

- Vocês estavam juntos hoje! – esbravejou – Você sempre gostou dele!

Shaka suspirou, e um sorriso melancólico escapou dos seus lábios.

- Sim, sempre gostei dele, isso até conhecê-lo, Fênix, mas vejo que tudo que vivemos foi uma mentira...

O peito do moreno apertou. Havia tanto tempo que o loiro não o chamava de fênix, isso demonstrava que as velhas barreiras foram reerguidas e que ele não queria proximidade.

- Nem vem com essa, loiro! – tornou, tentando readquirir o controle da situação – O que fazia com ele na Grécia? Você mentiu! Disse que não se encontrariam...

- Aquele não era o Saga. – suspirou mais uma vez – Não deveria perder meu tempo explicando nada...

- Ah, não deveria? – riu Ikki irritado – Então não perca, acho que nada que disser me convencerá! E se me acha tão pouco importante que nem mereça uma explicação, realmente o que vivemos foi uma mentira!

Ikki explodiu, vendo que, naquele momento, retomava o controle da situação. Shaka baixou o olhar, e uma expressão de tristeza se apossou do seu rosto.

- Não estou tentando convencê-lo, mesmo porque isso não me interessa mais... – o murmúrio foi baixo, mas categórico. Ikki resignou-se, sentindo-se estranhamente infeliz e vazio ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele, que estava ali para dizer suas verdades, se rendia as verdades proferidas pelo indiano, e de forma tão patética que tinha raiva de si mesmo.

Naquele momento tudo que acreditara durante duas semanas pareceu não fazer sentido algum. Shaka não era leviano, não era mentiroso e não o enganaria. Todavia, o ciúme, muitas vezes, falava mais alto que sua metódica razão de _psicólogo_.

- Então, não o interesso mais? – a ironia que tentou demonstrar não superou a tristeza de sua voz – Engraçado ter perdido o interesse tão facilmente por alguém que dizia amar...

O loiro ergueu os olhos para ele e afundou as mãos nos espessos cabelos da nuca, gesto que só fazia quando se achava muito nervoso ou angustiado. Ikki sorriu; tão pouco tempo juntos e conseguia entender Shaka como um livro lido e relido diversas vezes; decorara cada gesto, cada atitude e expressão...

- Diz, Shaka! – aproveitou-se do primeiro momento em que o enxergava vulnerável – Diz que não me ama mais, que acabou!

- Diz você, Ikki... Diz que uma simples fofoca acabou com todo amor que dizia sentir por mim? – a voz do indiano foi baixa, mas firme.

- O que queria que pensasse? – perguntou o moreno angustiado – Você me conhece, Shaka, talvez me conheça mais que eu mesmo; sabe que não sou tranqüilo e sábio como você, mas também não sou burro. Pensei e repensei sobre aquelas fotos, analisei todos os ângulos antes de resolver deixar sua casa, e sabe por que fiz isso?

- Não... – os olhos azuis celestes miraram o rosto magoado do leonino. Ikki sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo; aqueles olhos límpidos diziam tanto; desnudavam a alma quente e desmascarava a atitude blasé do escritor. Conteve-se, Shaka parecia não necessitar de afagos.

- Você não me ligou mais. Você sumiu. – disse Ikki – Achei então que tudo fazia sentido.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio pensando em toda situação.

- Estive doente... – Shaka explicou depois de um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade – Sabe como são meus amigos, o Milo foi ficar comigo em Atenas; não tive como ligar pra você. Mas tentei depois, por várias vezes, você desligou o celular.

Ikki arregalou os olhos. Shaka esteve doente! Sim, agora que ele falara, realmente o indiano parecia abatido. O Amamiya mais velho se sentiu pequeno como nunca com aquela informação; pequeno e culpado.

- Shaka...

- Não diz mais nada, Ikki – interrompeu – Só pra você saber, aquele homem que estava comigo nas fotos era o Kanon, meu agente financeiro, irmão gêmeo do Saga. Estávamos juntos por que... Bem, temos negócios a resolver e, naquele dia em especial, ele me ajudou, só isso...

Ikki passou as mãos nos cabelos escuro num característico gesto de nervosismo e desolação. Sentia-se mal, injusto, pequeno.

- E precisava ficar grudado nele para que o ajudasse? – reclamou se sentindo cada vez pior e, com aquilo, tentando fugir da sensação de culpa. Sabia que o loiro não mentia, por que foi tão tolo e impulsivo? Mesmo assim, ainda havia o ciúme.

- O motivo que nos levou aquele encontro não interessa. O que interessa é que não tenho nada nem com ele, e nem com o Saga.

- E você acha que sou ingênuo o suficiente para cair nessa história absurda de irmão gêmeo? – tentava ainda fingir irritação, embora o seu coração doesse profundamente. Desligara o celular porque sabia que não resistiria se o loiro ligasse. Não resistiria a vontade de ouvir sua voz, e a necessidade de desabafar sua revolta, então, resolveu que aquela era a única forma de conseguir se controlar.

- Não me importa se acredita ou não, Fênix, não me importa mais. – Shaka sentiu a voz embargar no momento que pronunciou as palavras – Saia da minha casa...

Ikki o mirou nos olhos.

- Então agora você é o dono da verdade? – vociferou irritado, caminhando até o indiano que estava encostado à parede do quarto – Pois, também tenho coisas a dizer, e você vai me escutar!

Ikki já não sabia o que tinha a dizer, só sabia que precisava ficar ali com ele, e não permitiria ser expulso da vida do indiano, por mais que ele estivesse magoado, não deixaria que Shaka o mandasse embora.

- Escute, loiro...

- Não quero ouvir, Ikki. – Shaka baixou a cabeça, olhar para o moreno era difícil; olhar para ele era admitir que viveu uma mentira; que os amigos estavam certos. Então, seu ponto de fuga era evitá-lo, evitar seus olhos, evitar sua voz grave, profunda e sensual, evitar seu corpo forte.

- Não, loiro, você vai me escutar. – disse segurando o outro pelos cotovelos, forçando o indiano a encará-lo – Posso ter sido impulsivo, mas você me deixou sozinho, não deu notícias! Saia do seu mundinho egoísta e pense como me senti quando vi aquelas fotos!

Shaka não respondeu, encarou o moreno no fundo dos olhos, e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Ikki estremeceu, havia muito mais naquele olhar, muito mais que a mágoa que julgava, era uma mágoa maior.

- Eu vi, Ikki... – o sussurro do indiano lhe deu a certeza dos seus próprios sentimentos.

- Viu? Viu o quê?

- Estive em seu apartamento. O Shun me deu a chave e...

Ikki respirou fundo; então era isso, Shaka o vira na cama com Esmeralda.

- Espere, loiro, não era... – empalideceu mesmo sem querer. Não era para Shaka saber daquilo, não era para ele ver aquilo! Não daquele jeito. Não, sem a chance de explicar como as coisas aconteceram.

- Não tente se explicar, Fênix, realmente não quero saber, quero apenas que me deixe em paz. Não quero mais te ver, não quero nem te olhar! – desvencilhou-se dos braços que o prendia.

Ikki o mirou sem saber o que dizer; o que diria? O loiro não estava enganado, ele esteve com Esmeralda, dormira com ela, seu corpo foi tocado pelo da ex-noiva, e conhecia Shaka o suficiente para saber o quanto ele estava magoado e que não o perdoaria.

- Shaka...

- Quando chegou aqui, achou que encontraria o Saga, não foi? – o loiro o interrompeu mais uma vez, depois sorriu com amargura – Patético para um futuro psicólogo, Ikki, julgar os outros por suas próprias atitudes. Dessa vez você errou em suas conclusões tão brilhantes. Não sou como você!

O moreno baixou a cabeça, e encheu de ar os pulmões soltando devagar, coisa que sempre fazia quando precisava pensar rápido e tomar decisões difíceis.

- Sim, Shaka, você não é igual a mim. – disse em fim, sua voz foi calma e triste – Acho que não deveria mesmo tê-lo arrastado para o meu mundo sujo. Você é tão limpo, tão íntegro! Mesmo assim, de uma forma bem estranha, sei que fiz bem a você, assim como você me faz bem. Não me pergunte por que acredito nisso, mas é o que acredito, é o que sei, é o que sinto!

O indiano desviou o olhar mais uma vez. Seu coração estava muito magoado, mesmo porque era a primeira vez que se entregava daquela forma e era, por isso mesmo, tão profundamente magoado.

- Vá embora... – sussurrou – Não quero olhar pra você, Ikki...

- Você tem esse direito. – resignou-se o leonino – Não vou me justificar, e nem posso dizer que estou arrependido pela noite que tive com a Esmeralda. Estava triste e sozinho, e ela...

- Eu não quero saber, sai daqui! – esbravejou o indiano – Não preciso saber disso!

- Mas vai me escutar! – vociferou Ikki – O que tive com ela não foi nada mais do que o que sempre tive com várias outras, vários outros! Não venha com essa falsa moral! E se fosse um cliente? Estaria tão indignado, loiro, se fosse apenas profissional?

Shaka calou-se; Ikki não compreendia que suas mágoas não estavam relacionadas ao ato em si, mas aos seus sentimentos traídos.

- Shaka, o que houve entre a Esmeralda e eu foi somente pele, carência física, nada além disso. Será que é tão moralmente certinho que não pode perdoar algo assim?

- Isso não tem nada a ver com moral! – regougou o indiano – Você me magoou, me abandonou por causa de uma fofoca de tablóide!

- Errei sim, mas agora você está me deixando por causa de algo sem importância!

- Sem importância? Você e aquela moça, vocês tiveram uma história, não é como se fosse um cliente...

- E se fosse um cliente?

- Quê? – Shaka piscou sem entender a pergunta. Ikki achou que era o momento de colocar tudo em pratos limpos; se queria um futuro com Shaka era melhor esclarecer de uma vez, tudo que pensava.

Sentou-se na cama e cruzou os braços; o loiro continuava parado perto da porta. Cruzou os braços também sobre o peito nu.

- Se ao invés da Esmeralda, eu tivesse transado com um cliente, seria menos sério pra você? – perguntou.

- Ikki, não sei se reparou mais não estamos aqui discutindo a relação, estamos aqui terminando a relação, e acho que informações como essas são irrelevantes.

- Responda somente, depois vou embora.

- Não sei, talvez sim. – respondeu o loiro, irritado – Mas o que importa saber disso? Não há mais porque tratar de assuntos como esse!

- Você em toda sua moralidade seria capaz de aceitar minha profissão, loiro?

A pergunta foi incisiva; Shaka piscou confuso; até o momento não havia pensado naquilo.

- Não fale comigo como se fosse um moralista, estou longe de ser isso! – disse o escritor irritado – Eu só... só não considero que isso que você faz...

Ikki o encarou firme, percebendo que Shaka parecia extremamente constrangido com aquele diálogo.

- Termine... – pediu, e o indiano hesitou.

- Que isso seja uma profissão, desculpe! Mas... eu não consigo, você tem razão, nunca conseguiria!

O loiro sentou-se na cama também, assumindo uma posição derrotada, com os ombros curvados e a cabeça baixa.

- Me desculpe, devo mesmo ser um moralista idiota... – murmurou – Acho que na verdade sou um ciumento, só isso...

Ikki somente o observava com uma expressão fechada, o que potencializava o constrangimento do indiano.

- Por favor, Ikki, vá embora...

- Quer mesmo que eu vá?

Os imensos olhos azuis foram erguidos para ele, angustiados.

- Não me faça esse tipo de pergunta. Estou confuso, magoado, preciso ficar sozinho, preciso pensar...

- Pensar em quê, loiro? – o leonino sorriu triste – Você acaba de responder que não aceitaria o que faço. A questão nunca foi a Esmeralda, não é isso? A questão sempre foi o que faço. Você não é diferente dos seus amigos.

O escritor o mirou aturdido e irritado.

- Não seja ridículo! Eu briguei com todos eles por você!

- Sim, mas na primeira dificuldade está desistindo de mim!

- Não tente inverter as coisas, senhor Fênix! – esbravejou Shaka – Foi você quem duvidou dos meus sentimentos, foi você quem estava na cama com outra pessoa!

Ikki não soube o que dizer, a mágoa era evidente, era evidente que o sonho se quebrou, era evidente que Shaka estava profundamente decepcionado.

- Não queria magoar você... – respondeu em fim num fio de voz – Desculpe, acho que... não daria mesmo certo...

- Não, não daria... – o loiro disse baixando o olhar – Talvez isso seja o melhor, Fênix...

- Que merda! Quer parar de me chamar de Fênix? – irritou-se o moreno, e Shaka se calou, continuando com o olhar baixo.

- Vai embora... – disse num suspiro – Não há mais nada para se falar.

- Você tem razão. Desculpe-me, minha intenção nunca foi magoar você.

- Mas magoou. – respondeu o indiano.

Ikki baixou a cabeça e resolveu deixar a casa, a vida de Shaka, finalmente. Aquilo tudo foi um sonho, um belo sonho que tinha acabado. Quando ele saiu, Shaka permaneceu no mesmo lugar por alguns minutos, parado, letárgico. Só muito depois, caminhou até a porta principal fechando-a. fechando definitivamente aquela página de sua vida.

-OOO-

Aiolia encontrou Milo num sofisticado bar no centro de Tóquio. O loiro bebia uísque e passeava os olhos pelo local tranquilamente.

O leonino se sentou a sua frente, e seus olhos deixavam transparecer a inquietação de sua alma.

- O que foi, Aiolia? Ainda aquela história do Shaka? – riu Milo – Você está ficando meio paranóico,o Mu vai acabar com ciúmes!

- O Mu sabe perfeitamente o que o Shaka significa pra mim, tenha certeza que ele nunca pensaria bobagens. Agora me admira você, Seferis, de uma hora pra outra concordar com as loucuras do loiro!

- Não concordei com nada. – retorquiu Milo – Só compreendi que não tenho o direito de me intrometer, e você deveria fazer o mesmo!

Os olhos verdes de Aiolia se prenderam aos de Milo que, imediatamente, desviou. O escritor sorriu. Eles se conheciam há muito tempo, tempo suficiente para reconhecer cada expressão do outro.

- Fala logo, Milo, o que aconteceu que fez com que mudasse de ideia tão fácil? – Aiolia perguntou intrigado – Você não é assim! Você é mais teimoso que eu!

- Por que não diz a verdade, Milo? – os dois gregos se voltaram para Camus que estava parado próximo a mesa com os braços cruzados.

O loiro baixou o olhar, e o francês se sentou, pedindo licença, depois apoiou o rosto nas mãos, continuando a mirar o namorado.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou Aiolia incomodado.

- Camus, por favor, eu não quero falar disso. – pediu Milo, visivelmente embaraçado.

- Você sempre foi um manipulador, mon ange, - Camus declarou calmamente – E se o Aiolia adquiriu essa obsessão pela vida do Shaka, a culpa em parte é sua. Então, por que não trata de esclarecer ao nosso querido amigo, o que o fez mudar de ideia?

Milo ergueu os olhos e passou os seus pelos azuis frios do namorado e os verdes confuso do amigo.

- Mudei de ideia, porque o Camus me mostrou que estava sendo ridículo, egoísta, manipulador, tudo que ele sempre faz questão de jogar em minha cara, não é mesmo, mon ange? – ironizou profundamente irritado.

Camus permaneceu calado, encarando Milo seriamente, tanto que embaraçava o desembaraçado grego.

- O que mais estão escondendo? – perguntou Aiolia, incomodado com aquela troca de olhares, como alguém que chega no meio da piada e não entende nada.

- Tá bom, eu falo! – irritou-se o loiro – Certa vez... – parou sem jeito, coçando os cabelos cacheados – Quando éramos estudantes...

- Pare de gaguejar, Seferis, e fala logo! – irritou-se o leonino.

- Eu já fiz programa, pronto! Estão satisfeitos agora? – explodiu Milo, seus olhos marejaram. Não era uma lembrança boa, não era algo de que se orgulhasse, não por vender seus corpo, mas por outras verdades que não queria relembrar.

Aiolia piscou pasmado por um tempo, meio boquiaberto. O constrangimento de Milo era visto pelo leve rubor que cobriu sua face, e Camus permanecia impassível.

- Você não tinha esse direito, Camus, não tinha! – o loiro se levantou e jogou uma nota na mesa – Se queria que me sentisse um lixo, conseguiu! Obrigado, Camus Verseau!

Ele saiu em direção ao estacionamento, e Camus se levantou calmamente. Antes de sair olhou para Aiolia.

- Espero que compreenda porque fiz isso. – disse.

- Sim, eu compreendi. – respondeu o grego parecendo que estava muito distante dali.

Camus assentiu com a cabeça e deixou o bar. Encontrou Milo no estacionamento chutando a Ferrari alugada, furiosamente, enquanto, fumava um cigarro e tentava, em vão, achar um reboque.

O francês se aproximou dele, se encostando no carro e cruzando os braços.

- Vai me ouvir? – perguntou calmamente.

- Não! E sai de minha frente pra eu não quebrar sua cara, Verseau! – grunhiu discando um novo número.

- Já disse o quanto você fica incrivelmente sexy zangado? – o ruivo observou, o que fez o grego parar e o encarar. Sempre acontecia isso quando Camus fazia um comentário que não era bem próprio dele; e o ruivo já os fazia exatamente porque sabia que somente assim, o teimoso loiro o escutaria.

- Que porra você quer agora, Camus? – perguntou – Já fiz o que você queria, custa me deixar em paz?

- Milo, me desculpe, sei que essa história o magoa, mas foi necessário.

- Necessário me expor? Expor fatos que quero esquecer? – o loiro estava desolado – Sabe, Camus, você era o único que sabia disso, o único! Você não podia usar isso contra mim!

Camus saiu da posição em que estava e se aproximou do loiro, tirando o celular de uma de suas mãos, e o cigarro da outra.

- Escute-me, Milo, não fiz isso para convencer o Aiolia, fiz porque já era hora de você confrontar esse passado que tanto o incomoda. Não tente dizer que não, eu sei que sim.

O loiro baixou a cabeça.

- Sim, incomoda tanto que preferiria esquecer.

- Sei disso, mas as coisas não são assim, precisamos confrontar nossos demônios e não deixá-los escondidos num baú, porque um dia eles voltam a nos assombrar. Sei que quando viu o Shaka envolvido com aquele rapaz, foi isso que aconteceu, seus demônios voltaram. Você achava que ele não era capaz de ser sincero, porque um dia você também foi leviano, e no fundo, ainda acha que é...

- Não é isso...

- É isso sim, Milo Seferis, você em seu íntimo acredita que ainda é o rapaz de dezoito anos que vende o corpo e se aproveita de mulheres e homens carentes e abandonados. Você nunca conseguiu se livrar dessa sensação, então, quando viu o garoto com o Shaka, era como se estivesse se vendo no passado.

Milo continuava calado, a respiração um pouco ofegante, os olhos úmidos pela sensação de humilhação e derrota que sentia.

- Ainda assim, não tinha essa direito... – murmurou o loiro – Estou há tanto tempo tentando esquecer isso, Camus! Você não entende, nunca entenderá!

- Entendo sim, você que não entende que o que fez, mesmo sendo errado, não foi um crime, foi apenas a forma que encontrou de sobreviver àquela época.

- Não, Camus, eu não só vendia meu corpo,sendo sincero, não ligo a mínima pra isso! Isso nunca me incomodou de verdade... – desabafou o escorpiano – Mas eu seduzia, me aproveitava das pessoas, me aproveitava das pessoas que se apaixonavam por mim, é isso que faz com que me sinta horrível!

- Isso acabou, Milo, você não faz mais isso, não pode se culpar a vida toda. Acabou. Vem cá... – o ruivo o envolveu nos braços num carinhoso abraço – Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Milo Seferis, cabeça dura e manipulador, mas mesmo assim, uma pessoa maravilhosa, e tenho muito orgulho de você.

- Me beija, Camus...

- Aqui não...

- Aqui sim... – volveu o escorpiano e tomou os lábios do amante num beijo ardente, afundando as mãos em seus cabelos lisos. Camus sorriu contra aquela boca carnuda que o devorava, saboreando seu sabor mentolado aliado ao _áspero_ gosto de cigarro.

- Para, Seferis, vamos para o hotel... – disse o afastando e envolvendo seus ombros – Já chamei um reboque, amanhã você pega seu carro.

Milo olhou para o carro enquanto seguia com Camus em direção ao carro do francês.

- Chamou o reboque? Quando?

- Quando estava esvaziando o pneu, claro!

- Camus, você esvaziou o pneu do meu carro? – perguntou indignado.

- Conheço bem suas reações, _furacão grego_... – sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Milo acabou rindo também, descansou a cabeça no ombro do ruivo e seguiram de volta ao hotel.

-OOO-

Amanheceu. Manhã de uma noite insone para Shaka, mas com muitas questões a resolver. Ainda não passava das oito quando recebeu a ligação de Saori. Em menos de duas horas, a moça chegou ao seu apartamento.

- Bom dia, Shaka... – cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, Saori.

Ela mirou o indiano por um tempo, mas achou melhor não comentar nada. Não era da sua conta.

- Vamos? A Sayaka está esperando, é melhor que ela não fique nervosa.

- Sim, claro! – concordou o escritor – Só me deixe pegar um agasalho, está muito frio hoje.

Saori mirou, pela janela, o belo dia que fazia em Tóquio, onde um sol forte brilhava.

- Shaka, você está bem? – forçou-se a perguntar, preocupada.

- Acho que me resfriei, só isso, estou bem. – disse, pegou um casaco no quarto e seguiu com Saori; Seiya os esperava no carro, e eles rumaram a toda velocidade para a casa da tia de Ikki.

Seiya estacionou o carro a alguns metros da residência. Shaka pegou a maleta com o dinheiro e a pasta com os papéis que a mulher deveria assinar.

- Me esperem aqui. – pediu o escritor.

- Por quê? – Seiya protestou. Conhecia muito bem a tia de Ikki, e sabia que não era nenhuma flor que o loiro devesse cheirar – Você não deve entrar com esse dinheiro e sozinho, Shaka, sei lá, e se ela contratou algum marginal para roubar você?

O indiano riu, abrindo a porta do carro.

- Você anda assistindo filmes demais, Seiya, tenha certeza, me roubar não é bem o que a Sayaka quer comigo! – balançou a cabeça, e o rapaz japonês se entreolhou com a noiva.

- Shaka, tem certeza? – insistiu Saori.

- Por Buda! O que uma mulher pode fazer a um homem do meu tamanho? – irritou-se o loiro – Começo a achar que o problema sou eu! Todos querem me proteger!

Adiantou-se a entrar na casa da tia de Shun; não ficaria ali ouvindo tolices.

Ao contrário das vezes em que entrou naquela casa, dessa vez, o ambiente estava limpo, perfumado e aconchegante. As janelas e cortinas estavam abertas, e o ar fresco corria livremente. Shaka sorriu, apreciando o ambiente de tons claros, parecia que Sayaka finalmente tinha se livrado do estado constante de embriaguez.

Chamou pela mulher, e ela pareceu minutos depois sorrindo. Estava arrumada e perfumada. Os cabelos negros soltos e penteados, um vestido simples rosa cobria seu corpo, e um rubro batom os lábios.

- Shaka, que bom que veio! – sorriu encantadoramente.

- Olá, Senhora Sayaka, vejo que está bem melhor.

- Sim, estou à procura de novos rumos em minha vida.

- Isso é bom. – sorriu o loiro sem jeito, enquanto a mulher se aproximava.

- Hum... você tem palavra... – disse ela – Falou que voltaria e voltou, agora, será que trouxe algo mais que me interesse, além de sua presença?

O escritor resolveu ignorar a provocação da mulher.

- Trouxe sim, mas primeiro assine os papéis de adoção. – pediu se sentando, com certo incômodo, no sofá.

Sayaka se sentou ao lado do loiro e examinou os papéis. Estava surpresa que Ikki houvesse concordado em receber o dinheiro do escritor, tão orgulhoso que era o sobrinho, mas pensava que isso também não era de sua conta, só precisava do dinheiro e pronto! Sairia da vida dos sobrinhos e todos seriam felizes.

Pegou uma caneta e começou a assinar.

- Como convenceu meu sobrinho? – perguntou enquanto assinava, sendo vencida pela curiosidade.

- Isso não vem ao caso. – engoliu em seco o escritor – Preciso que assine todas as vias.

Sayaka sorriu, erguendo os olhos pretos para mirar o rosto sério de Shaka, maliciosamente.

- Você é sempre tão formal?

- Sim, sempre.

- Até com o Ikki?

- O que quer dizer? – o loiro ruborizou mesmo se odiando por isso.

Sayaka soltou uma risada charmosa.

- Ah, é claro que vocês são mais que amigos. Não sou boba a ponto de acreditar que faria isso por qualquer um...

Shaka baixou o olhar e suprimiu um suspiro.

- Posso lhe garantir que não tenho nada com seu sobrinho, agora assine.

A mulher estancou a caneta e descruzou as pernas, colocando os papéis sobre a mesa de centro. Shaka a encarou, aborrecido e surpreso.

- Então fica mais fácil... – declarou Sayaka e o empurrou no sofá enquanto subia em seus quadris – Se você fosse do Ikki, com certeza, não tentaria nada...

- Quer sair de cima de mim? – pediu Shaka irritado e embaraçado.

- Eu o quis assim que o vi, Shaka, vamos lá, não sou tão repulsiva assim. Veja, arrumei tudo porque estava esperando você, sabe há quanto tempo não me arrumo? Sabe há quanto tempo não dou a mínima pra nada em minha vida?

Shaka arregalou os olhos. Não! Aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo, ou então seus feromônios estavam descontrolados. Ikki, Saga, e agora, Saiyaka! Era gente demais em sua vida sentimental. Estava solitário há anos, agora recebia uma _superdose_ de pretendentes.

- Eh... senhora, digo, Sayaka, por favor, as coisas não são assim... sabe, eu... bem...

- Shaka... – a mulher disse com voz lânguida – Só quero um momento contigo, só um. Estou cansada dos amantes vagabundos que arranjo. Você é tão diferente deles! Tão cheiroso, tão elegante, tão...lindo...

O loiro encarou a mulher e suspirou.

- Sayaka, sinto muito, eu...

- Só dessa vez, aí assino tudo que quiser... – ela afagou os cabelos do loiro, e Shaka fechou os olhos fortemente.

- Não, não, sinto muito... – insistiu o escritor, mas a morena o prendeu fortemente entre as pernas, o que fez o indiano arregalar os olhos.

- Não o deixarei fugir, e só assino a papelada depois, essa é minha condição.

Shaka resignou-se. Soltou um suspiro pesado e derrotado. O que faria? Prometera a Shun que ele e o irmão estariam livres da tia, e ele, Shaka Phalke, sempre cumpria sua palavra.

- Está bem. – a voz saiu quase um queixume, e ele virou o rosto para fugir dos lábios da mulher que o puxou pelo queixo.

Sayaka sorriu.

- Juro que não tirarei nenhum pedacinho de você... – murmurou.

"Bem, ao menos, é por uma boa causa..." pensou o loiro ao receber os lábios carnudos e vermelhos da mulher contra os seus.

Minutos depois, do lado de fora, um _Peugeot_ preto estacionava e Ikki descia, dando de cara com Seiya e Saori que estavam parados, nervosos, na calçada.

- Seiya, Saori? – exclamou o moreno surpreso.

Os dois mais jovens empalideceram.

- Ikki, o que você faz aqui? – quase gritaram.

- Eu... – interrompeu-se, mirou a casa, e depois os dois novamente – O que está acontecendo?

- Bem, Ikki, é que... – Seiya tentou, mas não conseguiu. Ikki começava a juntar alguns fatos estranhos da noite anterior. Shun saíra com Saori e Seiya, Shaka o flagrara com Esmeralda, Shaka estava com a chave de Shun quando entrou em seu apartamento, Saori e Seiya entregaram Shun muito tarde e pareciam ressabiados com alguma coisa; logo, Shaka, Seiya e Saori se conheciam ou se conheceram naquela noite. Então...

Mirou mais uma vez os dois jovens com um olhar que demonstrava o seu grau de irritação e confusão. Andou, logo em seguida, a passos largos em direção a casa. Seiya e Saori o seguiram, aflitos...

Shaka estava concentrado em arrumar os papéis que Sayaka havia acabado de assinar, quando Ikki abriu a porta. Ergueu-se por instinto para mirar o moreno que o olhava chocado.

- Shaka!

- Ikki! – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Sayaka sentou-se no sofá, onde até então estava deitada, de supetão, mirando estarrecida o sobrinho, ajeitando o vestido no corpo.

O indiano passou as costas da mão nos lábios limpando os resquícios de batom de sua pele.

- Ikki, eu... eu posso explicar... – gaguejou totalmente embaraçado.

O moreno continuava olhando para o homem que amava, vestido apenas numa cueca boxer branca, no meio da sala de sua tia, enquanto essa permanecia seminua no sofá. Ikki bufava como um touro preste a golpear o toureiro...

Shaka continuava estático com os papéis nas mãos, Saori e Seiya olhavam a cena por cima do ombro de Ikki que não dizia nada, somente sua respiração denunciava seus sentimentos.

- Ikki... – Shaka tentou novamente – Eu...

- Cale a boca! Seu... seu...

- Ai! De novo não... – o loiro tapou os ouvidos.

- PUUUUUUUUUUUUUTO!

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Ai, gente! Eu sei que mereço morrer por ter deixado a bêbada tocar no Shaka, mas foi preciso para essa história entrar nos eixos já que estamos no final dela. E o Ikki mereceu provar do próprio veneno hehehehehe.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, nossa! Foram quase 10 páginas só de DR entre o Shaka e o Ikki e ainda assim eles não conseguiram se entender, ETA povo sem jeito! XD... Acho que o título "Você não soube me amar" serve para os dois, aff!

Participaçãozinha mais que especial do meu segundo casal favorito, espero que tenham gostado, vamos ver o que o Aiolia vai fazer depois da revelação.

Obrigada de coração a todos que acompanha em especial aos que perdem um tempo para deixar uma review de incentivo.

Beijos ao pessoal do Nyah – Ops! Demorou hein? Espero que o site agora fique em definitivo. Maya Amamiya, Izabel, Belle_princesse, Reiko, Keronekoi, Natz_Cullen, Danieru, Mefram_Maru, Arcueid, naluza, Shunzinhaah2, liliuapolonio

Beijos ao pessoalzinho do FF que são poucos, mas valiosos; Amamiya fã, Suellen-san, K. Langley (hehehe, que bom que o Saguito deixou sua listinha negra,querida, ele é legal, eu juro! Hehehe), Kate-chan, Dani, Kojican (saudades).

Obrigada de corações a todos que estão acompanhando essa novelinha, já estou triste por ela estar terminando. Sniff...

Abraços afetuosos!

Sion Neblina


	12. Faça seu coração parar de chorar

**Faça seu coração parar de chorar**

**Capítulo 12**

**Notas iniciais:** Músicas do capítulo (leiam ouvindo dará mais emoção) My Immortal – Evanescence; Stop crying your heart out – Oasis, respectivamente.

Boa leitura.

-OOO-

**No capítulo anterior:**

_**Shaka estava concentrado em arrumar os papéis que Sayaka havia acabado de assinar quando Ikki abriu a porta. Ergueu-se por instinto para mirar o moreno que o olhava chocado.**_

_**- Shaka!**_

_**- Ikki! – disseram ao mesmo tempo.**_

_**Sayaka sentou-se no sofá, onde até então estava deitada, de supetão, mirando estarrecida o sobrinho, ajeitando o vestido no corpo.**_

_**O indiano passou as costas da mão nos lábios limpando os resquícios de batom que ficara em sua pele.**_

_**- Ikki, eu... eu posso explicar... – gaguejou totalmente embaraçado.**_

_**O moreno continuava olhando para o homem que amava, vestido apenas numa cueca boxer branca, no meio da sala de sua tia, enquanto essa permanecia seminua no sofá. Ikki bufava como um touro preste a golpear o toureiro...**_

_**Shaka continuava estático com os papéis nas mãos, Saori e Seiya olhavam a cena por cima do ombro de Ikki que não dizia nada, somente sua respiração denunciava seus sentimentos.**_

_**- Ikki... – Shaka tentou novamente – Eu...**_

_**- Cale a boca! Seu... seu...**_

_**- Ai! De novo não... – o loiro tapou os ouvidos.**_

_**- PUUUUUUUUUUUUUTO!**_

-OOO-

- Não diz isso! – reclamou o escritor – Eu... eu... eu realmente posso explicar!

- Explicar o quê? Que você está _comendo_ minha tia? – berrou o moreno.

Shaka se ergueu e com os olhos procurou por suas roupas. Sayaka continuava estática no sofá sem saber o que fazer, afinal, nem ao menos se lembrara de que aquele era o dia do sobrinho deixar o dinheiro da pensão e do colégio de Shun. Estava tão terrivelmente animada e excitada com o encontro que havia cuidadosamente preparado, que acabou não se lembrando daquele detalhe. Mesmo porque, depois que recebesse o dinheiro do loiro, não precisaria mais da esmola de Ikki.

- Ikki, eu... olha... – Shaka realmente não sabia o que dizer; seu embaraço era evidente.

- Cale a boca! – berrou Ikki e olhou do loiro para a tia – Desde quando e por que isso está acontecendo?

Shaka o mirou confuso.

- O quê?

Ikki bufou dando dois passos em direção ao indiano que, instintivamente, correu para atrás do sofá numa tentativa infantil de se proteger. O olhar do moreno era de dar medo ao mais corajoso dos homens.

- Ikki, me escute...

- Fala o que está acontecendo então, Shaka! – vociferou inconformado. Os pensamentos perdidos, o peito a ponto de explodir – Ela chantageou você, foi isso? Ela me ameaçou, o que ela fez para que você... Merda! O que ela fez pra tirar você assim de mim?

O loiro mirou os olhos desesperado do amado. Teve vontade de abraçá-lo, de dizer que não era nada daquilo. Mas temia a fúria de Ikki, não seria imprudente a ponto de pensar que uma simples explicação resolveria as coisas entre eles, pior, achava que se dissesse o que fora fazer ali, tudo só pioraria.

Shaka pegou a calça que estava pendurada no sofá e vestiu apressado.

- Ikki, não é nada disso, eu... ela nunca me tiraria de você... foi...

- Não tenta mentir pra mim, loiro! – gritou o moreno – O que ela fez? Por que você está aqui? Preciso de explicações, por Deus!

- Espere, Ikki, você tem que se acalmar! – pediu Sayaka se erguendo, ainda ajeitando o vestido – Isso não é mesmo o que você está pensando, bem, o Shaka e eu... sabe... nós dois...

- Cale a boca, Sayaka! – pediu Shaka – Não piore as coisas.

Ikki continuava avançando com os punhos cerrados. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, não entendia porque Shaka estava com sua tia, porque Saori e Seiya estavam ali, por que... Mirou a maleta que descansava sem atenção em cima de uma cadeira. Imediatamente, os olhos de Shaka seguiram os seus, e o indiano empalideceu mais ainda, se isso fosse possível.

- O que é isso? – perguntou o moreno pegando a maleta antes que Sayaka pudesse evitar.

- Isso é meu, me devolve agora, moleque! – bradou a mulher, mas Ikki a ignorou, puxou a trava e abriu a mala, fazendo as notas presas em elásticos caírem ao chão.

Fez-se silêncio enquanto Sayaka catava o dinheiro.

- Seu estúpido, isso é meu! – reclamava a mulher.

Os olhos escuros do moreno se voltaram para o loiro que engoliu e seco.

- O que isso significa, Shaka? – a voz do leonino foi trêmula e angustiada.

- Ikki, me desculpe, eu...

- O que isso significa? – bradou Fênix possesso, os olhos flamejando em fúria – Quem você está comprando? Quem?

Shaka saiu de trás do sofá e chegou perto do rapaz, olhando fundo em seus olhos. Ficou um tempo em silêncio, com receio. O rosto de Ikki tremia, um veia em sua têmpora esquerda pulsava de nervosismo, assim como a do seu pescoço.

- Fala! – esbravejou o mais jovem, o que fez o escritor estremecer e responder de imediato.

- O Shun...

Fechou os olhos com força ao receber uma bofetada que desalinhou seus cabelos e deixou os dedos do mais jovem marcado em sua pele alva.

- Seu pervertido filho da puta! – gritou Ikki – Meu irmão não está à venda! Eu não estou à venda, entendeu bem?

Shaka baixou o olhar, incapaz de revidar. O que diria? Explicar-se-ia? Não, não tinha forças para isso, e nem vontade. Nada saiu da forma que imaginou. Não era para ter ido pra cama de Sayaka, poderia ter revertido aquela situação. A verdade era que estava cansado demais para brigar por qualquer coisa, cansado e triste demais.

- Desculpe-me... – sussurrou somente, pegando a própria camisa e começando a se vestir, tentando realinhar os cabelos, incapaz de encarar o homem que amava.

Ikki, por sua vez, não sabia o que pensar, o que dizer e nem como sair daquela situação. Nesse meio tempo, Saori, esperta, pegou a pasta com os papéis de adoção e passou discretamente para Seiya que a escondeu debaixo da jaqueta que vestia.

Shaka estava de costa para Ikki, abotoando a camisa quando foi puxado pela mão de ferro do amante, que segurou seu braço sem delicadeza. Seus olhos estarrecidos miraram o rosto do moreno que continuava furioso.

- Ikki, o que está fazendo? Solte-me... – pediu cansado.

- Desculpe? É só isso que tem a dizer? – vociferou o mais jovem – Quero explicações, Shaka! Quero saber por quê?

Os olhos claros do escritor fitaram, aflitos e envergonhados, os escuros do garoto de programa.

- Eu... eu não tenho explicação pra isso... – murmurou e viu Ikki fechar o punho. Achou que receberia um murro, mas o moreno apenas o soltou e lhe deu as costas. Continuando com as mãos crispadas, numa tentativa extrema de autocontrole.

- Shaka, por favor, me diz a verdade... – a voz de Fênix foi um fio, e sem mais conseguir suportar a angústia daquela cena, Saori, que não gostava de se intrometer, se obrigou a isso.

- Ikki, ele fez isso para ajudá-lo...

O primogênito dos Kido se voltou. Seus olhos azul noite miraram a moça, cheios de angústia.

- Ele só queria vê-lo feliz, Ikki, ele... – Saori gaguejou.

- Mentindo pra mim? Me enganando e transando com minha própria tia? – gritou sem conseguir mais segurar as lágrimas que desceram por seu rosto.

- Você é mesmo um idiota! – disse Saori irritada – O que passa por sua cabeça? Que o Shaka está comprando o Shun para ele? Não! Ele está comprando pra você! Porque não suportava mais vê-lo infeliz, porque não suportava mais vê-lo sofrer sem nada poder fazer pra tirar o irmão da posse dessa bêbada!

- Epa, perua! Não ofende não! – Sayaka se irritou.

- E você cale a boca antes que eu te dê uns sopapos, sua... aproveitadora de loirinhos inocentes! – Saori berrou, lançando um olhar homicida pra mulher, depois, lembrando-se de que era uma _lady_, se recompôs e voltou a mirar Ikki – Ele fez isso porque te ama, e não merece ser tratado assim! O que pensa que está fazendo, Ikki? O Shaka se sujeitou as vontades dessa louca por sua causa e é isso que ele recebe por sua boa ação?

O moreno piscou, perturbado, depois mirou o rosto de Shaka marcado por seus dedos. Não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer, nada fazia sentido ali. Resolveu fazer a única coisa que achava prudente para não enlouquecer. Fugir. Assim, marchou, a passos largos, para fora da casa da tia, entrou no carro e deu partida, saindo o mais rápido que podia. As lágrimas desciam por seu rosto, e há tanto não chorava por ninguém. O que estava acontecendo com ele? O que acontecia desde que Shaka entrou em sua vida?

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_Estou tão cansado de estar aqui_

_Reprimido por todos os meus medos infantis_

_E se você tiver que ir_

_Eu desejo que você vá logo_

_Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui_

_E isso não vai me deixar em paz_

- Shaka... – Saori tentou, mas um sinal de mão, e o escritor a impediu de falar. O loiro deixou a casa de Sayaka, e caminhou devagar pela calçada em direção a lugar nenhum, querendo apenas esquecer aquilo tudo. Ikki foi embora, e sabia que ele não voltaria. Tinha que se conformar e desistir. Estava definitivamente sozinho.

Chegou à areia úmida da praia, respirou profundamente, tirou os sapatos e caminhou sentindo as ondas molhando seus pés, assim como as lágrimas molhavam seu rosto. Ele que prometeu nunca mais chorar por ninguém. Como pode ser tão tolo a ponto de deixar que aquele garoto virasse sua vida de cabeça pra baixo? Como pode ser tão tolo em pensar que ele entenderia seus atos no final? Em pensar que ele veria o tamanho do seu amor?

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas_

_Quando você gritou, eu lutei contra todos os seus medos_

_Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos_

_Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim_

Ikki acelerava seu Peugeot e tentava não pensar em todo aquele pesadelo. Tentava não se lembrar de todo amor que queria arrebentar seu peito e que agora estava perdido. Não suportava mais viver aqueles sentimentos. Quando se deixou capturar por aquela armadilha chamada paixão? Ele que sempre fora tão metódico, tão auto-suficiente? Por que Shaka o enganou? Tentava entender os acontecimentos. Tentava achar explicação para tudo que vira na casa de Sayaka, mas sua cabeça estava perturbada demais para achar respostas, então ele corria...

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar_

_Essa dor é muito real_

_Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo _

_Pode apagar_

O céu claro de Tóquio era um contra ponto a tempestade íntima que ambos sentiam; tão perdidos, tão desesperadamente apaixonados, tão abandonados e resolutos.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now i'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_Você costumava me cativar_

_Pela sua luz ressonante_

_Agora eu estou limitado pela vida que você deixou para trás_

_Seu rosto assombra_

_Todos os meus sonhos, que já foram agradáveis_

_Sua voz expulsou_

_Toda a sanidade em mim_

O indiano parou sua caminhada e olhou para trás. Precisava de equilíbrio, havia mais pessoas envolvidas naquela história que ele e Ikki. Não podia se esquecer de Shun, e de Saori e Seiya que tão prontamente quiseram ajudá-lo. Não. Não deixaria tudo para trás por causa de seus sentimentos pessoais. Precisava retornar, mesmo com o coração aos pedaços.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer a mim mesmo que_

_você se foi_

_Mas embora você ainda esteja comigo_

_Eu tenho estado sozinho todo esse tempo._

—OOO—

Quando Ikki chegou a casa, encontrou Shun assistindo televisão e comendo pipoca. O mais jovem observou o horrível aspecto do irmão e franziu o cenho. O que teria acontecido?

- Ikki...

- Você sabia, não é? – perguntou o mais velho, lutando para se controlar.

- Sabia o quê? – indagou Shun, largando o balde de pipoca.

- Não se faça de desentendido! – grunhiu Ikki, caminhando em direção do sofá onde o irmão estava, o que fez o pré-adolescente pular por cima do mesmo, e se proteger atrás do móvel.

- Do que você está falando, Ikki? – insistiu Shun, os olhos arregalados, com medo da reação do irmão. Sim, ele saíra àquela manhã com um péssimo humor, mas não esperava que voltasse pior.

- Estou falando das armações do Shaka, da Saori e do burro xucro do Seiya! – gritou o mais velho transtornado.

- Armações? Não eram armações! – gritou Shun de volta, rodando em torno do sofá para que o moreno não conseguisse alcançá-lo.

- E o que era então? Vocês me apunhalaram pelas costas! E eu esperava isso de qualquer pessoa, menos de você, Shun!

- Eu não fiz isso! – berrou o menino com os olhos marejados – Eu... eu só queria ficar com você! Não agüento mais ficar preso naquele colégio! E o Shaka só quis me ajudar porque ama você!

As lágrimas que escorreram pelo rosto do caçula terminaram de partir o coração do moreno. Ikki respirou fundo e se sentou no sofá, pesadamente. Shun continuou no mesmo lugar que estava, sem coragem de se aproximar.

- Vocês brigaram de novo? – perguntou o mais jovem – E de novo foi por minha causa?

Ikki suspirou.

- A culpa não foi sua, Shun... – falou resignado – Não era pra dar certo.

- Por que não? Você gosta dele que eu sei! E ele gosta de você. Pra mim isso é tão simples!

- Isso porque você tem doze anos e não sabe nada da vida. – resmungou o Amamiya velho e passou as mãos nos cabelos repicados. Estava cansado, frustrado, infeliz, tentando organizar os próprios pensamentos e sentimentos. Mas não conseguia.

- Posso não saber nada, mas sei que pessoas que se gostam devem ficar juntas! – disse o mais novo – Por favor, Ikki, vai atrás do Shaka, não deixe que ele vá embora! A gente já não tem ninguém, a vida toda foi assim! Sempre sozinhos! Eu não quero perder o Shaka também!

Ikki sentiu um nó na garganta com as palavras e as lágrimas do irmão.

- Shun, eu...

- Não deixe que ele vá embora, Ikki, por favor... – implorou o caçula.

Os olhos azul turquesa do moreno demonstraram aflição com as palavras do irmão. Todavia, Ikki achava que aquele não era o momento de procurar Shaka, estava envergonhado com as atitudes que tivera e muito magoado com as atitudes do indiano. Ainda assim, seu coração apaixonado queria vê-lo, temia deixá-lo triste, vulnerável, ao mesmo tempo em que dizia que ele era um puto, cachorro e outros predicados _elogiosos_ do tipo. Ah, por que não conseguia pensar com clareza? Entretanto, algo mais que tudo, fazia seu peito sangrar; o tapa! Zeus! Ele bateu em Shaka! Como pode fazer algo tão idiota e doentio? Seus pensamentos fervilhavam, e sabia que não teria paz enquanto não resolvesse aquele assunto de uma vez por todas. Enquanto não entendesse realmente as atitudes do loiro, enquanto não ouvisse sua voz...

- Shun, não sai de casa, eu... eu preciso sair. – disse se erguendo do sofá.

- Ikki, aonde... – Já era tarde, o irmão já havia partido.

-OOO-

A campainha tocou por três vezes, antes de Milo abrir a porta. Seus olhos adquiriram uma expressão confusão ao ver Shaka que entrou sem esperar que o escorpiano o convidasse.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Milo estranhando a atitude do amigo sempre tão formal.

- Preciso ir embora. Não há mais nada a fazer no Japão, e sou tão pateticamente dependente de você que não sei como arranjar um voo de emergência. – proferiu o loiro se deixando cair no sofá da luxuosa suíte. Antes de decidir ir embora, voltara à casa de Sayaka a tempo de encontrar Saori e Seiya e se certificar que tudo correra como combinaram. Shun estava salvo, ficaria com Ikki. Isso, ao menos, o deixava mais aliviado, embora não abrandasse a dor em seu coração.

- E por que você quer ir tão rápido? – o grego o encarou com olhos felinos, e Shaka o encarou também, resignado. Não conseguiria mentir para Milo nem se quisesse, afinal, se conheciam quase que a vida toda.

- Tudo não passou de um sonho, Milo, um sonho que acabou. Acordei! – sorriu, tentando demonstrar uma indiferença que estava longe de sentir – O... o Ikki não é quem eu pensava e...

- Deixe de tolices! – Milo o interrompeu – Não venha me dizer que descobriu agora que não ama aquele rapaz?

- Não importa. Amando-o ou não, tenho que ir embora. Por favor, providencie as passagens! – o indiano ergueu-se e sairia do apartamento, mas no caminho, acabou trombando com Camus que entrava.

- Shaka, que surpresa! – disse o ruivo, cordialmente.

- Oi, Camus, já estou de... – não completou a frase porque a mão de ferro do francês se fechou em seu braço, e ele se viu sendo arrastado, de costa, de volta a sala.

- Camus! O que está fazendo? – perguntou chocado e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

- O que foi isso em seu rosto, senhor Phalke? – indagou o escritor francês.

- Isso o quê? – Shaka se vez de desentendido.

- Que tal esse hematoma bem no meio de suas fuças? – Milo indagou cruzando os braços – Achou que não tinha visto?

Shaka ergueu os olhos aos céus. Não, de novo não! Não suportaria mais uma das _crises de zelo_ dos amigos.

- Eu estou bem. Direi uma coisa a vocês; é extremamente desconfortável para um homem ser tratado como uma flor de laranjeira! Eu não sou de cristal, não sou uma donzela em perigo e nem muito menos uma criança que precisa da proteção de vocês! – irritou-se o indiano – Por todos os deuses hindus, parem com isso!

- Nos preocupamos com você. – disse Camus sem perder a calma – E não gostamos de vê-lo machucado.

- Camus, não estamos mais na escola, ok? – volveu Shaka – Não sou o adolescente _nerd_ que você precisa proteger, aliás, nunca precisei de proteção!

Milo suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

- Não quero estar aqui quando o Aiolia ver isso em seu rosto!

Shaka empalideceu. De todos seus amigos lunáticos, Aiolia era o pior.

- Estou falando sério! Isso não foi nada, eu... eu não admito que falem para o Aiolia! Ikki e eu... nós tivemos uma briga só isso, ele está bem pior, eu juro!

Milo caiu na gargalhada.

- Conta outra, Phalke, você não seria capaz de machucar uma mosca!

- Não seria mesmo, minha filosofia de vida condena a violência e... – Shaka se interrompeu vencido, percebendo que caíra na armadilha de Milo – Por favor, não digam nada ao Aiolia, foi só um tapa.

- Eu não contarei nada ao Aiolia, mas não posso prometer pelo Milo. – disse Camus – Bem, estou cansado, vou tomar um banho.

O francês se dirigiu ao quarto, deixando os dois loiros na sala.

- Milo, por favor, faça o que pedi, e não conte nada ao Aiolia, ok?

- Tudo bem, eu não vou falar nada. – o grego o encarou sério – Mas, você vai sentar agora aqui comigo e me explicar tudo que está acontecendo entre você e aquele rapaz.

Shaka resignou-se, suspirou e voltou a se sentar.

- Ah, Milo, acho que fiz tudo errado.

E então, o escritor narrou todas as suas ações, e o fático resultado que elas causaram naquela manhã.

- Ai, que nojo, Shaka! – exclamou Milo fazendo uma careta – Você _comeu_ a bêbada!

- Quer fazer o favor de não me lembrar disso? – pediu o indiano, sentindo um arrepio de repulsa – Eu precisava ajudar aquela criança. E mesmo que o Ikki não entenda o que fiz, fico feliz por ter ajudado o Shun.

- Ah, meu amigo, você sempre pensando no bem da humanidade. – tornou Milo esticando as pernas – Mas, chegou o momento de pensar um pouco em você também.

- Por isso quero ir embora o mais rápido possível. Acabou, Milo, de verdade agora.

- Acho que deveria procurá-lo e explicar tudo.

- Ele não quis me ouvir, acho que, na verdade, estava com tanta raiva do que viu entre a tia e eu que não conseguiu ouvir nada. Não tiro a razão dele, mas... o que fiz não foi por motivos egoístas, não foi por prazer, e ele deveria me conhecer o bastante para saber disso!

- Shaka, pense um pouco. – pediu Milo com carinho – Ele é um garoto, ele ama você, mas é difícil para ele compreender tudo isso, inclusive os próprios sentimentos; eu também ficaria puto se visse o que ele viu! Não seja radical.

Shaka sorriu mais uma vez com tristeza, e lutou para que a dor não se transformasse em lágrimas.

- Não estou sendo, acredite. O que aconteceu hoje só confirmou tudo que já sabia. Ikki e eu conversamos ontem, vimos que não daria certo.

- Por quê?

- Porque somos diferentes. – Shaka se levantou – Não o entendo, Seferis, antes estava pronto a me convencer de que eu estava sendo romântico e tolo em continuar com essa ilusão. O que aconteceu para que mudasse de ideia?

- Há coisas sobre mim que você não sabe, Shaka, mas esse não é o momentos de falarmos disso. – Milo sorriu – Quero que você vá pra casa e descanse, farei o que me pediu.

- Agradeço.

O indiano se virou e começou a caminhar para a porta.

- Ah, Shaka, só mais uma coisa!

- O quê? – virou-se, contrafeito.

- O Saga quer vê-lo hoje, disse ser importante.

- Tudo bem. – concordou o indiano e partiu.

Assim que Shaka desapareceu pela porta, Milo ergueu-se num pulo e pegou o telefone.

- Alô? Aiolia, olha, preciso que você e o Mu venham a minha suíte. É urgente!

-OOO-

Saori conversava com o advogado, sobre os últimos detalhes para a adoção de Shun por Ikki. A jovem herdeira estava apreensiva, pois seria necessário que o rapaz comparecesse a presença de um juiz junto com a tia para concretizar a adoção. Como conseguiria convencer Ikki, sem Shaka?

Coçou a extensa cabeleira e mordeu a caneta. Precisava de Seiya para ajudá-la a pensar em algo, e o noivo não estava ali, estava na faculdade e só o encontraria à noite. Contudo, ansiosa como era, queria resolver logo aquilo.

- Então, eu volto amanhã, Saori. Espero que já tenha conversado com o rapaz até a audiência.

- Eu também, Dr. Hiroshi, obrigada. – sorriu e atendeu ao telefone que tocava. Gelou com o que a secretária dizia.

- Não, claro! Pode deixá-lo entrar.

Não demorou dois minutos depois que o advogado saiu, e Ikki adentrou a sala da moça.

- Ikki, sinceramente, não esperava vê-lo aqui depois do ocorrido pela manhã. – disse Saori na defensiva, se erguendo da cadeira – Espero que não tenha vindo aqui pra brigar.

- Não, Saori. – proferiu sério e taciturno – Vim aqui tentar entender como tudo isso aconteceu.

A moça suspirou de alivio e voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira.

- Então, sente-se, contarei tudo e espero que, agora, você possa me ajudar a resolver essa história da melhor forma possível.

Ikki, resignado, resolveu escutar aquela que até então, ele via como uma inimiga.

-OOO-

Shaka estava embalando suas coisas em duas caixas de papelão. Era tudo que tinha do que vivera no Japão. Tudo do mês mágico que já não existia. Precisava parar de chorar e começar de novo. Tentou fazer tudo certo, tentou ajudar Ikki, ajudar Shun. Alguém tentou ajudá-lo? Ninguém. E ele estava definitivamente cansado de sofrer.

_Hold on!_

_Hold on!_

_Don't be scared_

_You'll never change what's been and gone_

_May your smile (May your smile)_

_Shine on (Shine on)_

_Don't be scared (Don't be scared)_

_Your destiny may keep you warm_

_Segure-se!_

_Segure-se!_

_Não tenha medo_

_Você nunca mudará o que aconteceu e passou_

_Talvez seu sorriso (talvez seu sorriso)_

_Brilhe (brilhe)_

_Não tenha medo (não tenha medo)_

_Seu destino pode mantê-lo aquecido_

Era hora de esquecer, hora de partir, hora de desistir do amor que fazia seu peito sangrar como o de um amaldiçoado. Pegou, em meio a vários papéis, um envelope com algumas fotografias. Seu coração falhou. Observou uma foto onde estava com Ikki e Shun, tirada naquele final de semana que passaram juntos no hotel...

Lutou contra a onda de lágrimas que se apossou de seus olhos. Além de tudo, aquilo! Ikki o transformara num chorão, um sentimental, para depois abandoná-lo.

Precisava se erguer, precisava lutar para fugir daquele abismo, daquele imensurável caminho de dor.

_'Cause all of the stars_

_Are fading away_

_Just try not to worry_

_You'll see them some day_

_Take what you need_

_And be on your way_

_And stop crying your heart out_

_Porque todas as estrelas_

_Estão desaparecendo_

_Apenas tente não se preocupar_

_Você as verá algum dia_

_Pegue o que você precisa_

_E siga seu caminho_

_E faça seu coração parar de chorar_

-OOO-

Duas lágrimas molharam o rosto de Ikki quando Saori finalmente terminou de narrar tudo que ele não sabia. E para completar com chave de ouro o abismo em que caiu, a jovem herdeira disso ao final:

- Tudo que ele fez foi por amor, Ikki, por amor a você...Ele não merecia o que você fez...

_Get up (Get up)_

_Come on (Come on)_

_Why you scared? (I'm not scared)_

_You'll never change what's been and gone_

_Levante (levante)_

_Venha (venha)_

_Por que você está assustado? (Não estou assustado)_

_Você nunca mudará o que aconteceu e passou_

Ikki nada disse, se ergueu e saiu rápido, sem olhar pra trás, precisava encontrá-lo, precisava pedir perdão, olhar para Shaka e dizer que fez tudo errado, que estava cego pelo medo de perdê-lo. Que foi um imbecil, um egoista!

Entrou no carro e deu a partida. Já era noite, hora do rush, e acabou preso num engarrafamento enquanto observava o céu ficar cada vez mais pesado, tão pesado quando seus pensamentos, quanto seu coração. Perderia Shaka.

- Alô! – Shaka atendeu o telefone – Oi, Saga!

_- Shaka, estou esperando por você. Aliás, não canso de esperar__ por você._

O indiano riu, embora seu coração estivesse aos pedaços.

- Você sempre de bom humor. Não se preocupe, estou terminando de embalar minhas coisas, em meia hora estarei aí.

_- Você vai embora mesmo?_

- Sim, definitivamente.

Desligou o telefone. Guardou as fotos, e deixou que as lágrimas rolassem em fim, prometendo que seriam as últimas.

_'Cause all of the stars_

_Are fading away_

_Just try not to worry_

_You'll see them some day_

_Take what you need_

_And be on your way_

_And stop crying your heart out_

_Porque todas as estrelas_

_Estão desaparecendo_

_Apenas tente não se preocupar_

_Você as verá algum dia_

_Pegue o que você precisa_

_E siga seu caminho_

_E faça seu coração parar de chorar_

Ikki perdeu a paciência, abandonou o carro no meio do engarrafamento, e saiu correndo entre os outros veículos. Seu coração nunca lhe dera um aviso tão forte. Era como se ele dissesse que perderia Shaka para sempre se não o encontrasse imediatamente, se não dissesse imediatamente que o amava.

Shaka lacrou a última caixa. Fez questão de deixar o envelope com as fotos sobre uma cômoda; que o novo morador fizesse o que quisesse com elas. Não levaria aquelas recordações consigo, já bastava as que não poderia abandonar.

Vestiu um casaco, pois ameaçava chover e Tóquio começava a esfriar...

_'Cause all of the stars_

_Are fading away_

_Just try not to worry_

_You'll see them some day_

_Just take what you need_

_And be on your way_

_And stop crying your heart out_

_Porque todas as estrelas_

_Estão desaparecendo_

_Apenas tente não se preocupar_

_Você as verá algum dia_

_Pegue o que você precisa_

_E siga seu caminho_

_E faça seu coração parar de chorar_

Ikki corria desesperado na noite fria, estava a algumas quadras quando Shaka fechou a porta de casa. Saga o esperava, e ele não ficaria remoendo suas dores, tinha coisas a fazer.

_Where all us stars_

_We're fading away_

_Just try not to worry_

_You'll see us some day_

_Just take what you need_

_And be on your way_

_And stop crying your heart out_

_Nós somos todas as estrelas_

_Nós estamos desaparecendo_

_Apenas tente não se preocupar_

_Você nos verá algum dia_

_Apenas pegue o necessário_

_E siga seu caminho_

_E faça seu coração parar de chorar_

Ikki dobrou a esquina no momento que um táxi saía da frente do harmonioso prédio. Não teve tempo de ver que era o escritor quem entrava nele. Subiu as escadas correndo, sem se preocupar em cumprimentar o pobre senhor Nakamura. Empurrou a porta que não estava trancada – Shaka, sempre descuidado quando a questão era segurança – mas o apartamento estava vazio. Não pode se conter, chorou, e seu olhar escorregou para o envelope sobre a cômoda. Caminhou até ele o segurando com mãos trêmulas e retirando as fotos daqueles dias em que foram tão felizes. Felizes como nenhum dos dois jamais pensou que seria.

Deixou as fotos cairem ao chão e encostou a cabeça na parede, soluçando. Acabou. Perdera Shaka para sempre. Seu coração lacerado não conseguiria mais continuar...

- Pare de chorar, rapaz. – ouviu a voz grave atrás de si, e virou-se lentamente.

_Where all us stars_

_We're fading away_

_Just try not to worry_

_You'll see us some day_

_Just take what you need_

_And be on your way_

_And stop crying your heart out_

_Nós somos todas as estrelas_

_Nós estamos desaparecendo_

_Apenas tente não se preocupar_

_Você nos verá algum dia_

_Apenas pegue o necessário_

_E siga seu caminho_

_E faça seu coração parar de chorar_

_Stop crying your heart out_

_Faça seu coração parar de chorar_

Parados na entrada do apartamento, quatro homens o observavam. Dois ele conhecia muito bem, eram seus contratatantes, e dois, vira somente uma vez, mas sabia que eram amigos de Shaka.

- Chorar não o trará de volta. – disse Milo cruzando os braços.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Aiolia sério – Temos muito que conversar.

Mu se adiantou até Ikki e, solidariamente, pôs a mão em seu ombro. O moreno baixou o olhar, envergonhado por ser visto num momento tão vulnerável.

- Ainda não acabou. – disse o tibetano – Enxugue essas lágrimas. Hora de continuar...

_Where all us stars_

_We're fading away_

_Just try not to worry_

_You'll see us some day_

_Just take what you need_

_And be on your way_

_And stop crying your heart out_

_Nós somos todas as estrelas_

_Nós estamos desaparecendo_

_Apenas tente não se preocupar_

_Você nos verá algum dia_

_Apenas pegue o necessário_

_E siga seu caminho_

_E faça seu coração parar de chorar_

_Stop crying your heart out_

_Faça seu coração parar de chorar_

**Continua...**

_**Notas finais: Caros, em fim, esse foi o penúltimo capítulo, o próximo já está no forno.**_

_**Obrigada a todos pelo carinho e paciência.**_

_**Kao-san, Neko-sama, Izabel, Danieru, Arcueid, Mefram_Maru, Vagabond, naluza, Reiko, Keronekoi, Maya Amamiya, Shunzinhaah2, Maga do 4, Kate-chan,**_

_**Amamiya f (Menina, eu já sabia que o Ikki é a possível reencarnação o Kagaho em Lost Canvas, mas não fica triste não, ele é bem o Ikki, vc precisa ler, ele é fiel a Hades, mas tem um bom coração, tanto que o **__**Hasgard de touro reconhece isso quando eles lutam e ele até salva Tenma da morte. No Japão onde a onda Ikki e Shaka casal yaoi é muito grande, cobraram do sapo Kururu o encontro entre ele e Asmita, pena que isso não aconteceu, sniff... Bjus!).**_

_**Abraços a todos, mesmo os silenciosos.**_

_**O próximo capítulo é o último.**_

_**Até!**_

_**Sion Neblina**_


	13. Amor sem preconceito para sempre

**Amor sem preconceito para sempre**

**Capítulo 13**

**Notas iniciais: Música Always – Bom Jovi**

- O que vocês querem? – perguntou Ikki, evitando encarar as pessoas ao seu redor. Estava envergonhado, irritado e confuso – Querem pisar ainda mais num cachorro morto? – perguntou se desvencilhando da mão de Mu e mirando todos com raiva e dor – Parabéns, o que tanto queriam aconteceu! Acabou! O Shaka não vai me perdoar pelo que fiz, pelo que disse! Acabou!

- Calma, rapaz, não estamos aqui para brigar. – disse Milo – Queremos ajudar...

Ikki olhou para o escorpiano, desconfiado.

- Me ajudar? – riu – Querem que acredite nisso?

- É verdade – volveu Mu - Vimos que estávamos sendo prepotentes e preconceituosos. Pedimos desculpas.

- Agora é tarde. – Ikki suspirou cansado – Ele foi embora...

- Não, ele ainda está no Japão. – declarou Camus – Deve estar com o Saga, o grego disse que queria falar com ele antes que fosse embora.

- O Saga? Justo ele? – irritou-se o leonino.

- Calminha, rapaz! – tornou Aiolia – Precisamos de algumas explicações suas...

- Não devo explicações nenhuma a vocês! Só quero saber onde está o Shaka? – vociferou o mais jovem, angustiado, o coração palpitando de dor e medo de perder quem amava.

- Calma vocês dois! – pediu Camus – Brigar não vai adiantar nada. Temos um problema e precisamos resolvê-lo. – virou-se para Ikki, o olhando sério – Rapaz, nós somos amigos do Shaka, amigos do tipo verdadeiros e protetores...

- E lunáticos, você se esqueceu de dizer! – interrompeu o japonês.

- Ele é quem está provocando! – grunhiu Aiolia – Escuta aqui, Michê...

Mu mirou o namorado nos olhos e o pegou pelo braço.

- Ou você para agora mesmo, ou eu o coloco porta a fora, Aiolia!

O leonino se calou. Bufou, se jogando no sofá com os braços cruzados como um menino birrento.

- Sim, acho que alguns de nós exageramos com a preocupação. – continuou o ruivo, olhando para Milo e Mu que disfarçaram, corando – Mas, tudo foi feito pelo imenso carinho que sentimos por ele.

Ikki respirou fundo e cruzou os braços também se encostando a parede.

- Agora é tarde. – declarou com tristeza – Eu o perdi, a culpa dessa vez não foi de ninguém, foi minha.

- Não, garoto, quero dizer, Ikki. – sorriu Mu – Numa relação nunca existe um único culpado, e o Shaka, ah o Shaka! Sabemos que o loiro não é nada fácil!

- Sim... eu só queria uma nova chance, mas ele se foi e não há nada que possa fazer agora... – murmurou Fênix.

- Ele não se foi. – tornou Milo – Eu já disse, ele está com o Saga.

- Isso é o pior. – o rosto do moreno oriental se tornou ainda mais taciturno – Ele sempre amou esse tal Saga, e aquele filho de uma... ele sempre quis o Shaka!

Camus tirou um cartão do bolso e colocou sobre a cômoda perto de Ikki.

- Esse é o hotel, eles estão na suíte 203, cobertura. Faça o que acha que deve, nossa participação nessa história termina aqui. Vamos pessoal.

Os escritores e o agente caminharam para a porta.

- Mas, lembre-se, Ikki... – Milo piscou – Ele ama você. Viemos aqui falar com ele, achamos que ele ainda estaria aqui; mas acredito que foi muito melhor encontrá-lo, não deixe que essa paixão tão intensa que aconteceu entre vocês termine dessa forma, com tantas mágoas. Eu sei que vocês ainda se amam. Lute por ele.

O grupo saiu, e o moreno ficou parado por minutos, ainda aéreo com todos os acontecimentos. Mirou o papel sobre a cômoda, e com dedos vacilantes o pegou, olhando-o demoradamente...

_This Romeo is bleeding_

_But you can't see his blood_

_It's nothing but some feelings_

_That this old dog kicked up_

_Este Romeu está sangrando_

_Mas você não pode ver o seu sangue_

_isto não é nada além de alguns sentimentos_

_Que este velho sujeito abandonou_

Nesse mesmo momento, Shaka chegava à suíte de Saga. O ambiente estava à meia luz e um exótico e delicioso cheiro de algum incenso o dominava. O escritor indiano aspirou profundamente, deixando escapar um sorriso melancólico. Não acreditava que depois do dia terrível que tivera, Saga ainda tentaria seduzi-lo; não, seria demais para seu coração.

- Seja bem vindo, Shaka. – o geminiano sorriu – Fico feliz em vê-lo, Milo me disse que estará deixando o Japão amanhã, é verdade?

Shaka examinou o grego demoradamente antes de responder. Saga usava camisa e calça pretas, os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo. O cheiro másculo de sua colônia se confundia ao do incenso de sândalo que permeava o ambiente. Shaka sorriu e balançou a cabeça; algum tempo atrás estaria de pernas bambas somente por vê-lo assim.

- Isso mesmo, voltarei à Grécia. – respondeu entrando no apartamento – Foi pra isso que me chamou aqui?

Saga caminhou felinamente até onde ele estava e tocou-lhe o ombro; os olhos azuis melancólicos, e um tanto irritados do indiano, o miraram com firmeza, e o grego subiu os dedos do ombro para o pescoço, até chegar aos lábios do loiro.

- Claro que não... – sussurrou.

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without you I give up_

_Tem sido chuvoso desde que você me deixou_

_Agora estou me afogando no dilúvio_

_Você sabe que sempre fui um lutador_

_Mas sem você, eu desisto_

- A merda que ele vai me roubar o Shaka! – bradou Ikki pra si, pegando o cartão e disparando pra fora do apartamento, precisava alcançá-los, antes que o loiro se entregasse _àquele aproveitador_.

Desceu as escadas em direção a rua, só depois se lembrando que abandonara seu carro em algum lugar. A frustração quase levou lágrimas aos seus olhos. O que faria agora?

Viu uma moto estacionada em frente a um pequeno restaurante, sem muito pensar, correu até o estabelecimento. Como de costume, o dono da moto estava sentado, jantando e a chave descansava sobre a mesa.

- Olá, amigo! – disse Ikki e rapidamente pegou a chave do veículo, saindo correndo em seguida – Não se preocupe, eu devolvo!

O pobre motoqueiro, aturdido, demorou pra se dar conta do que acontecia. Enquanto isso, o leonino montava na moto e saía a toda velocidade pelas ruas de Tóquio, sob os gritos de _"pega ladrão_"!

_Will love you, babe, always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day, always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I love you, always_

_Te amarei, querido, sempre_

_E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade, sempre_

_Eu estarei lá até as estrelas deixarem de brilhar_

_Até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem_

_E sei que quando eu morrer, você estará em minha mente_

_E eu te amarei sempre_

Shaka, delicadamente, afastou a mão de Saga dos seus lábios e se afastou do escritor grego.

- Desculpe-me, Saga, mas se me chamou aqui pra isso, saiba que estou, mais uma vez, _fechado pra balanço_. Meu coração já sangrou demais.

- Shaka, não tem que ser assim...

- É assim, Saga, eu simplesmente não nasci para amar. – suspirou cansado – Mas, amo o Ikki, o que posso fazer? E não conseguirei esquecê-lo tão fácil.

- Sei que ele o magoou. – disse o grego voltando a se aproximar e segurando o rosto do loiro entre as mãos – Deixe-me curar suas feridas...

_Now your pictures that, you left behind_

_Are just memories, of a different life_

_Some that made us laugh_

_Some that made us cry_

_One that made you, have to say good bye_

_Agora as fotos que você deixou para trás_

_São somente lembranças de uma vida diferente_

_Algumas que nos fizeram rir_

_Algumas que nos fizeram chorar_

_Uma que fez você ter que dizer adeus_

Ikki pilotava a moto a toda velocidade que o caótico trânsito de Tóquio permitia. Já havia xingado os motoristas, os guardas de trânsito, os pedestres, mas nada parecia ser capaz de fazê-lo alcançar Shaka. Talvez o tivesse perdido realmente, e merecia isso, foi um total idiota, cego e egoísta, definitivamente não merecia Shaka, mas tentaria, tentaria nem se para isso precisasse pedir perdão de joelhos, vencendo todo o seu orgulho.

Precisava dele, precisava da voz, do cheiro, dos beijos do loiro indiano, como as plantas precisam do sol para viver...

_What I'd give to run my fingers, through your hair_

_To touch your lips, to hold you near_

_When you say your prayers, try to understand_

_I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

_O que eu não daria para correr meus dedos pelos seus cabelos_

_Tocar seus lábios, abraçá-lo apertado_

_Quando você dizer suas preces, tente entender_

_que eu cometi erros, sou apenas um homem_

Precisava convencê-lo a ficar, e por isso, acelerava, corria feito um louco em direção a sua felicidade.

Shaka tocou o rosto de Saga com carinho e deixou escapar um sorriso carinhoso.

- Obrigado, meu amigo. – disse – Mas não é disso que preciso, não é esse consolo momentâneo de um belo corpo quente que me fará esquecê-lo, não seria justo comigo, não seria justo com você.

Depositou um suave beijo nos lábios do grego e se afastou.

- Até mais, Saga.

- Shaka! – Saga chamou, e o indiano virou-se; o loiro pode ver certa emoção nos olhos verdes do amigo. Não entendeu; mas não estava disposto a fazer perguntas.

- Você me amava?

O mais jovem balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Nunca foi amor, era uma frustração juvenil, uma mágoa que deixei escapar para a vida adulta. – confessou dolorosamente, pois foi com Ikki que conseguiu finalmente se livrar de seus _recalques_ – O amor, eu só conheci aqui no Japão.

Saga acenou com a cabeça e sorriu.

- Boa sorte, Shaka.

O indiano assentiu de volta e deixou a suite do amigo. Tocou o botão do elevador. De uma forma estranha, se sentia aliviado por ter deixado finalmente aquela história com Saga para trás, mesmo que seu coração estivesse profundamente infeliz. Entrou no elevador e em segundos, chegou a recepção. Caminhou a passos rápidos e sempre confiantes para a saída do hotel, percebendo que algumas pessoas já apontavam para si, seus dias de anonimatos acabaram definitivamente, mas... Bem, voltaria para casa e tudo voltaria a ser como antes: vazio, solitário.

Passou pela porta principal e percebeu que chovia forte e o trânsito estava completamente engarrafado. Precisava achar um táxi de qualquer forma. E assim, o famoso e milionário escritor Shaka Phalke saiu andando na chuva, não se importando com o frio ou com suas roupas que ficavam cada vez mais pesadas.

- Shaka! – ouviu seu nome gritado entre as buzinas dos carros, virou-se sem conseguir ver de onde vinha a voz.

- Shaka! – ouviu novamente e seu coração acelerou, reconhecendo a voz mesmo com o barulho da chuva e do trânsito. Passou as mãos nos cabelos molhados.

Do outro lado da avenida, Ikki tentava se fazer enxergar, correndo por entre os carros, mas o indiano ainda o procurava. Sem mais o que fazer, subiu num táxi e gritou o mais alto que pode.

- Shaka! Shaka Phalke!

Seus olhos finalmente se encontraram sob a densa chuva e ambos perderam a voz por alguns segundos...

_Will love you, bab__y, always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day, always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I love you, always_

_Te amarei, querido, sempre_

_E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade, sempre_

_Eu estarei lá até as estrelas deixarem de brilhar_

_Até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem_

_E sei que quando eu morrer, você estará em minha mente_

_E eu te amarei sempre_

- Eu te amo... – as palavras foram ditas em tom normal, e mesmo no barulho incessante o indiano conseguiu ouvir – Me perdoe...

Shaka não respondeu, continuou parado na calçada do outro lado da rua, e Ikki percebeu que seria ele quem teria de alcançá-lo. Saiu pulando de carro em carro, sob os olhos arregalados do loiro, e sendo xingado pelos motoristas, até que chegou.

Em fim estava frente a frente com Shaka.

O escritor nada dizia, estava chocado com tudo aquilo, seu corpo tremia, e o moreno não sabia se era de frio ou por qualquer outra sensação.

- Ouviu o que disse? – insistiu o mais jovem – Me perdoe...

Shaka ainda estava incapaz de se manifestar, seu coração parecia que arrebentaria no peito.

- Eu... Ikki, eu...

- Loiro, por favor, não diz que acabou, - implorou o moreno – Ninguém vai amá-lo como eu amo, ninguém vai tocá-lo como eu, por favor, não diz que acabou!

_When he holds you close_

_When he pulls you near_

_When he says the words_

_You've been needing to hear_

_I wish I was him, cause those words are mine_

_To say to you till the end of time_

_Quando ele abraçar você_

_Quando ele o puxar pra perto_

_Quando ele disser as palavras_

_Que você precisa ouvir_

_Eu desejarei ser ele,pois essas palavras são minhas_

_Para dizer a você até o fim dos tempos_

- Ikki...

- Ninguém vai amá-lo como eu amo, Shaka! – interrompeu o mais jovem, nervoso – Eu sei que errei, sei que fui um idiota, mas não adiata achar que conseguirá viver sem mim. Você me ama que eu sei! E eu te amo, isso é simples! Você poderá ter outros, poderá ser qualquer um, mesmo o Saga, esse homem que você amou a vida inteira, ele não fará com que me esqueça, porque o que temos é verdadeiro, é verdadeiro, loiro, e eu amo você!

_I Will love you, babe, always_

_And I'll be there, forever and a day, always_

_If you told me to cry for you, I could_

_If you told me to die for you, I would_

_Take a look at my face_

_There's no price I won't pay_

_To say these words to you_

_Eu te amarei, querido, sempre_

_E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade, sempre_

_Se você me dissesse para chorar por você, eu choraria_

_Se você me dissesse para morrer por você, eu morreria_

_Olhe para o meu rosto_

_Não há preço que eu não pagaria_

_Para dizer estas palavras a você_

- Estou cansado de chorar, Ikki – murmurou o indiano – Você já tirou muitas lágrimas de mim, o que quer mais?

- Eu sei o quanto errei, mas se você me der mais uma chance, prometo que viverei para fazê-lo sorrir, Shaka, eu viverei para amar você...

_Well there ain't no luck in this loaded dice_

_But babe if you give me just one more try_

_We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives_

_We'll find a place where the sun still shines_

_Bem, não há sorte nestes dados viciados_

_Mas querido, se você me der mais uma chance_

_Nós podemos refazer nossos antigos sonhos e nossa antiga vida_

_Encontraremos um lugar onde o sol ainda brilha_

Shaka ergueu a mão e tocou o rosto do moreno que fechou os olhos, a chuva térpida da noite nipônica se tornando uma melodia cada vez mais suave aos seus ouvidos, o coração pesado de angústia e descompassado se serenando à medida que os sentimentos benéficos dominavam o peito machucado.

- Eu amo você, Ikki... – disse o loiro – Eu quero recomeçar...

O moreno segurou-lhe a mão com carinho. Shaka sorriu e seus olhos se umedeceram não se soube se pela chuva ou por lágrimas de emoção. Puxou Ikki pra si; abraçaram-se com força enquanto um afagava o cabelo do outro, antes dos lábios se buscarem e se colarem com ternura e fogo de iguais intensidades.

_I Will love you, bab__y, always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day, always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I love you, always..._

_Always._

_Sim, e eu te amarei, querido, sempre_

_E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade, sempre_

_Eu estarei lá até as estrelas deixarem de brilhar_

_Até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem_

_E sei que quando eu morrer, você estará em meus pensamentos_

_E eu te amarei, querido,_

_sempre_

Os carros voltaram a andar, as buzinas cessaram, a rua se tornou deserta e eles continuaram parados na calçada. Beijando-se sob a chuva intensa que não esfriava nem o corpo e nem a alma.

-OOO-

Entraram no apartamento trocando beijos e carícias, um livrando o outro das roupas molhadas. Ikki mordiscava e sugava os lábios macios de Shaka enquanto o indiano percorria os dele com a língua urgente, ávida, desesperada.

- Ah, Ikki... que saudade de você... – gemeu o loiro o puxando pela cintura para o quarto e para que seus corpos ficassem cada vez mais próximos, se esfregando sensualmente na pele morena macia. Ikki gemeu só de imaginar em tomá-lo, estavam embriagados de desejo e famintos um pelo corpo do outro.

Shaka deitou-se na cama, e Ikki se ajoelhou entre suas pernas para puxar a calça do indiano. Perna por perna, ele livrou-o da roupa e se inclinou,começando a beijar-lhe os pés, onde sugou o dedo com luxúria, sem tirar os olhos dos azuis do loiro, e foi subindo boca e língua pela pele, ouvindo-o gemer e se apoiar nos cotovelos para olhar seu show particular. Shaka sorriu de felicidade, enquanto Ikki subia cada vez mais até seus rostos ficarem bem próximos, para logo depois, voltar a beijá-lo intensamente. O moreno já estava sem a camisa, e o loiro tateava seu corpo musculoso com as mãos, mas estava ávido para livrá-lo da incomoda calça jeans, já havia desabotoado, mas a peça justa não descia. Ikki riu das tentativas frustradas dele, se afastou e ele mesmo tratando de tirar a roupa, ficando apenas com a cueca boxer branca. Shaka escorregou a mão por seu tórax, até alcançar o volume que se escondia sob a única peça de roupa do moreno que gemeu, fechou os olhos e lambeu os lábios, se deliciando com o suave vai e vem dos dedos longos do indiano.

- Não tortura, Shaka, tira logo... – pediu, e o loiro passou os dedos pela borda da cueca, começando a descê-la, deixando o sexo túrgido do moreno livre para os toques de suas mãos. Shaka então o deitou na cama, Ikki não reclamou, sorriu quando o indiano forçou-o para que abrisse mais as pernas, e se deitou entre elas, voltando a provar seus lábios, escorregando por seu queixo, deixando um rastro quente de saliva até alcançar seus mamilos e mordê-los, causando dor e prazer. Ikki gemeu mais alto enquanto a língua hábil o provocava despudoradamente; e pensar que aquele pervertido ali já fora alguém cheio de pudores e bloqueios. Sentia-se feliz em ver Shaka tão solto, tão entregue e tão... Descarado!

O indiano ergueu a cabeça para mirar o rosto do leonino.

- Do que você está rindo? – perguntou curioso.

- De nada, amor, continua...

- Você me chamou de quê?

- Amor, o amor da minha vida, por que, não gostou?

Shaka não respondeu, seu rosto avermelhou ainda mais, agora não só por excitação, e voltou a beijar o peito do moreno, descendo por seu abdômen, até alcançar a virilha. Ikki arfou de ansiedade ao sentir o hálito quente do loiro tão perto da sua região mais sensível; Shaka ainda provocou, mordiscando a pele da virilha, descendo para dar um demorado chupão na parte interna de uma das coxas do moreno enquanto arranhava a outra.

Ikki deixou escapar um muxoxo como um menino decepcionado, mas depois riu, sabia como era seu loiro, não adiantava querer apressá-lo, se fizesse isso, Shaka faria questão de torturá-lo mais.

- Já disse o quanto suas pernas são maravilhosas? – perguntou o loiro – São firmes e macias ao mesmo tempo...

- Já... – riu o moreno – Mas para de conversar, faz outra coisa... – sorriu malicioso e gemeu alto quando o loiro mergulhou a cabeça entre suas pernas e começou a lamber muito devagar seu falo ereto; a língua tépida deslizando suavemente enquanto as mãos continuavam a acariciar suas coxas. Shaka saboreava devagar, enroscava a base do membro túrgido com a língua subindo e descendo em círculo, mas não abocanhava como Ikki queria, fazendo gemer com a doce agonizante tortura.

- Shaka... – gemeu mais alto, e o loiro sorriu perverso, gostando de ver no amante a mesma agonia que ele sempre gostou de lhe provocar. Lambeu a glande, enfiando a língua no buraquinho que já pingava de excitação, se deliciando ao sentir o moreno se contorcer e segurar seus cabelos com força.

- Puto... – gemeu Ikki – Não faz isso comigo... – suplicou e se apoiou nos cotovelos pra mirar o rosto safado do indiano. Shaka não resistiu à carinha de menino _pidão_ dele e se esqueceu até do desaforo, chupou forte, de uma única vez, fazendo o moreno voltar a cair no travesseiro e gemer alto. Começou a subir e descer, lábios e língua, ouvindo os gemidos cada vez mais desesperados do moreno. Ikki estava ensandecido, adorava aquela boquinha quente de Shaka, adorava tudo que ele fazia. Mas, para seu desespero, o loiro logo se afastou. O moreno soltou uma exclamação e abriu os olhos, encontrando o rosto malicioso e ruborizado do indiano. Sentiu um estremecimento quanto ele voltou a se deitar sobre si, arranhando seu tórax e apertando seus mamilos, antes de beijá-lo profundamente.

- Agora é minha vez, Ikki... – sussurrou contra seus lábios.

- O quê? – sussurrou o moreno o puxando mais pra si, enlouquecido de tanto tesão. Não queria conversar, queria tomá-lo logo, sentir seu corpo, sua pele.

- Eu quero o mesmo presente... – o loiro avermelhou mais ao pedir. Ikki se afastou com seu sorriso mais sacana e lambeu os lábios.

- Viciou em minha boca, não é?

- Cala a boca e faz logo... – ordenou o indiano, se afastando e ficando de pé. Ikki se sentou na cama e o puxou pra si pelas nádegas, começando a lamber, alternar com pequenos beijos antes de começar a chupar o pênis de Shaka que jogou os cabelos pra trás e gemeu alto. Sim, era verdade! Estava totalmente, perdidamente viciado nos lábios, nas mãos, no cheiro de Ikki. Que tudo fosse para o inferno, ficaria com ele não importava o que precisasse superar pra isso.

Shaka gemia e se atirava mais contra a boca do moreno, sentindo seus dedos afastando suas nádegas e procurando sua entrada. Gemeu mais alto quando um dos dedos dele o penetrou e resolveu que já era hora de parar, ou as coisas não terminariam da forma que queria.

- Chega, Ikki... – sussurrou empurrando o rosto do moreno para que se afastasse. Ikki caiu na cama e sorriu, estendendo os braços e chamando Shaka:

- Vem...

O loiro deitou-se sobre ele, lambeu seus lábios e olhou bem dentro dos seus olhos.

- Eu quero você...

- Eu já sou seu... – respondeu Ikki, deslizando as mãos pelas costas claras de Shaka.

- Não, eu quero ter você, quero possuí-lo...

Os olhos do mais jovem se arregalaram. Bem, ele nunca, mas nunca mesmo pensou em fazer aquilo...

- Eh... você quer dizer que...?

- Hum... hum... – Shaka balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e deixou escapar um sorriso. Ikki ruborizou mais.

- Sabe o que é, loiro, é que eu nunca... bem... Você quer mesmo?

Shaka se inclinou e o beijou com carinho.

- Não se preocupe, relaxe, você vai gostar, eu prometo... – sussurrou.

Ikki o mirou nos olhos mais uma vez, entre temeroso e curioso.

- Seja delicado comigo... – disse a frase clichê, divertido com a insólita situação. O indiano riu, mandou que ele calasse a boca e voltou a beijá-lo. Os corpos se esfregando, tocando fogo na pele; Shaka beijava e lambia o corpo do moreno, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos; Ikki o puxava com força pra si, querendo aumentar o contato; seu sexo já latejando de tão rígido.

- Shaka... eu não agüento mais... – pediu agoniado – Se você quer me comer, faz logo por favor... mas não me torture assim...

- Desbocado! Assim você estraga todo meu romantismo... – reclamou o loiro, e enfiou os dedos na boca de Ikki, que se prontificou a lambuzá-los bem com sua saliva; Shaka então ergueu-lhe a perna, para facilitar a penetração. Devagar, carinhosamente foi alargando, ouvindo os gemidos do mais jovem, até que achando-o preparado começou a penetrá-lo.

Ikki fez uma careta e estreitou os olhos...

- Ai! Isso dói pacas! – reclamou mordendo os lábios. Shaka se inclinou e beijou-lhe os lábios.

- Vai ficar bom... – murmurou entrando mais e ouvindo-o gemer mais alto. Começou a se movimentar devagar, levando o corpo do moreno junto consigo, foi aumentando a velocidade até ver os gemidos de dor serem superados pelos de prazer, ele também gemia alto, ter Ikki era maravilhoso. Sentia que a relação deles estava completa e nada a abalaria nunca mais. Eles se pertenciam. Com um gemido mais alto, entrou mais fundo no moreno e gozou, se deixando cair em seu peito, totalmente exausto e ofegante.

Demorou alguns segundos até ouvir a voz calma e carinhosa do amante.

- Hum... ei, loiro? – Ikki chamou acariciando seus cabelos – Acha que acabou?

Shaka ergueu os olhos pra ele.

- Quê? – perguntou rolando para o lado, livrando-o do seu peso, mas Ikki o puxou de volta pelos braços, fazendo-o ficar sobre si.

- Acha que é só você quem vai se divertir?

- Não foi divertido pra você? – perguntou se fazendo de inocente.

- Foi sim, claro, mas... nem tanto... ainda quero mais... – disse apontando para a própria ereção. Shaka ficou sem jeito, seu orgasmo foi tão intenso que ele não percebera que o amante não estava satisfeito.

- Hum... – ponderou o indiano – E o que quer que eu faça?

O moreno sorriu sádico puxando o amante que caiu de costa na cama.

- Eu quero te fuder bem forte e bem gostoso... – sussurrou enquanto lambia a orelha do loiro que se arrepiou por completo.

Shaka não respondeu, envolveu a cintura do amante com as pernas e arqueou o corpo, condescendente. Ikki gemeu por antecipação, se libertando do loiro e o virando na cama enquanto Shaka empinava os quadris pra receber a língua do moreno que o preparava para a penetração. Ikki entrou com força arrancando um grito extasiado do loiro que afundou o rosto no travesseiro enquanto recebia as estocadas vigorosas do amante. Shaka arfava, o corpo de ambos pingava de suor na cavalgada intensa. O loiro soltou um gemido longo quando o moreno segurou seu pênis o masturbando na mesma intensidade até que ambos gozaram, caindo exaustos, totalmente suados, ofegantes e satisfeitos, na cama.

- Ah, loiro... – ofegou Ikki – Você é muito gostoso, eu quase havia esquecido...

Shaka sorriu começando a ficar sonolento...

- Tão rápido?

- Hum... você sabe que estou brincando... – disse Ikki rolando para o lado e saindo do corpo dele – Eu nunca esqueceria esse sua boca gostosa, e essa sua carinha de anjo safado, de putinho disfarçado de santo...

Shaka escorregou na cama para se aninhar nos braços do moreno. bocejando preguiçosamente.

- Recuso-me a brigar com você agora... – ronronou o loiro fechando os olhos preguiçosamente.

- Eu não quero brigar com você nunca mais, loiro, eu te amo...

O escritor sorriu e logo adormeceu. Ikki ficou um tempo mirando o rosto plácido e feliz do indiano e logo era ele a estar dormindo.

Acordou horas depois, já estava escuro e ouvia batidas incessantes na porta.

- Merda! Deve ser o esquadrão lunático! – resmungou vestindo a cueca boxer. Shaka se moveu na cama e abriu os olhos, preguiçosamente.

- Hum... quem será? – perguntou também procurando o que vestir. Acabou por abrir a mala que já estava feita e tirar uma calça de pijama branca de cordão, a vestindo.

- Deve ser o Milo. – comentou o indiano, seguindo o amante que já se precipitava a abrir a porta.

- Eles sempre aparecem nas piores horas! – reclamou o moreno e abriu a porta se surpreendendo a encontrar rostos desconhecidos.

- É ele! – gritou um homem que estava a trás de dois policiais.

Os homens da lei rapidamente imobilizaram o moreno sob o olhar estarrecido de Shaka.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou o escritor.

- Vocês estão presos por furto! – disse o policial avançando em direção ao loiro e o algemando também.

- Eu? – exclamou Shaka sem nada entender.

- O senhor também foi visto no veículo furtado! Tem o direito de permanecer calado...

Ikki olhou o rosto pálido do indiano.

- Amor, sabe aquela moto que viemos? Bem, não era minha...

- Ah, Ikki, eu vou te matar! – grunhiu Shaka enquanto ambos eram arrastados pelos policiais em direção a uma delegacia de Tóquio.

-OOO-

Duas horas foi o tempo que Shaka e Ikki permaneceram presos, antes dos amigos do loiro e os amigos do moreno pagarem a fiança. Milo ainda conseguiu, utilizando sua abençoada lábia, para que o motoqueiro retirasse a queixa de furto e explicasse que tudo não passou de um incidente. Claro que isso levou alguns ienes da conta bancária do agente literário.

Foram liberados pela polícia, mas o indiano estava muito irritado.

- Que vexame! Amanhã serei notícia de revistas de fofoca e por sua causa, Ikki Amamiya! – grunhia Shaka se ajeitando no casaco que lhe foi entregue junto com as roupas de Ikki, já que o mais jovem estava apenas de cueca quando foi prezo, e ele usava uma calça de pijama – Isso é coisa que se faça? Como você pode roubar uma moto?

- Se não a roubasse não teria como encontrar você, e você estaria na cama com o tal Saga, nesse momento! – irritou-se o moreno.

O loiro o encarou pasmado.

- Não acredito que você disse isso! – exasperou-se – Escute, seu moleque, se eu quisesse...

- Hum... hum...

Ouviram um pigarro e ambos se voltaram para a entrada da delegacia onde, de braços cruzados, os seus salvadores os esperavam. Estavam presentes: Milo, Camus, Aiolia, Mu, Saga, Saori, Seiya e Shun.

Tanto Ikki quanto Shaka coraram sem jeito e se adiantaram a eles.

- Ah, olá! – começou o loiro – Obrigado por me ajudar, Milo...

O loiro grego bufou e elevou os olhos aos céus.

- Shaka, se todos meus escritores me dessem o trabalho que você me dá, acho que já teria surtado!

- Não reclamem, a culpa de tudo isso é de vocês! – vociferou o loiro, mirando os amigos que sorriram. Shaka voltou-se para Ikki que abraçava Shun carinhosamente e agradecia a Saori. Acabou sorrindo também, voltando a mirar os amigos que devolveram o sorriso.

- O que dizia mesmo, loiro? – indagou Mu se fazendo de desentendido.

- Que a culpa de tudo isso é de vocês... – respondeu e riu – Obrigado!

Aiolia se aproximou do amigo e examinou-lhe o rosto ainda um pouco roxo, depois mirou Ikki que, envergonhado, não conseguiu sustentar o olhar do amigo de Shaka, baixou a cabeça.

- Escuta, moleque... – o grego começaria a dizer, mas Shaka o silenciou com o olhar.

- Eu sei me cuidar, Aiolia... – sussurrou – Por favor, sem escândalos aqui! Já basta esse!

- Mas, Shaka, ele... ele bateu em você...

- Ah, e eu sou bem grandinho pra revidar se eu quisesse, agora para! – pediu o indiano

- Mas, você é pacifista e... – Aiolia bufou – Não deixe nunca mais que ele toque em você ou...

- Eu nunca mais farei isso, Aiolia. – Ikki ergueu a cabeça e se aproximou dos dois – Eu prometo.

- Claro que não fará, e se fizer, sei muito bem como revidar, yoga não só fortalece a mente como também o corpo, sabia? – ameaçou o loiro, e tanto Ikki quanto Aiolia arregalaram os olhos, surpresos.

- Como disse... – continuou Shaka – Não preciso de heróis, sou um adulto e sei me cuidar. – virou-se e olhou todos os amigos – Isso está claro, não é?

- Claro como água! – sorriu Saga e tocou o ombro do loiro – E agora, temos certeza que você não precisa mais de nenhuma proteção. Seja feliz, loiro...

Shaka sorriu e abraçou o grego.

- Ah, Saga, você é muito especial...

- Você também, Shaka...

- Hum...Hum... – Ikki pigarreou incomodado – Vai demorar muito com essa confraternização fora de hora ou podemos ir, Shaka?

O indiano se afastou do amigo, e Ikki tratou de puxá-lo pelo braço.

- Ah, Ikki, você é tão imaturo, às vezes... – reclamou Shaka.

- Eu não gosto desse Saga! – reclamou o moreno, enquanto arrastava o loiro porta a fora.

- Ele é meu amigo!

- Mas eu continuo sem gostar dele, e que história é essa de loiro? Só eu posso chamá-lo de loiro, entendeu bem?

- Não sei como consigo suportá-lo...

- Porque me ama, seu loiro arrogante!

- Ah, por Buda, eu mereço!

Os demais deixaram a delegacia também, observando divertido aquela discussão e tendo a certeza de que aqueles dois seguiriam daquela forma por muito tempo.

-OOO-

A semana passou rápido. Numa terça-feira, Ikki e Sayaka compareceram a presença do juiz para oficializar a adoção de Shun. Sim, Ikki agora além de irmão era pai do mais jovem dos Amamiyas. Sayaka, com o dinheiro dado por Shaka, resolveu deixar Tóquio, alegando que faria algumas viagens. O escritor se sentiu aliviado, pois mesmo que a _bruxa_ não tivesse mais como chantagear o sobrinho, não seria agradável tê-la por perto.

Ikki e Shun se mudaram em definitivo para o apartamento do escritor que decidiu que continuaria morando no Japão até o final do ano, quando o mais jovem dos Amamiya terminaria o ano letivo, e depois morariam na Grécia. Foi uma escolha do loiro que Ikki aprovou.

Dias depois, o moreno deixou a agência, para tristeza de Tony que lucrava muito com o jovem. Ikki preferia não mais misturar negócios com prazer; como ele mesmo dizia, arranjaria um estágio, um emprego descente e voltaria ao curso de psicologia que faltava alguns semestres para concluir.

Era uma tarde de sábado e Ikki estava estudando em seu notebook, Shun estava em seu quarto assistindo TV, e Shaka resolvia alguns problemas relacionando a editora, pelo telefone, com Milo, que assim como os demais, voltara para Atenas.

- _Best-seller_? – Shaka riu blasé – Nossa! Como as pessoas são fúteis! Esquece-te que escrevi esse livro em uma semana? Não deveria ser um _Best-seller_!

- _Shaka, além de Best-seller, o livro teve ótimas críticas, o The New York Times o classificou como uma viagem emocional sem paradigmas, agora quer parar com essa irritante modéstia, senhorita Parthenos!_

- Não me lembre desse nome! Esse foi o último livro dessa escritora! – disse e mirou o moreno que usava óculos de graus e parecia bastante concentrado no que via no notebook.

_- Enlouqueceu? A editora nunca quis tanto renovar seu contrato! –_ volveu Milo.

- Ah, meu amigo, eu não tenho mais necessidades de extravasar meu romantismo frustrado, agora posso fazer isso de outras maneiras...

Os olhos do moreno se voltaram para ele; Ikki tirou os óculos e sorriu, fechou o notebook e caminhou até o loiro, que acompanhou o seu andar com olhos desejosos. O moreno usava apenas um short preto e curto...

Puxou o indiano pra si, beijando seu pescoço.

_- Shaka, isso é um suicídio literário! Shaka! –_ Milo gritava do outro lado da linha.

O moreno tirou o telefone das mãos do loiro.

- Oi, Milo... – disse – Tchau, Milo... – desligou o telefone e jogou-o sobre o sofá, afundando a mão nos cabelos do escritor enquanto a outra o segurava pela cintura.

- Ikki, entende por que meus amigos não gostam de você? – reclamou o indiano, sem conseguir esconder o divertimento.

- Fodam-se...

- Boca suja! É isso que quer ensinar ao Shun? – continuou Shaka tentando fugir dos lábios do amado – Em falar no Shun, lembre-se que ele está no quarto e... hum...hum...

Rendeu-se, saboreando o beijo possessivo do mais jovem, Ikki o empurrou de costas para o quarto e mais uma vez se amaram, mas, claro! Tratando de manter a porta trancada, afinal, havia um pré-adolescente muito espertinho por perto...

O moreno beijou o ombro do loiro e suspirou, Shaka o encarou nos olhos e sorriu.

- Não sentirá mesmo falta da sua antiga profissão? – provocou.

- Não, isso foi uma escolha minha que nada teve a ver com você. Aquilo era mais um passa tempo até que concluísse o curso e pagava as contas. Além do mais, tenho um loiro muito fogoso em casa, agora... – respondeu o mais jovem,rolando sobre ele e prendendo-lhe os braços – Não tenho tanto fôlego para dar conta dele e dos demais.

- Ikki!

- Ah, é verdade, loiro, você drena toda minha energia, já nem consigo estudar direito...

- Hum... Caso queira, posso deixá-lo em paz...

- Não, não quero. – o moreno afagou-lhe o rosto – Nunca fui tão feliz em toda minha vida...

- Nem eu... – sussurrou Shaka e o beijou.

- Hum... você merece os méritos de transformar um michê, como você tanto gostava de me chamar, em um homem honesto...

Shaka riu alto.

- Homem honesto! Parece que vejo o meu pai falando! Que antiquado, Ikki!

O moreno riu também.

- Mas é verdade, a partir de agora, sou um homem de um... homem só!

- Certo, senhor homem honesto...

Ikki afagou os cabelos macios de Shaka que fechou os olhos, aninhado em seus braços.

- Hum... Shaka, você não me mostrou o tal livro que o Milo tanto falou...

O loiro arregalou os olhos.

- Hã... Livro, que livro? – desconversou.

- O tal livro que... – Ikki se interrompeu e empertigou-se na cama, para mirar o loiro que rolou para o lado – Onde está o livro, Shaka?

- Ah, o romance? – perguntou o indiano vestindo um roupão – Está na cômoda, eu... eu vou tomar um banho...

Ikki viu o loiro deixar o quarto _à francesa_. Curioso, escorregou na cama e abriu a gaveta da cômoda, pegando o livro que ainda estava embalado e abrindo rapidamente numa página qualquer.

À medida que lia seus olhos se arregalavam.

"_Jude não sabia o que fazer quando as amigas colocaram aquele garoto de programa, jovem e prepotente, em sua vida, mas agora, conhecendo-o mais profundamente, sabia que precisava ajudá-lo. Ikki era um rapaz inseguro, traumatizado por uma infância sem pai e pelo alcoolismo da mãe. Na escola, era discriminando pelos colegas, rejeitado. Por isso, na vida adulta, como válvula de escarpe, utilizava o deboche e o emprego nada convencional para fugir dos seus fantasmas..."_

O moreno parou de ler; Esse sou eu? – se perguntou e abriu outra página.

"_Ele era debochado e possuía um olhar obsceno. Jude teve a certeza que Ikki era encrenca assim que o viu. O moreno transpirava sensualidade e agressividade, mas pelas poucas palavras que ela trocara com o garoto de programa, percebeu que ele não era o que se poderia chamar de um homem maduro, nem tão pouco refinado; era grosseiro, infantil e seu QI não deveria ultrapassar os oitenta pontos..."_

Ikki bufou como um touro selvagem, ergueu-se da cama, abandonando o livro.

- Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaka!

- É uma ficção! – gritou o loiro do banheiro.

Ikki seguiu atrás dele, mostraria aquele indiano arrogante quem era infantil e burro, Ah mostraria!

Entrou no banheiro e encontrou-o completamente nu e molhado, encostado nos azulejos do box.

- É uma ficção... – repetiu Shaka divertido e passou a língua nos lábios de forma obscenamente sensual – Você só...contribuiu com uma dose mínima de inspiração...

- Ok, loiro... – disse – Então farei questão de inspirá-lo cada vez mais, a partir de hoje...

O moreno entrou no boxe e tomou o amante nos braços. Bem, depois brigaria com ele, lhe diria uma _dose cavalar_ de impropérios, mas naquele momento queria puni-lo de outra forma.

No quarto, sobre a cama, o vento brincou com as páginas do livro o fechando, deixando à mostra a capa preta da edição de luxo onde se lia:

**Amante Profissional por Agnes Parthenos**

**Fim**

**Notas finais: Acabou! Mas prometo um epílogo antes de fechar a fic.**

**Obrigada a todo o carinho deixado em forma de review:**

**Ai Linna-chan, **Amamiya f, Julyana Apony, Virgo Nyah, Maga do 4, Kate Chan, K. Langley, Dani, James Hiwatari, Kojican (muitas saudades); Medeia, Nannao, Amaterasu Sonne, MCristal Black, Cristiane, sophie clarkson, Maxy D., Neka, Neko-sama, Naluza, rogerklow, Leko, Shermie, Danieru, Susulove, Jake Baa chan, Keronekoi, Lilliuapolonio; Arcueid; kahzinha; Shunzinhaah2; Vagabond; Amy89, Gabby_nanashi, Nisa de Touro; Mefram_Maru; Juliabelas; Myu; lalay, Reiko, Tom, Pandora Hiei; Izabel; sales; Maya Amamiya; Belle_princesse; Natz_Cullen; Kao-san; saorikido.

E todos, absolutamente todos, que tiveram a paciência e o interesse de acompanhar essa história escrita com certa dose de loucura e muito carinho. Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos e até o epílogo!

Sion Neblina

[


	14. Vida de casado Epílogo

_**Vida de casado**_

_**Nota: Mais uma Side Story que um epílogo. Boa leitura.**_

Alguns meses se passaram após a mudança dos Amamiyas para sua casa. Shaka participou de algumas coletivas a respeito do seu livro e finalizou sua estadia profissional no Japão. Mesmo assim, não se livrara dos _paparazzis_ que estavam sempre dispostos a fotografá-lo a todo lugar que ia. Esperava que, com o tempo, a novidade que era sua presença em Tóquio deixasse de interessá-los e pudesse sim, levar uma vida tranqüila.

Ikki voltou à faculdade e finalizaria o semestre até o final do ano. Que não estava muito longe. Shun continuava no mesmo colégio, só que não mais como interno. Sua rotina também mudou, mesmo porque, era impossível ter paz para escrever com Ikki e Shun brigando o tempo todo. Sim, o mais novo passa tempo dos irmãos era brigar sem parar, e o loiro já se perguntava o porquê daquilo antes todos pareciam felizes?

- Shun, eu já disse que você não vai! – berrava Ikki a plenos pulmões – Não deixarei você solto por aí, nem em sonho!

- Por quê? Todos meus colegas vão! – berrava o mais jovem – Eu vou sim, você não manda em mim!

- Mando sim, sou seu tutor legal agora, esqueceu?

- Eu preferia a Saiyaka, você não me deixa fazer nada!

- Como tem coragem de me dizer isso, Shun?

- Eu odeio viver aqui com você, eu preferia o colégio!

Shaka observava a discussão, sentado calmamente no sofá, tentando ler o jornal. Shun, depois de dizer os desaforos, correu para o quarto e se trancou. Ikki bufou, empertigou-se e resolveu seguir para a faculdade onde teria uma prova.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com ele. – resmungou o leonino. Shaka sorriu, abandonou o jornal e se aproximou do moreno.

- Adolescência. É complicado.

- Mas o Shun era tão doce, nunca pensei que ele seria um adolescente difícil.

- Vai passar. – o loiro beijou carinhosamente o amado. Ikki se despediu dele e seguiu para a faculdade.

Andava pelo corredor entretido nos próprios pensamentos, mas especificamente no comportamento de Shun, quando alguém o puxou pelo ombro.

- Ikki, pensei que não terminaria o curso!

- Ah, oi, Shiryu, como vai? – cumprimentou o amigo – Eu tranquei por um tempo, mas preciso terminar esse semestre antes de pedir transferência, vou morar na Europa, e...

- Você, na Europa? – estranhou o rapaz chinês – Desde quando e por quê? Não me diga que você e a Esmeralda voltaram?

- Não, na verdade... – o mais velho coçou a cabeça – É uma longa história...

- Que tal tomarmos um café depois da prova? Aí você me conta toda essa longa história.

- Ok...

Então, depois da prova, Ikki e Shiryu seguiram para a lanchonete da faculdade. O moreno explicou para o amigo os motivos que o levava a Europa. Shiryu já sabia da sua profissão e não pareceu surpreso por seu envolvimento com Shaka, mesmo estranhando que o _machão_ Ikki Amamiya estivesse apaixonado por outro homem a ponto de segui-lo até a Grécia.

- Nunca pensei que você quisesse morar fora do país. – comentou – Esse escritor deve ser mesmo persuasivo.

- Ele não me persuadiu, ele sugeriu e eu concordei. – explicou o leonino contrafeito.

- É estranho, Ikki, - continuou Shiryu – Você parece feliz. Parece mais feliz do que nunca, mas não parece satisfeito com essa viagem.

- Eu nunca pensei em sair de Tóquio, e tem o Shun...

- O que tem o Shun?

- Ele está revoltado, não quer ir embora, eu compreendo, todos os seus amigos estão aqui e... é uma fase difícil para se fazer novos amigos, pior ainda sendo um garoto tão tímido como ele é...

- Já conversou isso com o Shaka?

- Não... – Ikki ajeitou a gola da camisa, desconfortável em abrir sua vida daquela forma, mas Shiryu sempre tivera esse poder sobre ele, talvez, por sua discrição, o chinês fosse a única pessoa em quem confiasse a ponto de demonstrar seus sentimentos.

- E por que não? Pelo que me falou dele, parece ser uma pessoa bem compreensiva.

- Esse é o problema. O Shaka é compreensivo demais, se eu falar sobre isso com ele, ele vai ficar no Japão somente por nós, e não quero isso; não quero ser um peso para ele, já basta que... que sou mais novo, pobre... eu não...

- Está a altura dele, é isso que acha? – Shiryu interrompeu, e Ikki suspirou resignado.

- É exatamente isso, não quero que eu e meu irmão sejamos fardos para ele.

- Você sempre foi muito orgulhoso.

- Não é orgulho!

- Claro que é, então por que não conversa com o Shaka sobre isso?

- Não quero preocupá-lo; ele ama a Grécia, e não seria justo pedir que fique aqui por minha causa, e eu também não quero ficar sem ele, então...

- Mas e o Shun?

- Tenho que resolver isso com ele, mas deixarei o Shaka fora disso.

- Será que ele gostaria de ficar fora disso, Ikki?

O moreno não respondeu, terminou de beber o suco que tomava e depois voltou para a aula, teria um dia cheio.

-OOO-

Shaka pegou a correspondência na portaria do prédio e começou a abri-la enquanto caminhava de volta ao apartamento.

- Nossa, quanta bobagem! – reclamou enquanto abria os envelopes; até que parou, sem jeito, ao perceber que havia aberto uma carta endereçada a Ikki. Corou, mas não pode evitar ler.

"_Senhor Amamiya,_

"_O Hospital Matsuzawa informa que o senhor passou na seleção de estágio, favor comparecer até o dia..."_

Parou a leitura, intrigado, e depois bateu na porta do "quarto improvisado" de Shun, já que o local em que montaram o quarto do adolescente, na verdade era um quarto de empregados acoplado a cozinha. O apartamento só possuía um quarto.

- Não enche!

- Shun, sou eu.

O garoto abriu a porta, Shaka mirou, condoído, o rosto marcado por lágrimas do mais jovem.

- Shun, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou – Nas últimas semanas, você e o Ikki só fazem brigar.

- O Ikki é um bobo! – murmurou o menino, corando, envergonhado – Me desculpe, Shaka, eu não quero causar problemas pra você...

- Você não me causa problemas, Shun, e gostaria de ajudá-los a resolver isso. Seja o que for.

O garoto se sentou na cama, Shaka se sentou ao seu lado.

- O Ikki diz que não é justo, e eu concordo com ele, mas... é minha vida também!

- O que o Ikki diz que não é justo, Shun?

- Obrigá-lo a ficar aqui no Japão.

Shaka mirou o mais jovem dos Amamiyas, boquiaberto.

- Mas... pensei que ele quisesse morar na Grécia...

- Ele quer morar com você, não importa aonde. – tornou Shun – Shaka, eu também quero morar com você, eu gosto de você. Mas... gosto do Japão...

- Então é por isso que vocês brigavam tanto?

- Sim, eu... queria falar com você se a gente não podia morar aqui, mas o Ikki não deixou. – bufou o pré-adolescente.

- Desculpe, Shun, eu... eu vou conversar com o Ikki assim que ele chegar, certo?

- Você não tá zangado?

- Não. – Shaka sorriu – Só não quero vê-los brigando mais.

Shun abriu um largo sorriso e se atirou nos braços do loiro o abraçando. Shaka aturdido riu e abraçou o menino também.

- Amo você, Shaka...

- Eh... eu também... – disse o indiano sem jeito.

Shun se afastou e olhou nos olhos azuis do loiro.

- Eu posso te contar um segredo?

- Claro que pode...

O menino então se inclinou e sussurrou algo no ouvido do mais velho que arregalou os olhos.

-OOO-

Quando Ikki chegou ao apartamento, encontrou o loiro no quarto, sentado na cama, digitando algo no notebook e usando os enormes óculos que o moreno detestava. Aproximou-se dele e beijou-lhe o pescoço, massageando os ombros largos e brancos, já que o indiano estava de short e sem camisa.

- O que está escrevendo?

- Meu novo livro...

- Você me usou como inspiração também?

- É um livro do Shaka Phalke e não _Os contos proibidos do Marquês de Sade_. – riu o indiano – Como foi seu dia?

- Bem, fiz uma prova péssima, mas tudo bem. – Ikki coçou a cabeça – Eu tenho algo a falar...

Shaka parou de digitar, fechou o notebook e encarou o moreno.

- O Tony me arranjou um trabalho...

- Um trabalho de...?

- Calma, loiro, é só um _streap_, o combinado é só isso, tirar a roupa, receber a grana e sair. – explicou Ikki, vendo a ruga que se formou na testa do loiro, mostrando que ele não estava muito feliz com a ideia – Juro que não deixarei ninguém tocar em meu corpinho – Ikki piscou de forma sedutora – Ele é só seu agora...

- Ikki, isso não é...

- Shaka, eu estou duro no mal sentido da palavra. Tenho várias contas pra pagar e preciso de grana. Sinto muito, mas ainda não encontrei aquele emprego decente que prometi, então, quer parar de ser ciumento e deixar que me vire?

- Eu poderia lhe emprestar o dinheiro... – sugeriu o loiro ressabiado.

- Nem pense, já disse que não quero seu dinheiro, eu já devo demais por tudo que fez pelo Shun. – volveu o moreno sério, enlaçou a cintura do loiro, o puxando pra si – É só uma noite...

- Ikki, e aquele dinheiro que você recebeu do Mu e do Aiolia pra ficar um mês comigo?

- Já gastei. – respondeu de imediato.

- Está mentido. – disse Shaka.

- Não peguei o dinheiro...

- O quê? – Shaka o mirou indignado. Ikki além de orgulhoso era burro!

- Ah, loiro, nossa relação mudou, não queria aquele dinheiro entre nós!

- Ikki, o dinheiro é seu, você trabalhou por ele! – protestou Shaka – Detesto esse seu orgulho burro!

O moreno afundou o rosto em seu pescoço o beijando.

- Foi mais prazer que negócios...

- Ikki...

- Sem mais, loiro, eu não quero esse dinheiro e ponto final.

Shaka resignou-se.

- Ikki, eu... – respirou fundo – Eu abri uma correspondência sua, foi sem querer, mas vi que se candidatou a um estágio.

O moreno franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Isso foi antes...

- Então era o que você queria?

O moreno o derrubou no colo e começou a beijar o pescoço do loiro.

- Vamos esquecer isso, certo? Você não quer voltar pra Grécia? Não é lá que estão todos seus amigos?

- Espere, Ikki... – Shaka o afastou e encarou os olhos turquesa do amante – Não quero que se sacrifique, você gosta daqui, o Shun gosta daqui, podemos ficar...

- Eu não quero mais nenhum sacrifício seu, Shaka, será que não entende? – irritou-se o leonino – Estou sempre em dívida com você, isso tem que ter um fim...

- Ikki, eu quero ficar. – sorriu o loiro – Não estou falando isso para agradá-lo, pra mim não faz diferença aqui ou a Europa, meu trabalho me dá essa vantagem, já o seu, não, e esse estágio seria muito bom pra você...

- Loiro...

- Puxa, como você é teimoso! – irritou-se Shaka - E além do mais tem o Shun! Ele não quer sair do Japão.

Ikki bufou e cruzou os braços enquanto Shaka se sentava novamente, realinhando os cabelos.

- Juro que não é nenhum sacrifício. – disse e afagou o rosto emburrado do mais jovem – Ficarei feliz em qualquer lugar, portanto que seja com você...

O moreno o puxou pra si, o abraçando com força.

- Você podia ser menos perfeito... – murmurou mordiscando-lhe a orelha – Assim teria mais argumentos para discutir com você...

Shaka gemeu, inclinando a cabeça, dando maior acesso aos lábios de Ikki.

- Nunca terá... – sorriu – Então estamos resolvidos?

- Certo, certo! – disse Ikki lambendo-lhe o pescoço – Você venceu dessa vez...

Shaka sorriu e suspirou de prazer, com a carícia do moreno, se lembrando que tinha algo, talvez, muito mais importante para conversar com o amado.

- Ah, amor... eu tenho outra coisa pra te dizer... – gemeu o loiro, porque o mais jovem já enfiava as mãos dentro do short branco que ele vestia.

- Fala depois... – tornou Ikki, tomando os lábios do escritor num beijo sensual e o deitando na cama.

- É importante... – murmurou Shaka, tentando achar autocontrole para não se entregar ao desejo.

- Depois, depois... – sussurrou Ikki, descendo os lábios pelo corpo alvo do amante, sentindo o corpo vibrar de excitação. Era incrível como seu desejo por ele não tinha fim.

- É sobre o Shun...

- O que tem ele?

Shaka gemeu, quando o amante mordiscou-lhe um dos mamilos.

- O Shun tem um... namoradinho...

As carícias cessaram instantaneamente. Ikki ergueu o rosto para mirar o amante, sua expressão de estarrecimento logo foi substituída por uma de fúria.

- Quê? – gritou.

- Calma, Ikki, ele me contou como segredo, mas eu acho que você precisava saber...

- Eu vou matar esse moleque... SHUNNNNNNNNNN!

-OOO-

Depois de acalmar seu _furacão japonês_ e impedi-lo de falar daquela forma com o irmão, e isso exigiu do escritor todo seu poder de sedução e vitalidade física, se é que vocês me entendem; agora eles estavam no quarto. Shaka sentado na cama e Ikki andando de um lado para o outro como um touro bravo.

- Como, me diga como! – resmungava o moreno – Um moleque de doze anos, pode saber o que quer? Pode saber que, no caso, gosta de homens?

- Ah, eu acho que soube disso bem novinho também... – disse Shaka – Mas sim, era pouco mais velho que o Shun, devia ter uns quinze, mas hoje eles estão tão precoces que...

- Shaka... – Ikki o interrompeu,

- Hum? – o loiro o encarou.

- Cala a boca! – rosnou o moreno.

O indiano cruzou os braços e colocou os óculos.

- A solução de tudo está bem clara, Ikki Amamiya, ficamos no Japão, e você aceita o namoradinho do Shun, o que deixará seu irmão incrivelmente feliz, aceita o estágio no hospital, e pronto! Tudo em perfeita ordem!

- Pra você é tudo muito fácil, não é? – irritou-se o moreno – Você já pensou numa coisinha inocente como o Shun nas mãos de um... de um...

- Um garotinho de treze anos igual a ele? – provocou Shaka e riu – Deve ser no máximo... algo bonitinho!

- Shaka!

- Ah, Ikki, por Buda, quer parar com esse dramalhão de mãe italiana? Deixe o garoto em paz. Qual o problema por ele gostar de homens, você não gosta também?

- Não, senhor Shaka, eu gosto de você, e só de você...

- E eu o que sou? Um alienígena?

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer! – berrou o mais novo – Não posso admitir meu irmão andando com qualquer um por aí, loiro, por que você só há um, entendeu?

- Ah, devo compreender isso como um elogio? – ironizou Shaka – Ikki, quer parar de bancar o machão e pensar um pouco no Shun?

Ikki se sentou ao lado do loiro e suspirou.

- O problema não é esse. – disse – É que o Shun... ele só tem doze anos!

- E ele me prometeu que não fará sexo antes dos quinze. – Shaka deu de ombro.

- Quinze? Quinze? E você achou isso à coisa mais normal do mundo, não foi? – irritou-se o moreno – Quem era você, Shaka Phalke, cheio de pudores, agora um... um pervertido, aliciador de menores!

- Ah, eu mereço! – riu Shaka se jogando na cama – O que quer que eu faça?

- Convença o Shun que não é hora para namoros!

- Você prefere que ele namore escondido?

- Não. – Ikki se jogou na cama também e suspirou – Você tem razão. É melhor manter o inimigo bem próximo de nós.

- Ai, por Buda! Ikki! – Shaka rolou sobre o moreno, rindo – Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso!

O mais jovem riu, se convencendo em fim que não havia o que ser feito naquele momento, a não ser relaxar e gozar. Puxou o indiano pra si, o enchendo de beijos.

-OOO-

Quando a noite caiu, Ikki resolveu conversar com o irmão. Shun estava no quarto, de frente ao computador quando o mais velho entrou.

- Shun, podemos conversar?

- O quê, _nii-chan_? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos do monitor.

- O Shaka decidiu ficar no Japão...

- Eu já sei. – o menino se virou sorrindo – Estou feliz!

- Sim, eu também, mas não é bem sobre isso que quero falar com você, que porra de história é essa... – Ikki respirou fundo para recuperar a calma – Que história é essa de namorado?

- Ah, ele ainda não é meu namorado, assim... – Shun tentava achar a melhor forma de explicar – Tecnicamente, somos amigos que pretendem se tornar amantes quando mais velhos...

O moreno ficou, por alguns segundos, boquiaberto e sem reação com a declaração do seu _irmãozinho_.

- Quê? – perguntou atabalhoado.

- Eu já havia dito isso a você, Ikki, não se preocupe, eu sei que sou muito novo pra _transar_. – Shun falava de maneira séria e racional, e o mais velho quase podia ver uma _mini-cópia_ de Shaka a sua frente.

- Shun...

- _Nii-chan_, por favor, eu prometo que não farei nada de errado, só não queria ter que deixá-lo. Eu o amo de verdade, mas sei esperar.

- Sabe esperar?

- Claro que sim. – sorriu Shun – Prometo que não tem com o que se preocupar.

- C... Certo, Shun... – o Amamiya mais velho saiu do quarto sem mais nenhum argumento para discutir com o mais novo.

Assim que Ikki fechou a porta, Shun voltou para o monitor e digitou pelo MSN:

"_Parece que tudo deu certo..."_

"_Você fez igualzinho como mandei, não foi?"_

"_Sim, ele ficou sem palavras..."_

"_Ótimo! Ele está vindo, vou sair!"_

Shaka fechou o notebook assim que o moreno entrou no quarto. Sorriu da forma mais dissimulada possível.

- E então? – mirou a expressão desolada de Ikki se controlando para não rir.

- Aquele que estava lá não era meu irmão, era um alienígena! – disse o moreno se sentando na cama.

Shaka se posicionou atrás dele, massageando seus ombros.

- Seu irmãozinho está crescendo, que seja dessa forma, sem segredos entre vocês.

- Você tem razão. – riu Ikki – Chega ser cômico, como você sempre tem razão, seu loiro metido!

Ele puxou Shaka para seus braços o beijando.

E assim, Ikki conseguiu um estágio, leia-se "_emprego decente_", Shun continuou com seu namoradinho e Shaka teve paz para voltar a escrever. Bem, em parte, porque cedo ou tarde, teria que acontecer, e numa tarde de sábado, o pretenso namorado do Amamiya mais novo resolveu convidá-lo para ir ao cinema.

-OOO-

Quando a campainha da casa tocou – Sim, eles se mudaram do apartamento de um único quarto, para uma casa maior – houve uma pequena briga entre Ikki e Shaka pra ver quem abriria a porta; o virginiano ganhou em fim, recepcionando o garotinho loiro de olhos azuis e aparelho nos dentes.

- Oi, o Shun tá aí? – perguntou o menino – Ficamos de ir ao cinema.

Ikki já olhava o garoto por cima do ombro do indiano. Percebia que ele era pouco mais forte e mais alto que o irmão; aquilo lhe levou maus pensamentos.

- Você é o Hyoga, não é?

- Sim, sou. E você deve ser o Shaka, ele me falou de você. Muito prazer. – disse o simpático adolescente.

Shaka sorriu.

- Entre, Hyoga, o Shun já está vindo. – o escritor deu passagem para o garoto e encarou Ikki que continuava de braços cruzado e cara enfezada – Esse é o irmão do Shun, o Ikki...

- Olá, Ikki...

- Já nos conhecemos, não é mesmo? – disse o moreno com cara de poucos amigos.

- Sim, do colégio. – falou Hyoga não parecendo intimidado por aquele homem que tinha o dobro do seu tamanho. Sentou-se no sofá aceitando o convite do indiano – Eu já li todos os seus livros, Shaka, realmente estava louco para conhecê-lo.

- Obrigado. – disse o escritor surpreso – Não pensei que pessoas da sua idade lessem auto-ajuda.

- Adoro ler, leio tudo que cai em minhas mãos. E seus livros são maravilhosos!

Ikki observava encostado na parede à surreal conversa entre os dois loiros, ficando cada vez mais irritado.

"_O que esse moleque quer? Seduziu meu irmão e agora está tentando fazer o mesmo com o meu namorado?"_ Pensava grunhindo de raiva, percebendo o olhar interessado do menino nas palavras de Shaka.

Shun chegou à sala em fim, lindamente vestido como um adolescente; camisa de banda de rock, jeans e tênis _all star_. Hyoga se ergueu e segurou o braço do mais jovem.

- Vamos, se não, perderemos a sessão! – pediu Shun, dando um beijo no rosto de Shaka.

- Sim, divirtam-se! – disse o indiano. Hyoga lhe lançou um olhar que Ikki, psicótico como estava,claro! Achou ter um quê de sedução, antes de falar:

- Adorei conhecê-lo, Shaka!

- Eu também, Hyoga, cuide bem do Shun.

- Eu não sou criança! – protestou o Amamiya mais novo, chegando perto do irmão e o encarando – Tudo bem, Ikki?

O moreno se obrigou a sorrir.

- Tudo bem, Shun, divirta-se.

- Obrigado! Eu te amo! – beijou o rosto do irmão e sairia, se o mesmo não evitasse.

- Só um minutinho, Hyoga! – disse Ikki – Eu quero dar duas palavrinhas com você...

Tanto Shun quanto Shaka e o próprio Hyoga se entreolharam; se ele não havia dado uma palavra até aquele momento, por que justo agora?

Ikki sorriu seu sorriso mais falso e envolveu os ombros do adolescente loiro, o puxando para a saída da casa, enquanto sussurrava algumas palavras em seu ouvido. Isso durou uns cinco minutos, até os dois retornarem, Ikki exibindo um lindo sorriso, e Hyoga muito pálido.

O moreno se afastou do menino loiro, beijou a testa do irmão e declarou:

- Bom cinema pra vocês.

Shun saiu ao lado do loiro, conversando sobre algum assunto _teen_; Ikki ficou um tempo os observando até que eles entraram em um táxi que os esperavam, sumindo.

- Sobreviveu. – provocou Shaka sussurrando no ouvido do moreno.

- Sim, sobrevivi. – Ikki fechou a porta e se encostou à mesma, vendo o loiro cruzar os braços com uma expressão zombeteira – O que foi?

- Vai me dizer agora o que falou para o coitado do garoto?

- Nada de mais... – disse o moreno enlaçando o pescoço do amado – Só que, quando o Shun retornar, farei uma _varredura_ perfeita em cada milímetro do corpo dele, e se achar qualquer resquício de um _pato loiro _na pele do meu irmão, eu o vou encontrá-lo e castrá-lo com requinte de crueldade...

- Não acredito que você fez isso com o garoto! – volveu Shaka estarrecido – E por que _pato loiro_?

- Sei lá, o achei com cara de pato!

- Ikki! – Shaka teve que rir. Só mesmo Ikki para fazer tal coisa – E eu pensando que você tinha amadurecido! Não passa de um moleque um pouco mais crescido que o tal _pato loiro_!

Ikki se aproximou e rapidamente, ergueu o indiano nos braços, fazendo Shaka soltar uma gostosa risada.

- Hum... Um moleque sim, mas um moleque que você adora! – disse levando-o para o espaçoso quarto e jogando-o sobre a cama. Shaka ergueu os braços o chamando, e o mais jovem se estendeu sobre ele, provando seus lábios e afundando as mãos em seus cabelos.

- Sabe, se me dissessem há alguns meses que um dia estaria casado com um homem, eu riria da pessoa? – disse Ikki beijando levemente o rosto do escritor.

- E se me dissessem que estaria casado e ainda com um _quase-filho_ adolescente, eu faria a mesma coisa. – volveu Shaka mordiscando o queixo do moreno.

- Você é tudo que eu nunca esperei em minha vida! – eles disseram juntos e riram disso.

- Mesmo assim, eu te amo... – falou Ikki e o beijou levemente.

- Eu também. – sorriu Shaka rolando sobre ele, para mais uma vez, viverem nos corpos o amor que sentiam no coração.

"_Ame um se puder, ame vários se quiser. O amor não tem hora marcada."_

-OOO-

**N/A: Em fim o epílogo que virou mais uma **_**Side Story. Mesmo assim espero que vocês tenham gostado.**_

_**Beijos a todos que acompanharam. Sentirei muita saudade dessa história açucarada, desses dois loucos apaixonados e das reviews de vocês.**_

_**A última frase do epílogo pertence à fic "Doce Dezembro" da Lua Prateada, recomendadíssima, simplesmente uma das mais belas histórias que já li. Faço aqui mais uma homenagem a essa autora maravilhosa.**_

_**Obrigada de coração a todos, em especial a Vagabond, Keronekoi, Suellen-San e Lua, pela força via MSN. Vocês são muito importantes pra mim, tenham certeza!**_

_**Perdoem possíveis erros, fiquei empolgada em conseguir terminar e nem revisei.**_

_**Abraços e até a próxima loucura!**_

_**Finalizada em 10/09/10**_


End file.
